Two Different Worlds: Alternate Universe
by stargal2636
Summary: So what if Helga didn't move away from Arnold like she had originally planned in High School? How would that have affected Arnold when his grandparents died? Would Helga's life still be Hell? & would Arnold still fall into the darkness that beckons him temptingly. Life has many choices, and only one decision can change the entire outcome of any story...Two Diff Worlds Story.
1. Chapter 1: Back Then

**Chapter 1: Back Then**

Helga was laying against her bed writing more poetry about her love of that stupid football head Arnold. Now he was dating Lila, and it made her sick to her stomach. Miriam was still a deadbeat as usual, and Bob still the owner of a Beeper Empire. Olga, still everyone's favorite in her family at least.

Helga had thought about moving away, but couldn't stand the thought of being away from Arnold. She never wanted to tell him how she felt however she only wanted to be near him. Even if they didn't talk much at all.

Helga and Arnold were now in there 8th Grade year, and Helga somehow had the strange feeling that she had to stay, and not move away like she originally tried to convince her parents to do so...like something really bad was going to happen.

She just hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

* * *

Arnold awoke the next morning having a nightmare about loosing Phil and Pookie. He was in high school now along with all his other peers. Arnold decided to shake the thought from his mind and decided to get ready for school.

He stared at himself in the mirror before showering. Blonde hair that hung upwards, warm blue eyes like the ocean, and his usual light complexion. His body was rather skinny muscular, like that of an awkward teenage boy. Arnold somewhere deep down wished he could be more muscular like his friend Gerald, but decided to shove that thought from his mind as well. He still had rather broad shoulders, just not as developed and he cursed himself for being awkward looking.

After his shower, he texted his girlfriend Lila "_Good morning baby :)_" slinging his backpack around him and ran downstairs...only to find his grandparents were not awake making breakfast.

Arnold did not hear the bantering of his grandparents and Gertie's unusual proclamations and exclamations.

Arnold's heart sank further into his stomach.

"**Grandpa! Grandma!**" Arnold yelled now terror stricken.

Arnold dropped his backpack in the hallway nearest the kitchen and ran upstairs hoping his dream hadn't come true.

He hurried upstairs and checked his Grandparents and tried to shake them awake. They looked so peaceful, and lifeless.

Both of them were dead.

* * *

Helga made her way to school, still having that haunting feeling as if something really bad was going to happen. She made it to homeroom and noticed football head wasn't there. This made Helga panic a bit, he never missed school. Never.

Helga decided to ignore her intuition, even though it was always right. Helga continued through her day, and eventually found out...Arnold's grandparents had just died this morning from Phoebe.

Helga was now terror stricken, and her heart sank further into her stomach.

She knew she couldn't leave and move away like she originally planned to.

"I'm going to visit him now." Phoebe said, as she was trailing her boyfriend Gerald.

Helga said nothing in response, as the last bell rang ending school for them and they walked over to Arnold's house together.

Arnold was sitting on the stoop outside the boarding house, merely looking lifeless and dead. He felt dead on the inside, why did this have to happen? Why now?

"Hey man, we heard what happened. Are you gonna be okay?" Gerald asked now sitting next to his best friend.

Arnold said nothing in response to him.

Helga merely stood there, she wanted to hug him, hold him and comfort him, but she couldn't. It was the job of his girlfriend Lila, yet she was no where to be seen...yet.

Lila and the rest of the group showed up at Arnold's house and tried to comfort him as best as they could, each of them sharing memories they had of Phil and Gertie.

Arnold still sat there lifeless for many hours, and Lila was holding him under her embrace.

This made Helga curse herself for not telling him how she felt about him, because had she done so sooner...she would be the one holding him.

Helga said nothing in response to everything that was going on, she didn't want to taunt or tease him like she normally would. Now was not the time, because she knew he was in great pain. She knew what that felt like, as far as being alone.

"You haven't said anything since we got here, whats up with that Helga?" Rhonda spoke loudly, as if taunting her and read her mind.

Helga couldn't stand Rhonda.

"None of your damn business, princess." Helga spat back at her.

Arnold pushed himself away from Lila's embrace, and looked dead at Helga.

His eyes were cold and lifeless, but seeking an answer to something...perhaps to what she just said.

"I really want to thank you all for trying to comfort me...but there is only one person who has given me comfort these past few hours" Arnold spoke still looking at Helga, his voice dead as well.

Helga snorted back at him, saying nothing in response and only hoped she wasn't blushing.

"What are you saying? Were your friends!" Gerald began saying but was cut short by Arnold's response.

"I just need to be alone." Arnold spoke now walking sluggishly back into the boarding house, and shutting the door slowly.

They all stood there stunned, and Helga's heart was in a million pieces...this made her glad that she didn't move away.

They had never seen Arnold like this, he's normally the optimistic one always telling everyone it would be okay, and yet...in that moment...he changed.

It made Helga worried, and even more glad she didn't leave...and then the thought occurred...how truly different would there lives have been...if she did leave.

They all returned home, but Helga remained on his stoop not moving just contemplating her own thoughts about Phil and Gertie. She needed to be there for him now, only she didn't know how.

**-End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: WTF?

**Chapter 2: WTF?**

Helga sat outside of Arnold's house, still sitting on the stoop by on the boarding house. She could hear Arnold wailing alone in his room, and the few boarders who tried to comfort him. Helga felt completely helpless and she knew she should have went home...it was rather chilly outside, and considering the way she felt in her heart...it was appropriate.

She knew she had school the next morning, but didn't want to leave...there had to be something she had to do, but was unable to have the courage to go see him.

She then saw Arnold sticking his head out the window by his fire escape as he looked back at her. He then shut the window and she heard his footsteps running downstairs towards the door. He opened it slowly peeking part of his face out. From what Helga could tell his eyes were bloodshot red from his tears. Her heart had officially shattered to a million pieces.

"What do you want Pataki? Why are you still here?" Arnold spoke harshly as he fully swung the door open, merely looking at her his eyes still remaining dead and lifeless.

"Your right, I should go." Helga said now raising from her seated position and she felt the sudden electric shock of Arnold's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Its just...been a long day for me." Arnold could only voice out as if truly pained, and trying to apologize for his rudeness.

Helga merely looked at him, trying to figure out if she should leave him alone to mourn or if she should stay.

Helga slowly sat down on the highest step and he shut the door and sat next to her, both of them not saying anything for a few moments.

"Helga, can you do me just one favor..." Arnold spoke not looking at her, and just looking up at the night sky. She turned to look at him awaiting for him to speak.

"Save me the witty banter and insults...for now, if that's at all possible." Arnold asked seeming to plead to her.

"That's why I haven't said anything at all." Helga spoke gently, and Arnold was taken aback.

This was her chance to actually be there for him, and not just worshiping the man in her shrine she's had of him since she was nine years old. Not constantly writing poetry about him in her multiple pink books that were enough to fill her entire room. None of that, to actually be there for him when he needed someone. So she silently prayed to herself that she would not fuck up this moment she's been granted.

"Then why are you here? I know you've been waiting outside all day." Arnold spoke confused and harshly at the same time. To him, she was probably looking for some material to make fun of his misery...at least that;s what Arnold thought.

"Your not the only one suffering out in this world ya know." Helga merely said still fighting with herself.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? You know you really suck at this" Arnold spoke, almost sounding like he wanted to laugh at her.

"Yeah your right, I do. I just don't...know how..." Helga said as if trying to let herself go as the conversation proceeded.

Arnold was looking at her.

"Know how to what Helga?" Arnold spoke curious to know.

"Comfort someone, I mean...life sucks, and it sucks really fucking bad...but I mean your always there for everyone else...yet who is here right now having this conversation with you..." Helga spoke sarcastically, now allowing her pain to show for him a bit more.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile, as if acknowledging what she had said but stunned at the same time.

"Well try, you gotta start somewhere." Arnold said still sounding like his old optimistic self.

"Stop it. Dammit Football head! You just lost your only parents for Christsakes and here you are giving me advice on how to comfort someone..." Helga began to almost yell stopping herself now.

"Its all I know how to do." Arnold spoke truthfully admitting to her.

"Its the way you've been for as long as I can remember you, but I want you to know...that..." Helga spoke sounding hesitant.

Arnold didn't say anything merely awaited her to finish her sentence.

Helga kept looking up at the night sky, and all the stars that were flickering, she had to study on something else otherwise she was afraid she was going to...

"Your not alone Arnold...that's it, your...not alone in this fight...and you weren't the only one who remembers them..." Helga said, attempting not to cry in front of him and successfully did so, however her voice was breaking.

"What do you remember about them? You didn't get a chance to tell me earlier" Arnold spoke truly interested in how she felt about them.

"Remember the time when your Grandpa Phil told us about the haunted train and we all waited for it by the old train station?" Helga said smiling at the memory as a tear fell silently from her cheek hoping Arnold didn't see it, and was betting on him being dense that he didn't.

Arnold did see it, a tear had fallen from Helga's face because it was glistening from the moon in the night sky. He was conflicted, why would the one person who picked on him his entire life...and who still does now...remember something like that, and why was she crying? He had never seen Helga cry. Ever.

"Do you remember when Phil froze over the entire street and made it into an ice rink and we all played hockey?" Helga said, as the tears kept flowing silently from her face.

Other memories of Phil and Gertie raced through her mind, like the numerous times she snuck into Arnold's house and some how ran into them. Now they were gone, there was no one to tell childish stories to anymore, no one to entertain them with there relationship and how odd it was...not anymore. They completed Arnold's family, and she knew it, even though she was never formally invited unless it was when they had a project to do together, somehow...someway, they were like the parents Helga could never have.

Arnold was amazed at her for a moment, and a bit stunned...not one person shed a single tear for the death of his parents...but Helga did. This was so bizarre to him, but he couldn't help notice...now...oddly...how beautiful she was.

She had long blonde hair that was curly, and bright brown eyes, fair complexion and full lips and a natural blush to her, her body frame was that of a teenage girl sure but she did seem to be more shapely for her age versus other girls. He didn't notice it until this moment now...and Arnold attempted to shove it from his mind.

"Say something, Arnoldo. Otherwise I'll feel like a damn idiot." Helga spoke, attempting to hold herself together. Not like a shivering wreck, but as if trying to stop her own tears.

"You were the only person who has cried for me today...not even my own girlfriend did so..." Arnold spoke unable to take his eyes off of her, and he didn't know why.

"Oh shit!" Helga spoke wiping her tears away quickly, and attempting to run off, but Arnold was quick and grabbed her hand yet again and held it tight.

"Let me go! Dammit Arnold let me go!" Helga said trying to fight him.

"No." Arnold said harshly, his grip now tighter, as he pulled her back too forcefully and she crashed into him and they fell...Helga now laying on top of him.

Helga's hair had swished over completely covering both of there faces, now that she was directly on top of him and she looked stunned.

Arnold was only looking at her his blue eyes piercing through the darkness looking curious and searching. He touched her face and the electric shock sent shivers down Helga's spine. Her mouth went dry, and she could hear her heart thumping loudly in her ears.

"What are you doing?" Helga spat at him, unable to move from all that was happening around her. Here she was laying on top of the very boy she's been insanely in love with since she was three years old and her body chose now to stop operating.

"I don't know." Arnold said just looking through to her, his blue eyes still searching.

"Your so stupid you know that Arnold." Helga admitted now smiling as if relaxing into his touch and caressing of her face.

Arnold jerked his head to one side slowly, his eyes now seeming like they had life to them.

"Why is that?" Arnold said, his voice a lot deeper than before but it was completely unintentional.

This was it, do or die. To tell him, or not to tell him once and for all, to snatch him from the clutches of the Ms. Perfect witch that was Lila, and to be able to comfort her love finally.

"Because, the most prettiest gift can come in the plainest box." Helga spoke, her face softening. Helga could now feel her body beginning to operate again, and she needed to get home. This was too much to handle in one night.

"What do you mean by that?" Arnold spoke to the Helga walking away now a few feet from the boarding house.

"Think about it...I expect to see you tomorrow Yutz and in better condition than this!" Helga said still walking away from him, her voice only a mere echo.

Arnold stood on his stoop watching her as she walked away, still attempting to discern what she had meant by that comment. Now it was going to bother him all into the next day and probably thereafter until he figured it out. But Helga was wrong about one thing...she did know how to comfort someone. This whole evening was strange, first she spends half of his existence picking on him, now seeming that this one moment was able to be forgiving for all of that. At least it seemed to be. Arnold went back upstairs into his room, and began to mourn his grandparents death along with trying to figure out what she meant by her comment.

* * *

The next day at Hillwood High Arnold had showed up to school, just like she had thought he would. She hoped she didn't go too far with her crying in front of him, in fact she was not only embarrassed she was cursing herself for doing so. But more importantly she somewhat told her secret of liking him without actually telling him. Hopefully it would take till way later in the semester to get it.

Arnold and Helga shared most of there classes together, which was a benefit to her.

Most of the day was spent giving Arnold extra attention, but he seemed more removed than anything.

As she was passing him alone in the hallway she pushed him into the locker

"One side Moron, I'm walking here!" Helga scowled at him, sounding more like herself and Arnold did something she didn't expect.

This time he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the lockers, his voice low and calm.

"What did you mean what you told me last night?" Arnold said truly confused about the moment they shared last night.

"Figure it out yourself, now let me go or I'll have to deck you!" Helga yelled at him sounding tough.

"Stop it Helga!" He spat back at her, not letting her go, his blue eyes singeing her.

Helga pushed him off and yelled back at him, not really caring both of them had class in less than two minutes.

"Stop what paste for brains!" Helga said, now walking away from him again now realizing she was going to be late to class.

Arnold was infuriated with her, it was already bad enough with the sympathy but the one time she had been nice to him and she had to shove it aside like it was nothing. Arnold began chasing after her, when suddenly Lila appeared clinging onto Arnold's arm.

"Baby, are you okay? You've been acting ever so strange lately." Lila asked concerned and to her she's been hearing rumors.

Arnold stood watching Helga walking away, it was already bad enough that he was upset and depressed, but he did not need this from anyone else.

Arnold rotated Lila's grasp off of him before speaking.

"I'm fine baby, I have class." Arnold said simply walking towards his next class not waiting for her to speak once again.

They finally made it to lunch and Helga sat with Phoebe who had Gerald sitting with them. Considering they were a couple, they were practically inseparable and it made Helga happy and sick at the same time.

Everyone that day kept giving Arnold the sympathy talk with him as he walked by, he couldn't get a moment to his own thoughts about how to properly mourn his grandparents death. It made him sick, and almost wishing he could just go home and crawl inside his bed and do nothing.

Arnold was now walking towards Gerald, and sat down next to him.

"Sup man, how you feelin? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Gerald said asking truly concerned.

Arnold twitched under the question.

"I haven't been feeling much like myself these days." Arnold spoke coldly, and Phoebe almost gasped at this response from him but refrained from doing so.

"I mean I know its been tough and all...and I'm-" Gerald began to say, but was cut short by Arnold interrupting him.

"Don't. Tell me your sorry. I really...really don't want to hear it." Arnold said harshly.

Helga was shocked.

"Cut the macho attitude Arnold, it doesn't work for you." Helga said to him, her normal mocking tone.

Arnold shot her a very dirty and evil glare.

"I'm sure you would know, now wouldn't you Pataki!" Arnold said his voice sardonic and seething, as Arnold began to eat his lunch.

Helga was infuriated.

"The fuck you talking about football head!" Helga almost yelled at him.

"Oh that's rich. Excuse me, I have to pretend like a give a fuck about everyone else s feelings." Arnold spat at her as he rose from the table carrying his tray now walking away to sit at some distant table.

Everyone gasped at Arnold cursing. He NEVER curses. Gerald was now really worried, Phoebe had her hand over her mouth as if not trying to discern what she just heard, and Helga was amazed at him. She never should have comforted him that night like she did...because now he was never going to let her live it down.

Helga glanced over and saw Lila walking over to him now crying and asking him questions and he merely shooed her away not looking in Lila's direction. This was bad, he was really not like himself at all.

The worst part was...Helga now felt personally responsible for this whole mess.

"I heard you were with Helga last night, whats that about?" Lila asked him as gently as she could muster in that sweet innocent voice.

Arnold did not look in her direction, began breathing a bit more heavily.

"Lila, **DEAR**...not now...can we talk about this later?" Arnold said as gently as he could muster because he felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode on anyone and everyone.

"Baby, you haven't been texting me or calling me and I'm worried about you. Whats going on? I know its been hard dealing with the loss of your grandparents but look at it this way you have all the boarders to look out after you." Lila spoke as if trying to comfort him.

Arnold laughed a sardonic laugh that seemed to get louder and louder.

"What the fuck would you know about loosing anything, Lila. You still have one parent...and in case you haven't noticed, I have none. So if you would please take your fucking perfect self out of my face, my emotions and my sanity would greatly appreciate it if you did." Arnold spoke coldly to her, now his blue eyes piercing through her.

Lila was in tears now, and she ran off wailing into the girls bathroom.

Helga could not believe what she had just heard from him, she decided to do something about it because Helga could feel it...he was getting closer and closer to exploding and if he was going to do it on anyone it might as well be Helga. She was partly responsible for all of this.

Helga now walked over before Gerald could rise from the cafeteria table towards Arnold, her face cold and emotionless.

"Hey football head." Helga spoke attempting to get his attention.

He glared at her evilly.

"The fuck you want, whichever split personality this is" Arnold began cursing her evilly, his blue eyes cold and emotionless.

Now he did it, he pissed her off.

Helga punched him square in the face and Arnold fell from the cafeteria table onto the floor as the rest of their peers began there chanting of ooo's and ahh's. Arnold rose up from the floor and still glared at her.

"You of all people should understand how I feel." Arnold said harshly to her, now suddenly pushing her back and she fell into the cafeteria table.

"You son of a bitch!" Helga now caught up in her rage hit Arnold in the face again, only this time she didn't expect Arnold to strike back at her, and he did.

Helga chuckled and replied to him.

"You hit like a bitch football head." Helga now smiling at him.

They then truly began fighting, now Helga pulling his hair, Arnold punching Helga back in the face as she did the same until they were pretty bruised up and bloody.

The teachers showed up and broke them apart finally as they sent them both to the infirmary.

* * *

They both sat in the lobby together, both of them spitting blood into napkins awaiting the nurse to see them.

"I knew you were going to fight me, ya know." Helga said not looking at him even though they were sitting next to each other pretty beat up and bloody. Arnold was slouched over himself still remaining his composure oddly enough though.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile.

"That so?" Arnold spoke unknowingly as to wonder how she could have known this. Was he that obvious?

"Yeah, and part of this is my fault. Everyone around you pretends to care...when they really don't. There just following the laws of our society when they could never know...how dead you feel inside. How completely worthless and alone you feel...but what would I know right?" Helga spoke sarcastically, now acknowledging she was talking about herself and not about Arnold.

"There you go again with that shit. Why is it you seem to understand me more than those close to me? That's unfair you know." Arnold said, now turning towards her and looking at her and noticed something by her chest, but wasn't sure if he should take a closer look.

"So be it, that's the way the world works football head...and you need to understand that now. But make me one promise, and I mean it." Helga spoke softly this time as she leaned back into her chair, not caring that she was beat up in the face.

Arnold awaited her response and began closely studying the mark on her chest, now that he began looking at her...she had multiple scars all over her chest and neck and it bothered him a bit. Where did she get those from?

"No matter how much pain your in...don't ever go to the dark side, like suicide, or using drugs or alcohol to cover the pain of the loss. If you do, I'm obligated to kick your ass again just like today. Also because it will only make that void you feel inside that much greater, my only advice to you is fucking Lila...that should be of some use to you...if you haven't already." Helga spoke genuinely and jokingly...now speaking about her own pain...he could never know...not now.

"Fucking Lila, got it. But why do you care?" Arnold asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

Helga smiled a bloodied and bruised smile.

"Because there's someone you and I both know whose done it...and doesn't wish to see someone else go down that path. Its ugly, and its to a point of no return once you venture down it." Helga spoke still not looking at him not crying, merely speaking as if its the truth.

Arnold was astounded by this woman yet again, by her tenderness and care. How did she know? What did she mean?

"Alright, but I will be a lot more angrier and cursing a bit more...it feels good." Arnold admitted smiling sheepishly.

"Why is it when I'm with you, I forget all about my grandparents death?" Arnold asked her.

Helga shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me football head, all I know is...you got your work cut out for you as far as apologizing to your girlfriend...or probably now your ex girlfriend." Helga spoke leaning against the chair now wondering where the hell this nurse was...her face was starting to hurt now, but its not like she hadn't been through this before...

Arnold stared straight at her, his face serious.

"Well...if Lila has broken up with me...would you consider going out with me? I mean you yourself did say to take my anger and use it for fucking." Arnold said now throwing Helga's words against her.

Helga's chair officially fell to the ground and Helga's body made a loud thud against the floor.

"Well, if I'm that bad looking all you had to do was say so" Arnold said playfully now.

"Arnold are you fucking **INSANE**?!" Helga squealed Helga's mind a complete mess. Her face was hot, her heart was fluttering inside her chest as if demanding to come out, and her throat closed up on her like she couldn't breathe. Dammit for him having this effect on her.

"Its not that! Its just..." Helga began to say, but decided to lay on the floor, the cool surface seemed to cool her hot face...now no longer because of the bruises she felt on her face.

"Helga, every time I talk to you...I feel comfortable and at ease...like I don't have to pretend to be okay. You understand me, without even trying...and I need someone like you..." Arnold spoke sounding earnest and sincere.

Helga could not believe what she was hearing, she was a mix of extremely happy and terrified at the same time. This could not be happening, this was some sort of dream that she needed to wake up from.

Helga looked into his eyes and they were shining and warm at her. She couldn't say no, besides its what she wanted...forever. It just sucks it had to be because his grandparents death.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you. But I need to lay down some ground rules with you later. Okay football head!?" Helga spoke harshly now rising from the ground as she heard the footsteps from outside the office.

Arnold smiled his bruised smile in understanding, as the nurse came in and interrupted there conversation now treating Helga first.

* * *

Arnold sat in the lobby room of the nurses office as Rhonda came inside and told Arnold off.

"Lila sent me to tell you that you and her are over! Jerk!" Rhonda spat at him as she strutted back out the nurses office.

"Have you told anyone else dear?" Arnold heard the nurse say as she was treating Helga's wounds. She sounded concerned.

"No, its not anyone else's business really." Helga admitted to her ashamed.

"But you have to tell authorities...that house is not safe for you." The nurse spoke truly worried about her.

He heard Helga breath a sarcastic laugh.

"Authorities, nor God can help me at this point. Are we done? I have to get back to class and pretending to be normal." Helga said coldly and emotionless to her as she gathered her backpack slinging it over her shoulder and walking out not looking at Arnold.

Arnold was now really curious to know, here she was going out of her way giving him advice...and yet he knew nothing about her.

"Arnold!" The nurse yelled for him and he went to go get treated attempting not to think about that conversation.

* * *

Arnold was now walking back into the boarding house as he noticed he had multiple texts from people.

_"You cheater! I can't believe you!"_ Lila's text said, and he grimaced.

_"Man, I'm worried about you...call me when you get this. One."_ From Gerald.

_"Cheater!_" Rhonda, and Nadine's text said and he almost wanted to throw his phone into the street until something ran it over. But kept checking the rest of his messages.

_"What was the deal with that stunt you pulled today? It was totally awesome!"_ Sid's text said.

_"You had guts to fight her back, way to go Arnold!"_ Harold's text said.

_"You will get through it."_ Phoebe's text said and he smiled at it. There was one more message...

_"Call me later tonight to discuss our new ordeal. Looking forward to it, not :P"_ Helga's text said, and he smiled...a genuine smile for once.

Once Arnold got in the house he was greeted by everyone in the boarding house like Ernie Oscar, Susie, and Mr. Hyunh. He spoke with them briefly not wanting to talk about the bruises on his face, and Arnold rushed upstairs to his room and shut the door. He slung his backpack on the floor and slammed on his bed, and texted Helga back.

_"Meet me at my house."_ Arnold sent awaiting her reply.

_"Fine, be there in 20."_ Helga replied simply.

Arnold then threw his phone to the side and decided to try to knock some homework out of the way while waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

"This is absolutely nuts!" Helga said to herself as she was walking towards Arnold's house clutching her backpack her stomach in complete knots. She decided to climb the fire escape and knocked on the window noticing he was lost in his studies for once.

He looked so handsome to her. He was wearing his long red plaid shirt and loose fitting light wash jeans from earlier today. He was also wearing square rimless glasses, his blue eyes focused on the reading material, his blonde hair was tousled and messy, his body was relaxed into the chair nearest the window, or at least from what she could tell.

He opened the window for her, and she fell in on the table.

"Ow." Helga grimaced in pain now rubbing her back as she stood up off the table.

Arnold was merely staring at her, his blue eyes relaxed and curious.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Helga asked now sounding more like a girl than her normal self.

"No." Arnold spoke simply, still studying her.

"Well stop staring at me, its creepy." Helga said attempting not to blush under his penetrating gaze.

"Sorry." He said now rising from the chair and he sat on the couch next to the door.

"Alright, ground rules." Helga spoke firmly as she began walking around the room and stood in front of Arnold.

"Lay it on me." Arnold spoke nonchalantly.

"No taking me out to dinner or none of that fancy shit. No calling me your girlfriend at school, I would prefer to keep this a secret honestly. Please, no PDA...the last thing I need is everyone knowing I'm dating you." Helga said now realizing that this was really happening. Arnold relaxed his body into the sofa.

"Why not? Whats wrong with that?" Arnold asked truly wondering why she was so shut off to him like this, his eyebrow arching at her.

"Because...I mean..." Helga began stuttering on her own words, damn him and his eyes...they were looking straight through to her.

"You have no good reasons I take it." Arnold spoke as if now taking control of the situation.

Helga scoffed.

"Fine, no fancy dates or anything...I'll keep them casual. As far as in school, I completely understand that...however, the PDA thing is non negotiable." Arnold spoke firmly.

"Okay, your terms?" Helga spoke, now folding her arms awaiting his side.

"Casual dates, minimal PDA, and all the sex we want." Arnold spoke cutting to the chase, his eyes still looking at her.

Helga flushed, oh shit...he has done it before.

"Deal." Helga agreed. So now what, were they official?

"There's just one more thing." Arnold spoke now rising from the sofa and approaching her closer.

Helga's stomach was in knots, and her mouth went dry yet again.

"I wasn't finished my fight with you from earlier today." Arnold spoke his voice low.

Helga chuckled.

"Bring it on yutz!" Helga spoke, now smirking at him.

Arnold began there fight with pushing her, and she pushed him back, only this time it was more playful as Arnold slammed her to the ground and pressed his body against hers. Helga was too consumed with the fight to let him win, as she squealed out from under him and pushed him back down to the ground now her arm over his throat. Arnold then pulled her closer to him by her hair, and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do this since you punched me earlier today." Arnold spoke his voice low and husky.

Oh God, Helga couldn't handle all this now.

Arnold pulled her in for a kiss, and there lips met. Helga's body was on fire yet again, there mouths opened Helga now easing into there kiss, both of there tongues fighting for dominance as he moved from under her and pinned her back down on the ground pressing his body against hers. Helga let out a small moan almost cursing herself in her mind for doing so. Arnold let out a low husky growl as he nibbled on her ear and Helga pulled his hair. Arnold then broke away from her, and looked at her his eyes were bright blue lit with lust for her. Helga was breathing heavily now completely embarrassed Arnold gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I win." Arnold said gently whispering in her ear, now rising from the floor to give her some air.

"Your a real son of a bitch you know that." Helga spat at him, her face completely red and flustered, her eyes lit with lust and her head was now spinning from being dizzy.

Arnold laughed at her sardonically.

"Now, we have homework...seeing as we have most of the same classes together we should get started." He said now walking over towards the table and grabbed the paperwork and books and placed them on the bed.

"Your lucky I did bring my homework." Helga said to him as she attempted to blink away the dizziness she felt from his kiss and brought her back back over and poured out her homework.

They were actually really helpful to each other in homework...Helga hated Science, and Arnold hated English...They both decided to prolong talking about each other, especially Helga. She was not ready to tell him about her life at home...and out on the streets. If she was ever going to tell him, but for right now...if this is the best way she could help him to fight off his depression...then so be it. Helga only hoped they could stay together like this forever.

This is unreal! Helga thought to herself, now realizing she was happy being with Arnold...really being with him.

Now all they had to do was keep there dating a secret, work towards sex, and work on the PDA thing. On top of everything going on at Helga's house...which no one...not even Phoebe will know of. On top of Arnold trying to cope with everything, things were going to get ugly...because in Helga's world...they always, always do...

**-End Of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: What Are These Feelings?

**Chapter 3: What Are These Feelings?**

Arnold awoke with Helga laying on him, the sunlight now peeking through the window above him. He didn't want to move because she looked so peaceful sleeping.

Her blonde hair was laying over one side of her face, and the sunlight hit her skin making it appear like it had a glow to it. Arnold decided to move some of her long hair away from her face. She had naturally long eyelashes and defined eyebrows probably because she finally rid herself of the uni brow that haunted her as a child. Her cheeks held a natural rosy flush to them. She was wearing a long baggy green plaid shirt and her loose fitting light wash flare jeans with holes in the front of her knees. Even though her face was bruised from there fight yesterday, she looked most beautiful.

This was odd, never before had he noticed how much she had grown into her features. She was a bit more shapely and the baggy clothes she wore everyday did her figure no justice at all. Her breasts seemed to be spilling a bit out of her tank top she was wearing underneath the baggy plaid shirt, and was wearing a black lace bra, at least from what he could tell.

She exhaled as if she was about to wake up, but instead snuggled closer under his arm.

Arnold decided to take this time to further investigate the scar she had on her chest underneath her tank top by her armpit. He shifted underneath her slowly as he began to move the plaid shirt and the tank top away to reveal the scar. Arnold's eyes widened a bit at the sight of it.

It was a huge scar like someone had cut her, and he could finally see the stitches. Now he thought back to the conversation she had with the nurse.

_("Not even authorities or even God can save me.")_

What did she mean by that? It almost made him feel like he was given some type of cryptic message from her...only he didn't know what it was. It made him completely forget the fact that his grandparents passed away only a few days ago.

However Helga was right about one thing...he could feel himself slipping into another person he didn't begin to recognize. Never had he cursed before, and it felt good to him. He had never been angry like he was before...what irritated him the most was feeling like no one else in the world understood him...except for Helga. How did she always know what to say to him and make him feel like everything was going to be okay? It bothered him, but for now he was being selfish and absorbed it like a sponge. Like a poor child always hungry for food. A part of him felt bad, but another part of him began counting his blessing for this one girl who he had known his whole life to have picked on him. Even so, here she was laying right on him sleeping peacefully.

This was all too strange, but so was everything else in his world. A part of him wanted to say fuck it, and let out the anger he felt inside out for everyone to see, and another side...was trying to keep it all together for the sake of everyone else.

Arnold cursed himself for being this confused, and wished his life would go back to making sense...now, to deal with the gossip and rumors at school as far as him being a cheater...He did not look forward to the day...but the more he thought about everything going on around him...He was really beginning not to give a fuck anymore.

Helga awoke and glanced up at him, attempting to blink away the sleepiness that were still in her eyes. Arnold smiled warmly at her, and Helga almost felt like she was dreaming again.

"Morning." Arnold spoke gently to her, still smiling warmly at her.

"Hey." Helga simply said, now glancing at Arnold's clock behind him, realizing they were going to be late if they didn't get up in a few minutes and rush to school.

"Shit!" Helga said as she sprung herself out of his bed but Arnold grabbed her hand yet again and pulled her in for a kiss.

It caught Helga off guard and it took all of her strength to not fight him off, remembering they were officially dating so it was okay. His lips were warm and soft, and he bit her bottom lip playfully, his blue eyes staring intently at her once they broke there kiss and he let go of her hand.

Helga was blushing because her face felt hot now running towards his bathroom attempting to get ready as quickly as she could, rushingly brushing her teeth using his toothbrush, and rinsed water and soap on her face. Helga hurried back into the room, now grabbing her things and shoving them in her bookbag and racing to grab her eyeliner and quickly applied it without needing a mirror and she applied her chapstick she kept in her jean pocket.

She slung her backpack and ran out the front door not waiting for Arnold to catch up with her...this was all too much to take in...they were officially dating, and she just spent the night at his house...but they didn't have sex...which was nice for a change. She didn't know how she was going to handle all of this, knowing that the boy of her dreams...is officially her boyfriend. She only hoped when she got back home...that Bob wouldn't be too upset at her. One thing she never wanted Arnold to find out...was about her life at home.

* * *

Helga reached school first, as the bell rang and they sat in her English class during 2nd period, everyone already assembled in there seats. All the females seemed to give her a death glare and she could hear indistinct whispers, some of them she caught and others she didn't really care.

"The hell you looking at?!" Helga spat at them as she sat down in her seat.

Helga had caught Arnold walking into the classroom and noticed he was dressed differently, much differently. He was wearing a white wife beater that came all the way down towards his hips, and a long black button down shirt that was open, and loose fitting dark wash jeans with a fade going down the front and back of his jeans, with white stitching in them, and black and white sneakers. His blonde hair was slicked back, and he was wearing his square rimless glasses, and his bright blue eyes cut through to them, his face still healing from the bruises from her and his fight yesterday.

Arnold walked in shortly after the teacher had begun talking, and the teacher stopped him.

"I take it were all supposed to wait for you before I start my class." The teacher said to him disparagingly.

Arnold smirked at the teacher.

"Yeah actually, that would be nice for a change." Arnold spoke obnoxiously, and everyone in the class gasped at him.

Including Helga.

"Well knowing that stunt you pulled yesterday in the cafeteria, beating on girls...its a real shame honestly." The teacher spoke now discouraged at his recent behavior.

"She started it, not me." Arnold spoke rudely to him, and everyone in the classroom held there hand over there mouths as he took his seat not in his normal spot.

But right behind Helga.

He then pulled out his materials and notebook paper and awaited the teacher to resume talking.

The teacher decided to ignore it, even though Helga could tell the teacher was pissed with him. The teacher then asked everyone for the homework assignment that was due today, and thankfully it was a creative writing assignment, which Helga was now nervous for having to share it aloud. Hoping she wouldn't get called on, and because the teacher loved her...he did call on her to share her writing with the class. Helga breathed a sigh, and could feel Arnold's gaze on her back, and it made her nervous. She took out the sheet of paper that had her creative writing assignment completed on it, stood and spoke it aloud.

"_Do not love me yet, for I _

_Am still a slender moon,_

_A scimitar about the heart _

_Too sharp to touch too soon._

_Before I'm touched I need to grow _

_More full in golden light;_

_I need to smile upon my earth _

_And rule some patch of night._

_I need to know what roads and fields _

_Lie in my domain _

_And dull my brand new ecstasies _

_With sophomoric pain._

_I need the love of some blank boy As cold and dark as me,_

_That we might grope in ignorance And fear of what might be._

_And then when I'm a silver bowl And know what I can hold,_

_Then, then, perhaps, we could try love If you are not too old._

Thank you." Helga spoke, now her insides a bundle of nerves as she sat back down quickly. She could feel Arnold's glare on her back getting stronger and more intense. She didn't want to know what he was thinking, because that was the most vulnerable she has ever made herself throughout the semester. Everyone began whispering as she sat back down, now Helga only wanted this class to be over as soon as possible. The teacher praised her for her beautiful work, and began quoting her poem making it a part of the lecture.

As soon as the bell rang, Helga began to briskly walk out of the room not waiting for Arnold again. He rose from his chair to try and catch up with her but was abruptly stopped by Rhonda and Lila standing in front of the door.

"You know your a damn cheater right? How could you even think about breaking up with Lila for Helga!" Rhonda hissed at Arnold.

Arnold chuckled at her sarcastically.

"You know what your really good at Rhonda, and I think you should consider using it as a career choice." Arnold spoke his voice still sarcastic.

"What?" Rhonda said, as she was glaring at him.

"You should consider using that damn mouth of yours, it is quite large if I do say so myself. Now excuse me." Arnold spoke coldly as he brushed past them and they gasped at him, both there mouths open gaped.

"Now your getting the idea." Arnold said glancing back at them once more smirking spitefully, and started running back to find Helga disappearing into the hallway.

"Oh my God. What is wrong with him?" Lila spoke to her disparagingly, and now pissed off.

"We have to get back at him, this cannot continue any longer." Rhonda spoke firmly as they walked out into the hallway towards there next class.

* * *

"Helga wait!" Arnold yelled for her, but was also stopped by Gerald in the hallway as he placed his arm in front of Arnold, now giving him the death glare.

"Is this shit I'm hearing true?" Gerald spoke now upset at Arnold.

"What?" Arnold spat at him, looking back at him not moving.

"With you and Helga! I get a damn phone call from Lila saying you cheated on her with Helga! Dude, if you were going to cheat couldn't have been someone else! What the fuck man?!" Gerald began yelling at him, and Arnold grew more and more infuriated the longer he kept talking.

"I don't have time for this shit" Arnold spoke pushing Gerald's arm aside and walking past it.

"Thats another thing, whats with all this cursing and anger shit? You weren't like this before, what happened to you man!" Gerald said now pulling Arnold to face him.

"You really care to know, Gerald..." Arnold spoke, pushing his grasp off of him, and Gerald awaited his response.

"I died a bit on the inside, and I stopped caring about doing whats right for everyone else. Now, I'm doing shit for me, and if you can't see that then get the fuck out of my face." Arnold spoke anger now rising in his voice.

Gerald merely looked at him stunned.

"Man, I've been your best friend since we were little kids...how could you say something like that to me?" Gerald said as if trying not to show he was hurt.

Arnold glared at him.

"Then start acting like it instead of always being up your girlfriends ass." Arnold spoke his voice cold and emotionless, now realizing he wasn't going to be able to catch up with Helga. He then walked away from Gerald and began walking to his next class.

* * *

Arnold decided to text Helga during his next class because she had Math class and Arnold had his Social Studies class which was another favorite topic of his, but he was really bothered by her poem in class earlier.

_"What was that all about?"_ Arnold sent his text, holding his phone under the desk, slouching a bit hoping she would reply back. His phone vibrated with a response.

_"The fuck you talking about football head?"_ Helga responded back. He grimaced, but decided to keep it simple.

_"Your poem."_ Arnold sent back to her, and was nervous of her response. She didn't reply back for a few more minutes and the teacher called on Arnold as they were discussing Roman history...thankfully Arnold already reviewed all his material and answered the question as best as he could. The teacher said nothing about him texting in class because at least he was understanding the material. His phone finally vibrated.

_"That wasn't for you to overhear, but it was something I wrote awhile back and since I was over your house last night I forgot to grab my original poem I wrote for the assignment. What about it?"_ Helga's text said. Something told Arnold she was lying, why does she always feel the need to lie about herself? It wasn't fair, and Arnold was getting frustrated.

_"Your lying, I heard you scribbling last night on a sheet of paper. Was that what you were writing? If so, why do you always feel the need to lie to me?"_ Arnold spoke hoping he didn't piss her off, but in the same breath not really caring about it. His phone vibrated.

_"Fine, I did write it last night. Its hard for me to be truthful with you. I'm not an open book like you, football head."_ Helga replied back to him. This made him conflicted, how could they have a relationship if she didn't trust him? He trusted her with his emotions concerning everything that was going on with him...yet she couldn't do the same?

_"Why? And was the poem about me?"_ Arnold asked, somehow wishing it was...and that it wasn't...he was so damn confused and conflicted.

_"Talk to you about this later. And no, it wasn't."_ Helga texted back. This infuriated Arnold...why couldn't she just...then he stopped himself...what were these strong emotions he felt for her? These weren't there before...Oh shit.

The bell finally rang and he walked out towards the hallway towards the cafeteria.

* * *

As he was walking towards the cafeteria he was stopped again by Gerald.

"So I thought about what you said...and you were right, and I'm sorry man." Gerald said to him genuinely.

Arnolds face softened up under his apology.

"Thanks man, sorry...shits been crazy..." Arnold said now resuming into talking to his best friend, forgetting about Helga for a minute.

"I can see that, I mean shit! The way you started fighting Helga yesterday was insane! I never even knew you had it in ya!" Gerald said as he smacked Arnold on the back, and he didn't stumble as Arnold smiled back at him. They walked into the cafeteria together and Arnold felt like he was on public display. Here we go with this shit again...Arnold thought to himself.

"So, speaking of Helga...how you been feeling about Lila breaking up with you, and how did you and Helga! Of all people!" Gerald began to say but was cut short by Arnold raising his hand up to stop him mid sentence.

"Actually Lila breaking up with me, was interesting...and as far as the whole Helga thing...thats a whole other story in itself." Arnold spoke now sounding warm and a bit confused by everything.

Arnold caught Helga in the lunch line, and for some strange reason Arnold's heart sank in his stomach, and had to stop the sudden urge he felt to want to grab her from behind and kiss her neck. What the hell is going on? Most of his life he never found Helga attractive at all, and now all of sudden he does? This was all more than confusing, it was madness.

Fuck it, Arnold thought to himself.

Arnold then walked towards her, and grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck suddenly as he whispered in her ear..."Why do you always feel the need to lie to me." His voice causing chills to go down her spine at the sudden contact. She was so not used to this as she pushed him off of her and flipped her hair over her shoulder not looking at him the line now moving closer and closer to the food.

"Its not lying, its just called not telling you everything football head. You should adopt this attitude too." Helga said trying not to sound harsh, but it probably came out that way because she was still shocked by his outrageous act of PDA towards her.

Gerald could only stare at his friend completely bewildered as he now pulled him away from Helga and out of the line demanding answers.

"Well long story short, she was stalking me outside my house the day Phil and Gertie died, and we sat outside and talked...it was late at night, and that was it. We shared a moment...I don't really know how else to explain it. Shortly afterwards we fought each other yesterday which you witnessed, and we talked more in the nurses office. She gave me advice and asked me to make a promise to her...she was the only one who could see how badly I was hurting. I don't know Gerald shes changed somehow, its all really strange." Arnold admitted loudly to him, and now his heart was racing at the thought of her and how tender she looked speaking with him.

Gerald stood his mouth open gaped at him.

"So what exactly are you saying? Then what? And please skip the details if you kissed her or anything else" Gerald said now gagging at the thought. Arnold shoved him playfully before speaking.

Arnold then decided to walk back into the lunch line and not look at his friend when he spoke looking around to see if no one else was around to hear him speak.

"Shortly afterwards, I asked her to go out with me and she spent the night at my house last night. It was nice to not be alone, but it was even better knowing I could talk to her and she just understood everything I said." Arnold said staring off completely mesmerized by the memory of last night.

"You didn't fuck her did you? Never mind, I don't want to know." Gerald began saying but retracted his question.

Arnold laughed at him.

"No, but...I did kiss her" Arnold said smiling at the memory of there kiss, and how it made him want more of her. He had never wanted a woman as badly as he wanted Helga. Even when he did have sex with Lila, it was awkward and it didn't flow like him and Helga did, there was tension, lust, and something else that he couldn't pin point...

"Oh man that's gross!" Gerald exclaimed now walking to go sit at a table finally.

Arnold chuckled again.

"Whatever, I could always say the same about you and Phoebe!" Arnold said jokingly, now seeming lighthearted.

Arnold glanced over at Helga and she was eating with Phoebe, perhaps she needed some time away from him...even though he didn't want to give her distance or time away from her. He had this strange desire to WANT to be around her, he had this strange desire...for her, and he couldn't explain it. He was intruged, curious, and now...she always left him wanting more.

"Okay, so indulge me...do you have feelings for her?" Gerald asked him still joking with him.

"I don't know, Gerald...I do feel something when I'm with her." Arnold said his eyes trailing away from him and looking back at her.

She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, as her long curly blonde hair came down towards her shoulders, and her brown eyes were dark. The clothes hung loosely off of her body, but if she wore tighter clothes and actually wore makeup and did her hair...she would be the envy of all the girls in the school. Helga was wearing her normal black stud earrings that were simple and not elaborate at all, and sneakers. Her cheeks still natural rosy flush.

"Well, this is all strange." Gerald spoke truly confused now popping a french fry in his mouth.

"Your telling me, man." Arnold replied just as equally confused, staring back at her as she conversed with Phoebe. Helga always looked sad, and it bothered him. Why was she always sad? Why was she always angry? And spiteful? Yet sometimes she was so sweet, and tender to him...this made no sense to him at all.

"I'll be right back." Arnold spoke to Gerald rising from the table and walking towards Helga's table.

Gerald didn't say anything, and merely shook his head at him still popping fries in his mouth.

* * *

"Helga, we need to talk." Arnold spoke his voice firm.

Helga was taken aback, it was one thing for him to change his clothes and be this rude...but not to her.

"About what?" Helga spat back at him as she shoved a slice of pizza down and began chewing merely looking at him and blinking as if to challenge him.

Why did this woman always find a way to piss him off? Goddammit.

Arnold then suddenly grabbed Helga by her arm and dragged her from her seat back outside towards the hallway as he slammed her against the wall pressing his body against her hoping she wouldn't get away from him so she would have no where to run.

"Ow, Arnold your hurting me! What the fuck is your problem?!" Helga yelled at him looking confused and pissed off.

"Goddammit Helga, why are you always shutting me out! I can't ever ask you questions about your life, yet you find it convienient to know all about me. Fine, I'm hurting because I miss my grandparents, but what I don't need is someone who I care about not telling me how she's feeling." Arnold yelled at her his blue eyes lit with anger his gaze searing her skin.

Helga gasped at him, but merely looked away from him.

"Why do you always feel the need to lie to me? Please tell me why." Arnold asked now pleading not caring if anyone saw him holding down Helga as they conversed.

Helga began tearing up and she felt the dry lump in her throat returning, as she tried to fight it.

"You wouldn't understand, I just can't..." Helga began saying but her voice began breaking.

Arnold expression softened at the sight of her tears as he eased up on her a little bit.

"What wouldn't I understand Helga?" Arnold asked his voice now gentle and caring.

"You've been alone for a few days, I've been alone all my life...and I've been having to deal with my problems by myself. So for you to come out of nowhere and demand me to tell you everything about myself...I just can't okay. So I'm sorry if I upset you, this is just the way I am..." Helga spoke now pleading and sounding apologetic.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Helga, I mean sure I knew but I guess I got carried away with my own emotions...everything's been turned upside down and I'm still trying to figure out everything. Can you forgive this stupid football head?" Arnold asked smiling warmly at her, as he began wiping away her tears.

Helga couldn't take her eyes off of him, he said he cared for her...and it terrified her, all she wanted to do was shut him out that much more. But didn't want to, in fact she appreciated the fact that he demanded to know...no one in her entire life cared to know...and it made her happy.

"Yeah I can." Helga admitted, now looking into his eyes...as they were now filled with lust. He took her lips again and he pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him and Arnold grabbed her bottom without needing further instruction, what was it about this woman that drove him absolutely insane? There lips parted now there tongues fighting for dominance, as Helga let out a whisper moan, and now he wanted her. Right here, right now. No more waiting, but they were interrupted.

"Holy shit man! I gotta try that!" Gerald exclaimed at his best friend kissing his girlfriend in the middle of the hallway. Phoebe held her hand over her mouth as she said "Oh my."

Arnold still held Helga's bottom and her legs still wrapped around his midsection as he bumped foreheads with her, now letting her down and Arnold kissed her gently on the cheek. The bell rang, and all the students came rushing out...and Arnold suddenly grabbed Helga's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Helga didn't know what to do, but decided to relax into it as they walked to there next class together.

* * *

Arnold decided to walk Helga home, and wouldn't take no for an answer because he had plans with Gerald for the evening. Helga was happy for him, but dreaded going home. As he dropped her off at her stoop he kissed her briefly and told her that he would call her later. Helga walked back into her house, and noticed Miriam passed out on the couch again and didn't want to know where Bob was.

"Where were you last night?" Bob demanded to know his speech slurred now not able to hold himself up. He was drunk and Helga knew it, because he reeked of Vodka. Helga tensed under his question.

"None of your business Bob." Helga said as she began walking away from him upstairs and Bob now chased her still stumbling over himself.

"Get the fuck back here bitch!" Bob yelled as he grabbed her by her hair and Helga unable to catch the railing in time fell down the stairs. As she fell and reached the bottom of the steps she cradled herself allowing her fear to take hold of her.

"You think you can just waltz home whenever the hell you feel like it!" Bob yelled now kicking her in the stomach grabbing her by her hair and threw her across the hallway and she slammed against the wall.

"Bob, stop." Helga pleaded unable to stand up because the force of his toss knocked the wind out of her.

"Stop!? How can you expect me to stop when I know how much of an insolent child I have! I have to teach you a lesson!" Bob yelled at her, as he took his pocket knife and began cutting the side of her face and she bled. Helga screamed in pain, and he began cutting her on her arm, neck, and her back. Helga cried out in pain allowing the tears to sting her face.

Helga pleaded and prayed to herself that someone would come to save her, but she knew no one would. Bob then cut her chest by her breast as he kept calling her a slut, bastard child, and how she will never be like Olga.

Bob wouldn't stop his assault until she was left bloody and exhausted as he kept tossing her against the walls, and she fell down the stairs multiple times. Helga ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door, and placed a chair in front hoping he wouldn't come through. Helga buried herself under the blankets and kept shaking at the amount of blood that seeped through her sheets. He kept banging on the door demanding she come out, and after a few hours Bob gave up as she heard his footsteps trail downstairs.

Helga reached for her cigarettes in the drawer still shaking and her entire body bloody as she lit it and exhaled. She only smoked when she was stressed, and got one of the seniors to buy her cigarettes. She also reached for the bottle of whiskey under her bed as she gulped it without stopping until she needed to get air. She inhaled her cigarette and exhaled out allowing the nicotine to fill her lungs and relax her. This was the only thing she could do to stop herself from crying violently.

She needed to get out of here, but all the blood she was loosing made her feel woozy and her strength being sapped.

She kept drinking until she could feel nothing and now she was officially drunk. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand...it was 12am, so late.

Helga hopped in the shower to rinse all the blood off of her, and bandaged her wounds. Helga had been drinking on many nights like these, and learned to be a functional drunk. The only person she wanted to be next to was Arnold. After she got out of the shower she grabbed her homework, a change of clothes, and overnight things and threw it all in her backpack as she snuck out of her house through her window.

She ran, until she could find his house...she only hoped she didn't ruin his plans for the night.

* * *

Arnold was talking with Gerald about many things, including Helga. Arnold heard someone banging on the window on his roof. Arnold looked up quickly and realized it was Helga, and she had bandages all over her body. Gerald looked confused and shocked. Arnold climbed towards the window and opened it and she could barely climb in before she fell on Arnold's bed.

"What the fuck?" Gerald exclaimed not sure what to do, because he had never seen Helga like this.

Helga had her eyes closed and she began laughing in response to Gerald, rather sadistically, now wincing in pain at her bandaged wounds.

"I was jumped, but what difference does it make?" Helga replied her voice slurred.

"Who did this to you, and don't lie to me." Arnold spoke his voice now filled with rage and his eyes ice cold. Arnold was now tense and his eye started twitching.

Helga merely shrugged her shoulders, and kept laughing.

"Who cares anyway, I certainly don't" Helga said not pained, or anything...merely emotionless.

"Helga! Answer my fucking question...who did this to you!" Arnold yelled, how completely enraged at her non willing to tell him the truth.

Gerald had never seen him like this...and it made him wonder...how much did he really care for Helga?

"Hey man, calm down. We need to get her to a hospital." Gerald said not approaching his friend because he knew if anyone had ever done this to Phoebe, he would be the exact same way. But that was different, that was because Gerald knew he was in love with her...but could Arnold really feel the same way about Helga?

"Hah! Don't bother, I usually keep a first aid kit on me all the time, I've gotten to become a master at stiching my own wounds. A little whiskey, and a first aid kit and some bandages will do the trick. But I don't know why you guys are all bent outta shape, its not that serious." Helga said now rising from her laying down position sounding really sarcastic.

Arnold punched the wall, and made a pretty good hole.

"Goddammit woman, you will tell me who did this to you!" Arnold said not flinching at the impact from the damage he did to the wall. He was completely enraged by this, who could have done this to her? Why? She wasn't jumped, and he knew it.

"Tall hair boy, could you give us a minute." Helga asked gently, not phased by Arnold punching the wall.

Gerald nodded and grabbed his things and left before telling Arnold if he needed anything to just call him. Gerald shut the door behind him and left them alone, now pondering everything that happened as he walked out the door.

Arnold returned his gaze to her, and awaited her to speak.

Helga rose from the bed, and pulled out her whiskey and began gulping it down still walking straight and smiled sarcastically.

Arnold sat down on the bed, still silent and attempting to calm himself down, because the way he felt...he needed to murder something or someone.

"I'll tell you what you want to hear all damn day, because no one gives a shit about me. I'll never tell anyone the truth because it hurts too damn much to tell you the truth...but since your so damn persistent ..The man who owns Beeper Emporium! Big Bob Pataki!" Helga yelled to the ceiling laughing at herself, sarcastically.

Arnold's eyes were bulging out of his head at this new information. She couldn't be serious, and if she was...why wasn't anyone doing anything about it? It only made him more angry at this point.

Helga couldn't stop laughing at herself.

"Its truly pathetic honestly...He thinks I'm a bastard child, and a slut at that...and would you believe it...I have never had sex! **EVER**!" Helga exclaimed, tears strolling down her face as she kept pacing back and forth gulping down more alcohol.

Arnold didn't know what to do now...here was his girlfriend, bandaged and stitched up still seeing traces of blood all over her body laughing and crying at herself. Dear God...

"No one was ever interested in me...you heard how Gerald was talking about me...he said I'm gross. Haha, beautiful. Simply wonderful." Helga said, now tripping over herself as she fell to the floor.

"I need a damn cigarette." Helga spoke to herself not caring that she just fell and she pulled her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one, also not caring if she was in Arnold's room or not.

Arnold walked over to her, and pulled the near empty bottle of whiskey from her hand and just looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your fucking pity, or sympathy. I'm doing just fine on my own." Helga slurred at him as she inhaled and exhaled her cigarette.

Arnold could feel his chest being gripped tight to almost where he couldn't breathe, and he didn't know why. He didn't know what to do, what could he do, what should he do.

"You weren't kidding about knowing what its like to be alone in this world huh..." Arnold casually said, still trying to not let his uncontrollable emotions take hold of him.

"Damn right, we all enter this world alone, we live our lives alone...spend most of our lives filling it with meaningless things and materialistic stuff, and people come and go never staying, and you die alone. Can't take your boyfriend, or your best friends with you. You meet Heaven and Hell...alone." Helga spoke, her voice now cracking.

Arnold was amazed at her wisdom, because she was right. But it still didn't stop him for the way...he felt about her right now.

"Tell me something Arnold...why did you want to be with me? I'm so many kinds of twisted, hurt, confused, and still trying to make sense of everything...I'm loud, obnoxious, I push people away, I hide behind my being tough, when inside I always feel alone, I'm awkward looking...in fact I'm quite ugly, which is why I never bother going out to public events like I should, I'm ashamed of who I am...and the only way I share even remotely who I am...is with my writing. Its the only place where I feel safe, not judged, not hated, just words that come from the depth of my suffering. Yet, I still can't...there's so much wrong with me..." Helga spoke now crying and shivering still not looking at him feeling as if she was talking to herself.

Helga inhaled and exhaled her cigarette, looking up at the ceiling.

"My whole life, I've never been happy...not once. My life has always been shit, and somehow I feel that God hates me, and adores Olga." Helga said almost cursing herself.

Arnold didn't know what to say, but the grip on his heart grew tighter and tighter until he felt like he was going to explode. He felt like he was always haunted by the face of his Grandparents and it hurt like hell...but, hers was physical and verbal.

"I think your beautiful." Arnold said simply, now speaking the truth as he wiped the tears from her face trying not to touch the huge bandage on her cheek.

Helga scoffed at him.

"Are you stupid? I just told you no one wants me...in fact you probably only wanted to date me for sex...see, no one...not even you." Helga spoke her voice seething towards him.

"That was the idea...at first." Arnold spoke not looking at her, his face grimacing.

Helga looked shocked as she looked back at him, but said nothing in response.

"At first it was, I was only following your advice, then I saw this side of you...and I truly began to care again...not about everyone else, not even about me...or the suffering I felt inside about loosing my grandparents...it was you. I don't even know what I'm saying...but I do know its really strong, and now...I can't be away from you." Arnold spoke truthfully still looking away from her.

"Stop lying to me!" Helga yelled at him now rising from the floor.

"I'm not lying to you Helga! There you go with that shit again!" Arnold yelled back at her, now feeling ashamed for having told her how he really feels.

"Well dammit Arnold if you stopped for two seconds...just two fucking seconds and tell me...Whats so great about me! Why didn't you decide to stay with Lila!" Helga yelled back at him now she was pacing the room feeling like she had to knock something over.

"Why didn't I stay with her! Are you fucking kidding me! In case you hadn't noticed, she wasn't there for me when I needed her!" Arnold yelled back at her, now feeling the need to break something as well, equally pacing around the room.

"Well guess what, if she WAS there for you...you probably wouldn't have even known I existed! So fuck you and pretending to like me!" Helga yelled at him now getting in his face.

Arnold took her and slammed her against the wall again pressing his body against her, now she was unable to move.

"Dammit woman just stop!" Arnold spoke near tears but was gritting his teeth to try and stop them from flowing.

Helga didn't say anything merely looked shocked realizing that Arnold was almost crying. Arnold looked back at her his blue eyes telling her how he really felt of her, and Helga almost didn't want to believe it.

"What Helga, just what...do I have to do to make you believe how much I really care about you." Arnold spoke his voice a whisper, his gaze still on her.

"I don't know." Helga admitted to him, tears welling in her eyes.

Arnold then caressed her face and held it for a few moments merely staring at her...with some emotion Helga didn't want to see.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you...since the very first moment you were sitting on my stoop. Ever since then, I haven't been able to get you out of mind...ever since then I haven't been able to forget the taste of your lips, ever since then I haven't been able to forget how wonderful your hair smells, how your skin tastes, and just how truly beautiful you are. I'm so confused, and I don't know if what I'm doing is right, or wrong...but I can't stop these feelings I have when I'm around you." Arnold admitted not taking his eyes off of her, he was looking straight into her eyes and it terrified her that much more. No, this couldn't happen, not now. But Helga cried, she wanted to move, to push him away like she was always good at doing...but couldn't. For the first time in her life she wanted to just give in, but her fear...was too strong. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Please, your breaking my heart." Helga winced back at him, tears flowing freely.

"You already have." Arnold spoke briefly as he took her lips again in a fiery passionate kiss. This was not good, she was too drunk for this.

There kiss deepened and both tongues fighting for dominance, as Helga moaned in response. Arnold let out a low growl and Helga wrapped her legs around him no longer caring about her wounds or anything and Arnold responded by grabbing her again and pressing her against the wall harder, now bucking against her. Arnold went for her ear lobe and began sucking on it gently and Helga couldn't take it.

Arnold carried her towards the bed and threw her on it, and Helga looked back at him both there eyes filled with lust. Arnold began taking off his black shirt he was wearing earlier and allowed his boy muscles to show. It didn't matter to Helga at this moment, she wanted him and she didn't care anymore. Arnold returned back to her and began kissing her again, Helga moaned in response. This was too much. Then suddenly he stopped himself and broke there kiss and looked down on her, Helga's heart sank in her chest, what happened?

"Helga, what about your wounds?" Arnold spoke now concerned and worried.

Then Helga remembered that she was still bandaged up from what Bob did earlier as she clutched herself and looked away from him.

"Will you let me see?" Arnold asked sweetly as he moved from being on top of her, to laying beside her. Helga turned away from him still clutching herself.

"No, I can't." Helga spoke, not turning to look back at him.

"Then so be it." Arnold spoke as he crawled over to her slowly and turned her back towards him as he slowly removed the bandage on her cheek.

Helga winced at the pain.

Arnold began removing the bandages one by one slowly, and Helga didn't object...she wanted to...but couldn't...not to him.

He then slowly removed her shirt over her head and tossed it, and Helga was now embarrassed and ashamed as she covered herself. Arnold merely looked at her and smiled warmly at her caressing her face.

Helga lowered her arms and placed them at her side, and Arnold slowly removed her bra and she sat there topless, and Arnold began removing the bandages slowly as well and Helga winced in pain especially the newest scar she had around her breast.

Stitches and marks everywhere, Arnold didn't know whether to cry or kill something, or someone. Arnold looked her up and down slowly, soft pale skin, and her breasts were upright and perky, as his eyes made his way back to her face, her long curly blonde hair falling around her face and ending down below her back.

"I don't see anything wrong with you, beautiful just as I've said before." Arnold spoke smiling warmly at her.

Arnold then got new bandages from the bathroom and re-bandaged her again making sure to be careful not to put too much pressure on her wounds, as he gently kissed each wound on her body and it made her shiver.

Was this really happening? This couldn't be, this was a dream again. After Arnold finished bandaging her he crawled behind her and began caressing her shoulder and working downwards making sure he missed her stitched wounds. It sent shivers down her spine, and her womanhood clenched at his touch. Arnold moved her hair aside slowly and kissed her neck gently and Helga melted. Helga turned to face him and she kissed him this time, not caring about her stitches again or the bandages and Arnold took his shirt off tossing it to the side as it landed on the floor. He took her lips again and there bodies pressed together.

"Are you sure about this? I'm warning you, after this...there's no going back" Arnold stated his voice low and husky after briefly breaking there kiss.

"You wish" Helga said playfully as she grabbed his hair and kissed him back. He let out a low growl in response to her, now smiling back at her playfully his eyes lit with desire for her.

He bucked in between her legs and she could feel his erection on her sweet spot and she wasn't prepared for how hard it really felt. She then removed her pants and underwear and tossed it to the side as Arnold did the same. The tip of his erection now feeling against her entrance, now slowing himself down before entering inside her. Helga glanced up at him and she looked terrified a bit. Arnold now sensing her fear took her lips again before telling her he would be gentle, and Helga nodded as she breathed and tried to relax. This was it, yet another do or die together. If they went through with this, they were official.

Arnold began inserting himself inside her slowly inch by inch, and Helga could feel something tearing inside her lower abdomen and she winced a bit under the pain and she clutched the sheets. Arnold kept caressing her, attempting to calm her down and really trying to resist the urge not to just slam himself inside her at how tight she was. Once he was fully inside her he came back out slowly, and went back in slowly until he heard her moan in response, giving him the okay to go a bit faster. He did so, and Helga could feel all of it...now it wasn't painful at all.

Holy shit, this felt good! Helga thought to herself as Arnold began stroking her faster, now Helga felt complete and filled as the coil in her lower abdomen began to wound tighter and tighter, Arnold now picking up the pace and stroking her faster and harder, Arnold then licked her neck and bit her lower earlobe and Helga could feel her release and Arnold quickly felt his shortly after hers, spraying his semen on her leg. Helga didn't care, as long as it was with Arnold...the one man she has loved her whole life so far.

Arnold went to go grab a towel and clean himself up and did the same on Helga's leg and they laid in each others arms naked.

"I went easy on you this time." Arnold whispered in her ear playfully.

"You wish football head" Helga spoke, now wanting more of him.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Arnold spoke seductively his eyebrow raised at her.

"Bring it on!" Helga said accepting his challenge.

"You know we have school in the morning" Arnold said now attempting to be the responsible one.

"True, but...your only saying that because your a bitch." Helga spat playfully at him.

Arnold chuckled at her still seductively.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Pataki. I'll show you which one of us is the bitch." Arnold spoke sounding confident, his eyes re lit with lust for her all over again, as he attacked her, kissing her again.

* * *

They continued there multiple rounds of sex, until around 4am, both of them now spent and exhausted from the extraneous activity. Never did Arnold have FUN during sex, but with her he did and she always left him wanting more of her. This feeling, what was it? He couldn't explain it...and somewhere inside refused to admit it, but it may have already been too late for that. For he was head over heels for her. But unfortunately the darkness still beckons him because of the earlier letter he got in the mail about the date for his grandparents official funeral. He wasn't sure if he could handle it...if at all.

Helga couldn't believe this was all happening, and she couldn't believe herself for letting go and being happy for once in her life. This was not going to be good in the morning when they had to be to school, but one thing stands true...she must never tell him how she really feels right now...Never.

**-End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: It Can't Be, Its Over?

**Chapter 4: It Can't Be, Its Over?**

Arnold awoke holding Helga in his arms, only this time they were naked. She smelled sweet, and was warm. She was sleeping peacefully yet again, and he smiled at her. The feeling in his heart, now swelled with pride and he felt happy. It almost felt wrong. Was he allowed to feel this happy? If so, he only hoped it kept going like this. Arnold had no idea what she had been through, and why she didn't say anything else sooner...but for the first time, she finally trusted him enough to tell him everything about her. Which in turn he was still conflicted, should he send her back home? It was too soon for him to discern everything about her right now. His mind was spinning of thoughts of last night, and how he really felt about her...he almost was afraid to admit it...because if he did there was no going back.

Arnold glanced over at the clock and noticed it was _5:45am_, and he decided to shake Helga awake gently. She awoke, her eyes still looking groggy, and he noticed she had crust build up in the corners of her eyes from the eyeliner she was wearing yesterday. She was staring at him, her brown eyes looking terrified at realizing where she was but a hint of a smile played in her eyes. Interesting...

"Morning, we need to get ready if were going to be there on time." Arnold spoke briefly before kissing her not caring about either of there morning breaths. He then swiftly jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom to shower, leaving Helga back in the bed.

"C'mon Helga get up!" Arnold yelled from the bathroom and Helga reluctantly got up. God she was sore, and he really did a number on her from last night. Maybe a shower will help her with the soreness she felt all over her body.

Helga walked towards the bathroom and realized Arnold was still naked staring at himself in the mirror. He may not have been as developed as anyone like Channing Tatum, however for a boy he was still relatively muscular for his build considering his height, and he had a really nice ass which Helga didn't notice any of his features like this before and it made her want more of him even though her body was sore from the multiple rounds they had last night.

"I look awkward don't I?" Arnold spoke still staring at himself in the mirror not looking in her direction.

Helga blinked surprise at his claim, but quickly blinked it away.

"No, I was actually thinking quite the opposite football head. I mean...your really good looking." Helga blushed as she looked away from him.

Arnold breathed a smile.

"I may not show it, but just like your insecure about your body...lets just put it this way, your not the only one." Arnold spoke truthfully his eyes now downcast looking towards the sink.

Helga had no idea, she thought it was a lot more simple for guys. For girls it was always makeup, hair, nails, shoes, outfits, and so much more...matching handbags, matching accessories, and all that shit that she didn't really care about. Sure she was insecure about her body because she felt it was ugly to look at, and she could never begin to understand what Arnold see's that so ugly...but to Helga none of that should have mattered to him, she loved him as he was...and she knew it. Even though she still cant tell him how she feels about him...not even now.

"Well you have nothing to be insecure about, I mean...I think your really good looking, honestly." Helga could only muster to say without saying too much. She decided to show it instead as she walked behind him and hugged him from behind, both of there naked bodies pressing against each other, and she gently kissed his back. He still had really broad shoulders, which now she noticed when she was pressing against him...God she wanted more but tried to fight it.

Arnold said nothing in response, merely held her hands for a moment as he breathed in a sigh. He appreciated it more than anything honestly...he tried to tell his ex girlfriend Lila that he was insecure but only told him that it didn't matter because being a female was much worse...which didn't make him feel better at all.

"C'mon your getting in with me, less water, and we'll save time." Arnold playfully said dragging her into the tub with her to shower closing the curtain and turning the water on.

Helga squealed at first because the water was cold, and Arnold being the brave one decided to adjust to a warmer temperature.

Arnold took a minute to look at her completely naked now, because when he first saw her she was half naked, and now even more beautiful than before. She was shapely, her breasts upright and perky roughly about a "C" cup size, naturally proportionate waist and wide hips, thick legs and muscular calves. In short, she had an hourglass figure, God he wanted more of her yet again.

He began removing her bandages and she fought a bit with him trying to tell him he should keep them on, but Arnold argued playfully back that her wounds would need to be disinfected from the soap and that he would re bandage them when they got out. Helga made no fuss after that, merely stood behind him as he began lathering himself.

Oh no, this was not good...the soap was dripping off of his body.

Just ignore it...ignore it...ignore it. Helga kept thinking to herself but could not take her eyes off of him, as the water began running all over his body. His hair completely drenched and laying flat.

"Arnold, did you ever shower with Lila?" Helga asked trying to take her mind off of how damn sexy he looked right now and how badly she wanted to rape him.

"No, she said she needed her space in the shower away from me." Arnold spoke briefly still rinsing off.

Helga was shocked.

"But that doesn't make any sense...you guys had sex before?!" Helga exclaimed now completely lost in there conversation.

"At first, but she said I started getting too rough with her and we stopped altogether " Arnold spoke emotionless, now turning with the loofah lathered with soap attempting to begin washing Helga.

She panicked.

"I can do it myself! Sheesh!" Helga snapped snatching the lathered loofah from him.

Arnold merely smiled at her, as he stepped aside so Helga could begin showering, they brushed each other and it took every ounce of strength for them not to attack each other again.

They were successful in doing so, and Helga was standing under the hot water, as it began relaxing her sore muscles.

"Why did you ask me?" Arnold asked his voice curious.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know. My brain to mouth filter isn't working much these days." Helga replied sheepishly at him.

"Keep it that way." Arnold spoke smiling at her even though she wasn't looking in his direction.

"Ugh, I'll try...but no damn guarantee's you got that football head!" Helga snapped at him, now twisting her body to splash water on him.

Arnold was taken aback by the huge scar that was on her back, it started from her neck all the way down to her rear towards her right cheek. Arnold grit his teeth at the thoughts that flooded his mind of what Bob had done to her.

"Helga." Arnold spoke firmly, and Helga turned slowly towards him, her body still lathered with soap.

She said nothing because she could hear in his tone that something was wrong.

"If you...need to...well, leave at any time...if its not safe for you to be home...you can always come by my house. If you want I can make further arrangements for you to live elsewhere." Arnold asked his voice now pleading.

Helga didn't know how to handle this information but decided to shove it aside. This was her problem and not his.

"Thanks Arnold, I'll keep that in mind. But no to the last part...I'll find a way myself." Helga spoke as gently as she could muster herself to say without starting another argument. Some part of her liked arguing with Arnold because she had never seen someone care for her in her entire life or even Arnold get angry at anything, which was nice, and another side didn't like it when they argued only because she knew if she kept pushing him away she could loose him for good.

"Are you sure?" Arnold said his voice filled with concern, completing forgetting that he was starting to get cold from lack of the heat from the water from the shower.

Helga looked away from him.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Helga merely said, not wanting to discuss it anymore. Now she remembered Gerald may tell everyone about what was going on at her home and she was suddenly frantic.

"No, I won't tell anyone...and I'll tell Gerald to keep your secret for you...if you want. Trust me, its not fun having the entire school knowing your business." Arnold spoke sarcastically but somehow able to read her thoughts just now.

Helga relaxed and smiled at him as she mouthed the words "thank you." and Arnold winked back at her before getting out, the steam now making him a bit dizzy.

Arnold quickly got dressed wearing his loose fitting light wash jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt with a white embroidered cross on the front, now having decided to leave his hair tousled and messy today, not really caring which direction it went. He quickly texted Gerald about keeping Helga's secret and Gerald replied

_"Too late, already told Phoebe. Sorry man but I'll tell her to be sworn to secrecy. See you in school, one."_

Arnold put his phone in his pocket not caring about the other text messages he had awaiting on his phone from everyone else in school. Helga came out of her shower and Arnold already had the first aid kit out ready to re bandage her wounds, which seemed to be healing up good. However this was a rush job. This made Helga blush as Arnold was bandaging her wounds. Helga couldn't help but notice how truly handsome he was when he was focused on bandaging her wounds correctly, his blue eyes were bright and his blonde hair was messy and tousled and it made Helga blush at the sudden rush of thoughts from last night.

Helga quickly got ready shortly after Arnold was finished bandaging her wounds, now wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with a detailed skull on the front, that hugged her figure well but decided to wear her baggy flared out black pants with multiple chains on the pockets and purple sneakers. Helga tied her hair up today, and wore her same black stud earrings now having put eyeliner on and was ready to be out the door.

Good thing Helga had brought some snacks with her from home otherwise she would be starving throughout the day. Now Helga slung her back pack over her shoulder and ran downstairs as she quickly microwaved her and Arnold a breakfast hot pocket she got from home. Arnold ran downstairs too with a backpack slung around his back and Helga hurriedly handed him a hot pocket as they both began chowing down and running out the door. Now having both began there walk to school...together.

* * *

Helga was not used to this at all, and wanted to fight him back about them holding hands walking towards school. But the other side of her was ridiculously happy, even though she would never tell anyone. She just hoped no one would say anything about her bandages both Arnold and Helga now walking into the school holding hands. This made Helga very nervous and almost wanted to pull away from him.

Since they were early, they stopped at there lockers and both Arnold and Helga saw there friends Gerald and Phoebe.

"Sup man!" Gerald yelled out to him, both of them doing there handshake since they were 3 years old. It made Helga smile and giggle a bit on the inside.

Helga glanced over at Phoebe and Phoebe looked highly concerned at her friend.

"What?" Helga snapped at her, already irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Phoebe almost yelled at her voice somewhat filled with rage. Helga was already upset because she knew her secret had got out.

"Tell you what?" Helga snapped at her as she began walking away towards the girls bathroom, anything to get away from her and this damn interrogation.

Arnold and Gerald glanced over at both of the girls confused, and both of them sensing something was about to go down. Arnold somehow knew that Helga would be upset at Phoebe finding out, and Gerald knew Phoebe would be upset...period. Arnold and Gerald decided to stand outside the girls bathroom as they listened in on there conversation before the bell could ring.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about what was going on with you!" Phoebe now yelling at Helga not caring about who heard her. I guess that's what happens when you date a black guy, you start expressing your feelings a lot more.

"It was for me to deal with, and no one to ever find out." Helga snorted at her, as she looked at herself in the mirror. Damn she looked beat up...maybe she shouldn't have put her hair up today.

"How could you say something like that? I'm your best friend, and best friends tell each other everything..." Phoebe said, now sounding pained by what Helga said.

"Pheebs you know me, I don't share things about my life easily like most other people do, and because I don't people leave me alone, and never bother me. I get to be alone in my own little world...and I get to suffer by myself and never having to put someone else through my bullshit. Its not fair...not to him anyways..." Helga began saying as her eyes trailed away from the mirror.

"And that's another thing! Since when did you and Arnold start going out! Your not telling me anything...Helga, your such a bitch! and its not fair!" Phoebe began whining now sounding mousy like she did when they were kids.

Helga smiled back at her.

* * *

_Outside the girls bathroom..._

"Who knew girl talk could be this damn interesting..." Gerald spoke snickering under his breath. Arnold smiled and nodded in response, but had the same contemplative look on his face returning...what did she mean it wasn't fair to him?

* * *

"I know, but its just...its hard being around him, like I feel comfortable and all and I want to tell him everything about him and be rid of this burden inside me...but I just can't...he already has enough to deal with as is...if anything...I just want to enjoy being with him." Helga spoke truthfully really trying not to cry.

"Helga your really strange, you've spent most of your life...wanting only one boy and then you finally get him...and you still push him aside? That just makes no sense to me honestly. But I can understand the wanting to be by his side part...I mean its not like you don't care for him or anything." Phoebe blurted out not realizing anyone was listening in on there conversation.

* * *

_Back outside the bathroom..._

Arnold's eyes were wide with realization at what Phoebe said...did Helga really care about him? Is that why she was outside his house after Arnold found out his grandparents died? Was that why she was so attentive to his needs? Now Arnold really didn't know what to do...sure he cared for her...a lot, more than anything he's felt in years...but, she actually cared for him...what did Phoebe mean when she said wanting only one boy, and now Helga finally gets him...Arnold decided to keep listening, because he knew if he confronted Helga directly it would only end up in an argument.

* * *

"That's the worst part, I do care...my whole life actually...its stupid, and it doesn't make sense...but I just want to be near him. Yet, even though I'm with him...I can still never tell him how I truly feel...Perhaps it because I care too much that I can't tell him...I'm so confused and so many kinds of twisted and fucked up...which in turn makes it not fair to him...at all." Helga said now speaking truthfully...it felt good to talk to Pheebs, Helga remembered that Phoebe had equally spent most of her life guarding her only secret...about Helga's love for Arnold.

"I'm really happy for you, but you have got to let yourself go and allow yourself to be happy. If you don't you'll only end up pushing him away for good. I know you love him and all...but its not fair to you either. Whats the point in being in a relationship if your not willing to bet all chips." Phoebe spoke wistfully and filled with the wisdom of an older parent.

"I know, I just can't..." Helga spoke now trying to hold back tears, and Phoebe walked over and hugged her close. Helga may have been taller than Phoebe but it didn't matter to her. Phoebe then whispered to her that Helga was always welcome to come stay with her if she ever needed to and Phoebe would not take no for an answer. Helga smiled at her friend, perhaps she was right.

* * *

Gerald and Arnold exchanged a look of utter confusion. Arnold was dumbfounded, there was no way this was true...if what she spoke was the truth...then that made Arnold more than just an asshole...he was the king of douchery.

The bell rang and Arnold rushed to class not waiting for Helga to get out of the bathroom...he needed time to think things through.

* * *

He saw Helga walk into the classroom, and even though she was scowling at her peers as usual, she still had a glow about her.

Should he ask her about what she said? No, she would be upset and it would start a fight between them. Arnold did feel something really strong for her, but was it love? It was too soon to tell...but he felt like he was fighting with himself. Goddammit Helga, Arnold thought to himself staring at the back of her cursing himself for now having found out.

Arnold leaned and slouched back in his chair and pulled his hair in front of his face and grimaced at his own thoughts.

Helga turned to look behind her looking back at Arnold. Helga jerked her head up as if to ask him "you okay?" Her face soft and tender, and it made Arnold's heart sink into his stomach along with some invisible force clutching his insides to where he couldn't breathe all at the same time.

Yup, he was the king of douchery. Not only did he just take her virginity, she was in love with him and he didn't know if he felt the same. Which in turn...made him feel like complete shit.

Arnold shook his head as if to tell her "Not now, but I'll be okay." Helga shrugged her shoulders and turned back away from him.

Someone tapped Arnold on the shoulder as he turned to look and see who it was. It was Sid.

"Whats up?" Arnold asked him trying not to look irritated.

"I just wanted to tell you, watch your back today. Something bad may happen." Sid warned him, and Arnold shot him a cold glare.

"What do you know. Sid." Arnold spoke his voice cold and emotionless and his eyes mere slits. Sid trembled under his gaze.

"Its about Lila okay, that's all I know." Sid blurted out.

Arnold smirked evilly at him before speaking again.

"Thanks Sid, but you know if your lying..." Arnold began to say but was cut short by Sid.

"Or you'll do what? Your not so tough!" Sid challenged him.

Arnold smirked evilly finally waiting for some poor sap who he could take his rage out on. This is now the darkness beckoning him, and it felt good...almost too good.

Arnold slowly crept over to Sid as if stalking him like prey, his eyes bright blue with intent and showing no emotion.

"Try me." Arnold whispered his voice low and really threatening. Sid jumped back towards the window almost falling out of his chair.

"No sir, I won't sorry for wasting your time, hehe." Sid began to say laughing sheepishly.

Arnold kept smirking at him as he crept back to his seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. This teacher was always late, but I guess that's a good thing...considering he had a lot more to think about.

* * *

Arnold and Helga didn't speak much during the day which both seemed to be okay with, but Helga could sense something else was on his mind...she wanted to ask, but didn't want to because she was afraid he was going to leave her. She didn't want that, she was absolutely terrified...of everything. Of loosing Arnold, of having everyone find out about her secret at home, and having everyone make fun of her for being nice. They finally made it to lunch and Helga was grateful for it.

Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe all sat together at the same table, and Arnold said nothing to Helga as he ate his slice of pizza and both Phoebe and Helga looked puzzled at each other. This was not like Arnold to shut her out, and now Helga felt bad...because she had been doing the same to him for as long as they've been dating...which still wasn't even that long. Helga couldn't take the silence anymore as she suddenly rose up from the table and grabbed Arnold by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway. This seemed to be like there spot to talk whenever they had problems, which in turn was like everyday.

Helga held his arm tightly, and Arnold merely stared at her showing no emotion and said nothing. This scared her, Oh God...was he going to break up with her? Had she pushed him too far? Helga breathed a long sigh as she relased his arm. Arnold shoved her off and began walking back towards the cafeteria still not saying anything. Helga's heart was now breaking piece by piece as she saw his backside walking away from her. She couldn't stand it, she ran up towards and slammed into his back holding him. Arnold's body now tense.

"Whats wrong? I'm sorry if I did anything wrong! Please forgive me, I don't know what I did to make you mad at me, but...please, don't leave me..." Helga begged sounding weak.

"I'm not mad at you, but I don't want to talk about whats bothering me, and its because I'm trying to avoid getting into another argument with you." Arnold spoke, his voice sounding cold and emotionless.

Helga suddenly had tears sting her eyes as they began freely flowing from her face.

"Please don't cry." Arnold spoke, as if trying not to respond to her and remain composed.

"I'm sorry...I know I've spent most of our relationship shutting you out...but somehow when you do it...I can't stand it." Helga spoke truthfully choking on her own tears.

"Your right, you have...but...if I tell you, you'll be mad at me. I know you...alot better than you think I do." Arnold spoke truthfully, still not facing her not gritting his teeth.

This struck Helga as strange and out of the ordinary. What did he mean by that?

"Helga, tell me now...do you love me?" Arnold asked truthfully. Helga's eyes widened at him as she slowly let go of him and back away and Arnold turned around his bright blue eyes piercing her searing her skin. It wasn't warm like she was used to, but something else...searching, love? Oh God no, he knew.

"I don't know what your talking about." Helga lied to him again looking away from him. Arnold grimaced and grit his teeth.

He looked back at her, his eyes cold and emotionless as he grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way outside of school on the sidewalk and tossing her like a rag doll.

"Helga, I overheard you talking to Phoebe." Arnold spoke, knowing this was going to turn into a fight.

Helga's heart sank into her stomach, and now feeling like she couldn't breathe. She was infuriated and terrified at the same time.

"You did what? How could you do that!" Helga yelled at him, now her voice carrying over the sound of traffic passing behind them.

Arnold merely looked at her.

"At first I was doing it for fun, but then I heard...that you are in fact in love with me." Arnold spoke knowing it was the truth, his blue eyes still cold and emotionless.

"For fun! You listened in on **MY** conversation **FOR FUN!** Oh this is rich football head! I cannot believe you, its already bad enough that you know about my life at home, but now you know this! Are you fucking kidding me! How can I ever trust you if you are always snooping in on my conversations!" Helga yelled at him.

"That's because you can't." Arnold spoke coldly at her. Who was this boy?

"Why not!? I don't go snooping in on you and Gerald's conversations!" Helga hissed at him, allowing her rage to show not caring who was watching.

"Because you don't trust me, and yet I trust you with my emotions, my feelings and yet you can't do the same. I wouldn't have to do stupid shit like that if you just told me how you really feel." Arnold spoke not yelling at her, his voice sardonic.

"Oh don't put this on me football head! This is not my fault!" Helga yelled back at him.

"Then whose fault is it? You just said so yourself, that you spent most of our relationship shutting me out yet when I do it...it bothers you. Are you THAT much of a control freak!" Arnold yelled now getting angry at her.

"**I'M A CONTROL FREAK! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! I DO LOVE YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS THREE YEARS OLD! YOU HAPPY NOW YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!**" Helga yelled at him, now the tears freely flowing down her face.

Arnold was gritting his teeth as if trying not to cry...because she was right there his whole life and yet he chose Lila because she was the prettiest and most popular girl in there school, yet even when they were kids...Helga was always there for him in some odd way whenever she wasn't picking on him.

Arnold walked closer to her, as Helga began crying silent sobs.

"I hope your happy jerk!" Helga spat at him, as Arnold wiped her tears from her face. Helga merely looked into his eyes trying to figure out how he was feeling.

"Your whole life? Why didn't you tell me?" Arnold asked his expression now soft as he was still wiping her tears from her face.

"How was I supposed to? Remember, I'm not an open book like you..." Helga said now giggling at the sarcasm of her own words.

"Helga, I have to be honest with you." Arnold spoke his voice still soft, and Helga heart began sinking into her stomach. Here it comes, the part where he tells her he doesn't love her and they break it off. Oh God please no, Helga couldn't handle it.

Arnold then took Helga behind the school grounds and decided to sit in a grassy area, and Arnold breathed before speaking attempting to collect his thoughts, and now Helga was nervous at what she was about to hear from him. Arnold looked at her, his face soft and almost...loving. Oh no, Helga thought to herself, thinking she should run. But Arnold began talking...

"Helga, at first, I knew nothing about you...sure we had our moments growing up when I was able to see the real you...but I grew up my whole life thinking you hated me. Yet always, someway...somehow, you were always there. Now when I originally asked you to date me, it was because I was still hurting and I felt nothing...but I did know I felt comfortable with you, which was odd because I couldn't even relax with Lila around. She always wanted to do something, or was always hyper or animated about the silliest things but I thought I was in love with her, which is why I stayed with her as long as I did. However...when I lost my grandparents...there you were, waiting on my stoop, yet again like you would when we were kids...and spoke to me...Helga, you were the only woman who spoke to my heart at the time. You spoke of loneliness, and darkness inside of a person...I remember how you looked shedding tears for MY loss. Not one person that day shed a tear for me, not even my own girlfriend at the time who had been over my house multiple times and knew my grandparents." Arnold spoke now not looking at her, tears almost welling in his eyes but grit his teeth as he decided to continue.

Helga looked shocked at his own words, she had no idea Lila was really un-supportive of Arnold. But kept quiet to let him finish talking.

"Then you came to my house for the first time, and I remember feeling really relaxed with you and oddly comfortable, I'm normally not comfortable with girls, just because I had spent so much of my life trying to impress girls, and yet I didn't have to do that with you. For the first time being around you was like a breath of fresh air." Arnold spoke smiling at his own thoughts, his eyes still not looking at her.

"Then I looked at your lips, and I remember how badly I wanted to kiss them since you had crashed into me on my stoop, but refrained from doing so because...I knew I had a girlfriend, and two was because it was strange for me at the time to WANT to kiss another girl, also not ignoring the fact it was the girl who spent most of her life making fun of me and who gave me most of my insecurities growing up." Arnold spoke chuckling at himself.

Helga looked away now ashamed, she didn't know she was the one who gave him all his insecurities and now she felt guilty.

"However when I kissed you for the first time..." Arnold said as he closed his eyes as if remembering the memory and searching for the right words.

Helga's stomach was in knots, was it bad. But then she noticed how he was smiling.

"Euphoric, heaven if you will. All I knew at the time was that I wanted more...more of you and all of you. I went crazy on the inside at how wonderful your hair smelt as it fell over my face, and the way your lips tasted." Arnold spoke his eyes now open looking at the sky, and somehow Helga could see he was telling the truth because his eyes were lit with lust even though he was not looking in her direction.

Arnold then calmed himself before speaking again.

"Then afterwards, we actually did homework together...not once did Lila do homework with me because she was too insecure at how smart I was at science, she preferred to be at home and do it there. You were so relaxed around me, but I could still see fear and reluctance in your eyes. Then, I woke up next to you in my arms...and you looked stunning to me, like no woman I had ever seen before, and the entire time I was fighting myself. We had our fights and all that, but all I remember was how crazy you made me feel...like I was alive, and not dead with depression of loosing my family. I didn't feel alone anymore...in fact, I felt complete...and happy with you." Arnold spoke truthfully, his eyes filled with love and this made a cold shudder go down her spine...this cannot be happening Helga kept telling herself as she started twitching.

"Then you stopped by my house drunk and beaten and bloody and all I remember was the urge I felt to want to kill something...anything, and in that moment the darkness was beckoning me, and it was really tempting because for you and the way I felt at the time, I was willing to do it...without thinking at all. I felt like my heart was being crushed at the sight of you depressed, sad and lonely. It was always on your face, only that time it was obvious which was not like you at all. I was more than angry, I was livid." Arnold spoke his emotions changing in his face with each memory he talked about...Helga felt stuck, she wanted to run away...because if he was going to say what she thought he was going to say...she was going to run her face now terror stricken.

"Then I made love to you for the first time...and it was magic. I didn't feel insecure, or awkward and it was natural. Like...we were meant for each other. You challenged me, and I smiled and was so happy. I was and still am addicted to you, I'm never stable around you...one second I'm happy, and the next...I'm angry at you, as you are angry with me. But one thing that bothered me about everything...was how terrified you looked when you were with me. Like you were still hiding something...and now I know it was because you didn't want to tell me...how you really felt all these years about me. Honestly, Helga...I feel like the king of douchery. I feel like I took advantage of you, but...despite all these feelings I have...I want to be with you. I'm still not sure if its because I love you or not...but I can't be away from you, because now I need you. More than I've needed anything in my entire life. Just once, I would like to have you by my side, and I'll take all the crazy fucked up shit about you...just to see you smile...if you will let me care for you, I can promise that I will never make you cry and even if I did...I would probably trip and stumble like an idiot...but I will never give up on you...or us..." Arnold spoke now looking at her, his blue eyes filled with love and concern and his expression soft...and genuine.

Helga couldn't handle all this, she wanted to run...anywhere, just away from him. She couldn't, she wouldn't do it to him. She wouldn't be a burden to him or anyone else...but hearing that he needed her made her heart jump for joy but her brain was telling her to run away. He was only going to hurt her like every one else had...make fun of her, and name call her.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Helga said truly speechless, but her face still terrified.

Arnold scooted closer to her and cupped her face before speaking.

"Say you'll stay with me, please...I can't do this alone." Arnold spoke lovingly towards her.

"No, I can't. I've already burdened you too much." Helga said trying to pull away from him as if trying to run away from him.

Arnold grabbed her and slammed her to the ground the dirt and grass getting all in her hair and Arnold sat on top of her.

"Helga please stop..." Arnold spoke softly as if trying to hold back his own tears now gritting his teeth but a few fell unwillingly.

"No, don't." Helga spoke softly as she reached for his face and began wiping them just looking at him.

Arnold pounded the ground by her ear and Helga jumped under him, her body now tense.

"I can't do this." Helga screeched trying not to cry at the sight of Arnold.

Arnold then looked back at her tears freely flowing from his face, but his blue eyes emotionless before speaking.

"Then don't." Arnold spoke emotionless as he rose from her and began walking away.

He stopped mid stride before turning his head and glancing back at her through his periphial.

"Consider the promise I made to you in the nurses lobby...**broken.**" Arnold hissed, now completely emotionless and his voice seething.

Helga shot up from the ground and stared at him walking away from her.

The bell rang, but it was distorted to Helga this time. Oh God no, what has she done. Helga now couldn't move...he...just broke up with her...no, it can't be...why? She felt completely empty inside, there was no pain, no sound, not even the sound of her own heart as everything went numb.

* * *

Arnold officially broke up with Helga, not because he didn't feel anything for her...in fact his feelings for her were too strong to the point where he felt like he couldn't breathe without her. But she always kept running away from him, always terrified he was going to leave her, so he did. Arnold felt nothing inside...Helga was the only person who was keeping him together, but now that she was gone...the world was that much darker. He could feel a shift inside of him, like something had been unlocked that had been dying to get out. Something that was purely evil and unrecognizable to him.

As Arnold was walking home, not checking his phone now feeling the same way he did all day, now he wanted to destroy something. Do anything to take this pain of loss from his heart. Maybe cut his heart out and trample it, or at least that's what he wanted to do.

"Your such a fucking cheater." Lila hissed at Arnold, in the depths of darkness waiting in one alley. Arnold stopped mid stride, calculated and precise as he turned to look at her.

"Really now...Miss Lila. That's interesting, considering your the one that's very boring." Arnold spoke emotionless, now a devilish smirk playing on his face. The darkness was coming closer and closer, and it felt wonderful. His entire demeanor changing and shifting, and Arnold knew...it was because he lost Helga.

"Seriously?" Lila spat back at him, now looking terrified but trying to stand her ground as a couple of big popular senior guys stepped out of the shadows of the alley.

"You need to be taught a lesson seeing as you have no parents...you damn orphan" One senior yelled at him and spit at him.

"Were gonna teach you a lesson for hurting Lila." Another big senior guy said to Arnold.

Arnold glanced over calmly at the spit that landed his shirt, as he reached for a napkin he kept in his pocket and briefly wiped it off. Still being calm and collected.

"Orphan huh?" Arnold said, now smirking sadistically at them as he cracked his neck, when suddenly a dark shadow was casted over part of Arnold's face, and his blue eyes cut through the darkness. His body now began relaxing into a fighting stance that he learned when he was kid, that one time he got mugged on the bus. Yes, finally a way to let out his anger.

Lila shuddered under his gaze, it was cold, emotionless, and empty. Who was this boy?

Arnold motioned for all of them to begin attacking him. They all clumsily reached for him, and Arnold ducked swiftly kicking them and breaking there bones with only a few strikes now incapacitating them. Within a matter of minutes they were all wailing on the floor gripping there broken arms and legs as no blood was spilled in this fight.

"Well now, that was fun." Arnold spoke, his voice suddenly dropping making him sound more manly and less like a boy.

Arnold's eyes began staring back at Lila, bright blue and emotionless as a sardonic smile began playing on his lips the shadow still cast over half of his face. He slowly began walking towards her and Lila cowered in fear tripping over the boxes behind her. Arnold stopped a few feet from her before speaking.

"We should play this game again sometime. Later." Arnold spoke emotionless, his movements more precise, but relaxed at the same time. Arnold began walking away from her stepping over the bullies laying on the ground.

"Wait Arnold!" Lila screamed to him.

Arnold stopped mid stride, and turned to face her not walking back towards her.

"Go out with me again, I heard about you and Helga...and I realized I was wrong...and I'm sorry." Lila said pleading with him.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile.

"Not in a million years bitch." Arnold spoke his voice ice cold and Lila felt a shudder go down her spine. Who was that boy? Whatever that was, she wanted that one...not the other one. He was vulgar, and dirty...and Lila did not expect this in herself to want him now more than she did...ever.

* * *

Once Arnold arrived, he found out when the boarders had set up the date for his grandparents funeral, and it was tomorrow morning so he was going to have to miss school which Arnold was okay with that, he couldn't see Helga again not with him like this. The pain he felt inside was unbearable, how did anyone sane deal with heartbreak like this? How did anyone move on from this? All he could think about was Helga...and it drove him insane. Arnold holed himself in his room, and stared blankly at his bloody sheet he forgot to clean this morning. Something ignited inside him, because he now realized...he was completely alone.

Arnold looked around his room to see if she left anything, which she did...accidently she left a cup of Whiskey sitting on his desk and her pack of cigarettes which Arnold was now shaking at this point, he couldn't handle the sight of the bloody sheet that sat on his bed. He then tore the sheet off the bed, grabbed her cigarettes then the cup full of whiskey and climbed on top of his roof now locking the inside of it where you could only open it from outside as he poured a bit of the whiskey on the sheet in the middle of his roof and lit it on fire. He watched it burn as he lit his first cigarette, and surprisingly after watching Helga smoke last night he somehow learned how to do it properly by inhaling and exhaling.

He gulped down the rest of the whiskey and inhaled more of the cigarette and felt light headed and buzzed from the alcohol as he let the tears flow freely from his eyes, still gritting his teeth as he was watching the sheet burn. His blue eyes pierced through the flames, cold and emotionless...now they were dead. Arnold realized his phone was ringing and he answered it.

"Yo." Arnold spoke cautiously not sniffling from the fact he was crying earlier.

"Man what the fuck is wrong with you! I see smoke and fire from the roof of your house! And I also heard from Lila that you beat up some seniors! What is going on with you man!" Gerald yelled at him.

"I was jumped because the bitch Lila put them up to it, and I'm just having a bonfire is all." Arnold spoke simply and matter of factly...his voice detached.

"**A BONFIRE! ON THE ROOF OF YOUR HOUSE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!**" Gerald yelled over the phone.

Arnold breathed a sardonic smile.

"_Everything._" Arnold spoke as he hung up the phone and tossed it aside, the back and battery popping out as it landed on the ground.

Arnold couldn't take this pain, he needed to get out...do something, the memories he shared with Helga kept haunting him even on the roof. Yet he couldn't stop crying, he didn't sob, or wail...merely cried silently because this pain was not one to preached loudly, this pain crept silently like a thief in the night stealing everything you've ever loved. Love...what a damn joke. Arnold thought to himself, now reaching for another cigarette, and finding more things to burn. He decided to burn a few more things before leaving out of the house.

* * *

When Helga arrived home, now feeling the most guilty and the most shattered she had felt in all her life. Bob tried to start with her only this time she didn't take his shit, she actually hit him back and now it only got worse. On top of her feeling like ultimate shit Bob kicked her out and it was cold and she was bloody. Helga didn't wish to call anyone...even though she knew she should. She was bloody again and tired from the loss of blood and didn't get a chance to make it to her room and shower like she usually does and stitch her wounds. She was so stupid, pushing Arnold away like that...but how could she have believed him...people always found a way to hurt her...only this time, she knew by hurting him...was only hurting herself. Helga had no desire to rise from the cold concrete ground, merely crawled out of the way and decided to stay in the alley. She shouldn't have run away from him, or even tried to...but its all she knows how to do...protect herself, her walls were so great that she could no longer see the real world outside. It was no ones fault but hers. She lost the one love she's had her whole life, and now...he was gone for good. Helga gripped herself tight as she allowed her tears to flow from her eyes and the pain gripped her till she could no longer breathe, her breaths now shallow.

"Hey there cutie" A man said who was walking in the alley way. Helga turned to look at him now terror stricken, but was unable to move because of most of the blood she had lost from her and Bobs fight earlier. Helga tried to scoot away because somehow she knew what he wanted...and she was correct.

He quickly grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back into the darkness, as he ripped her clothes off and began his sexual assault on Helga. She screamed to the top of her lungs hoping someone would hear her.

"**ARNOLD HELP!**" Helga screeched now closing her eyes praying this wasn't happening. He placed his hand over her mouth to stop Helga from screaming his thrusts now tearing inside her till she bled.

He reeked of booze and weed, Helga was now crying at this point. His sweat dripping all over her and her open wounds now stinging against the concrete.

He kept going until she heard a voice.

"**HELGA!**" a booming voice yelled causing the man to stop his assault for a minute, Helga now finally opened her eyes and noticed who it was.

His eye was twitching and it was bright blue eyes cutting through the darkness. He swiftly pressed the man up against the wall and took his knife and slit his face not thinking twice about what he was doing. Helga now lay naked, bloody and spent as she rose from the concrete and noticed what he was doing and her eyes widened at the sight of it.

Arnold began cutting him in multiple areas like his face, his ear, part of his neck, and even some on the mans body, Arnold's face twisted and sadistic...and to what Helga thought, there was a smile on his face as the man was wailing under Arnold's torture. Arnold however was crying, and smiling at the same time.

Helga could not believe what she was seeing, she couldn't move...because she was terrified.

Arnold then grasped the man by his clothes and slammed him against the wall before speaking to him, the man now bleeding everywhere because Arnold would not stop his assault for a few minutes, but was oddly quick.

"Leave now, before I kill you. This is not a threat, _its a promise._" Arnold spoke his voice low and emotionless as the man scrammed with whatever parts he had intact.

Arnold looked back up at the wall, not looking at Helga.

Helga stood there naked and now terrified...was it official now? Was he officially dark now? Did he give in? No. Not like this, she had to say something.

Arnold walked over to her, and took off his jacket and laid it over her...still not looking at her.

"You should call the hospital so they can stitch you up properly." Arnold said as he began walking away from her, now ashamed at himself.

"Arnold, get your ass back here now!" Helga commanded him, and he did so now standing in front of her, his eyes emotionless and cold. There was a shadow cast over his face...and to Helga it looked like it was getting closer and closer to covering his entire face.

He stood merely waiting for her to speak.

"I can't even think straight...did that really just..." Helga began to say and glanced down at the blood that seeped onto her leg. Helga felt hot as a rush of tears began flowing from her face.

"Oh God...No, I was..." Helga began to say her voice cracking now realizing what really happened as she lost her balance. Arnold caught her, and held her in his arms. What was this heartache he felt for her...this deep feeling he had for her...

Helga wailed and shuddered under Arnold's embrace and her legs went weak, her tears now soaking his shirt. Arnold held her tighter...he couldn't stand this any longer. He needed her...just like he needed to breathe.

"Please, take me away from here. I have to say something. This afternoon you told me...everything and now I'll tell you...please." Helga pleaded with him in between her sobs.

Arnold didn't answer her, merely kissed her on the forehead briefly taking her in the back alley as Arnold took his shirt off and had Helga wear it. Thankfully it looked like a dress on her, and he walked around with Helga shirtless as he dragged her back towards his house. As they were walking, Arnold decided to light a cigarette, and Helga snatched it from him.

"What did you do that for?" Arnold snapped at her reaching for it.

"Since when do you smoke!?" Helga snapped back at him.

"Since this afternoon, now hand it over!" Arnold spoke harshly at her.

Helga took a puff inhaling and exhaling as she handed it back to him, giving him a "the fuck you doing smoking" glare. Arnold did the same inhaling and exhaling, not coughing or stumbling or slowing down in his stride, which Helga was surprised at.

* * *

They finally made it back to his house, and they sat down on the bed for a few minutes, and Arnold rose from the bed walking across the room now pouring himself a drink of vodka and sprite. He glanced over at her as if to silently ask her "want one?" Helga was stunned at his behavior. But decided not to lecture him, after all she was no one to call the pot kettle black.

Arnold grabbed a chair and sat across from her now taking a sip, now relaxing allowing his posture to fall forward his eyes emotionless and awaiting for Helga to speak. His gaze was...unlike anything she had seen. It spoke of pain, of hurt, of death, of ice cold no emotion, no warmth, only...something else. This sent a chill down Helga spine because his gaze was fixed on her, he was not moving like a statue waiting to pounce on his prey. When did his demeanor completely shift?!

Helga breathed in a long sigh before speaking.

"I'll tell you everything...about me." Helga spoke looking away from him.

"You said that already, go ahead." Arnold spoke his voice cold as ice, hoping she would get to the point. Helga winced under his voice.

"Okay..." Helga said now ready to talk.

Arnold's gaze remained fixed on her, as he took a sip of his alcohol. This was going to be interesting...even though it was already too late for him...

**-End Of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: This Is Real

**Chapter 5: This Is Real**

"Do you remember when we first met?" Helga asked him now looking at him not caring that she felt dizzy from her loss of blood.

"Tiny tots preschool. Yes, I remember." Arnold spoke still sipping his drink his eyes fixed on her.

"That day, I had walked to the preschool alone because my dad was too busy paying attention to Olga and her piano lesson, my lunch was stolen and I was muddy. But you said something to me that I'll never forget..." Helga said now closing her eyes at the memory.

Arnold raised his eyebrow, his heart now sinking further into his stomach.

"You said, I like your bow because its pink like your pants...and ever since then, I was in love with you. You were the only one who noticed me, when my parents didn't even know I existed. The only one..." Helga said near tears but held them back.

"After that, I made many lockets of you, I wrote poetry about you, and I even schemed my way to try and win your heart back in fourth grade. I even had a shrine made of you...call it sick and twisted, but you were the only one who kept me going when life got really shitty. That's why I was crying that night when I found out your grandparents had died, because I had snuck into your house multiple times running into your grandparents...I can still hear Gerties witty banter, and Phil's constant stories about what it was like growing up in the 1920's." Helga smiled at the memory of them.

Arnold grit his teeth trying not to cry at the memory of his grandparents, she spoke like she knew them better than anyone else. But refrained from doing so.

"Soon afterwards, it killed me slowly but surely to see you with Lila, in fact...I originally wrote on the wall that Arnold like's Helga but then panicked and wrote Lila's name on it trying to conceal my secret. Which led to you going out with her the first time back in the fourth grade. So you see, I was the whole reason you started liking Lila in the first place." Helga admitted now ashamed of herself, almost cursing herself in her head for ever having replaced her name.

Arnold looked surprised, it was Helga who wrote it...and not...holy shit.

"I schemed to be the lead role in the play Romeo and Juliet, along with you and summer...I was always there, you just never noticed and I preferred it that way." Helga spoke not looking at him now.

"Now here I am, admitting to you...just how much I truly love you...I couldn't tell you, I was a coward...hell I still am a coward. So many nights and wasted poetry on you, and you never knew. I even pretended to have amnesia because you gave me attention yet again. Remember?" Helga asked now her emotion and love showing as she looked at him.

It all came back to him, when he hit Helga with a baseball and she had amnesia and took care of her...what else did she do? Now Arnold was curious to know.

"I also pretended to be blind on April fools day so you would go to the dance with me." Helga smiled, now tears streaming down her face...unashamed of her feelings.

"I always needed you...you were the center of my world...but when Bob starting abusing me, I couldn't tell anyone...and yet, when I heard you wailing in your room the morning you found Phil and Gertie dead...I couldn't leave you. I saw it as my opportunity to be with you, and be there for you...now were here. I still love you, and I'm scared, I'm a coward, I talk a big game, but all I wanted...was for someone to love me. So you see...when you told me, all I could think of was running away because I was afraid you were going to hurt me. That I was going to hurt myself...and now I realize I was a fool, no matter what anyone says, you will always be the apple of my eye. Do you remember Valentines day back in fourth grade when you met a fake Cecil..." Helga said to him now terrified but crying at the same time. This was so hard for her, and she could only pray he was sensitive to her emotions at this point.

Arnold nodded his head in response, and thought about it...a girl with a uni-brow and blonde hair...Holy shit! Arnold's eyes were wide with realization as he stared back at her.

"Bingo...after all the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box." Helga said still crying, her vision starting to blur a bit...her eyes filled with nothing but love.

Arnold didn't know what to do, yet again. She was there the whole time, but this changes everything. He stared back at her, his eyes filled with the same love he felt in his heart...for her.

Arnold rose from his seat and held her in a tight embrace, now smelling her hair.

"Your such an idiot you know that." Arnold said now kissing her hair, overrun with this feeling.

"I know, and I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...I only wanted to see you smile, and just be happy. I never wanted to see you suffer like this...I only wanted to be the one to suffer..." Helga spoke her voice breaking as she embraced him back. They held each other tight now neither of them willing to let them go.

"Oh Arnold, can you forgive me?" Helga pleaded as she began sobbing into his bare chest.

"I already have." Arnold spoke, his voice filled with love and warmth again as he took her lips again. It was a sweet tender kiss, not filled with lust, but...the exchanging promise that...they loved each other. They broke there kiss and Arnold felt the need to say it...but was equally scared to admit it to himself...let alone out loud.

"I love you...Helga...I'm tired of fighting myself...will you let me love you like you were supposed to be?" Arnold spoke his blue eyes looking into her, now he was speaking truthfully.

Helga felt free at last, as the last of her tears stung her eyes and she nodded her head in response to him still choking on her own tears.

In her mind, she saw Arnold breaking down her wall and reaching out to her and holding her close, and it felt nice, Helga felt warm and fuzzy, like she had been completed again.

Arnold began kissing her face tenderly and held her yet again. However something was wrong, Helga stopped breathing and moving as she had passed out.

Arnold was now alarmed shaking her and yelling for her to awake.

Goddammit not again, Arnold cursed himself, as he ran to get the first aid kit. He didn't pay attention now realizing his shirt was completely soaked through with her blood.

"Helga! Wake up my love, please..." Arnold pleaded as he began sobbing his blonde hair completely covering one side of his face.

He could hear a pulse, and decided to call 911 as they rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe sat in the lobby awaiting to hear about her condition.

Gerald glanced over at Arnold, and Gerald was slightly scared of the look he had on his face. Gerald was not one to easily scare, yet when it was his best friend...it only made it that much more bone chilling.

Arnold's bright blue eyes was fixed on the wall behind Gerald, completely emotionless and lifeless. Arnold was leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, a dark shadow overcasting his face allowing his eyes to cut through the darkness of the shadow. His blonde hair was tousled and messy but his hair fell on one side of his face...somehow still able to see his eyes. He didn't move, he didn't twitch, merely sat there stone still as if waiting to explode. It was calculated, precise...and more importantly...relaxed. Which gave Gerald the heeby jeebies.

Arnold glanced over because he was able to hear distant footsteps walking into the lobby, judging by how fast they were walking it wasn't good, not moving his head at all.

"_I want to see her! Let me teach that little drama queen bitch a lesson!_" A female voice screamed.

Arnold grit his teeth at the sound, now his eyes lit with anger his lips forming into a low threatening growl.

Gerald and Phoebe were watching Arnold and they both felt a cold chill go down there spine.

Miriam came bursting into the lobby as she singled out Arnold.

"Where is she? That little bitch is going to get it now!" Miriam yelled at him demanding Arnold tell her.

Arnold did not tense under her yelling, he rose up slowly calculated and precise, his angry lit blue eyes fixed on her, standing a few feet from her before speaking.

"If its all the same to you, Mrs. Pataki...I don't think any one of you will be seeing Helga anytime tonight." Arnold spoke authoritatively towards her, his lips formed into a snare at her.

Gerald and Phoebe rose from there seats as if prepared to break something up. The air was thick with tension and this was not going to end well.

"Young man who the hell do you think you are to tell **HER MOTHER** that I cannot go to see her!" She snared back at him.

Arnold stood his ground before her and didn't flinch at her...at all. Which caught Gerald and Phoebe off guard.

"Her boyfriend just did." Arnold hissed harshly at her.

Miriam's face was filled with rage at the audacity of Arnold. Suddenly she backhanded him, expecting he would fall to the ground from the force of her slap to his face...but he didn't, he stood firm and unmoved. It was still hard enough to make him bleed in his mouth, as he spit the blood from his mouth and it landed on the hospital floor, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Your lucky, I don't hit women Mrs. Pataki..." Arnold spoke threatening her, his gaze ice cold.

Miriam struck him again, and he still didn't move, spitting more blood from his mouth and Phoebe decided to calm down Mrs. Pataki otherwise Arnold was really going to go off on her.

Arnold could hear stomping outside the door of the lobby, and somehow knew who it was.

Miriam ran back to Bob crying as she told him that Arnold had threatened her. Bob looked pissed, and now Gerald was shitting bricks...looked back at Arnold...and he was smiling a bloodied tooth smile. This made Gerald stand frozen at his reaction...normal 18 year old boys would be freaking out and panicking at this point...but Arnold wasn't going to back down. What the hell was he on? And more importantly...who the fuck was this person that suddenly came out?

Bob charged after Arnold and punched him in the face as Arnold fell to the ground for threatening his wife, now walking towards the doors where they were holding Helga hospitalized. Arnold got back up and wiped the blood from his mouth and merely stared at Bob Pataki.

"**PATAKI!**" Arnold yelled, his voice now deep and booming and for some strange reason sent a shudder down everyone's spine...including Miriam. Arnold's eyes were fixed on Bob, completely anger lit.

Bob stopped mid stride and walked back towards Arnold.

"Begging for more are we kid?" Bob spoke his speech slurred.

Arnold breathed a sigh as if to center himself, before speaking.

"Its one thing to beat on your daughter...but why don't you try it on someone who can actually take you in a fight." Arnold spoke confidently to him.

Miriam was now suddenly scared for Bob, and she didn't know why.

Bob began cracking his knuckles and stared down at the blonde haired boy. He was going down, no one challenges Bob Pataki.

Arnold cracked his neck and rotated his shoulders and relaxed motioning Bob to attack him first.

Bob did like a dumb oaf and even though he was larger because Arnold was smaller in size it made him swift. Arnold tripped him and he fell to the ground and Arnold quickly kicked Bob in his knee with enough force to break it. Bob began grabbing his knee in agony as he reached for the kid and Arnold backed away before he could. Arnold then grabbed Bobs shirt and began wailing on his face for a few more minutes. He then let him go as he swiftly broke his other knee. Bob was pissed now, as he grabbed the boy and took his knife and slit Arnold's face over his eye. Arnold kicked him in the face now stumbling over himself unable to see out of his right eye.

"**BOB THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Miriam yelled at him, now terror stricken.

Bob was still unable to get up off the floor as he crawled towards to Arnold still attempting to fight him.

"Its time someone teaches this _damn orphan a lesson to obey parents!_" Bob spat at him.

Arnold's eye began to widen at the comment now feeling the urge to end Bobs life...right then and there.

Arnold grabbed Bob by his hair, and Bob tried to cut his face as Arnold swiftly grabbed his hand with the knife in it and began slowly pressing his hand backwards now breaking his wrist making him drop the weapon, Arnold's eye sadistic not loosing focus of his face as the blood was dripping from his right eye still closed.

"**ARNOLD STOP!**" Gerald yelled as Miriam and Gerald rushed over to pull them off of each other.

"Its a good thing your in the hospital now Mr. Pataki...so that way you can get treated properly." Arnold spoke his eye still cold and emotionless, and sardonic...as a evil smile played on his lips, and Gerald was holding his friend. Gerald could tell he was completely relaxed, not freaking out, or anything...this was too freaky.

"I'm going to press charges on you young man!" Miriam yelled at him now carrying Bob to the emergency room hoping to get him checked in.

"I look forward to it." Arnold spoke sardonically.

Gerald pushed his friend and shot him a glare.

"What the fuck was that!" Gerald yelled at him officially freaking out.

Arnold blinked away his menacing glare returning to his normal face as he glanced over at Gerald.

"What was what?" Arnold asked simply, now not angry at all.

"What do you mean what! Man you just beat up Big Bob Pataki! The only reason why I didn't stop you sooner was because I thought you were going to loose!" Gerald yelled at him.

Arnold smirked at his friend.

"I knew I wasn't though." Arnold spoke confidently, now the blood seeping over his right eye making him unable to see. Shit it was a lot of blood.

"Arnold, we may not speak to each other and all...but for as long as I've known you...I have never seen you like that. So evil, and scary. It was really quite frightening." Phoebe spoke truthfully approaching him to take a look at Arnold's eye.

"Dude, that was totally freaky awesome though! I can't believe it! First you whoop Helga's ass then you whoop some Seniors in our high schools ass! Then Bob Pataki's ass! This is insane!" Gerald spoke allowing the excitement to show in his voice.

Arnold smiled at his friend, and Phoebe took out the first aid kit in her purse as she began disinfecting Arnold's wound on his right eye.

"Can you open it?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold tried to open his eye and it stung like hell from the blood from his upper eyelid fell into his eye.

"What do you see?" Phoebe asked attempting to diagnose how bad his wound was.

"Blur." Arnold answered simply.

"Well at least your eye can see which is good, but that only means you'll need surgery if you wish to see out that eye again." Phoebe spoke matter of factly now cleaning up the blood.

Gerald didn't mind Phoebe cleaning Arnold's wound, she did come from a family of highly intelligent people anyways.

"Great, might as well get a damn eye patch." Arnold hissed sarcastically rolling his one good eye.

"Man if anything I thought I was going to be the one who had the damn battle scar before you." Gerald spoke now a bit jealous.

Arnold chuckled at his friends jealousy. Arnold didn't like this side of him at all, but for some reason...something inside him snapped, broke in two when he thought he lost Helga...and he dabbled in the world of darkness...the only difference was then he didn't have Helga...now he does, and he was going to protect her against anything...or anyone...even if it meant himself.

After Phoebe finished cleaning up the blood from his wound she then wrapped a bandage over it having some of it cover into his hair as she placed an eye patch over it.

Arnold smiled at her warmly and gave her thanks and complimented Gerald and said your girlfriend is amazing lightheartedly. Gerald began boasting about Phoebe and her talents, and Arnold smiled warmly at both of them.

Suddenly Arnold turned his one good eye back towards the door realizing the footsteps were rather light as they were getting closer and closer.

"Arnold!" Lila and Rhonda exclaimed at him running over.

Arnold grimaced at the sight of them.

"What happened!" Lila exclaimed trying to gently touch his eye, and Arnold shot her a "Don't touch me." glare and she backed off.

"What do you want?" Arnold hissed at them, his one good eye emotionless as he was staring at them.

Lila winced under his remark, and Rhonda crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Well after she got those seniors to jump you she felt bad and wanted to come see you. So ungrateful." Rhonda said.

"Is that so? Well, consider your action forgiven. Now leave." Arnold spoke harshly at her his voice still hissing at her.

"What is wrong with you!" Lila yelled at him demanding an answer.

Arnold shut his eye as if grimacing, truly irritated by the same damn question for the last few days.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of everyone asking me the same fucking question every single goddamn day." Arnold spoke harshly at all of them his voice raising a bit, now more booming and commanding.

"Were just worried about you..." Gerald spoke truthfully.

"Fine be worried, but stop asking me the same fucking question." Arnold spat at them allowing his irritation to show.

"Look you've changed okay...and were not sure how we should adjust to the change." Rhonda said speaking about the story Lila told her about Arnold beating all the seniors in there high school up.

"Really? Here's how. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." Arnold said, slowly and completely emotionless, his words precise hoping it would sting.

The doctor finally came out not paying attention to the wound on Arnold's eye, and spoke briefly.

"She's stable now. You can go see her now." The doctor said, now scurrying off.

Lila clung onto Arnold's arm, and Arnold tensed under the contact.

"Who are you going to go see? Whats going on? Arnold please talk to me!" Lila pleaded with him hoping he would tell her and confide in her like he used to.

Arnold looked at her, his lips curled into a snare at her...and his eyes ice cold.

"Let go of me." Arnold harshly said, brushing her off of him as he walked in to go see Helga.

* * *

Arnold walked in and saw Helga lying on the hospital bed with a mask over her face...her body looking frail and beaten down. It made Arnold unable to breathe at the sight of her.

Helga blinked her eyes open, as she turned to look at who was standing there. She removed the mask from her face and took in a long deep breath and smiled at him.

"Hey football head." Helga spoke warmly, trying not to let tears sting her eyes.

Arnold walked over to her and kiss her forehead tenderly.

"Hey." Arnold spoke his voice soft.

"What happened to your eye?" Helga asked him now touching the eye patch and noticing the huge gash. Arnold grabbed her hand and took a deep breath because if he answered her question...he wasn't too sure if she was going to be mad or happy. His eyes were focused on her and there eyes now locking.

"Bob and Miriam tried to show up, Miriam hit me and I...well, long story short I stopped Bob from coming in your room and causing you further harm." Arnold spoke almost sounding ashamed, but knew it was what he had to do to protect her.

Helga's eyes widened at him, Arnold got into a fight with her father? No one...not even Miriam stuck up for her against Bob because he was always this big terrifying creature to her...the man who caused her so much gripe and pain...the ugly monster she was stuck with...and Arnold fought him to protect her? Helga didn't know what to think...she wanted to be upset but remembered that...parents is only a title and that it should be earned...not given. Helga smiled as tears stung her face yet again and she reached to touch his eye patch tenderly and Arnold grabbed her hand gently and kissed it back.

"Please stop crying." Arnold pleaded with her.

Helga tried biting her lip to stop the tears from streaming down her face, but couldn't.

"Thank you. I've spent at least six years under his abuse...but...your really stupid too you know that." Helga said still trying to make the tears stop. As she kept rubbing his eye patch, her eyes fixed only on Arnold.

"No, just stupidly in love with you." Arnold admitted to her his face soft and tender, his blue eyes speaking the truth. Helga grabbed him and pulled him in for a soft tender kiss, and he returned it. After they broke there kiss, he tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

"I told you to stop with that overly affectionate shit." Helga spoke playfully harsh at him.

Arnold smiled sheepishly at her.

"Can't help it." Arnold admitted, and for once he was blushing. Helga giggled at him, but then winced in pain.

Arnold heard indistinct footsteps but they were familiar. This was strange, even to him...even though Arnold was relaxed and happy being with Helga...he had this naturally unlocked ability to sense certain things...like hearing footsteps and being able to judge whether or not they were hostile or friendly. Which was really strange, the way he moved when he fought it was like instinct...like some other person lying dormant inside of him. Eerie and strange, and even more oddly...he knew the affect he had on people when he switched to that mode. He didn't tell anyone though...he kind of liked it, and it was somewhat addicting...because it was so new to him. His sudden sense of alertness, his sudden change in demeanor, and everything...like a child with a new toy...he wanted to only play with it until he broke it to its limits, and so far...he even scared himself at his own capabilities Somewhere deep down he knew in each of his fights he was going to win...when if he was in his normal state of mind...he would loose.

"Like, get a room guys." Gerald jokingly said to them as he walked past the curtain by the door with Phoebe following closely behind him.

"Were in one now." Arnold jokingly said back to him. Gerald scoffed at him, both of them now smiling.

Phoebe was flabbergasted at the sight of her best friend frail, stitched, and weak now making her heart sink lower and lower.

Phoebe rushed over to her and shot her a look that said it all.

Gerald knew that when his girlfriend gives him this look, it was his time to shut the fuck up and listen.

"Why didn't you call me?" Phoebe snapped at her now harsh.

Helga raised herself from the bed and sat up but was struggling because of her injuries and now Arnold helped her sit up properly. Once Helga was sat up properly she looked back at her friend.

"And don't you dare give me that you didn't want to be a burden bullshit, because lemme tell you something Pataki. You not telling people who actually care about you...is being a fucking burden to them." Phoebe said, her small eyes filled with much anger towards her.

Arnold was taken aback by Phoebe and her snapping at Helga, sure he knew this was a best friend quarrel but perhaps being with Gerald was a good thing for her.

Gerald merely sat back in the chair watching both of them.

Helga looked away from her, now ashamed that she was speaking the truth.

"What exactly do I say Pheebs..." Helga spoke allowing her shame to show in her voice.

Now tears were stinging Phoebe's eyes before she spoke again.

"The damn truth for once. You don't have to keep trying to hide your feelings, and you don't have to feel alone anymore. How can you expect to live and have successful relationships if you can't trust those close to you with your feelings, and your emotions. Sooner or later, if you keep doing this shit...I may not be around and Arnold may not either...you see what that shit got you earlier and you'll be old and alone with nothing left but...you and your loneliness." Phoebe spoke wisely but her voice harsh with anger and emotion.

Helga looked up at her now realizing how much her words stung. Phoebe wouldn't always be around? Arnold won't always be around...she would end up alone...somehow Helga felt her life was going to go that way anyways...even though she desperately didn't want it to end up that way.

"How much longer do you expect us to take your shit Helga...I mean honestly. I'm telling you because I care about you...I'm your best friend and I would never betray or hurt you...seeing you like this...it makes me really pissed...not even at your father, now I'm not one to speak badly of anyones parents but there a real piece of shit, but I'm more upset with you more than anything...and hurt." Phoebe spoke tears rolling down her face as she was wincing while talking.

Arnold and Gerald could only stare at Phoebe for her unfounded wisdom amongst everything that was going on.

Helga could feel it, her misery and sorrow gripping her chest tight as she began crying and sobbing at her friends words...now clutching herself tight allowing her body to fall forwards. God she was right...and it hurt like hell...everything about her hurt.

Arnold merely looked at Helga pained in his expression, he hated to see her cry but he couldn't do anything about this...because Phoebe was right, and finally someone cared enough to tell her the truth.

Phoebe walked over and held her friend and Helga winced at the pain of her wounds but let herself go, and cried on her shoulder now smelling Phoebe's hair...which smelled like spices and it brought Helga comfort.

Helga began shuddering at her own memories while hugging Phoebe.

Gerald was smiling at both of them, leaning back in the chair and Arnold was merely looking at Helga making sure she was okay.

Phoebe broke off there embrace slowly and Phoebe wiped her tears from her face and smiled now her face filled with tears as well.

"You really are my best friend Pheebs and I was stupid for not trusting you." Helga sheepishly admitted to her in between her shuddering sobs that raked her body to exhaustion.

"Now, I don't ever want to yell at you like that again...unless its Gerald." Phoebe jokingly said to her smiling warmly and she began wiping her own tears from her small eyes.

Helga was now smiling back at her as she laid herself back down. Arnold immediately began adjusting her pillow before she even asked, this was weird...it was like he was in tune with her without her saying anything.

They all sat there for a few more moments and Arnold heard tiny footsteps stomping towards them as someone burst in through the curtains.

"Pataki! What are you doing here! Oh my God what happened!" Lila squealed like a pig towards her.

Rhonda stood there behind Lila shocked at the sight of Helga.

"Well, suits you." Rhonda spat her voice seething towards Helga.

Arnold was up in a few seconds now close to both of them his eyes returning to the cold emotionless shade of ice blue. Lila was terrified because he looked like he was going to kill her or both of them.

"Leave. Now. Or I will strike you. This is my last warning to you." Arnold spoke his tone serious and low and Lila said nothing in response.

Rhonda didn't believe him and decided to challenge him, its Arnold...the nice guy, he wouldn't actually do it...would he?

"Why? Whatever Helga got into I'm sure she deserved it." Rhonda hissed challenging him.

Without thinking, flinching or blinking his eyes solely focused on Rhonda as he back handed her and she fell to the floor at the sudden impact at Arnold's hand, still completely relaxed.

Rhonda looked at him shocked and bewildered, she was breathing hard and Arnold's eye was only a mere slit when she looked up at him.

"How dare you!" Rhonda spoke rising off the ground brushing her hair aside, and Arnold could hear Gerald stifle a chuckle under his breath.

"I warned you, Miss Lloyd. Speak that way about my girlfriend again, and I won't have any trouble breaking your wrist like I did Bob Pataki." Arnold hissed at her, his tone straight forward and serious. Lila was terrified, _who was this..._

"Arnold don't you think your going a little too far threatening a girl!" Lila yelled at him clinging onto Rhonda.

"No. I don't. She challenged my authority as well as trashed talked my girlfriend. So I find it befitting, because remember this Miss Lloyd and you as well...Lila..." Arnold spoke his voice a low whisper now filled with base and no emotion and that shadow overcast his face.

Arnold got real close to both of there cowering faces, his emotionless blue eyes searing the very flesh off of them.

"You keep talking shit, and don't think for a second...that something or someone won't snatch you up. So I suggest you keep your mouths shut because if I hear one thing...one inkling of this night, I will personally make myself...your worst nightmare." Arnold hissed at them his lips curled into a snare and his blue eye emotionless, his voice sounding like...pure evil and a devilish sardonic smirk played on his lips.

"Oh my God, you've officially gone insane." Lila muttered under her breath still cowering away from him.

His smile got wider like the Cheshire cat.

"And its only getting more and more fun the more I give into it." Arnold spoke now backing away from there faces and chuckling under his breath sadistically.

Lila and Rhonda ran out of the hospital.

Arnold's eyes remained fixed on listening to there footsteps getting more and more distant, and he rotated his shoulders as if to shake off the bad taste of having to deal with them.

Everyone looked at Arnold stunned by his reaction.

"Damn dude, you just pimped slapped the shit out of Rhonda!" Gerald said now laughing and allowing his excitement to show of how truly bad ass his friend is starting to become.

Phoebe and Helga looked terrified.

"Man what is going on with you? Please tell me how and when you started whooping peoples asses, don't make me have to whip yo ass now!" Gerald spoke jokingly.

"C'mon, bring it." Arnold finally said now truly wanting to test if his theory was true.

Gerald blinked at him.

"You serious?" Gerald said now happy that he got to officially fight his friend again. Arnold has NEVER won a fight against Gerald, and Gerald smiled wide in excitement.

"Alright, don't come crying to me when I win." Gerald spoke arrogantly now rising out of his seat and relaxed into his fighting stance. Phoebe and Helga relaxed into there chairs awaiting for the show to begin, but Helga could tell Arnold was testing something...she just didn't know what.

Arnold rotated his shoulders and relaxed into his fighting stance, and Arnold motioned for Gerald to attack him first.

"Bad move." Gerald spoke briefly before sending his fist towards Arnold's face.

Arnold quickly averted his fist using his momentum and slammed Gerald against the wall as Arnold quickly tripped him and grabbed Gerald's throat and stopped before punching him in the face his fist raised. Arnold rose from him and helped his friend up off the ground.

Gerald was flabbergasted, Arnold has **NEVER** won a fight against him...and now all of a sudden he does...something is off.

"Where did you learn to do that shit?" Gerald demanded to know, his pride now hurt for having finally lost.

Arnold glanced down at the floor before speaking.

"I don't know." Arnold spoke truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know! That was like some Bruce Lee type shit man! You had to have learned that from somewhere!" Gerald demanded to know now officially freaked out.

"I just told you, I don't know. I don't watch martial arts films, you know that." Arnold spoke truthfully.

Gerald and Arnold exchanged a confusing glare now everyone in the room truly perplexed.

"That's really fucking weird." Gerald admitted loudly as he then sat back down in the chair.

* * *

Shortly afterwards the Nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over and that they had to put all the patients to rest. Helga would be okay to leave in the morning, but Arnold decided to stay behind and insisted to the nurse that he stay in the room with her. The nurse gave up and brought Arnold some pillows and blankets as Arnold began relaxing into the chair and Helga merely stared at him before speaking.

"What happened between you and Rhonda when she came in earlier?" Helga asked, now truly disturbed by earlier events by him.

Arnold was still attempting to get comfortable in the chair not looking in her direction, he did still have to attend his grandparents funeral in the morning so he needed as much rest as he could get. Arnold opened his eye and fixed his gaze onto the wall before speaking.

"I don't know, Rhonda said that whatever condition you were in right now...that you deserved to be in it...and it made me so mad, I hit her without thinking at all. It just happened..." Arnold spoke as if terrified of something, and Helga was trying to discern his face now turning over to face him without moving the wires too much, now her gaze fixed on him.

"Arnold, why are you scared? And how did you actually beat Bob?" Helga asked curious about knowing the prior details of earlier this evening, as Helga quickly glanced over at the clock...it was 3:13 in the morning. Helga was truly exhausted but her mind would give her no rest and decided to talk with...her boyfriend.

Arnold still did not look at her as he spoke.

"Helga, I saw the way you looked at me when I began cutting that mans face in the alleyway...I felt the way I've shifted into something else all day today...from the seniors, to burning shit on the roof, to that man who..." Arnold spoke but grimaced and his one eye lit with anger, as he grit his teeth.

Helga tried not to wince at the pain at the memory...but its not like Arnold didn't come to save her, because he did. But...she was...and whenever she thought about it, she wanted to wash herself clean of the mans scent until she was bleeding. Now that she took a minute to think about it...she almost didn't want to have sex with Arnold anymore...she was tainted goods, and she felt like it. Dirty, worthless, and a whore...Helga then winced at the memory and bit her lip trying not to cry.

"I'm scared, because I enjoyed cutting him like I did after I saw what he was doing to you" Arnold spoke truthfully, and Helga's eyes were widened by what he said.

"What are you saying? Baby, that doesn't make any sense..." Helga said, now realizing what she just called him but it just slipped but she was terrified by what he said.

Arnold breathed a smile acknowledging what she just called him and it made his heart swell with pride, his stomach warm and fuzzy. But his gaze returning back to there conversation.

"I'm saying, I enjoyed doing to that man what I felt was deserved for what he did to you...and I liked it, and that scares me...more than loosing you." Arnold admitted allowing his fear to show, now gritting his teeth.

"How did you beat Bob? And is that how you got that scar on your eye?" Helga asked gently following the conversation now realizing that it was alright, even though she was just as scared as he was...at everything, at admitting how she feels for him, for everything that has happened in there relationship for only over four days or so. So much had changed in them, and it was honestly life changing. Helga looked away from him and merely awaited his answer.

"Helga, I grabbed your father by his hair and broke his wrist with only one hand after he gave me this scar on my right eye." Arnold spoke truthfully and unafraid as if reliving the memory. Helga's eyes widened at his response, with only one hand? How was that physically possible?

"One hand!?" Helga almost exclaimed but kept quiet not wanting to alarm the night nurse outside her room.

Arnold then turned to look at her, his face serious and terrified at the same time.

"Yes Helga, when I felt like your life was threatened in any situation...I just, snap. Turn into this other person I'm unaware of...but the worst part is...I like it, and it feels nice." Arnold spoke his voice sounding terrified and excited at the same time.

"Only when it comes to me?" Helga spoke as if missing the point for a second and allowing herself to be selfish in acknowledging the fact that Arnold was willing to...do anything to protect her.

Arnold relaxed himself into a warm smile.

"Yeah..." Arnold spoke his eyes filled with love.

"Sorry, its been a long day...or a long week. Arnold you do realize we've only been together for roughly about three to four days...and as unrealistic as this sounds...we both have changed in a _really really really_ short time. It takes some people there whole lives to find love and the real meaning to it...yet, for some reason...when I'm around you...I guess now knowing this about you...I feel safe, and protected...and I grow to love you more and more each day, I'm finding out things about you that I would've never known...and I'm just happy you chose me, is really what I'm trying to say." Helga spoke staring into his eyes truthfully and genuinely.

"Your right, we have changed in a really rapid period. Perhaps I was in love with you this whole time and I just never knew it...ya know?" Arnold said smiling warmly at Helga.

"I wish, if you did realize sooner just as I would've confessed sooner...we probably would've ruined it entirely." Helga spoke as if completely wise.

"I never told you this either, but I was actually thinking about moving away from you because I couldn't stand not telling you how I felt...but something told me to stay, I had this strong urge, desire, intuition that something bad was going to happen...for you, and that I had to stay. Its the strangest feeling I've ever had, and in fact I had a nightmare about you actually before your grandparents died..." Helga began talking but paused to regain her thoughts for the dream.

Arnold merely laid back against the wall, his blue eyes fixed on her awaiting her to speak.

"Arnold, I saw your whole life play out chronologically from start to finish had I left you before your grandparents death. I will never forget it, because it was the most horrifying grotesque dream I've ever had in my life." Helga spoke grimacing and her heart truly sinking into her stomach again.

Arnold blinked in surprise...was she able to see something he wasn't? Would this be able to answer his sudden unfounded knowledge of his change in demeanor's Arnold was now intrigued unable to sleep.

"Now keep in mind, it all came in flashes...starting out with you the same age you were now, staring at Gertie and Phil in the casket as they lowered them to the ground and you cried no tears, you started drugs, and slept with multiple women. You sold the boarding house, and was living with Gerald and his family for a short time, then you had the idea to go search for your family in Brazil and you did...only, something horrible happened to you...once you finally made it, you were captured and made into a war guerrilla you were a cold blooded ruthless killer...multiple torture sessions...and shortly afterwards you got the nickname Butcher. Blood, blood and more blood...you found your parents skeletons and you shed so much blood. You were sadistic, cold, rigid...and in euphoria. You loved killing...and the last image I had of you was when you were holding the severed heads of multiple people you killed and I saw a tattoo on your right shoulder...then I awoke feeling terrified and knowing I couldn't move away from you. I saw all of it, the shift in you, the pure evil in your eyes..." Helga stopped talking as she allowed a few tears to flow silently from her face.

Arnold's eyes were wide at what he was hearing...she saw his whole life had she left him? Did her staying really have that much effect on his life? If so...then they were really meant to be together. But it all made sense, where he got this sudden knowledge and change in demeanor from.

"How old was I?" Arnold asked simply trying not to freak her out.

"You were twenty eight years old...and you spoke Portuguese too." Helga said briefly now her body raked with spasms from the memory of her dream.

"How could you possibly know what my life was going to turn out to be if you didn't leave me...it doesn't make sense." Arnold asked a bit confused, but only willing to accept the fact that they were meant to be together.

"Perhaps my decision was enough to change everything about you. Think about it...it wasn't until your grandparents passed that everything changed for you...and you said so yourself...we were always there for each other in some strange way or another...so had I left, I can honestly see you turning out like that...especially because you were alone with no one to understand your emotions...Also, if your grandparents passed we wouldn't be together now, we would've continued our lives never knowing how we truly feel for each other. Is it fate? or God? Either way...as long as I'm with you in either...I'm happy." Helga smiled admitting to herself.

Arnold shot her a look of realization.

"But you said nothing of us being together in your dream..." Arnold pointed out as if to catch her in a mistake, or a lie.

"I had short black hair, and I fought alongside you...and in my dream we ended up together...just as we are now." Helga spoke truthfully, now realizing she didn't tell him entirely what she saw.

"Even then, we still ended up together?" Arnold spoke not really sure how to feel...this was all too big for him and way above his concept.

"Yes." Helga said smiling warmly at him.

"So you mean to tell me that one day when my grandparents died...determined everything about my life, along with your decision to leave home or not?" Arnold spoke honestly confused and bewildered.

"Precisely, which I find equally strange and somehow I want to pass it off as a dream...but I see the shift in you. I see the change in demeanor inside you...and I just hope its not like in my dream...I'm terrified at that, but even still...I don't care what I would have to go through...I will never give up on you...or us...because I really do love you." Helga spoke softly, tears still falling silently from her eyes.

* * *

If what Helga was saying was true, and that he became a cold blooded murderer in some other Alternate Universe unknown to him...it would explain his sudden knowledge for certain things he didn't understand before...but it was still centered around Helga...did her life really matter that much to his stability? Yes, it did. Arnold could no longer deny this flame of love he feels for her. It burns bright inside him, and it drives him. Her decisions did have some kind of affect on his life...now remembering how when she wrote Arnold loves Helga originally, but she suddenly changed it to Lila and she got the wrong impression and they started going out...then he began to grow feelings for her after he broke it off all the way in fourth grade. It was always centered on Helga...so in some way, her decisions greatly affected his life...Arnold didn't know how to feel about this new information, but either way...not deciding to think too hard on it, otherwise his brain would fry...decided to get some sleep and attempt to put his thoughts to rest. He needed to be ready and on time for his grandparents funeral in the morning...and somehow...he was hoping the darkness inside him doesn't grow any stronger because if it did...he may have to leave Helga...yet again.

Helga wasn't sure if she should've told him...but she had to. She saw his whole life play out in her dream from the day he lost his grandparents, till the time they were happily together...like a perfect love story. This side of Arnold now having been unlocked, or surfaced...like something lying dormant inside him, she could feel the shadows over his face being casted further and further till it almost covers his face. Thankfully it wasn't all the way there...and Helga would do what she could to keep that at bay...But was her life so strong that she would be with him...even if he killed someone? He could never, but Helga knew for her...he would. He was all in now, and so was she...and they were both scared.

They were only teenagers dealing with adult things, like death, mourning, abuse, taking care of our own selves, and love. What would we know about anything? But this love...that she kept her whole life for him...would never go out, or away. All they had were each other and the few friends they had close to them, but it was going to be hard to have to fight Arnold's darkness that crept closer and closer...along with there own cruel peer group. On top of that...Arnold's pending case if Miriam does decide to press charges...if she did, they were ruined...and could probably never be together. So much pain, guilt, burden, love, hatred, loathing, evil in this world. Tomorrow morning was Phil and Gerties funeral, and Helga wasn't sure if she would be ready...but either way she had to...and now she was ready to support Arnold in whichever way he needed to...she just wasn't sure about sex...considering now Helga felt like scum, like she deserved it in some sick twisted way. She wasn't sure if she could make love to Arnold the same, if not at all...Helga would forever be scarred by the recent events of everything...in only a day.

Helga reached for Arnold's hand and she held it close to her as she shut her eyes and attempted to get some rest...Helga knew in her gut...nothing ever goes well for her. Ever, but she only hoped...that whatever was coming...would spare Arnold suffering, pain or guilt. Helga prayed for the first time...in her seventeen years of life, she prayed not for herself...but for her love...Arnold.

She fell into a peaceful much needed slumber as Arnold did the same now having relaxed under her touch.

**-End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dreadful Day

**_PS: TO MY LAST REVIEWER AND ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO LEAVE ME REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. THEY MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME HONESTLY AND I LIVE OFF OF EACH REVIEW. _**

**_I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, NOT HATE REVIEWS PLEASE. _**

**_ALSO TO MY LAST REVIEWER, THANKS FOR POINTING OUT MY THERE, THEIRS, AND THEY'RE...ITS USUALLY REALLY HARD FOR ME TO FIX THOSE SO A LOT OF TIMES WHEN I WRITE OUT THESE CHAPTERS ITS ME TRYING TO CAPTURE THE VISUAL THAT I SEE SO MANY TIMES I DON'T GO BACK AND FIX IT, SO I'LL MAKE SURE TO LOOK IT UP AND MAYBE DO A BIT MORE RESEARCH ON IT OR SOMETHING COME BACK AND FIX IT LATER...UNTIL THEN, PLEASE BARE WITH ME! X-P_**

**_ALSO I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY CONCEPT ARTIST PANFLA! I CAN'T DRAW AT ALL, SO AS A WRITER WHEN YOU MAKE THE CHARACTER SHE OR HE ENVISIONS COME TO LIFE, IT IS TRULY AN AMAZING THING. THANKS AGAIN! _**

**_ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! _**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dreadful Day**

Arnold jolted out of his sleep, his dream was a nightmare. Arnold attempted to catch his quick and shallow breaths, now rethinking on the dream he had.

_He saw Helga being constantly abused by Bob, and Miriam joined him as she name called her, as well as Helga getting raped. The worst part was Arnold could see everything happening through Helga's eyes except for a few times he was outside her body and saw moments playing changing perspective. He saw her writing in a motel, she was much older just writing...now he caught some of the things she wrote about him, and he constantly saw Helga washing herself until she bled. He could feel everything, the guilt, the hatred, her emptiness, her unhappiness, everything...and for some strange reason after having this dream about her...he understood her that much more. He also saw her in many book signings and people screaming her name._

_However there was something else he saw that spooked him out a lot more than Helga telling him about her dream about him...Arnold saw a tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes...but his body and face were encased in darkness, completely in the shadow and his eyes were always focused on Helga. This was so strange, because that man felt familiar to Arnold...almost too familiar, but it sent a cold shudder down his spine whenever he looked into the mans eyes from Helga's perspective. He was always in the shadow, almost like he lived there, and he caught a sadistic smile from the man encased in darkness. Arnold felt like he knew him...he could see the sadness, and pain...because it felt comfortable to Arnold. It was so strange, but Arnold decided not to think too much about it and figured he would talk with Helga about it later...but if these events were true...in some alternate universe or something...then that meant...everything that they both just dreamed...was true, and that they were meant to be together._

Arnold turned to glance at the clock at his phone, and it read 6:00am. The room suddenly felt cold, and he felt a shudder travel down his spine. Why? Was there some kind of message that was being sent to him about his dream? Arnold had to get up and try to walk around, he was too freaked out. Arnold walked towards the bathroom and began rinsing his face with cold water and ended up rinsing his eye patch as well, now raising from the sink to look at himself.

Arnold's eye widened at the sight of his own face. Half of his face was encased in darkness, and all he could see was his own bright blue eye staring back at him. One side of him wanted to scream at the sight of his own face, and the other side...wanted to smile. What the fuck was going on? There's no way that any of there dreams could be true...could it? The longer Arnold stared at his face...the more familiar it became to him. Somehow no longer worried about the way he looked, no longer worried about his body build...but felt confident, like he belonged. Arnold then removed his shirt and looked at his body and oddly enough it had only gotten a bit more toned even though he was still skinny. Was it because of all his fights yesterday...or something else?

Arnold then decided to remove his eye patch and the bandages as he opened his eye, and it stung like hell. Now he freaked out at his face and his eye. He could see nothing and it was pitch black...as his eyes had no pupil but was now all blue...like a glass eye. Arnold stumbled over himself in the bathroom at everything that was going on around him, his heart now racing at everything that was going on. First a freaky dream, now he was blind in his right eye.

His eye seemed to be healed, but it still stung like hell. He decided to leave it an open wound, seeing as he didn't have any money right now to get corrective surgery on it. Too much was happening at one time.

Arnold rose from the ground and looked back at himself, the shadow still casted over half of his face and now it looked even scarier than ever. Arnold decided to rinse his right eye hoping it would cool the stinging sensation he felt from the wound. He thought back on the fight between him and Bob and at the time Arnold didn't feel any pain at first from the wound in his right eye, but now that he thought about it...there was contact from the blade and his eye and not just the top layer of skin.

"Shit." He cursed himself before putting his shirt back on and walked back into the room where Helga was now awake but not moving.

Both of Arnold's eyes were open, and Helga gasped at the sight of it.

"Bob did **THAT** to you?!" Helga exclaimed holding her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I just found out...I'm blind in my right eye." Arnold spoke seriously, and sounding rather upset and pissed off as his body tensed at the thought of it.

Arnold was still standing in front of the door by the curtain now both of his hands tucked into his front pockets.

"Oh my God, Baby...I am so sorry." Helga spoke almost near tears again...

Arnold smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, its okay baby...don't worry about it...besides, chicks dig scars like mine." Arnold spoke as if trying to make light of him being blind.

"Your so stupid Arnold, how can you make light of a situation like this?" Helga spoke truly confused and upset by this situation.

"I got this scar and my blindness because I fought your father to protect your life...so I don't regret my decision at all...which is proof enough that I'm stupidly in love with you...yet again. Besides, if I don't laugh at something...or make some type of sarcastic remark in a joking way...I'm starting to doubt myself more and more each passing day..." Arnold spoke, his gaze looking away from her.

Helga raised herself up wincing a bit at the pain of her wounds, dammit she wished her body would heal faster, and Arnold helped her up a bit making sure she was comfortable. She looked at him confused, and Arnold sat back down in the chair merely looking at her...

"What do you mean your starting to doubt yourself?" Helga asked curiously...she always wanted to know more about him, she was like a kid in a candy store addicted to there conversations, and high off of his sex appeal. Helga blushed at the thought for a minute and returned her gaze back to him.

"Helga, don't tell me you haven't seen the shift inside of me. What you told me last night about your dream explained a lot...but I had a dream too...about you." Arnold spoke seriously, now both eyes focused on her and it sent a shudder up her spine...not down like usually...up. Helga clutched the blanket closer to her and awaited for him to tell her.

"You were a famous novelist, but I saw all of it...the guilt, the pain, the hatred, I felt everything when you were raped in my dream...and I felt dirty and disgusting ..I never felt anything like that in my life because I'm a guy, but...it was awful, and I'm truly sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner baby..." Arnold spoke stopping his sentence now having tears rise from his one good eye, his body now tense, and now gritting his teeth at the thought of it.

Helga clutched the sheets tighter and she grit her teeth and bit her lip to stop her own tears.

"I saw you being abused by Bob, I also saw your sister name calling you...but in spite of all of that...you became famous and your parents kept trying to get money out of you...but there was also someone else there with you..." Arnold spoke, his face serious and grim. Helga's heart sank lower and lower into her stomach.

"It was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes...only thing is, he was completely encased in the shadows and I couldn't see his face or anything...yet he felt so familiar...almost too familiar. When I awoke from my dream, the time was 6:66am. I went to the bathroom to try and wash my face and I saw something really freaky...I saw myself, the only thing is...half of my face was encased in darkness and I was at war with myself...part of me wanted to scream at the sight of my own face, and the other side wanted to smile...and not a happy ha ha one either. I took my eye patch off and thats when I found out I'm blind in this eye...and I jumped and fell back. My body is a bit more toned, and I would like to think that its because of all those fights I got into yesterday...but I can't be too sure...Helga, I'm scared...I'm absolutely mortified, but the worst part is...I like this side of me...and I want to explore it like a new toy that will play with it until it breaks. But I can't...because then I will turn into someone I don't recognize...so with all of this said...can you make me just one...just one promise..." Arnold said, his voice full of emotion, fear, and love and Arnold was shaking a bit like he was cold or something and it freaked Helga out a bit, but merely nodded her head in response to him.

"Will you promise to never leave me? I need you, and right now...we are all we have in this world...at least for me you are aside from the friends we have...I can feel something creeping, like I change into someone whose so familiar and yet unfamiliar to me...but its only when it comes to you. I snap when it comes to you...I'm unstable...you make me crazy, you make me mad, you make me happy, and I love you and being with you...I've never felt this before...so strong, and confident in my abilities to hurt someone else...for your sake. I promise I will protect you, but please...don't shut me out...and if I ever hurt you...please leave me...I can't..." Arnold spoke now convulsing a bit over his own words truly terrified. This was freaking Helga out, but she calmed herself down before speaking.

"Arnold, I will never leave you. I know that we are all we have in this world...and I will be with you through it all...but you can't have me promise to be with you but if you hurt me that I'll leave you. I love you too damn much for that..." Helga admitted, somehow trusting that he wouldn't.

"Then if I hurt you, I will leave you. I refuse to ever put my hands on you...because I love you too damn much for that. Helga, I need you to tell me how your feeling...because I won't know if I'm doing something wrong unless you tell me. I won't know if I'm hurting unless you tell me, or if I'm being too rough or anything like that...I'm asking you not to run away from me, please..." Arnold asked pleading his body shaking allowing his feelings of overwhelming love to show for her.

"Arnold, I know you would never hurt me. I trust you enough to tell you how I feel...but I need to work through some things myself...and I need your patience as well...okay?" Helga spoke smiling warmly at him as she tried to reach for him to touch his face. She began caressing his face her look filled with love for him, and Arnold stopped shaking under her touch and he kissed her hand back and both of them were at ease.

"Helga, have you ever taken the time to think about everything that happened yesterday to you?" Arnold asked curiously, now wanting to talk about her.

Helga tensed under his question and averted her gaze away from him and she let go of his face.

"No, not really. I don't really want to think about it..." Helga admitted honestly, not sure why he would want to talk about it only a few hours before his grandparents funeral.

"Baby, you have to talk about it...I understand if you don't want to talk about it with me...but..." Arnold spoke looking away from her as well.

"What do you want me to tell you about it? Am I supposed to tell you how disgusting I feel, how worthless and dirty I feel...how I feel like I'm not deserving of your love because you deserve someone whose pure and not tainted goods. How am I supposed to tell you that I feel ashamed you had to see that happen to me...I just...can't...how do I tell you that I feel like I deserve it for all those times I was mean to other people growing up...How am I..." Helga spoke now choking on her tears and began sobbing.

Arnold looked at her just as pained as well, now that he had that dream...somehow in some strange way he understood.

Helga gasped at the feeling of Arnold wrapping his arms around her and she felt the sudden urge to push him away, but was unable to. His embrace felt warm, as he relaxed himself into her ear before speaking.

"Helga, nothing has changed. Your still beautiful to me, and I still love you just the same. Your not tainted goods, and you will never be tainted goods. I don't know what I can do to make you not feel this way...but I'll do everything I can to make this feeling go away, and I won't stop until you feel comfortable. I won't rush you into something if your not ready for it, I'll be patient with you...and love you all the same okay baby?" Arnold spoke on the verge of tears as well, but his voice loving as he kissed her hair and Helga broke down under his words as she released the sobs she felt building in her chest, and the tears stinging her eyes.

He held her for the entire time she cried and would not let go of her. This was going to take a lot of patience from him in order for them to work back to her feeling comfortable in herself, and she knew it.

* * *

The nurse came in and Helga and Arnold broke away from there embrace and the nurse checked all of Helga's vitals and told her she could go home...Helga called Phoebe and asked her if she could pickup some clothes from Helga's house along some black clothes for the funeral she had to be ready for in a few hours. The whole town was going to be there, but she didn't care about that...only being there for Arnold. This was going to be hard for him, seeing as the boarders decided to have the ceremony for Phil & Gertie in a church, and then the burial service.

Arnold had called Susie and asked her to have the funeral car pick them up at the hospital. Arnold didn't have anything black on him right now, and he honestly didn't feel like wearing all black right now. He knew he was going to stick out like a sore thumb, or more like a roach against a white rug...but he honestly didn't care. He was passed exhaustion...there was so much he had to deal with in a short time, and it was starting to take a toll on him. Now considering he was blind in one eye there goes his chance for driving or doing anything like that. The nurse insisted on checking on his wound, but Arnold refused because he had no money to pay the hospital if they were to do corrective surgery, or even fix the scar properly. Then there's that court case...Arnold found it strange that when Miriam and Bob came through to the hospital as loud as they were no policemen were called, and no doctors or nurses came by in the lobby. Odd, and even more strange...no one stopped there fight...Why was that? Did Bob and Miriam know someone higher up that Arnold didn't? Could it be possible that Bob could be paying the hospital and other authorities to keep there mouths shut about his daughter Helga? No way, Bob wasn't that important...but knowing him and the way he was feeling about everything...there were more stranger things going on...inside, and around him. It was as if the world he knew as home was shifting into something more ugly and awful the longer he stayed...and he didn't know why...was it because of him? The way he could possibly be changing? Possibly. Arnold didn't know or care to know anymore...

Arnold desperately required bathing as he went to the men's bathroom to wash up, he felt gross from his day yesterday...and he could only imagine how Helga felt considering everything that happened to her yesterday. These dreams kept bothering him, on top of everything else. He felt exhausted and only wanted to be a teenager again...go out and have fun, get good grades, get his license, make constant love to Helga multiple times till she could no longer think, graduate from high school, go to college, and do something in science. Arnold couldn't help but breathe a sarcastic smile to his own thought...this was supposed to be the time where he stumbles and is in constant confusion, probably not supposed to figure out anything about himself until he got to be in his early to mid twenties...what a lie. Was the world really this evil? If so, how do adults live in it? How do you even find happiness amongst all this sadness and anger? Now, Helga was the only one who mattered to him...call it an obsession which to others it may look that way...but how does he begin to tell a teenager that his chest closes in on him where he can't breathe when he's not around her? How does he tell Sid, or Stinky or even Harold, that he gets shakes and his heart sinks in his stomach when he can't touch her. These emotions were unlike anything he never felt before, and for him it went past just the butterflies in your stomach when you can't wait to see them next. No, not for him. He couldn't live without her, and he would risk his life...to see her happy. Others would also say it was because she was there for him when he really needed someone...and that he was whipped. What would they know? How would they know, that everything in his world felt okay when she touched him. She was all he had in this world...and right now, she seemed to be the only thing that mattered...and even though he was tired, and bone crushingly exhausted and emotionally drained all the time...he would still have his grandparents die again...so he would choose her again...each time. Gerald took the liberty of bringing Arnold a change of clothes, even though he asked Susie not to, but since Phoebe was going to bring Helga a change of clothes he figured he would do the same. After Arnold got dressed in loose black pants, and a long black shirt and his hair was messy, he walked out to the lobby where Gerald was waiting and he jumped in his chair at the sight of his friend.

"Wheres your pupil in your eye man!" Gerald asked officially freaked out by Arnold's huge scar along with his pale blue right eye.

"I'm blind in my right eye Gerald." Arnold spoke, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Your not freaking out about being blind...in your right eye? Are you sure your gonna be okay man? I mean...most guys would be freaking out, panicking and trying to find a way to make some money to get surgery done." Gerald spoke truthfully, and still officially freaked out.

Somehow Gerald was a bit jealous at how much cooler Arnold looked in comparison to him. Here was Arnold, a guy with blonde hair a pupil less blue right eye...along with a huge scar on his eye.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile at his remark.

"I don't have any money remember, and its not so bad. I can still see out of one eye...which is good enough for me." Arnold spoke truthfully, and sounding strangely like his normal self.

"How are you okay with this?" Gerald asked truly confused at his friends strange sense of lightheartedness when they had to be at a funeral soon.

Arnold smiled at him, looking at his friend.

"If you knew Phoebe's parents were abusing her would you have done what I did? If so, then you've already answered your own question." Arnold spoke simply with no regrets.

Gerald smiled at him.

"I don't think I would've attempted to challenge the parent who was doing the abusing, but yeah I get your point...you really do care for her huh?" Gerald asked his voice serious.

Arnold smiled a knowing, confident smile. Now smiling at the feeling he got in his heart when he thought about Helga.

"More than my own life." Arnold said simply and matter of factly.

"That's pretty deep man, like...really deep." Gerald said almost astounded by his response.

"Do you love Phoebe the same way?" Arnold asked now curious because he hadn't really asked his friend how he was doing...now trying to take his mind off of the funeral coming up.

Gerald smiled back at his friend.

"Yeah, we have problems though like normal couples...but I can't see my life without her either. I need her...kinda like how I need to breathe. But I've always liked Phoebe even when we were kids, but what I'm astounded by is the feelings you have for this girl...in really a short period of time when you barely knew she existed before." Gerald stated to him truly confused at the change in his friend.

"I know, but we are meant to be together...and I know it. I can't explain it." Arnold spoke referring to the dreams they both had about each other and how one decision...affected both of there lives. He knew it, and believed it now seeing what he saw in the mirror this morning when he awoke.

"Your only eighteen years old man, how could you possibly know that?" Gerald asked still confused.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile knowing there conversation would come to this.

"Its a feeling, something else is happening beyond my control. I feel it, and I believe it...Gerald, I love her to the point where I wouldn't think twice about doing something that is unrecognizable to me or you. I can't breathe when shes not around me, I feel sick without her, and I'm devastated by the thought of her being away from me, or leaving me. Even when I talk about it to you, it still does the feeling no justice." Arnold spoke still not looking at his friend, his gaze focused on the floor, all knowing and full of emotion and love.

Gerald blinked at him. His face truly astounded and in awe at him. He could feel it from him, and he no longer questioned it, merely smiled at his friend with complete understanding. They both sat in silence awaiting for there girlfriends to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

Helga stood in the bathroom now looking back at herself as she tried to be ready for the coming funeral. She didn't want to. She felt awful, and even though she slept...what she wouldn't give to just be a teenager again...not having to worry about all these adult problems...just go out, have fun...and do what she does best. Write. Write her heart out, till her fingers were numb and she got carpel tunnel. What she wouldn't give to be carefree...and just be with Arnold. Not thinking too deeply about those dreams, not worrying about what was going on with Arnold, not even worrying about her stupid insecurities, pain and guilt she constantly carried around like a knapsack. What she wouldn't give to just put it down...and be normal. What was normal anyways? Going out getting drunk, sleeping with random guys in her school for what? Having normal parents, that actually cared for Helga...and loved her...Never. It was always too much to ask from anyone. To have good friends...thankfully she had that now. Helga smiled at the memory when Phoebe yelled at her, perhaps that's what being with a black guy does to a tiny Asian girl, growing a mouth to speak up. It made Helga respect, admire, and appreciate her that much more...but a side of her was jealous...she could just as easily tell anyone how she was feeling and Gerald gave her the confidence to do so. It wasn't Arnold's fault that she couldn't voice her feelings...it was her own fault. Helga couldn't help but wonder how much longer her and him were going to stay together with all these problems floating around them. Well, perhaps it was a good thing she wasn't normal...Helga only knew how to do one thing...sweep her problems under the rug and pretend like they don't exist. But whenever she was with Arnold, she could breathe...be free...and she needed him...more than anything...not solely because of her love, but for her own sanity...and now her protection. Helga wanted to tell him so many times, that nothing else mattered to her except her and him...she couldn't breathe without him...she couldn't live without him, even a normal day of school was going to be difficult...and what with Arnold's sudden knowledge of how to scare and fight properly...wouldn't do well for either of them in school. They were going to be the center of attention...and Helga knew it.

Helga stared in the mirror and cursed herself at how pale she looked. Phoebe arrived with Helga's black clothes and she was praying it was something long to hide all her scars. Phoebe also took the liberty of bringing some hygiene tools as well, and Helga decided to wash up. Phoebe helped Helga wash her hair in the sink, and Helga couldn't be more grateful.

"Helga, what happened to you yesterday. You never told me everything..." Phoebe spoke while she was rinsing out the conditioner in Helga's long hair, filling up the entire sink.

Helga's eyes shot open, her nose touching the bottom of the sink it was cold, and water ran into her eyes as she shut them quickly and tensed under Phoebe's question.

"I was...raped yesterday." Helga admitted, her voice low and almost cracking as she said it aloud.

Phoebe's hands stopped in the middle of rinsing her hair. Neither of them spoke, and only the sound of the faucet with running water filled the bathroom.

"Oh my God." Phoebe could only say, not sure what to do.

Helga un-moving for a minute, began sobbing hoping the water would be loud enough to cloak her sobs.

"You told Arnold right?" Phoebe said trying to regather herself and continue the conversation...not crying as she resumed what she was doing.

"He saw me." Helga could only say. Phoebe's eyes widened, knowing that if she was correct Arnold probably murdered him...Gerald would've done the same for her.

"What did Arnold do?" Phoebe asked curious, and still trying to maintain her composure.

"He was cutting him. Little slits of course. And he was smiling while he did it." Helga spoke now trying to regather herself and focus on something else.

"Smiling?" Phoebe said flabbergasted, as she put a towel over Helga's hair and rose her from the sink and turned her to look towards Phoebe.

"Yeah." Helga merely admitted, now hoping they could talk about something else.

"Well I can't say I blame him, he does love you a lot...I've never seen anything like what I witnessed when Arnold was fighting Mr. Pataki in the lobby. To be honest, everyone...including Mrs. Pataki felt it, like the room had gotten colder. Strangely, when Mr. Pataki had cut Arnold's eye, he merely stumbled for half a second and after regathering himself quickly...he broke Mr. Pataki s wrist and fingers with one hand seeming to focus all his rage on Mr. Pataki...and I did see him smiling as he was doing it." Phoebe said as she was drying Helga's hair with the towel now removing the towel, as she began to grab something from her purse.

Helga hadn't seen it, or even heard the full story...sure they had both been through a lot of shit yesterday...but neither of them got the full details...and now Helga was intrigued, hoping this would change the subject and move focus.

Phoebe pulled out a blow dryer, and smiled at her. Helga smiled back at her, as both girls moved there bags towards the electric socket in the middle of the wall in the bathroom in between a mirror. Phoebe took some gel, rubbed it in her hands and began applying it in Helga's hair. Helga was a jumble of tears because of everything on her mind...but this moment touched her the most...It had been a long time since Phoebe did her hair, and now she was doing it at such a crucial time when she felt her worst...meant everything to her, Helga let a silent tear fall from her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly.

Phoebe didn't see Helga's tear as she attached the diffuser and plugged in the blow dryer and began drying Helga's hair, making sure the curls would hold. They said nothing for a few moments because talking over the loud whirring noise was frustrating. When Phoebe was finished, Helga's hair looked stunning, and Helga smiled briefly at herself.

"I know you feel awful, and you look tired...and who wouldn't be...your human, were not meant to deal with problems like these...yet, it's not as hard when you share the pain with someone else. I'm always here for you okay?" Phoebe spoke warmly at her friend, trying not to shed a tear.

They had been best friends forever...so now, Helga's pain was her pain, and Phoebe's frustration and pain was Helga's whenever it did happen to her. That's what friendship is.

Helga shed a silent tear smiling at her friend and they shared a brief and tender embrace both of them crying silently.

"Helga, I also took the liberty of moving your stuff over my house in the guest room last night. I wanted to wait until after the funeral to tell you and surprise you...but I had to tell you now. My parents said its fine, and that they would love to have you, okay?" Phoebe said breaking away from there embrace and Helga looked shocked.

Helga almost didn't know what to say, she was ecstatic and it really meant a lot to her. Phoebe did something, granted without her consent...but Phoebe cared enough for her to do that...for Helga. Helga couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, as she hugged her again tighter allowing her excitement to show. Phoebe stroked Helga's hair lovingly somehow being the older, wiser person in there friendship.

"Phoebe, what was Arnold like when he fought my father?" Helga asked curious her face returning to a serious expression.

Phoebe's face matched Helga's before speaking.

"Scary. Absolutely terrifying. He was in control of the entire situation, he was fast and it was like I barely saw him move. The room was cold when Arnold called out to him...how do I even describe it? It was like something or someone else took over Arnold...but it was only when he realized that Mr. Pataki was going towards your room when he challenged him. When he broke his wrist he was smiling as he was doing it, and honestly Helga...all of us were afraid that he was going to kill him. He had the look in his eye that he would, which is why we had to stop him." Phoebe said, allowing herself to relive the memory while shuddering as she spoke.

Helga didn't seemed surprised...maybe a little, but not after she saw Arnold cut the man who had raped her. He was smiling, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Which also made Helga terrified that she was going to kill him, which is why she wanted to tell him to stop...but she almost didn't want him to either. He had raped her, and she felt dirty, ugly, and disgusting, so she wanted him to do it. But then if he actually did...she wouldn't know what to do.

They spoke no more, as Phoebe fixed herself up and they both did there makeup. Helga did her makeup as well, not because she wanted to look pretty for a sad occasion ..but because she felt so ugly, and was tired of feeling this way. Besides, she never really did do full out makeup.

* * *

When they finished they stepped out the bathroom and both Gerald and Arnold were staring at them dumbfounded by how beautiful both of there women were.

"Why thank you for the compliment Gerald." Phoebe said to him as she walked towards him and kissed him gently on the lips.

Helga looked away from Arnold, blushing.

Arnold rose from his chair now mere inches from her and caressed her cheek, smiling warmly at her. He then kissed her gently and tenderly on the cheek now looking in her eyes for a few moments before speaking.

"I told you that you were beautiful baby...I love you." Arnold said full of love in his voice and in his blye eyes, and Helga smiled almost as if she was going to cry.

"I love you too football head" Helga spoke with equal love in her voice and eyes as she kissed him on his cheek playing with his hair for a brief moment and then letting go.

Arnold maintained his loving smile at her as he kissed her hair briefly now both of them walking out the hospital holding hands.

Gerald and Phoebe blinked at the sight of them astonished, both of them still holding hands, both of them smiling at the sight of them.

"Why don't you do that with me?" Phoebe asked him playfully, still wanting an honest answer to the question.

Gerald knew she wanted an honest answer, and he smiled at her.

"Wish granted." Gerald said as they copied Arnold and Helga kissing her on the cheek as he told her he loved her, and Phoebe smiled telling him the same, now following behind them.

* * *

They all finally made it to the church where Phil and Gertie laid in the casket looking as if they were sleeping peacefully.

Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga all walked in at the same time and took there seats in front and Arnold was surrounded by pitiful glares from everyone; _Misses Vitello, Mr. Green, Mr. Hyunh, Euguene, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Lorenzo, Ernie, Oscar, Susie, Lila, Curly, Nadine, Sheena, Wolfgang, Ludwic, Brainy, Mr. Simmons, Wartz, Park, Peapod Kid, Geralds Family, Phoebe's family, Big Patty, Wittenburg, Tish, Iggy, Harold, and everyone elses family_ some of them curious to ask him what the hell happened to his eye but decided not to because it was a sad occasion.

It made Arnold agitated a bit because of all those damn pitiful glares he got as he sat down and awaited the pastor to give a speech. Helga sat next to him still holding his hand the entire time and she kept glancing at him to make sure he was okay. Emotionless, and cold. He didn't flinch, didn't move at all.

Helga squeezed his hand harder twice to ask him if he was okay. He glanced back at her and merely nodded, his face softening a bit, as he turned to look back at the pastor about to give his speech. He began and Arnold squeezed Helga's hand tighter and she decided to lace her arm around him instead, which Arnold appreciated. Helga then looked into the brochure to see who else from the audience was going to give a speech...and Lila was in it. Helga decided not to bring this to his attention in respect for him...somehow knowing it would make him angry.

After the pastor was finished speaking, he asked in order the people who were on the brochure to speak on Phil and Gerties behalf. After a few speeches, Arnold was crying silent tears...not sobbing, merely gritting his teeth his gaze focused on the people speaking. It was now Arnold's turn to speak, and he didn't feel up to it but everyone insisted he do so. Arnold wiped his tears briefly and stood on the podium and grabbed the mike, and relaxed himself now turning to look at there cold lifeless bodies laying in the casket next to him open. Arnold grit his teeth before grabbing the mike and began to speak.

"I remember growing up...hearing all sorts of stories about my parents...what it was like growing up for both Phil and Gertie. Now standing here...how do I begin to tell you all how they lived there lives. I grew up with them...and they were the only parents I ever had..." Arnold spoke, allowing his tears to flow silently not sobbing as pain and misery gripped his heart tight, still gritting his teeth as he cried.

Helga began crying at the sight of him and it broke her heart...she wanted to cry when she entered the room but was trying to be strong for Arnold but realized she couldn't. As if the pain she felt in her heart for her own struggles wasn't enough, but this was enough to make her break down until she was only left an empty shell soaked with tears. When Helga glanced at him, she could feel the shift in his attitude, and only prayed she didn't say what she thought he was going to say. He was angry, and she could see it.

Arnold casted his eyes down, the room filled with sobs while Arnold was speaking previously and the atmosphere absolutely depressing. But the way Arnold felt about it...they were his parents, not anyone else's, and this whole set up, the church with their bodies being put on public display like some kind of freak show in a museum. Arnold glanced back up, his gaze emotionless but the tears kept flowing freely against his will no longer gritting his teeth.

"All those stories I was told as a child...were lies." Arnold spoke his tone emotionless, and the sobs in the room stopped and everyone was gasping at what he said.

Helga was still crying, her gaze solely focused on Arnold not sure whether to go and grab him before he digs his own hole or let him speak. It was his grandparents funeral after all.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile, the tears still freely flowing from his eyes...his face emotionless and his eyes were cold.

"Even though all those stories I was told were lies...I still love them more than anything...because they were all I had...They gave me love, shelter, and food when my own parents didn't even bother to raise me...or come back home like I spent many years of my life believing they would...so here's thanks to Phil and Gertie...for raising me, now officially an orphan...Thank you." Arnold spoke quickly walking off of the podium resuming his seat next to Helga.

Everyone was staring at him as if they were insulted by what he said, and all of them seemed disoriented like he was being disrespectful, all of them shooting him glares like he was wrong for saying what he said.

Helga wasted no time taking Arnold out of the church as the next person went up to speak the next speaker not commenting on what Arnold said.

* * *

"What?" Arnold snapped at her agitated by this whole mockery of his parents.

Helga merely stared at him her makeup run from her tears. Helga didn't know whether to hit him, or hug him.

Helga decided to pull him in a fierce embrace, and Arnold was tense, somehow he wanted to fight against her...but merely relaxed into her embrace allowing the sobs that built in his chest be let out as he gripped her tighter.

Arnold slowly fell to his knees and Helga fell with him slowly as they held each other both of them sobbing.

Arnold's head placed in Helga's lap as he curled into a fetal position clutching his knees closer to his chest and Helga fell forward, her hair covering Arnold's face, now both of there bodies raked with spasms, tears stinging there eyes and there insides gripped tight with sorrow.

Both of them were silently hoping no one would come outside to see two teenagers outside of the church on the lawn...crying like children.

They sobbed together for a few more moments, Helga wiped her own tears as she raised Arnold's head to look at her and she wiped his tears away, both of them not speaking, as if silently telling him "_We have to go back inside now._"

Arnold wiped his tears and attempted to regain control because now he had a massive headache as he rose from the ground and stood still a bit dizzy. He had never cried like that, and he felt a bit better, but was dreading going back inside...the sight of his dead parents would only start the well of tears inside of him.

Helga stood up as well and caressed Arnold's face now looking at him and smiled an empathetic and warm, sad smile all at the same time as if trying to silently tell him "_Everything will be okay baby._"

Arnold kissed the temple of her head, and merely looked back at her as if to say "_thank you._" Helga nodded and they both walked back inside.

* * *

When Arnold walked in...it was **Lila** giving a speech.

Arnold stopped mid stride in the middle of walkway towards his seat and gazed at her but said nothing as he took his seat and stared at her, his eyes cold and emotionless, now gritting his teeth not because he was sad...but because he was angry.

"They were really wonderful people, I remember coming over a few times...and they were strange but...I always liked that about them...and one day I wanted to have a marriage like that." Lila spoke crying but glancing back at Arnold as if to tell him a secret message.

Both Helga and Arnold were appalled at her. Helga glanced quickly at Arnold and his body was tense the longer she kept talking staring coldly at her.

"I remember when Phil told me the story of how Arnold got his pet Abner, and I cried because it was a beautiful ceremony between his parents. I will miss them, but more importantly..." Lila said glancing back at Arnold now crying fake tears and pretending to be sad.

"I'll miss being in the boarding house, with all of them. Thank you." Lila spoke now blatantly telling him a message, and it infuriated Arnold.

Helga could tell because his body suddenly relaxed and his smile turned sadistic. Oh shit. Lila walked from the podium and kept glancing at Arnold as she walked by but he did nothing as Lila took her seat.

The pastor was about to move on in the rest of the program but Helga suddenly stood up and asked to speak on Phil and Gerties behalf. The pastor allowed it, as Helga gracefully took the podium. She glanced over at there lifeless bodies and felt the tight grip in her chest and the dry lump in her throat all over again.

Helga closed her eyes and looked back at Arnold before speaking.

"Well, Lila was right about one thing...they were absolutely insane. Well, Gertie was...it was always mayhem, full of fun, full of costumes, and play...along with much wisdom...and love. They were the glue that held everyone together..." Helga spoke her voice breaking as a sudden rush of memories flooded her mind, as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"They were truly wonderful people...and people worthy of love and respect." Helga spoke as she looked back at Lila fake crying in the back row, and returned her gaze back at Arnold and smiling her tears still streaming from her face.

"Sometimes I wish I could have grown up with parents like Phil & Gertie...always there for me answering the questions we all had at one point in there own crazy goofy way. Gertie was the craziest, and for that I have much respect and admiration for her, she was a freedom fighter, a leasing manager, a giver, a cook, and more importantly she was a mother. Phil always found a way to segway into some type of story that always had some deep meaning to it, and other times it was for fun...but they both loved each other deeply, and they both needed each other...as I will someday need...him. We'll all miss you greatly, I know I will, and we will meet one day properly...in heaven...Thank you." Helga said now her insides gripped tight with sorrow as she got down from the podium and sat beside Arnold.

Arnold merely looked at her astounded, how did she know his grandparents so well...Arnold did know one thing that she spoke from the heart and not for any other ulterior motives like some people.

Arnold and Helga exchanged a look at each other as they exchanged there vows and Arnold did everything in his power to not cry while she was talking...she had captured them so well as the memories of his grandparents began rushing in his mind.

After the pastor had finished talking they told everyone to grab their flowers and rest it on there corpse. Helga walked behind Arnold knowing she was going to need to be close to him, this was so hard for her...her head hurt, and her eyes were sore from her own tears...not only from today, but from yesterday as well.

Everyone went up and placed a single flower on each of them walking away wiping there tears. Helga's stomach sank lower in her stomach the closer they got, and Helga could sense the shift in Arnold.

When it was finally Arnold's turn he clutched his flower, tears flowing freely from his eyes even though they looked cold and emotionless. Arnold wanted to shake both of them awake, tell them to get up...come back home, and have everything go back to normal. But the more he stared at them...it finally sank in...there not waking up. There not coming back, and their definitely not coming back to save the day. They...were both dead.

Arnold placed the flower on both of there corpses and stared back at them once more as he kissed both of there cold bodies goodbye once more a tear falling on each of there foreheads now walking away from them as Arnold rushed outside the church once again.

Helga did the same glancing back at them once more before running after Arnold.

* * *

There was a table set up with punch and snacks outside the church on the lawn. Helga's eyes began searching frantically for Arnold as she saw him leaning against the entrance gate to the church lawn, smoking a cigarette and taking sips of alcohol from a small vial. Helga merely looked em pathetically at him, now walking up to him.

"Mind if I bum one too?" Helga asked him as she laid her back against Arnold not awaiting permission.

"Aren't you seventeen? Your not old enough to smoke." Arnold spoke sarcastically but rather playfully.

"Oh shut up football head and gimme one." Helga said swatting at his face playfully back as he handed her one and she lit it.

She never would've imagined this...both her and Arnold...smoking outside...his grandparents funeral. But she didn't say anything about it...she knew he was stressed...which even now, that word doesn't do either of them justice. Helga was quickly scouting for adults to come out soon because she knew in the program they were going to tell everyone to come outside for snacks and punch.

Arnold knew she was frantic, and on alert because of their new smoking habit but decided to stand his ground, he was eighteen after all.

They inhaled and exhaled not speaking to each other now allowing the nicotine to relax both of them and Helga lazily leaned against Arnold's chest. This seemed inappropriate but...she was happy she was with him. Arnold wrapped his free arm around her waist as they both smoked their cigarette together, and Arnold finally smiled at the warmth from Helga as they held each other. He couldn't express how truly happy he was to have her by his side...

Helga quickly put out her cigarette and Arnold was still smoking his as the rush of people came outside to get punch and snacks before heading to the burial service. Everyone seemed to stare at Arnold while they were getting their drinks and snacks. Some attempting to ignore it, and others...well, wanted to ask him but didn't.

Arnold was still holding Helga, as Lila came rushing over towards him, thank God he wasn't finished his cigarette...at this rate, dealing with his peer group...he was going to need another one.

Lila stopped mid stride as she realized Arnold...was smoking. She walked closer to him completely ignoring the fact that he was still holding Helga in his arm.

"Did you like my speech?" Lila asked him, now coughing at the smell of the smoke.

Helga gave her a glare, and Arnold breathed a sardonic smile before inhaling and blowing in her face and Lila gagged.

"No. I didn't." Arnold spoke cold, ruthless, and showing no emotion.

"Since when did you smoke anyways? Its such a gross habit." Lila said in between coughs and waving the smoke from her face.

"None of your fucking business. Go away." Arnold spoke his voice still emotionless.

Helga was loving every minute of this, unable to contain her smile.

"What happened to your eye?" Lila asked him completely ignoring his request.

"Hey Miss Perfect, shove off." Helga spoke harshly, now sensing Arnold was getting irritated.

"Ugh!" Lila said walking away towards her peers.

"Thank you, she was starting to get under my skin...like an annoying bacterium honestly." Arnold spoke disgusted finally showing emotion other than sadness as he exhaled the last of his cigarette and put it out.

Helga couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. Arnold stared down at her his eyebrow raised.

"Alright Bio Nerd, you know I suck at science...but in a way I can't help but be extremely happy at the fact that you are now with me...and not her. It sounds completely selfish but if only you knew how badly it hurt me when I saw you with her in school, and here I was practically worshiping you my whole life." Helga spoke completely relaxed and truthful for once.

Arnold smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah that is selfish, even for you. Either way...I know, that I was always meant to be with you...especially considering our dreams and all about our lives and future without each other." Arnold spoke truthfully as well now having no doubts in his mind of his love for her.

Helga knew what he was talking about, and it made her smile...amongst the entire crowd staring oddly at Arnold and Helga...smiling, and some of the adults found it disrespectful.

_"You ought to be ashamed!"_ One female yelled at Arnold and Helga.

Arnold's face suddenly turned grim as he looked back at Susie screaming at them, his expression emotionless, his right eye somehow brighter because he was still blind in his right eye after all...she walked over to Arnold and Helga.

Helga stepped next to Arnold because she seemed to be stomping towards him fuming. Helga gripped Arnold's hand, because whatever she had to say...was not going to be good.

"What the hell is wrong with you! As soon as you get the opportunity to speak about your grandparents you go on and say a sarcastic thank you for everything they've done for you! Shameful, disgusting and on top of that your smoking! Then you have the nerve to smile while talking to your girlfriend! I cannot believe this Arnold this takes the cake!" Susie yelled as she slapped Arnold in the face.

Arnold did not flinch, or move under Susie smacking him. He didn't even wince once at her own words that were hissed at him. Arnold looked back at her, the shadow beginning to cast over half of the right side of his face the blue pupil less eye gleaming in the dark as he stared emotionless back at her.

Helga got an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood there not knowing what to do, and suddenly terrified.

"Susie, you hit like a bitch." Arnold hissed at her, no emotion and his eyes ice cold the right eye gleaming back at her.

Susie was fuming at him, but somehow suddenly terrified at the same time. This could not be the same she grew up with, this could not be the same boy that saved her marriage and taught Oscar how to read.

"Phil and Gertie would be ashamed of you to call you there grandson." Susie spoke coldly back to him.

Arnold merely smirked evilly at her, his gaze focused, and his body relaxed and in control of even the slightest movements.

"Susie, unless they were your parents...you could never understand what I'm going through. Don't. Ever. Hit. Me. Again. Your not my mother, and you never will be so please, go pretend to care away from my presence." Arnold spoke his voice dropping seeming oddly older than he really was, his eyes staring coldly into her.

Susie was somehow terrified, disappointed, and sad.

"I pity you...your turning into someone you don't even recognize, aren't you." Susie spoke not asking merely a simple statement.

"I don't need...anyone's pity, not you, the mayor, or God's pity. As far as I'm concerned, I'm starting to like this part about me." Arnold spoke smiling a sardonic smile.

Susie walked away from them rejoining the group, and Arnold's eyes stayed focused on her as she was walking away still holding a sardonic smile, and Arnold decided to light another cigarette.

* * *

Harold, Stinky, and Sid ran up to Arnold and Helga told Arnold she was going to get some punch from the snack table and he nodded the okay before she scurried off.

Once they arrived each of them looked at Arnold with pity, then shock and none of them said nothing as Arnold inhaled and exhaled the cigarette as he relaxed into the brick wall behind him, tucking his free hand into his jean pocket, his eyes closed as he used the other one to smoke his cigarette.

"What!" Arnold snapped at them not looking in either of their direction his eyes still closed, his voice filled with base and it made them jump.

"When did you start smoking?" Harold asked first.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Stinky asked second.

"And whats going on with you!" Sid asked last as if methodically taking turns.

Arnold breathed a sardonic evil smile as his eyes shot open and Arnold's right pupil less eye freaked them out. He began slowly gazing at each of there faces before speaking, as he inhaled and exhaled his cigarette.

"Why do you wanna know?" Arnold asked coldly, knowing if there answer was incorrect he would tell them to shove off...the last thing he needed was people gossiping about him at school, even though he felt like it was already going to happen.

"Well were just curious, but were also wondering...when did you get to be...well, this cynical, and how should I put it?" Harold began talking but was interrupted by Sid.

"**TOTALLY AWESOME!**" Sid exclaimed loudly allowing his excitement to show. All of them nodded in agreement.

Arnold raised his eyebrow as he raised his head up slightly wondering if they were telling the truth.

"Lets just say...in less than a week, my entire life changed and the rug was pulled from beneath my feet." Arnold spoke sarcastically, inhaling and exhaling his cigarette still leaning against the brick wall behind him. They all blinked at him in confusion.

"So its true that you beat seniors in our school, slapped Rhonda, and fought Bob Pataki?" Sid yelled at Arnold.

Arnold chuckled evilly and devilishly a sardonic smile playing on his lips as he looked back at them inhaling his cigarette. They all felt the atmosphere suddenly get cold, and Harold, Stinky, and Sid were officially freaked out, they didn't know if they wanted to run or ask him to teach them how to be like that.

"Where do you think I got this scar from?" Arnold spoke exhaling the cigarette smoke as he was talking and it seemed to cover his face, his right eye widened making his eye look bigger and the blue gleam in the pupil less eye look brighter to prove his point.

All of them shrieked in response to him almost like girls.

Arnold smiled evilly at them chuckling a low devilish laugh as he allowed his eyes to relax now putting out his cigarette.

"Not funny man." Harold spoke, officially freaked out and scared.

Helga came back over bringing back punch for Arnold knowing he would be thirsty from both of them crying.

Arnold smiled warmly at her as she handed it to him, and Arnold grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back towards him in the original position they were in as he kissed the top of her head and she smiled back at him.

"So all of it is true, your now dating Helga, Lila is jealous, Rhonda is still pissed because you slapped her, beat up some seniors, and even got into a fight with Bob Pataki, and you won. This is crazy!" Sid exclaimed like the regular loud mouth.

"I guess all of that was going to get out sooner or later." Helga said shrugging it off, and Arnold said nothing in response.

"Hey Arnold...Why did you slap Rhonda in the first place?" Harold asked allowing some anger to show.

Arnold didn't flinch and was unaffected by it.

"She insulted my girlfriend." Arnold spoke coldly, and matter of factly as he stared Harold down as if to challenge him to a fight if he started it first.

"So its also true that Helga was in the hospital too!" Sid squealed loudly.

Arnold merely stared at him, his eyes piercing right through him.

"Yes." Arnold hissed, his gaze fixed on him.

"Whoa, sorry." Sid said backing away from him.

They all left with the group for the funeral began hopping in their cars on there way to the burial site for his grandparents. The crowd now clearing out to where it was just Arnold and Helga, and shortly afterwards Gerald and Phoebe were meeting up with them in the church lawn.

"You going to the burial site?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"No." Arnold spoke not looking at his friend.

"Why not?" Gerald asked him curious and confused.

"I've shed enough tears for today, and I'm exhausted honestly. Let me go back home and get some rest and I'll catch up with you guys later." Arnold spoke returning to his normal self now, and Helga breathed finally.

"Hey Gerald, do me one more favor...please..." Arnold pleaded with him and Gerald looked back at him awaiting for him to speak.

"Lets go out and have fun tonight...Yes partially because I want to feel sorry for myself but...I want to just be a normal teenager...for once, please." Arnold pleaded with his friend, and Helga couldn't agree more with Arnold right now.

Gerald couldn't really blame him, he did catch him crying earlier outside with Helga and what with everything else going on...it was starting to take a toll on his emotional, mental, and physical frame of mind right now.

"What did you have in mind?" Gerald asked him, knowing he would be able to make it happen in a short time period no matter what it was.

"Alcohol, music, dancing, smoking, sex with my girlfriend of course, coffee and a greasy breakfast for school the next morning." Arnold spoke simply knowing that Gerald would make it happen.

"Place?" Gerald asked him.

"My house. Rooftop. 9pm." Arnold smiled confidently knowing that the rooftop always got to his peer group.

Gerald smiled widely at his friend as he nodded his head, now immediately on his phone texting people to invite to his party as they started walking away to Gerald's car.

Arnold and Helga decided to walk back to Arnold's house. When they finally made it, they both ran upstairs, locked the door, undressed, threw their clothes and slammed on the bed together both of them not caring how either of them landed now both of them naked. Arnold pulled the blanket up covering both him and Helga as they both cuddled together and fell into a deep much needed sleep. Both of them seeming to smile as they held each other closely.

Tonight, they were not going to worry about death, sadness, dreams that spoke of there future, love, light, darkness, guilt, hatred, or none of those adult problems that were coming there way. Tonight, they get to be a couple...and they get to be normal teenagers...at least, that's what both of them hoped anyways because in real life...it never goes the way its planned.

**-End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Party & Darkness

**Chapter 7: Party & Darkness**

Helga awoke first, and glanced back up at Arnold. Now she was fully able to look at him...realizing he changed somehow.

He was sleeping peacefully, his bright blonde hair was tousled and messy, and he was naked. His eyes were closed and she sat up slowly not to wake him to fully look at his scar on his right eye. It seemed to be a huge gash, but it had healed strangely well. It started at the tip of his eyebrow and continued down towards his nose and stopped. Helga wanted to touch it, now feeling overrun with guilt for her love being blind in one eye. Granted yes it made him look sexier, and she wanted him considering he was naked under the covers...at least, that's what the old Helga would've thought. So much had changed for them, and Helga was ridden with guilt, pain, and disgust for herself. The mans scent who raped her still stings her nose, and she could still feel his vile sweat on her body, and Helga shuddered at the memory of it. This was all her fault...had she never left Arnold when he told her how he felt...none of this would have happened. Had she only let go of her stupid pride and let go, and trusted Arnold...she was a fool for thinking she could be alone her whole life. Somehow when she glanced down at him sleeping peacefully his muscles seemed to be a bit more toned and defined, even though he still has a boyish body frame. Broad shoulders, and a wide chest, and his midsection was a bit smaller but proportionate to his upper body oddly, his legs defined and looked a bit more manly. This was too strange for her, and she knew it. But considering the dreams they both had of each other was freaky enough, now they both had to deal with Arnold's grandparents death, on top of his girlfriend being raped and no longer feeling the desire for sex because of how dirty she felt. Not to mention the gossiping peer groups, as well as Helga's parents, and now this sudden change in Arnold that she couldn't understand...this was too much and it made her head hurt and a bit dizzy thinking about it. They left the funeral around 1pm ish, and they got home and slept all day. Which was much needed considering everything that had happened. How do adults deal with problems like these?

Helga then placed her hand on Arnold's chest as she slowly rested in between Arnold's arm allowing the scent of his skin to fill her nose. It was pleasant enough to erase the smell from earlier in her mind. She smiled warmly at him, allowing herself to feel warm and fuzzy. She noticed she was opening up to him much more, perhaps it was because everything he had done for her. No man or boy would've done what Arnold did for her. He went passed protecting her, he saved her life. Originally Helga was supposed to save Arnold from his depression from loosing his grandparents...but it was the complete opposite. Helga couldn't be more grateful to her love, couldn't count her blessings enough for now having him in her life.

Helga glanced over towards the clock and it was _7:22pm_. She needed to get ready for the party tonight and she needed to get back to Phoebe's house to get ready. She didn't want to leave him, because somehow in her heart...it was always whenever they separated ..something bad happens. Helga wasn't going to take that risk, not now anyways. Helga called Phoebe and asked her to bring her some cute clothes she could wear for tonight. Helga of course had nothing cute in her wardrobe. Unfortunately Phoebe was tinier than Helga so she knew her stuff wouldn't fit. Phoebe invited Helga for a quick shopping trip, almost pleaded with her...and Helga was fighting herself whether she should go or not.

"You should go baby, I'll be fine." Arnold spoke his eyes still closed, and Helga jumped and fell off the bed making a loud thud noise.

Helga rose from the floor clutching the blanket on the edge of the bed, only her eyes merely peeking over it, as she stared at Arnold.

"Your awake!" Helga squealed at him.

Arnold exhaled a long sigh as he raised himself and began stretching not caring that the blanket had fallen showing his naked body and he rubbed his eyes as he began messing up his hair by rubbing it back and forth.

Helga couldn't help but glance quickly for a second, then cast her gaze back at him before he could catch her looking.

"Yeah only for like a few minutes though." Arnold replied sleepily, and began chuckling at the sight of his girlfriends head barely peeking above the edge of the bed.

"Whats so funny?" Helga playfully snapped at him.

"You are. What are you doing down there anyways?" Arnold asked now unable to stop laughing.

Helga glared at him.

"You knocked me over because you scared the shit out of me, remember?" Helga spat back playfully at him.

"Sorry about that." Arnold said now trying to calm his own laughter down.

His true, genuine carefree laugh was music to Helga's ears, now she felt warm and fuzzy inside as she smiled back at him.

"Nah its cool, so you really think I should go. I mean usually bad shit happens to us whenever we separate " Helga spoke truthfully, as she raised her head now resting it on her crossed arms on the edge of the bed.

Arnold's expression returned to seriousness before he spoke, realizing that it was the truth.

"I think you should go with her, I mean I can protect myself and oddly enough I know it. I'm just worried about you, I don't know if I can handle something else happening to you...because your all I have now." Arnold spoke looking away from her, his eyes looking pained and sad.

"Tell you what, we'll make it a double date shopping trip so that way no one feels left out okay?" Helga suggested smiling at him.

He said nothing in response, and merely smiled and nodded back at her.

Helga was about to get up and walk to get dressed but then she remembered she was naked and felt the urge to not want to have Arnold see her like this; scarred, bruised, and ugly.

Arnold sensing her discomfort, wasn't sure if he should tell her to stand up but if she did they would never leave because he would attack her. But decided to respect her wishes as he turned away from her.

"Go ahead." Arnold spoke now officially turned away from her.

Helga smiled at him, this was going to be really hard for her.

Helga rushed to get dressed and she instructed Arnold to turn around now. Arnold rose from the bed allowing his naked body show and he walked over to Helga now only mere inches from her face. He looked into her eyes, filled with love as he cupped her cheek and began caressing it lovingly.

"Will you kiss me again, my love?" Arnold asked her gently still caressing her face.

Helga smiled warmly at him as she kissed Arnold for what felt like the first time in ages. Oddly enough her body was on fire again, and Helga didn't know what to do. But Arnold kept there kiss tender, and short as he trailed his kissed to her cheek and the temple of her forehead.

Helga wanted to cry because he really did love her. He didn't press onto her like what most boys their age would do, and he was always sensitive to her needs.

Once Arnold got close to her ear he whispered to her.

"I love you." He spoke, now only loving emotion showing in his voice. Helga let a silent tear flow against her will as she smiled warmly and took his hand and held it now looking back into his eyes.

"I love you too, yutz." Helga said truthfully, now feeling free to speak her emotions loudly to him. He smiled warmly at her.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now, but I promise...I'll wait for you and I won't rush you unless your ready okay?" Arnold spoke truthfully smiling at her.

Helga kissed his hand.

"Thank you." Helga said smiling at him, and he broke away from her to get dressed.

* * *

This was going to be a quick shopping trip considering they had to be back home in time for everyone to be back here.

Arnold noticed he had a few missed calls from Gerald and he called him back and they spoke briefly about whose providing alcohol, whose coming, whose not coming, Gerald being the DJ for the night, food and all those details. Gerald had spent most of the day getting ready for the party tonight. Gerald told Arnold that he would be over with all the supplies and decided to stay behind at Arnold's house while he sets up, once Arnold asked him to come to the shopping trip. Arnold didn't want to make Phoebe feel like a third wheel but figured it would be okay for the time being.

Gerald and Phoebe arrived, as Phoebe grabbed Arnold and Helga now Gerald was left getting the rooftop ready for the party.

* * *

They quickly made it to the mall and tried to speed shop for the perfect outfit for Helga, they walked into the store _Forever 21_ and Helga began shopping in the clearance aisle and Phoebe shot her a look that said "_What are you doing? Get over here!_" Helga scoffed at her and began trailing Phoebe as she was hurriedly looking for the perfect outfit.

Honestly Helga preferred boots, jeans, and a nice top but since everything had been so stressful...eh, might as well dress up.

Phoebe quickly grabbed a few dressed and Helga was practically tossed in the dressing room by Phoebe. Arnold couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Phoebe taking control of the situation, it was truly heartwarming.

The first dress was not flattering at all, and Arnold was snickering under his breath at her. Phoebe hit him and Helga tried on the next dress. When Helga walked out Phoebe gasped as she saw her in it, and Arnold couldn't stop staring at her.

It was a strapless dress with black underlining and cheetah chiffon pleated dress that was long in the back as it got shorter in the front showing off Helga's legs. The black underlining peeking through by her thighs acting as a skirt underneath, with a leather black belt that cinched below her breasts. She looked curvaceous and beautiful and would definitely be the envy of all the girls.

Phoebe wasted no time as she told Helga that they were getting the dress for her, and Helga told her she had no money for it. Phoebe told her not to worry about it, because her parents gave her some money and Phoebe wanted to do something nice for Helga. They searched the store for shoes and found round toed suede black five inch platform heels with gold spikes in the back. Phoebe also took the liberty of quickly grabbing some gold accessories for her outfit as well. Phoebe rushed to the checkout line as they paid for it and ran out the mall all of them jumping in the car rushing back to Arnold's house.

* * *

When they made it back everything was set up, and it looked awesome with lights, DJ set up and food on the snack table along with a lounge area as well. They had set the alcohol on the table where the snacks were. Helga decided to leave Arnold and get ready now checking that it was roughly 8:20pm.

Arnold decided to get ready as well...now looking at all of his clothes...they didn't seem to fit his mood at the moment. So he went into Phil's room and began searching his wardrobe. Nothing until he found what he was looking for, a long black vest with red pinstripe stitches It was a vest but had the length in the back that fell all the way down to the back of Arnold's knees. He quickly grabbed it and Phil's black old estate driving styled hat, now having the perfect outfit in mind rushing back to his room. It felt good to be excited again...and actually happy for once.

* * *

Helga and Phoebe were finished getting ready at around _9:10pm_ and knew most people normally don't show up until _9:30pm-9:45pm_ so they relaxed on the roof on the lounge waiting for Arnold to arrive. Gerald had already started playing music and getting Helga and Phoebe drinks as they sat in the lounge.

Helga's heart was in her throat when she finally heard Arnold come up the steps through his glass window. She turned to look at him, her jaw dropped to the floor no longer caring that she was raped, because now she wanted to rape him. Even Gerald stopped the music for a minute knowing Arnold would never dress like this...at all.

He was wearing black shoes, loose black formal pants with a leather belt that had a simple gold buckle. A long black sleeved button down shirt and a red tie that tucked into the black and red stitched pinstripe vest that he wore over his shirt. His bright blonde hair was slicked back, and he was wearing Phil's hat as it was slanted on one side of his head and covered his right eye.

Arnold glanced at each of them and smirked at them before speaking, and Helga almost came in her dress at his smile.

"Well judging from the silence I did good." Arnold spoke lightheartedly.

"Damn man! You swagged out!" Gerald exclaimed, now officially jealous he didn't dress up.

Arnold chuckled at him as he walked over and dapped him quickly grabbing a drink, lighting a cigarette, now walking towards Helga. His gaze was mesmerizing, even though one eye was all one color, she didn't care...at this point she wanted him to take her now.

"Hey baby." Arnold said warmly as he sat down, taking a sip of his drink and inhaled and exhaled his cigarette and Helga felt like a bundle of nerves around him for some strange reason.

Oh God, this was so unfair, she had a gorgeous boyfriend and she was burdened by her stupid insecurities.

Arnold merely looked at her, noticing she was bright red.

"Baby do I look good?" Arnold asked somehow suddenly feeling insecure at her non responsiveness.

Helga blinked her eyes stunned.

"Try completely fuckable." Helga slipped up as she slammed her hand over her mouth now completely red.

Arnold snickered at her, happily.

"Thank you, and you look quite lovely as well love." Arnold said his gaze intense on her filled with love.

"Thanks." Helga could only muster to say as she quickly gulped her drink.

"You do look quite handsome tonight Arnold if I do say so myself." Phoebe complimented him quaintly.

"Thanks guys, but...this isn't my vest or my hat...its my grandad's." Arnold spoke his voice suddenly trailing off for a second but smiled at the thought of somehow knowing that he was close to him. It gave Arnold some strange sense of comfort.

They heard people knocking at the door on top of the roof, and Arnold walked over to answer it as he put his drink down, placing his cigarette in his mouth and letting it hang from his lips like a pro smoker as he inhaled and exhaled without grabbing the cigarette from his mouth.

Helga's eyes suddenly got wide at what Arnold just did and was suddenly pale.

_She never taught him how to do that...She had been with him when he smokes, and she knew for a fact there was no way he would know how to do that...he was still a beginner, so how would he know how to possibly do something as advanced at that._ This was too freaky, but Helga decided to stop thinking about it, as the blood rushed back to her face.

Arnold greeted everyone, and Gerald began playing some popular artist, all of them seeming to compliment the way Arnold looked, especially the women. Most of them running over to the snack table where the alcohol was. Arnold was about to shut the door until he heard a knock on it. He turned and opened it and realized who it was, now using his entire body to block the entrance. He was leaning on one side of the doorway, his hand holding himself up, and the other hand was tucked in his pants pocket as he inhaled and exhaled the cigarette not using his hands to pull it out of his mouth, now blowing the smoke into both of their faces, his expression cold.

"The fuck you doing here?" Arnold spoke harshly his voice cold emotionless, at the red head and preppy popular girl behind her.

"We can't come to your party?" Lila asked saddened by his remark, and Rhonda cowered behind Lila.

"No, I don't need fake bitches ruining my party." Arnold snapped at them harshly, now blowing more smoke in there face.

"Oh my God Arnold, that smoke is absolutely repulsive!" Rhonda exclaimed gagging and coughing at it.

"Yeah, I call it fake bitch repellent." Arnold spoke now removing himself from the doorway and slammed it shut in there face.

Arnold turned to look back and saw Helga dancing freely as she had a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. She let her hips and hair sway with the music, and it warmed his heart watching her, but even more so...this damn not having sex thing was going to kill him. Arnold went back to the table and made himself another drink and chugged it down without wincing or anything, as he finished his cigarette.

Arnold stood watching Helga dancing at the snack table and all the girls were giggling over how handsome Arnold looked in what he was wearing, and some of the guys like Wolfgang, Stinky, Sid, and Harold began talking to him. Wolfgang slammed Arnold on the back telling him that he was cool as shit and randomly challenged him to an alcohol chugging contest. Arnold didn't back down, and surprisingly Arnold won and now Arnold was officially drunk.

Helga spent most of her time in between the dance floor, and the lounge area smoking cigarettes now realizing she was drunk.

Somehow Lila and Rhonda ended up crashing there party because Arnold had left for a second to pee, and when he came back he realized they were there dancing. Arnold grit his teeth but decided to say nothing because he was too drunk to do anything else about it. Now the music shifted and everyone began getting sexual on the dance floor, when suddenly the song _Ashanti's Rock Wit You_ began playing.

Helga got up from her seat leaving her drink behind and quickly put out her cigarette and began dancing by herself, Helga now giving Arnold eye contact begging him to come dance with her.

He smirked at her, as he slowly walked over to her and took her hand, his body relaxed and in control not seeming like he was drunk at all.

Arnold swayed to the music now behind Helga and the crowd thought she was going to grind on him but she didn't as they all backed off the dance floor giving them some space.

She began rotating and rolling her hips on time with the music and Arnold followed sensually behind her both of there bodies pressed together moving as one person, his head in between Helga's neck and his hands gripped Helga's hips pulling her closer to him. Helga began lip syncing the words, now lost into the music, Arnold, and them moving together.

The tension growing more and more the longer they kept dancing. Helga moved slowly as she turned around to face him now running her hands sensually over his body stopping at his back, and he pulled her in closer bodies pressing, as they began rotating and swaying there hips to the music. Arnold followed her beautifully, able to move his hips with her not missing a beat.

When it got to the part where Ashanti was echoing Helga looked directly at him lip syncing to him and she broke away from him briefly and she began touching herself starting from her stomach and stopped at her hair as she ran her fingers through her hair still swaying her hips to the music, there gaze focused on only each other, both of them filled with lust.

As Helga was touching herself he was moon walking around her like usher, his hat covering half of his face and bright blonde hair illuminating under the dance floor lights, now his hands grazing over certain sections of her body as he was dancing around her.

Arnold now stopping in front of Helga as he ran his fingers over the brim of his hat, and quickly grabbed Helga's legs and had her straddle him wrapping her legs around his midsection using his one hand to support her as she fell back and Arnold ran his hand over her starting from her neck and stopped towards her stomach and he let her go slowly as she fell to the ground gracefully.

Arnold grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly from the ground and they resumed there dance of sensual love swaying both of there hips to the music, and Helga began dancing over Arnold's leg not going lower as she clutched onto his clothes and Arnold sensually grabbed her hair as they faced each other both of them not missing a beat, Arnold swaying his hips along with Helga. Arnold then broke away from Helga giving them some distance as he spun her in him and dipped her, Helga's legs stiff underneath his as she was holding onto him, both of them breathing hard, and there faces mere inches away from each other and the song finally faded out.

* * *

Arnold and Helga didn't break there gaze as he briefly touched her face lovingly and told her he loved her, and she said the same thing to him. They rose from there dipped position and they held hands as they quickly glanced over the room.

Everyone stared at them open gaped at the two of them including Gerald, and Phoebe.

They had no idea that Arnold could dance like that, but Arnold kept it a secret all these years because he got tired of going to social events with Gerald and he always danced better than him so Arnold spent many years studying and practicing his hip hop and exactly how to move. Only thing is, Arnold forgot he was supposed to be keeping it a secret. Shit, now his cover is blown.

Helga and Arnold grabbed each other's hand and walked off the dance floor as Gerald played the next song.

All the women were staring open gaped at Arnold still, and all the guys were officially jealous.

Neither of them could take another drink in their system as they both decided to smoke a cigarette instead, both Arnold and Helga trying to get away from the crowd, which they happened to find a spot in a corner on his roof somehow strangely secluded behind a shed on his roof.

They both lit a cigarette, and it was hard for them to stop their rushing beating fluttering hearts.

"I need you to dance like that more often, where in the hell did you learn to dance like that?!" Helga slurred as she inhaled and exhaled her cigarette.

Arnold seemed collected lighting his cigarette now leaning against the back side of the shed, even though he was just as drunk and attempting to ignore his probing erection because of Helga.

Arnold smiled at her.

"Lessons I took because I honestly got tired of everyone making fun of me and the way I dance. Especially Gerald, because he's the dancer in our friendship and it pissed me off...so I decided to take lessons, I learned hip hop, jazz, and modern dance." Arnold spoke confidently now exhaling his cigarette.

"That seems like such a stupid reason, but why were you keeping it a secret for so long?! And why didn't you dance with me at all tonight! I mean granted, I wanna fuck you right now...because that was some sexy ass shit and I was hoping you would kiss me on the dance floor in front of everyone...specially because I wanna rub it in all those bitches faces!" Helga slurred, as she inhaled and exhaled her cigarette.

"Show who?" Arnold asked not entirely too sure what she was talking about, even though he wanted to do the same...but, he wanted more than kissing.

"You don't know! Arnold, how stupid can you be! I mean ALL the girls were staring at you! They all want a piece of you, and I bet you any amount of money...some, one, or all them bitches is scheming to take you away from me. Hoes." Helga slurred spitefully, inhaling and exhaling her cigarette.

"Well shit, considering everything we've seen together I wouldn't put it past them...but in the same instance, its never going to happen. Even though its still a nice compliment." Arnold spoke his speech still slurred a bit as he was exhaling his cigarette while he was talking.

"Arnold, how did you learn how to let a cigarette hang from your lips and inhale it and exhale without ever taking it out of your mouth? Its been bothering me the whole night on top of everything else." Helga asked curious but still slurred and drunk.

Arnold blinked at her question confused, now realizing what she was talking about...which took him a minute, but he didn't know how...the more he thought about it...the more it freaked him out.

"I honestly don't know Helga, you think it may have something to do with the dreams we had about each other?" Arnold asked her his voice curious and concerned.

"I think so, probably whatever is happening in your other life is starting to affect you now. Is that even possible?" Helga questioned herself, not too sure of the answer.

"Were both terrible of pretending that everything is okay, aren't we?" Arnold said matter of factly, a playful smile playing on his lips as he inhaled and exhaled his cigarette.

"Fuck yeah, we are. It makes me wonder though, how do adults deal with problems like these? I mean especially older women...how do they deal with rape? Like you, how do adults deal with death? Like other kids like me...how do they deal with being abused? How am I supposed to remain positive after all of this is happening? Lets not forget, my parents are officially on my shit list for ever having threatened you, I love you more than my own parents...Bob could drop dead and I wouldn't even want to attend his funeral. Olga would probably yell at me for being insensitive or some stupid shit like that, when I'd only end up wanting to fight her. So much bullshit, and ugliness in this world...and yet how do some people have a smile on there face? Why don't they just curl up in a ball and give up trying?" Helga asked pained by her own questions, now crying...the bad part about being drunk...is that everything comes out, and its normally not pretty.

"The hell if I know Helga, I just saw my grandparents the only parents I had in a casket, cold, and lifeless, and yet I feel like everyone is mocking my pain. Everyone around me is laughing at me, and disrespecting the memories I have of my only family. They have no right to tell me how I should feel. I feel dead on the inside when I think about it, then what happened to you...I still shiver with anger when the memory comes to mind. You have no idea how badly I wanted to slit his throat and watch him bleed out slowly. I wanted to torture him, God your screams when you called for me...and this side of me I feel creeping closer and closer...I don't care about what everyone thinks about me now, and that's the weird part...before I would've cared, and now I don't. I feel me turning, slowly and surely, and I'm terrified...and happy at the same time because it means I can protect you and have some fun letting out the anger I feel. The anger I feel towards myself for letting you down and not getting to you sooner. As far as the fight between me and Bob, it was bound to happen at some point because with the way I feel...I would've killed him too. When I was fighting him...Helga, I wanted to jam my foot with as much force as I could muster in between his neck breaking it and ending his life quickly. I had thoughts of hitting your mother back when she hit me...something is wrong with me...and I know it, yet I can't stop...because...I love you so damn much it hurts. I can't breathe without you, I can't do anything without you by my side, and I've never felt like this...even when I was with Lila. It felt mediocre to the love I feel for you. I've lost everything...except you..." Arnold said now choking on his own tears as he fell to the ground his gaze focused on the night sky.

"What happened to me was not your fault, Arnold. In fact, its my fault...if it wasn't for me running away from you that day none of this would've happened. If I had just told you the truth that I feel the same way for you just as I have been my whole life sooner, you would still be able to see and every time I look at that scar on your face it only serves as a reminder as to how I've failed you as a girlfriend whose supposed to love you and take care of you. I'm so ashamed honestly." Helga said clutching herself attempting to stop her own tears.

Helga rose from her position and sat next to Arnold both of them holding each other, as both of their sobs remained silent.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of baby...I did it because I love you, I would do it again in a second without thinking." Arnold spoke truthfully.

"I know, and that's what hurts the most...what have I given up to be with you? Tell me. I don't see it." Helga asked him, now feeling like the lesser individual in their relationship.

Arnold wiped her tears as Helga did the same and they looked in each others eyes.

"You didn't have to sacrifice anything, just being with me is enough. Helga, when you spoke about my grandparents at their funeral...I cried, because you captured them so beautifully. Not one person who was there said what you said, and besides...you crying with me like you have been is helpful enough for me. So you don't have to try so hard, you don't have to do anything...in fact, all you need to do is relax, trust me, and our love, that we'll make it through together. Be yourself around me, is all I want from you okay baby?" Arnold spoke still brushing her hair from her face.

"How did you get to be so wonderful? How do you always know what to say to make me melt every time How do you know how to support me, when I don't even know how to do that for you...its not fair." Helga admitted still looking in his eyes and she began playing with his hair.

"Tell me how I make you feel Helga, please." Arnold asked his blue gaze focused on her.

"You really want to know? Like I'm the queen of the world, I'm on a high when I'm around you...and like a kid in a candy store, I'm addicted to being around you. When I look in your eyes my insides turn to mush, and when you kiss me...its sinful. I forget about everything. When you flirt with me, I feel beautiful, like I'm more beautiful than any Greek Roman goddess. When you hold me, I feel safe...and I know I'm home. I can't live without you, because I always needed you to be a part of my world. God don't get me started when you make love to me...it flows, its not sex, its not fucking or anything like that...its love, and I feel it. I need it like a blind man needs to see. Make sense now? You don't need to feel insecure about anything, because I'll always want you...and only you, okay football head?" Helga admitted smiling and crying as she spoke.

Arnold was taken aback by her poetry of him, he never knew she held him in such high regards and it made him blush, smile, and really happy.

"Okay Helga, I won't feel insecure around you...if you promise to tell me how your feeling, relax, and don't hold anything back because I won't." Arnold spoke playfully at her, still holding her face.

Helga nodded, and Arnold pulled Helga in for a kiss...this time their kiss was passionate and fiery filled with much need. Helga melted under his kiss, and no longer cared about anything else around her as Arnold's tongue parted her mouth both of their tongues fighting for dominance as he grabbed Helga's hair, and she moaned in response. Arnold let out a low growl as he began sucking on the lobe of her ear, and Helga moaned at the sensations that went down to her sweet spot.

Arnold suddenly stopped, his pupil less right eye staring directly towards the direction of someone's footsteps, now getting louder as they heard indistinct yelling.

"Whoa shit! Dammit, Arnold, someone's fighting we gotta go break it up!" Gerald came back realizing he was busy, but demanded they both stop the fight.

"Fuck." Arnold cursed his voice low and husky because he hadn't moved from her ear lobe, and it sent a pleasurable shudder all over her body.

Arnold kissed Helga on the temple of her forehead as he quickly rose from the ground, gathering himself together now hearing the indistinct yelling get louder. Arnold then began walking swiftly, briskly, his body relaxed and in control as his vest swayed behind him.

Oh shit, Helga thought to herself as she rose from the ground and brushed herself off and ran to catch up with Arnold.

* * *

Gerald was trying to break up the fight standing in the middle as both of the dudes were attempting to strike each other and Arnold crept up now standing behind Gerald. Arnold was merely observing for a few minutes before having to step in, his gaze cold and emotionless. Gerald yelled at him trying to figure out why Arnold wouldn't step in and break them up. Arnold breathed in, and exhaled his breath. Arnold was relaxed and calm, he had both of his hands in his pockets, seeming calculated.

**"HEY!"** Arnold yelled his voice deep, booming and forcing both boys to stop attempting to fight each other. It was the voice of a somewhat older man, not screeching or anything, which was strange.

Arnold glared at Gerald and jerked his head as if to silently tell him "move." Gerald had seen this mode to him before and didn't hesitate to follow through.

Everyone at the party staring at what was going on, and of course the ladies staring at Arnold and ogling at how extremely attractive he was.

"What happened?" Arnold asked, his gaze going from both boys, awaiting for one of them to speak up. His gaze was ice cold, and his right pupil less eye seeming to gleam as the shadow was casted over half of Arnold's face.

Harold, Stinky, and Sid merely seeming to marvel at Arnold in front of the circled crowd.

"He was dancing with my girl, and I saw them kissing!" The first boy said.

Arnold said nothing in response, merely turned his gaze back to the other boy awaiting him to speak. Arnold was still relaxed as he lit a cigarette, inhaled and exhaled, his demeanor cold, and calculated and Arnold placed the cigarette in his mouth and let it hang from his lips as he put his hands back in his pocket. He did not move his gaze from the second boy as he awaited him to speak, now inhaling and exhaling through his nose. All eyes were on Arnold and the two boys, and all of them were in awe.

"She asked me to do it, in fact she begged me to kiss her! So you need to keep better watch of your girl!" The second boy yelled at the first boy. The air seemed thick with tension as everyone could not stop staring. They didn't know to yell fight, or just stand still.

Arnold took his hand out from his pocket, his movements in control and precise but relaxed as he inhaled, exhaled and ashed on the ground.

"Whose the girl?" Arnold asked the first boy, his voice emotionless.

"What business is it of yours!" The first boy yelled at Arnold.

Arnold smiled a sardonic smile, as he placed his cigarette in his mouth and let it hang from his lips and stepped in front of the first boy seeming to guard the second boy, inhaling and exhaling into the first boys face.

"The fuck man!" The first boy screeched at Arnold.

"To answer your question, this is MY house. So unless you feel like going home with your tail tucked between your legs, I suggest you don't ask me stupid fucking questions." Arnold hissed at him, his voice deep booming, still cold and emotionless.

Arnold's gaze was fixed on the first boy waiting, and Arnold maintained his sardonic smile at him.

All the girls squealed at Arnold, and the guys said nothing.

"You wanna pick a fight with me, tough guy! Bring it!" The first boy yelled challenging Arnold, and he smiled evilly at him. The atmosphere now cold.

The first boy put up his fists and Arnold merely took his cigarette and put it out under his shoe. His cold blue gaze fixed on him, his body relaxed, precise and calculated.

"Your not even worth my time, or my effort." Arnold hissed at him wasting no time to end the fight as soon as it started.

Arnold swiftly moved the boys fists out of the way leaving a clear shot for his throat as Arnold took his firm hand and using the correct amount of force quickly jabbed at the boys throat cutting off the boys air supply as he fell to the ground holding his throat.

"You'll be able to breathe in a few more seconds, now get out." Arnold spoke coldly not breaking a sweat.

The first boy still holding his throat began gathering himself together now inhaling a big breath as he ran out the door, Arnold now able to hear his indistinct footsteps.

Everyone stood dumbfounded, saying nothing.

Arnold turned swiftly to the second boy his gaze fixed on him, his eyes cold, and emotionless the light seeming to make Arnold's right pupil less eye gleam brightly in the darkness from the shadow casted over his face. He was no longer smiling his face serious and grim. The room still cold.

"Get out. And take that trailer trash with you too." Arnold commanded him, his voice silently booming, dark, and deep. His gaze still fixed and intense, his body still relaxed and seething.

The second boy grabbed the girls hand and rushed out of the front door, and Arnold breathed in a long sigh relaxing himself finally cracking his neck, still cool and collected.

"That...**WAS SOOO COOL!"** Sid yelled out as they cheered for Arnold.

Arnold smiled as the music resumed and he walked back towards Helga.

Helga couldn't believe what she saw...Arnold was incredible and it made Helga even more happy that he was hers.

Sid, Harold, and Stinky kept persistently rushing him with questions asking Arnold to show him how to do what he did, and the girls like Nadine, Sheena, Big Patty, and even some other girls were jumping at the chance to hit on Arnold. They did so, and Arnold nicely declined to dance with them.

The party continued until everyone was completely drunk, grinding on each other now making out with one another.

Arnold spent most of the time with Helga as they danced together allowing the sexual tension to rebuild between them again the longer they danced together.

"Watch me squash this shit." Lila said her speech slurred and her cheeks rosy from being drunk.

Lila began dancing on Arnold from behind him, but he paid her no mind at all now scooting away from her. Lila was fuming at this point. Lila was now walking behind Helga.

**"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!**" Helga screamed loudly as Lila pulled her hair and tossed Helga aside and she fell to the ground.

Arnold wasted no time, and rushed over to Helga's side to help her up making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly.

Helga then panicked as she saw the shift in his face again, his face cold and emotionless.

Arnold turned his blue pupil less eye coldly towards Lila, smiling sardonically. He rose from the ground slowly like an animal stalking his prey, his body relaxed and calculated. This time the shadow casted over his face was greater and took up more than half.

Lila cowered in fear backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Arnold, I didn't mean it!" Lila said fear now clutching her making it hard for her to move as Arnold approached closer and closer to her.

He grabbed Lila by her hair and pulled her like a rag doll closer to her face his eyes scanning her evilly as Lila didn't try to fight him, now she was too terrified to do so.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Arnold whispered his voice low and cold, and it sent a chill down her spine.

"I can taste your fear, sweetheart. Don't do that. Your breaking my heart." Arnold whispered sadistically low in her ear, still holding her hair as he lifted her off the ground making her feet unable to touch the ground.

Arnold looked back at her as she struggled against him and his lips curled into a snarl.

"I'm sick of bitches like you." Arnold hissed at her and she kept fighting him Lila almost feeling like he was going to pull her hair out as her feet dangling beneath her.

Some people wanted to stop Arnold and he merely glared at them and they stood and did nothing now horrified. Helga was just as mortified, but somehow happy too still unable to move.

"Your selfish, you want all the attention. Well guess what, tonight your gonna get all the attention you seek." Arnold hissed as he tossed her by her hair into a wall like a rag doll, and the force knocked all the wind out of her and she fell into the ground.

Everyone yelled at Arnold and he said nothing to them as he picked up Helga gently off the ground and walked her away.

"Arnold don't you think you took it too far!" Harold almost yelled at Arnold, truly upset.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile.

"I gave the bitch what she asked for. Attention. Unless you want to challenge me, get the fuck out of my face." Arnold spat coldly at him as he walked off with Helga.

Maybe taking him away from the crowd will make everything calm down. Helga couldn't help but stare at him and marvel at him. No one ever stood up for her like he did, so in a way he was her hero...honestly, Helga didn't think it was that bad though, because she did pull her hair first and shoved her to the ground. Arnold only did an eye for an eye, but still...the look on his face wasn't easy for her to erase it from her memory.

"Well, my stunts are going to be the talk of the school tomorrow." Arnold sarcastically said breaking Helga's thoughts.

"As long as no one knows the truth about what happened at the hospital for me, I'm good with that." Helga said as if telling Arnold it was okay with her with what he did to Lila.

"Remember Rhonda saw some of it, and who knows what rumors she intends to spin tomorrow. Its going to be hell for us." Arnold spoke allowing his anger to show, his body still calm.

"She wouldn't speak against you though...you did threaten her, and you also slapped her too." Helga replied snickering at the memory.

"Please tell me the humor you see in all of this Helga." Arnold asked sincerely as he lit another cigarette waiting for her to respond. Helga did the same and both of them took a moment to inhale and exhale.

Helga glanced at him before speaking, still chuckling under her breath.

"Its just, you...this attitude of yours, I think I like it a lot more honestly." Helga admitted truthfully unafraid of him.

Arnold blinked surprised at her.

"Your not scared at all?" Arnold asked confused, knowing the effect he held on everyone else when he got in that mode and how it didn't seem to effect her.

"No, well...maybe a little. But I knew you were only giving her what she deserves, your not going to waste your time exhorting all your energy on someone as worthless as that. Just like that guy from earlier, no point in wasting too much energy on him either, you successfully diffused the situation using the right amount of force. I don't think I've seen you go all out, and trust me I don't think I want to either...but am I personally afraid of you...no. Somehow I know you would never do that to me, and I trust you." Helga admitted honestly and truthfully as she inhaled and exhaled her cigarette, as she was relaxing on the floor of the rooftop.

Arnold couldn't help but smile warmly and he felt happy inside, that was one less thing he needed to worry about which he was grateful for.

Once everything had died down, it was about _3:13am_ and people started walking into Arnold's house and passing out in the living room, the basement, and wherever else they could find...and Gerald made sure that he and Phoebe had his own room since each of the boarders were away in there own homes away from the boarding house...and Gerald made sure no one slept in Arnold's room.

Since everyone left, it was only Arnold and Helga on the rooftop. Arnold asked Helga for one more dance and she agreed. Arnold played the song by Thirty Seconds To Mars Stronger to set the mood before he took her hand gently and led her back to the dance floor.

Arnold placed his right hand on her hips gently pulling her closer until their bodies pressed and Helga took Arnolds left hand as she laced her right hand around his neck, now looking into each others eyes.

Arnolds eyes spoke the song to her, as they began swaying gently to the music. Once it got to the second pickup Arnold then spun her out and spun her back in, Arnold catching her and they laced their hands together, their gaze intense and focused on each other.

Helga began spinning slowly around him her hips moving with the music and she touched his body sensually, now both of them unashamed because they were not in front of everyones staring eyes.

Arnold's gaze was merely focused on Helga his eyes lit with carnal desire, as he took his vest jacket off and tossed it to the side now having pulled Helga back towards him until their bodies slammed together yet again. Helga suppressed a moan as she sensually took Arnold's hat and gently threw it aside.

They danced more together now both of them facing each other as Helga then straddled him yet again as she began undoing his red tie quickly and she fell backwards, now his erection was pressed against her sweet spot and he let out a low growl as Helga's hands touched the ground and she flipped over allowing her underwear to show successfully landing on her feet. Their gaze still focused solely on each other now both of their eyes lit with desire and lust.

Helga threw off her shoes and moved sensually to the music back towards Arnold and they began dancing together again, this time Arnold from behind Helga and both of their hips moving as one, and Arnold began breathing low growls into her neck as he careessed Helga from her sides grabbing her hips and pressing her against Arnold's erection, Helga supressed the moan yet again. This was a game, and Helga would not let Arnold win.

Helga turned to face Arnold as she wrapped her leg around his and he leaned Helga inwards towards the floor holding her, now raising slowly back upwards and Helga still swaying to the music began slowly unbuttoning Arnold's shirt now completely unbuttoned, Helga now dancing low to the ground Helga's hand trailing down from Arnolds neck to the center of his chest down to his belt buckle and grabbed his pants tight. Arnold let out a husky low growl, and Helga quickly came back up and they resumed dancing from the front.

Surprisingly the song was on repeat so this dance would continue for however long this game continued between them and they both were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

As they continued dancing and hips swaying to the music, Arnold slowly unbuckled Helga's waist belt and tossed it aside, his shirt still unbuttoned part of his chest being revealed both of them sweating and eyes focused and lit with desire. Arnold then took his shirt off and tossed it to the side, now half naked, outside, on his roof, on a dance floor.

Helga began dancing in front of Arnold as he slowly unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor, and Arnold quickly spun her around and slammed her against him. Helga finally moaned at the contact between them because she didn't wear a bra with the dress, he smiled at her seductively.

"I win." Arnold said his voice low and husky, as he caressed her face and pulled her in for a passionate fiery kiss filled with need and desire. Helga melted under his kiss, and Arnold's tongue parted Helga's lips now their tongues fighting for dominance. Arnold lifted her and she straddled him by wrapping her legs around him, and Arnold began leading Helga back to his bedroom from the window roof.

They broke their kiss for a brief moment as they both jumped from the roof into his bed landing on each other, both of them giggling and smiling as they resumed their passionate kiss. Arnold flipped Helga to lay on her backside as he began trailing his fiery kissed from her lips to her neck, and down to her breast.

Arnold began caressing the sides of her body and it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine as she moaned in response to his touch.

Arnold looked back at her, and she almost came right there as she stared back at him. The scar on his right eye covered a good portion of his face and his eyes were brightly lit with passion for her as he smirked seductively at her and his hair was now messy and tousled.

Arnold then took Helga's nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it and Helga moaned in response calling out Arnolds name and he growled into her nipple, now using his tongue to circle it and stroke it, and it sent waves of pleasure all over her body.

Arnold did the same with the other breast and Helga clutched the sheets as she called out to him, once he finished he trailed his kisses down to the folds of Helga's sex and he pulled her underwear off with his teeth.

Helga started to panic a bit, what was he going to do? They hadn't done this before.

"Baby, relax...let me make tonight about you." Arnold spoke his voice low, husky, and lovingly.

Helga nodded in response still nervous.

Arnold kissed the insides of her thighs, and Helga moaned...oh God, she was not ready for this.

Arnold smiled devilishly, as he began using solely his tongue to slowly stroke the folds of Helga's sex and she moaned now relaxing into it.

Arnold's tongue began going faster and faster as he then placed his mouth on her folds and began sucking on her clitoris. Helga could not believe how euphoric this really felt, as constant waves of pleasure consumed her now she was clutching the sheets, and she was now screaming his name.

Arnold then took his fingers and began fingering her as he continued eating her out, and Arnold was thoroughly enjoying this.

As Arnold kept going, picking up the pace and doing multiple things with his tongue Helga was nearing her release and she felt it build up inside her and Helga's legs began shaking under him.

Helga could no longer take everything he was doing to her, now allowing herself to release as she bucked against Arnold's face and screamed out his name, now slowly coming down from her climax, her body raked with spasms.

Arnold then kissed her folds gently, licking his lips and sucking his fingers like he just had a delicious dessert, as he kissed her thighs sweetly. Now rising from her and he laid down next to her.

Helga was panting heavily staring at him stunned at what just happened, now realizing she was naked and he still had his pants on. Helga glanced over and saw he was still erect through his pants, and she was slightly confused as to why he hadn't had sex with her yet...at this point she didn't care.

"Helga, I don't want to unless you tell me to...even though, I really...really want to. God this shit hurts." Arnold admitted breathing heavily as well, but his voice low and husky almost with a low growl to it.

"I'll be okay...as long as its you." Helga admitted smiling feeling like she was ready, her body still raked from her last orgasm.

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked sounding concerned, even though his eyes were lit with loving lust.

"Yes, besides...the way I see it, if I do this with you...it will purify me of the stench he left behind on me, because I love you, and I want only you...just be slow and gentle okay?" Helga admitted, still pleading with him.

Arnold smiled warmly at her, and he did as he was instructed.

Laying Helga on her back and he laid over her and kissed her sweetly this time. Helga could feel it, the love in his kiss, the passion, and absolute madness she felt for him, no longer caring about anything than this moment.

Arnold undid his belt buckle, tossing it and his pants swiftly to the side along with his underwear. Helga touched his face when they broke their kiss and she smiled crying silent tears now.

Arnold stopped at the look in her eyes...her brown eyes were filled with nothing but love for him and it touched him because no other woman looked at him the way she did...just now. He caressed her cheek and they both looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I love you, Arnold." Helga admitted loudly tears still silently falling from her eyes and it fell into her hair.

Arnold's heart skipped a beat, and he felt alive...that was the first time Helga had ever called him by his name when she told him she loved him.

"I love you too, Helga." Arnold said gently with love in his voice, and he began wiping the tears from her face, and he kissed her again as he slowly inserted himself inside her and Helga gasped at the feel of him inside her and she grabbed Arnold's blonde hair.

Arnold began stroking her slowly and Helga moaned in response, and she was crying silent tears not because she was in pain or because of the memory of the man who had raped her...but because she realized how much she truly loved him, and that she was a fool for not trusting him. She loved him, and she wanted all of him and nothing less.

As Arnold kept stroking her now picking up the pace, she kept moaning in response as she stopped her tears and she gripped his hair tight and she took her other hand and began involuntarily scratching his back. Arnold growled low in response to her scratching him and the feel of himself inside of her. He kept stroking her faster and faster and Helga could feel the coil inside her lower abdomen begin to unwind, now rolling her eyes in the back of her head as she neared her release.

Helga began to shake under his strokes and he growled as he told Helga to come for him and she did, now the coil in her lower abdomen releasing, now coming down from her climax.

Arnold then grabbed Helga as she was facing away from him now put in a doggy position and he grabbed her hips and began stroking her gently at first now his strokes growing harder and faster. Holy shit this was a whole new position and she liked it...it was a completely different area and a completely different sensation for her.

Arnold then quickly took one hand and began quickly stroking Helga's clitoris from side to side while still stroking her not loosing rythm at the same time and it was double pleasure and Helga felt her release coming as she gripped the sheets tighter and she scream moaned "Oh God!" and convulsed under him screaming his name.

Arnold growled his lips curled into a euphoric smirk. He may be blind in one eye, but he didn't need to see to know what he was doing.

Helga then relaxed for a minute but then Arnold quickly and effortlessly yanked Helga up carrying her now kissing her as she straddled him in the front and he then slammed Helga against a wall roughly and Helga moaned as he did so and he began stroking her against the wall somehow easily able to support her weight.

She kept going up and down against the wall letting Arnold do all the work, Arnold now biting and sucking her neck as well as sucking her ear lobe as this sent a shiver all over her body, and his strokes hard and fast, she felt it all over again...she was going to climax again, and she did so, screaming his name pulling his hair holding desperately onto him and he growled.

He then grabbed Helga again where she was straddling him as he tossed her on his desk where he did his homework shoving and pushing all the papers aside, pulling her halfway off the edge of the table, clutching her hips tightly and began his strokes all over again pulling her back and forth against him. Arnold then sucked his fingers on one hand and began stroking her nipple still stroking her not loosing his rythm at all, and Helga couldn't handle anymore of this as it sent shudders of pleasure all over her body. This man was not just a monster in sex...He was a God.

It felt too good to her, as she felt the coil in her lower abdomen quickly release yet again, and she screamed his name loudly not caring who heard them making noises. Convulsing under him as she climaxed yet again. How many times was that? Helga lost count.

Arnold was now finally nearing his own release as he growled loudly, calling out Helga's name and he pulled out quickly, his semen spilling over her thigh which surprisingly it was alot. Arnold breifly kissed her and went to go grab a towel from his closet to clean up his mess.

Helga wanted to pass out on the table right there, she was unable to move. This was not like the first time where she felt like she could get up and be a productive member of society. No. Not this time, she could not.

Arnold cleaned himself up, and wiped up his semen he sprayed on her thigh now looking at her, both of them still breathing heavily.

"Did I overdo it?" Arnold asked still breathing heavily his voice low and husky, both of their bodies glistening with sweat and there hair messy and marks on both of them from the scratching and biting.

"I want a cigarette, problem is...I can't fucking move." Helga could only muster to say. Arnold chuckled under his breath and he picked up Helga and carried her bridal style and laid her on the bed as he went to go grab a cup fill it with water and he opened the windows to vent out the room, also grabbing enough water for the both of them knowing Helga would be parched too. Arnold then walked back to Helga and handed her some water, and she snatched it and gulped all of it down finally having it quench her thirst. Arnold placed the ash cup in one of his shelves as he let the window air out the room and hopefully they would cool off too. Helga was somewhat able to move, and she sat herself up as she reached for her pack of cigarettes and lit it, inhaled and exhaled.

Arnold then began massaging her legs knowing she would probably be sore, and Helga relaxed and inhaled and exhaled her cigarette the smoke filling the room as it quickly left the room through the roof window. Arnold said nothing as he kept massaging her, and Helga smiled at him and he moved over to the next leg. He was a good massager person too. This is a dream come true. Helga tilted her head back as she relaxed into his massage and now feeling lightheaded from the cigarette she is now smoking, this was too good to be true.

Arnold reached for Helgas cigarette as she handed it to him and he let it hang from his lips for a second as he continued his massage on her legs.

Helga could not stop staring at him, God that scar and his blind eye with bright blonde hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips as he was smoking it at the same time...was too damn sexy for her.

Arnold smirked not looking at her, and her insides were mush again.

He returned his gaze back to her and she almost looked shocked at how strikingly handsome he is.

He smiled at her, as he handed her the cigarette back to her and Helga insisted he finish it. Arnold then asked Helga to turn around as he began massaging her neck and shoulders, still effortlessly inhaling and exhaling his cigarette only taking short breaks to ash it. Helga felt much more relaxed...and more than ready to pass out.

"Ready to pass out now?" Arnold smirked at her happily.

Helga glanced at him like "Fuck yeah."

Arnold put out the cigarette in the water cup and shut the window and turned his fan on as he turned off all the lights. They briefly looked over at the clock, shit...it was _4:55am_.

"This is your fault Arnold and you know it." Helga spat playfully harsh at him.

Arnold hopped in bed with her and cuddled her towards him, and he chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, good night baby. I love you." Arnold spoke playfully, and truly happy.

"To answer your question...you didn't overdo it...I just wasn't ready for all that. But it was fun and I loved every minute with you." Helga admitted to him smiling warmly now having no regrets about deciding to make love to him yet again.

Arnold smiled warmly and lovingly at her, as he kissed her lips sweetly and held her as they both fell into a deep sleep, both of them seeming to smile while they were sleeping because they were together.

Not only would they have a mess to clean in the morning, spending extensive time kicking people out on top of getting ready for school and the gossip, especially the gossip. Arnold knew he and Helga were going to be the focal point of school tomorrow, which he did not look forward to at all. So now they were both unwillingly hurled back into the realm of reality.

Both of them kept praying silently each night...please, let them be together for just a little bit longer.

This is always too much to ask for, before its going to get worse...before it gets better.

Helga also prayed that her parents would not find a way to ruin the only one good thing she has going for her...in her entire life. Knowing, they most certainly would...and would not stop until Helga was back to being miserable again.

**-END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

**HEY GUYS JUST WANNA LEAVE A QUICK NOTE ON SAYING THAT I'M NOT ENTIRELY TOO FAMILIAR WITH THE WAY MOST JUDICIAL SYSTEMS WORK SO IF ANYTHING IS INCORRECT I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE OKAY? BUT EITHER WAY, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revenge**

Oddly enough they both awoke at the same time, Helga not wanting to disturb Arnold, and Arnold not wanting to disturb Helga.

Arnold glanced at the clock and it read _6:02am_, and his head was throbbing and he felt like shit. Hangover, awesome.

Arnold awoke Helga gently, even though she was already up as she glanced back at him, her bright brown eyes shining and she had a glow about her, as she smiled warmly up at him.

"Hey." Arnold spoke softly to her, his gaze lovingly.

"Hey." She smiled back at him, her eyes matching his.

They were holding each other, and Helga didn't want to leave his tender embrace. Both of them feeling warm and fuzzy inside, the longer they kept looking into each other.

Helga couldn't help but marvel of how truly handsome he was, even with his pupil less right eye and the battle scar on it. His blonde hair was tousled, and messy as some of the tendrils fell in front of his face, his bright blue gaze focused lovingly on her and he smiled warmly, his expression soft and filled with love.

"I'll be the first to get up, considering I have to shower anyways...however their are people passed out in your house." Helga spoke reminding him of the previous party.

Helga's head was in throbbing pain and she felt parched and sick to her stomach. Helga was used to this feeling, however she wondered how Arnold felt about it.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and check in with everyone. You'll find my clothes in my closet." Arnold replied to her his gaze still focused on her.

"Okay." Helga said as she was about to get up from there tender embrace.

Arnold quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him as she clumsily fell into his kiss. It was sweet and tender, and Helga's heart was soaring into her throat. They broke off gently and Arnold smiled at her.

"God you are so mushy!" Helga spat playfully at him as she began walking away from him trying to conceal her smile.

"You know you love it though" Arnold replied back jokingly as well, and Helga giggled at him, now inside his closet looking for at least a big t-shirt she could throw on.

"Hey, I was the one that told you no mushy stuff remember!" Helga spat playfully, now throwing on his big red plaid flannel shirt, her voice indistinct.

Arnold had rose from the bed now looking for some clothes to throw on quickly not responding to her...yet.

Arnold quickly pulled on his underwear and his loose formal pants, leaving it unbuckled as he walked into the closet with Helga as he grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear playfully, surprising her.

"Well that didn't stay for long at all now, did it?" Arnold spoke as he nibbled on her ear playfully.

Helga playfully pushed him off of her and scoffed at him as if ignoring him. Even though her insides were mush again, and he made her knees feel like jello.

Arnold chuckled under his breath and decided to give up on the shirt as he buttoned his pants, and walked out of his room downstairs towards the living room.

* * *

Harold and Stinky were already awake standing in the hallway snickering at Arnold as if hiding some secret he didn't know.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at them curiously, now making the hugest attempt to ignore his throbbing head and sickness he felt in his stomach from his hangover.

"Care to share?" Arnold said simply, his voice curious and inquisitive.

"I had no idea you were a freak like that!" Stinky said, still snickering at him.

"Be specific." Arnold spoke his voice dropping an octave, now a bit more serious.

"C'mon Arnold, we heard everything." Harold spoke still laughing at him.

Arnold was already agitated and irritated.

"Dude, we heard all that damn banging noise last night, is what these two clowns are reffering to." Gerald spoke his voice behind Arnold.

Arnold turned briefly to look at his friend standing in the door way and he was half dressed as well, the only difference was that he had a shirt half open.

Arnold smirked confidently at them.

"Goes to show I don't need both eyes to see what I was doing, unlike you clowns." Arnold spat confidently smirking at them as he began walking away from them.

He then walked into the kitchen and saw most of his peer group sitting at the kitchen table and he finally caught Lila making food for everyone who was sitting at the table.

His lips curled into a snarl and his eyes turned cold the longer he stared at her.

"Morning Arnold." Nadine, Sid, Big Patty, and Lorenzo said each of them groggy from the prior night.

"Morning guys, Lila what the fuck are you doing? Shouldn't you have been home by now?" Arnold spat coldly at her, his eyes emotionless.

"Why are you mean to me? I only wanted to do something nice for you." Lila gently spoke to him, her long red hair wrapped into a pony tail and she wore a familiar apron.

"What she's saying is that she wants you back." Sid blabbed out loud, and Lila shot him a glare.

Arnold finally realized it was Gerties apron as his eyes got wide, now trying to keep calm but at this stage for him...it was hard not to.

"Lila, take the apron off now." Arnold spoke coldly at her, the room now cold as well.

"It looks cute on me though, don't you think?" Lila replied ignoring him.

Everyone at the table was now terrified yet again, what was going on with him?

"If you know whose apron that was, I suggest you take it off now. I won't ask nicely again." Arnold hissed at her as he glared at her, his eyes now slits.

Lila winced at his words but pursed her lips at him.

"Just take the damn apron off, Lila!" Sid exclaimed terrified, not wanting to see another incident in the kitchen like what he did to her last night.

Lila scoffed at him as she took the apron off. Arnold then relaxed his expression as he snatched the apron from her and hung it up in its normal place.

"You've changed Arnold, and I don't know how to feel about it. You used to be so nice, and care about everyone..." Nadine spoke concerned.

Arnold glanced back at her sitting at his kitchen table and smiled back at her.

"Well you try having your only two parents die and tell me how that shit feels." Arnold hissed at her, his head still throbbing from his hangover.

"Your not completely alone in it though. We all grew up together, besides...you were the one who taught me how to fun and stop being so damn serious." Lorenzo spoke to him.

"You always helped me through my fights with Rhonda." Nadine spoke loudly.

"You helped me try to be a more honest person." Sid finally piped in as well.

Arnold's gaze was traveling from each of them as they spoke and he felt overwhelmed. Things were just different now, because now that his grandparents died...he was no longer the same. He was happy as they were trying to reach out to him, but it was too late.

"Am I the only one who likes this side to Arnold?" Lila said, now serving eggs and bacon to her peers to help with their hangovers.

They all glared back at her.

"Guys, I appreciate it honestly...but that side of me is dead." Arnold spoke with no emotion in his voice now desperately craving a cigarette.

"Then who is this Arnold?" Nadine asked, now she was smacking her food down.

Arnold then felt into his pants pocket and found Helga's pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Thank God. He leaned back against the wall entrance to his kitchen and lit it as he inhaled and exhaled, placing his free hand in his pocket his body relaxed, now the nicotine helping him relax.

All the girls in the room stared at him, like he was some bad boy they all wanted hungrily. He was standing in his kitchen half naked anyways.

"This Arnold, is no longer taking shit from anyone." He spoke his gaze moving from each person sitting and standing in his kitchen, somehow cold and emotionless...serious.

"When did you get to be this sexy!" Lila squealed loudly, now using her hand to cover her mouth at the slip up almost as if speaking for all the women in the room. Sid and Lorenzo were very jealous.

"Since I stopped caring." Arnold spoke matter of factly inhaling and exhaling his cigarette, knowing he was answering not only Lila's question but all the ladies question.

Helga finally came downstairs still wearing her dress from last night and stopped mid stride in the hallway realizing everyone was staring at Arnold, and she didn't like it as she felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Baby, I know your there." Arnold spoke not turning towards her direction as he inhaled and exhaled his cigarette.

Everyone knew they were together, but they had never really observed them...now each person staring at them, like their relationship was on public display or something, and it made Helga very very uncomfortable. Helga walked in the kitchen finally, trying hard to ignore the stares but couldn't.

Arnold sensing her discomfort pulled her towards him and she landed against him gently as he kissed her ear sweetly, and Helga immediately relaxed under his touch...her stomach still in knots.

All the women were green with envy, and Helga could feel it.

Helga snatched the cigarette from Arnold and inhaled it as well, hoping the nicotine would relax her...and it did. Thank God.

"I don't understand Arnold. What does she have that I don't!" Lila yelled not caring that her envy was showing, and seemingly all the ladies as well...it was just so unfair, how come she got him!

"Well that's interesting, didn't you break up with me for telling you to fuck off. Well, I've moved on and so should you." Arnold hissed at her, taking the cigarette from Helga and inhaling it. Still clutching Helga around her waist, as if making a statement.

Lila fumed, it just wasn't fair...she had him first! She was the one he made love to first! She was the one who deserved him, not Helga! Of all people!

"But I love you Arnold!" Lila finally admitted loudly, and now everyone at the kitchen table merely focused on eating and looking away from them.

Arnold jerked his head to one side and merely looked blankly at her, his eyes emotionless.

"Well now, isn't that interesting...Miss Lila. The supposed apple of every mans eye, yet you still scheme, lie, and cheat to get a man whose already taken. Last time I checked who are those called? Oh yeah...there called home wreckers. You don't love me because you know nothing about me. You just want your toy back, your possession back. I am not a fucking object, now can we please move on from this stupid discussion. I feel like I've stained my lips with bullshit and it tastes disgusting " Arnold sardonically spoke to her. Helga was worried now, did he still have feelings for her? No, their relationship did not need doubts at this point.

"I know about the story of how you got Abner! I know about your love of science, I know about your...well..." Lila spoke now realizing that she couldn't remember anything else.

Arnold smiled sadistically, his gaze still remaining cold.

"Exactly my point. Now to settle business." Arnold spoke as he inhaled the last of his cigarette putting it out and let go of Helga as he slowly walked over to her.

Everyone in the room jumped from their seats still terrified to do something as they stared.

Arnold then pressed his forearm on her throat slamming her into the wall allowing her feet to dangle, Lila unabe to breathe.

Everyone gasped but were too afraid to move.

"You have been the biggest pain in my ass, and I'm sick of looking at your face. So I'm going to make a quick deal with you, only if you agree. If you don't, or you deviate from the agreement...I will make your face an example of how far my anger can go. Before I would never hit a woman until I met you. You can press charges, and I can go to jail...do that and don't think I won't end your life. Are we clear on that, Lila?" Arnold hissed at her, smiling sadistically his blue eyes cold and the right pupil less eye gleaming at her.

**"ARNOLD, PUT HER DOWN! YOUR CHOKING HER!"**

**"ARNOLD STOP IT!"**

**"DON'T THREATEN HER!"**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

**"SHUT UP!"** Arnold finally yelled his voice booming and sounding oddly manly not turning to look in the directions of the voices screaming at him.

Arnold allowed her feet to touch the ground but his forearm still pressing into her throat letting up a little bit, Arnold's head slowly moving to one side as he still smiled sardonically at her. The shadow was now covering almost all of his face now.

"Alright Arnold." Lila admitted to him, her insides gripped tight by fear but was aroused as well. This never happened to her, she always liked the gentle Arnold but this was different and she loved it. She only hoped he would not kill her for real though. However he didn't know that's why she pissed him off on purpose so she could look at the man who terrified her and drove her crazy at the same time.

"Name one thing that will make you leave me and Helga alone and no I will not have sex with you." Arnold spoke his face serious, his eyes slits with blue peeking out past it.

Helga didn't like where this conversation was going and she wanted to object, but she felt like her boyfriend was being snatched away from her the longer she waited.

**"Wait!** Arnold don't ask her! She only wants you back and a way to snatch her away from me!" Helga screamed at Arnold from behind now catching the evil gleam in Lila's eyes as soon as he asked her.

"Your right, thanks for that baby." Arnold spoke matter of factly as he quickly pulled out a pocket knife and pressed the blade against the face of Lila's skin.

The feeling of the cold blade against her skin sent shudders down her spine, now terrified and completely wet at this point.

"Now where to slice you to make my point without killing you...because honestly...watching you bleed slowly on my kitchen floor doesn't sound like a bad idea right now." Arnold said as he allowed the tip of the blade to trail her face, his expression cold but smiling devilishly.

"Are you fucking crazy! Arnold get off of her!" Sid yelled from behind him as he finally decided to challenge him and move him off of her afraid he was really going to slice her or something.

**"SID NO!"** One classmate yelled, and Arnold's smile got wider like the Cheshire cat.

Arnold moved quickly from Lila, swiftly ducking Sid's attempt to punch him as he sliced Sid's arm, his slice only as bad a first degree cut and Sid fell to the floor holding his arm in agony.

"Don't interrupt me." Arnold spoke coldly staring at him lying on the ground in agony now clutching his arm in pain.

Arnold chuckled a bit evilly under his breath, as he then began staring enticingly at the blood that was on his pocket knife. This **WAS** fun, Arnold thought to himself.

Helga stared mortified, her body frozen now crying silent tears. No, this couldn't be something else is going on and now she knew it was because of those damn dreams.

"Arnold. Enough." Helga spoke silently her voice breaking under her own tears.

Arnold's face softened as the dark shadow disappeared and he dropped the blade, now covering his face his head throbbing loudly in his ears.

"Oh my God Sid, I'm so sorry." Arnold spoke his voice gentle and apologetic, and Arnold was now shaking a bit.

"I can't believe you would think about killing one of your own friends! Your a monster!" Sid yelled at him now crying as he clutched his arm in agony, now everyone giving him a death glare as they sat next to Sid.

Arnolds eyes looked dead at his remark, now his lifeless gaze rising towards Helga and finally saw her crying.

Tears now began welling in his lifeless eyes as he walked towards Helga, and she didn't flinch at him like she should have.

"Why did you have to go that far? Why do you always have to indulge Lila whenever she makes you angry! She's doing it on purpose to get attention! And you successfully fall into it every time! Your so stupid Arnold! Why did you have to cut at Sid...Baby, tell me...please." Helga spoke in between her sobs.

"I don't know baby, I'm so sorry." Arnold spoke truly apologetic.

"I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it. But whatever is going on with you...please try to fight it. For me?" Helga spoke now trying to stop her tears and Arnold began wiping her tears as his gaze turned into a loving apologetic gaze.

Arnold merely nodded in response to her.

**"HELLO! I'M STILL BLEEDING HERE!"** Sid yelled loudly, as if trying to get the attention back on him.

Arnold and Helga seeming to giggle together, both of their foreheads bumping gently, even though knowing that what just happened was not funny...but perhaps it was because it was so serious that they had to giggle to stop their tears.

Lila got bandages for Sid cursing herself for having Helga figure out her plan. She was only going to have to try harder next time.

* * *

They were all late to school, and Arnold was right. He was the talk of the high school, and other big bullies tried to push his buttons and it didn't work because he made a promise to Helga he would try not to give in anymore...or at least try not to. He was not too sure if it came to her though, he learned a valuable lesson earlier this morning. He was dangerous because now he was starting to like the darkness inside of him and it began feeling more and more familiar to him. Some of his male classmates were teasing him about the thudding and banging noises they heard in his room last night at his party. His party was the talk of the high school and many girls approached him that day as well, this had never happened to him before but he was starting to enjoy the attention for once. Even though all of him belonged to Helga, especially considering last night...his mind drifted during the day, as he was day dreaming about it. Most of his classmates asked him what happened to his eye as well and lied and told them some thugs jumped him on his way home. What he was ultimately surprised by this morning, was how she reacted to him. Like she was unafraid of him and it felt nice. Like she was finally trusting him, and it meant everything to him. Sid had told him he was sorry for what he called him earlier, but still told Arnold he was truly terrifying and should know when to, and when not to use that. Thankfully they could relax for the time being. Arnold was counting down the minutes until he saw Helga next at lunch as the bell finally rang and he jumped from his chair rushing himself to the cafeteria.

When Arnold finally caught sight of her he ran to her and fiercely hugged her from behind knowing it was her because he remembered what she was wearing, also oddly being able to smell her. He kissed her neck gently and she giggled under him her body ready for his sexual assault on her body all over again, so unfair.

They both got their lunches together and sat down at a cafeteria table, both of them not saying anything...the air thick with tension between them.

"Did I scare you that much?" Arnold spoke, as he stopped eating staring down at his tray of food not turning in her direction.

"Only a little bit, I mean don't get me wrong its sexy to me...but I wasn't scared of you. I was scared for Sid and that's why I told you to stop." Helga spoke truthfully unafraid. This made Arnold want to cry a bit, he was so worried she would be scared of him when all he wanted to do was protect there relationship.

"Your just stupid and slow, that's only the only problem I have with you. Just ignore Lila especially if she does something to piss you off. I know this has a lot to do with those stupid dreams I had of you in the alternate universe. Some how your being affected by whatever may be going on there, and I know that sounds weird...but I also think its coming from within too. You have to fight it, because if you end up killing someone I don't know if I can be with you...I will always support you the best way I know how. But, not this...I know I'm a hypocrite, because I've honestly had thoughts of killing Bob in his sleep and I almost did it but I stopped." Helga spoke genuinely admitting of her almost crime as she was staring directly at him.

"Why didn't you flinch when I touched you or got close to you?" Arnold asked now looking into her eyes.

"Because were more connected than you think we are. I had dreams about your life without me, and you had dreams about me without you in my life. Don't you think that strange at all? We are connected, and I'm not afraid of you because I love you. That's just it, unless somehow in the alternate universe were already together and I'm able to control you." Helga spoke confidently as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Arnold stared lovingly back at her, now allowing a silent tear to fall from his eye.

"Hey, stop that shit." Helga spoke playfully, smiling warmly at him reaching over the cafeteria table to wipe his tear. Love filled her eyes for him.

"Where have you been my whole life?" Arnold spoke clutching her hand and kissing it gently.

"Right under your nose, football head." Helga admitted to him, still smiling at him.

They resumed eating in silence for a few more minutes not speaking, both of them completely comfortable in each others company. Both of them were complete, and happy.

**"THERE HE IS!"** A familiar woman yelled.

Arnold saw the look on Helga's face, like all the blood had been lost from her face.

"Miriam what are you doing here!" Helga jumped from the table now angry with her.

Arnold didn't need to turn as he heard the clinking noises of heavy keys dangling from someones belt.

"Fuck." Arnold cursed under her breath as he was still sitting down.

"This young man assaulted my husband! He raped my daughter and has been assaulting his friends!" Miriam yelled at Arnold's back.

Helga now walking towards her mother angrily, and without a second thought slapped her in the face.

"How you like that bitch! Now are you going to arrest me for assault too!" Helga yelled at her and now all their peers were staring at what was happening.

Arnold had rose from the table now having finished his pizza and turned to face what he thought was standing behind him.

Two police officers, the school principal, and Miriam. His face now grim, some how knowing this day would come.

The police officer tried to calm Helga down but kept trying to fight her mother and they put her down as they attempted to put handcuffs on her.

Arnolds eyes widened. No, she wouldn't survive at all and he did what he had to do without thinking.

"Officers, I believe I'm the one you want." Arnold spoke calmly not panicking at all as he stared both of them.

"Arnold what are you doing!" Helga yelled at him from under the second police officer trying to cuff her.

He knew what she was doing, she wanted to go with him to wherever he was going...only one problem with that...she was seventeen, and he was eighteen. So by law he would be going to another prison, so either way he looked at it...they were going to be separated.

"Your name is Arnold, son?" The first police officer spoke to him.

"Yes, and no you don't need to read me my rights." Arnold spoke calmly seeming like a mature adult.

Helga could not believe this shit, now she really did curse herself for not ending one of her parents life.

"Really?" The second police officer spoke as if skeptical that because Arnold had a huge scar over his eye he was considered an un educated delinquent.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to have an attorney present during any future questioning, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish. Was that correct gentlemen?" Arnold asked politely and calmly.

The second police officer wasted no time answering his question now insulted at him being a smart ass and they threw Arnold down on the cafeteria table and cuffed him, squeezing them tightly cutting off his circulation in his wrist. Arnold did not resist arrest.

"Time to put this trash where it belongs, in jail." Miriam spoke confidently walking away from Helga with the teacher and police officer and they dragged Arnold out.

Helga's eye began twitchng at the sight and she lost it.

**"MIRIAM! YOU BITCH!**" Helga yelled from the cafeteria, and without thinking she bolted for her mother and began attacking her like a rabid animal pulling her hair, forcing her to fall to the ground and she began punching her in the face her glasses breaking, and Helga began crying as she kept wailing on her face.

The police wasted no time coming back reading Helga's rights and they handcuffed her and threw her in the same car. Arnold looked back at Helga now seeming angry.

"Don't look at me like that." Helga hissed back at him.

"I can handle myself alone, you on the other hand can't." Arnold spoke matter of factly.

"Are you fucking kidding me! You honestly think I wasn't going to do anything about my mother! This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it." Helga spoke harshly at him, then her voice soft.

The police officer hit the back of the metal fence in the car and told them to shut up. The first police officer stared back at the police officer as if telling them to leave those kids alone.

The second police officer was new and dying for some action, but the first police officer was someone who knew Phil, and unfortunately knew about Arnold. So naturally these events disturbed the first police officer the most.

"You know you can be charged with assault and battery, Helga." Arnold whispered harshly at her.

"I don't care about any of that, its only fair because she deserved it." Helga spoke to him equally harsh.

**"HEY!** I told you to shut up!" The second police officer yelled at them.

"I love you, and I refuse to have you go through this because of me." Helga whispered to him looking at him lovingly.

"Helga, I have no regrets because if I had to make the choice all over again...I would do it without a second thought." Arnold whispered to her lovingly, his tone serious.

"Your so stupid, you know that." Helga whispered to him almost playfully.

"Stupidly in love with you." Arnold spoke, now wanting to kiss her but decided not to because he knew they were listening, his gaze filled with eyes and longing.

Helga smiled back at him, the look in her eyes matching his.

"Helga, please be careful. I may not be around to protect you...and you need to protect yourself from here on out." Arnold whispered to her concerned.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" Helga whispered to him concern filled her voice.

This was bad, and both of them knew it and Helga cursed the day for ever having Bob and Miriam as parents.

"I'll be fine, but I'll probably be booked and thrown in a maximum prison. They'll end up throwing you in Juvie Hall." Arnold whispered admitting to her knowing what was bound to happen. He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, now the thought finally sinking in that he may go to jail...for the rest of his life for his federal charges. Arnold didn't tell anyone else that he also took pleasure in reading law books and knowing that if his lawyer may not represent him well, he may have to represent himself which is usually frowned upon in court. Arnold was no lawyer, but he was the one who could always find the smoking gun in any judicial situation, the only problem he saw was the possible witnesses that they may call during the trial against Arnold. He now cursed himself for not listening to Helga's advice too late.

"Well this fucking sucks." Helga whispered not looking at him now staring outside the window.

"Helga, this is going to get ugly, and I mean **REALLY** ugly, and I need to know right now...will you support me?" Arnold whispered his voice serious and relentless. Helga was taken aback by this question, had she not done her part?

"Do you even need to ask me? Instead of trying to get you out of jail...I'm sitting here in this car with you aren't I?" Helga whispered to him, now turning to look at him and she smiled at him somehow unafraid.

Arnold decided to scoot closer to her, and now the second police officer knowing that he was scooting closer to Helga, pulled the car over and told demanded Arnold to get out. He did as he was told, and stood outside the car and merely stared at him.

"Your only a child, and yet looking at you makes me sick. Its kids like you that corrupt our kids!" The second police officer spitefully yelled to him.

The first police officer was yelling at him to leave the damn boy alone as the first police officer pulled his partner away from Arnold.

Arnold said nothing, but merely glared at him. Arnold knew that at this point, he wasn't going to say anything else that could be used against him. However all it was going to take was one strike to officially have the law on Arnold's side.

"Leave me alone! He was conspiring with his girlfriend!" The second police officer yelled at the first officer.

"Get out!" The second police officer yelled to Helga, and she did what she was instructed. Arnold was now feeling unsettled.

"What were you two talking about! Answer me!" The second police officer yelled at them demanding an answer.

Arnold merely glared at Helga, and she understood him not to say anything.

"Did you see that! He's the brains of the operation!" The second police officer yelled.

"Knock it off!" The first police officer yelled back at him.

"Think your so tough! All kids like you think your tough...she's your girlfriend right? Well then, lets see how far you go tough guy!" The second police officer yelled as he clutched Helga by her hair and slammed her against the car but Helga made no sound she was in pain.

Arnold began gritting his teeth still not doing anything as his blue gaze stared coldly at him, his expression blank...but filled with anger.

The first police officer pulled him off of the girl and punched him. They had been having this problem constantly but no one ever decided to do anything.

Now the second police officer was mad, and decided to punch his partner back and he took Helga and punched her to the face and she fell to the ground.

Arnold's lips curled into a snarl, and his eye began twitching, still gritting his teeth.

"I'm calling for backup!" The first police officer yelled as he then radioed for backup to arrive.

The second police officer then pulled Helga off the ground and began hitting her in the face multiple times till she was bleeding, and Helga still made no sound. She knew once she called for Arnold, it was over. He would remain stable if she did.

"I think you've proven your point, sir." Arnold spoke politely ignoring the flame ignited in the pit of his stomach, now completely ridden with anger.

"I don't think I have." The second police officer spoke, now his voice seething.

"Stand up!" The officer yelled at her, and Helga stood up and spit blood from her mouth her gaze cold and emotionless.

"Bob was telling me how beautiful she looked...beaten and bloody and boy he wasn't kidding." The second police officer said his voice sardonic.

Helga was now ridden with fear, and now she was unable to move completely shocked.

"Enough." Arnold hissed at him.

"Shut up boy!" The second police officer yelled back at him as he threw Helga against the car pressing his body against her as he began reaching down her jeans and into her underwear.

**"ARNOLD HELP!"** Helga yelled now terrified.

Arnold smiled sadistically and the shadow now **COMPLETELY** covered over his face. Arnold knew the first police officer had run off, and he only had a short time to take care of this situation.

Arnold then swiftly brought his arms from behind completely in front of him and wrapped the cuffs around the second police officers neck, choking him and Arnold shoved his knee in the officers back slamming him into the police car.

Now the police officer was attempting to reach for his gun as he was unable to breath and was struggling against Arnold.

_"Die."_ Arnold hissed in his ear his smile sadistic.

The officer was successful in reaching for his gun as he was only able to take the safety off and fire Arnold in his knee, blood splattering everywhere.

Arnold fell back now releasing the officer and he was gasping for air. Arnold noticed Helga was gone, and perhaps it was his time to flee. If he did...they were officially wanted criminals.

"Fuck" Arnold cursed himself as he fled the scene backup finally arriving and now both Helga and Arnold were on the run for their lives as the second police officer told them that they had got away and were resisting arrest.

The first police officer punched him in the face and he fell to the ground not saying anything to him.

* * *

Helga and Arnold were running for their lives as the police were now chasing them.

Arnold and Helga ran for the woods both of their hands still cuffed together. Helga was still too slow and Arnold instructed her to wrap her arms around the front of him and he would carry Helga both of there backs pressed together and told her to lift and hold her feet up in the air. She did as she was instructed quickly as she could and he placed his arms over hers securing her in place and Arnold ran swiftly seeming oddly faster than her even though his leg was bleeding heavily through his jeans.

The longer they ran her arms were getting numb from pulling them back behind her as Helga had her eyes closed the most of the time, her gaze staring at the sky whenever she opened them.

Arnold did not panic, as he made sure they were off of his trail and thankfully Helga wasn't that heavy. Perhaps he was just high off adrenaline, still unable to feel the pain in his knee.

Arnold then crouched low to the ground perking his ear up listening for any sounds of indistinct chatter or gun shots.

Nothing. Perhaps they had lost them.

Arnold then put Helga down as she tried to unlace herself from Arnold and successfully did so and she fell to the ground her arms truly in pain from being numb and her wrists having bruises on them from the cuffs.

"I don't hear anything, we have to go now." Arnold spoke his voice calm but commanding.

Helga merely nodded in response to him as they rose from their position and kept running deeper and deeper into the forest and the sun began setting. They don't know how long they ran for, and they were honestly exhausted, Arnold's wound in his knee getting worse but seemed to pay it no mind.

As if dealing with there normal day to day shit wasn't enough, Helga thought sarcastically to herself.

It was officially night fall as Arnold decided to find a place to relax, now worrying about how to get these damn cuffs off of them.

"Helga, do you have a bobby pin?" Arnold asked her praying she used them today.

"It's in my hair." Helga pleaded unable to reach it.

"Desperate times love." Arnold spoke his voice still calm, now closer to her trying to search for it with his hands. He found it, and tried to turn it towards the open hole in the cuffs. He began wriggling it inside the open hole of the cuffs to try and find something to make it come off.

"Yes!" Arnold exclaimed as his cuffs fell and he did the same for Helga and she began rubbing her wrists trying to suppress the pain she felt from her bruises.

"What do we have on us?" Arnold asked still seeming calm, now limping a bit as blood soaked the entire bottom leg portion of his jeans.

Helga was freaking out at this point in her mind, but tried to remain calm as she searched her pockets.

"Cigarettes, and a lighter...and my phone." Helga spoke shamefully not too sure why he needed to know.

"Lighter is good, I have my phone, cigarettes and my pocket knife." Arnold said now truly assessing their situation.

"Why?" Helga asked somehow afraid he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"We can't go back home now. If we do, it'll be as good as turning ourselves in and you might as well kiss our lives goodbye. Well for me at least." Arnold said matter of factly.

Helga looked at him stunned now dropping the things she had in her hand and it fell to the ground.

"Were...wanted criminals? But we didn't even do anything!" Helga cried to him unable to handle this news.

"We resisted arrest which only makes us look suspicious, not to mention our conversing in the car looked like attempt, conspiracy, and possibly aiding, and on top of that I've been charged by your mother with statutory rape, assault and battery, and now possibly attempted murder. Basically a rough summary, if I go back home...I will never see the light of day or you ever again." Arnold spoke simply now realizing his life was completely ruined, not that it mattered anyways...

**"RAPE!"** Helga yelled back at him. Arnold quickly limped back to her and slammed his hand over her mouth silencing her from any further outburst.

"Helga, you can't yell...you'll give us away." Arnold commanded his voice still gentle, now slowly moving his hand away from her mouth.

"We should turn ourselves in. Then when we go to court and get your case heard with an attorney before a judge." Helga said simply.

Arnold then sat down on the ground laying against a tree, pulling one leg closer to his chest, and the laid his injured leg in front of him as he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He inhaled and exhaled resting his arm on his knee that was holding the cigarette.

"Its not that simple baby." Arnold spoke matter of factly as he inhaled and exhaled his cigarette now relaxed.

"Arnold let me look at your leg." Helga commanded him.

Arnold inhaled his cigarette and exhaled as he began lifting his jeans slowly to reveal the wound.

"Oh my God, Arnold we have to get you to a hospital!" Helga screeched at him now looking at it. It was deep and left almost a gaping hole in his knee. How the hell did he run on it for as long as he did?

"No, just use my t-shirt to cover it to stop the bleeding." Arnold said, now feeling dizzy and his body finally catching up with him from the loss of blood.

"Jesus Christ We have to get you out of here!" Helga yelled as she took off her big flannel shirt she was wearing, thankfully wearing a tank top underneath it as she pulled his jeans back down and began wrapping her shirt around his leg, and tied it tightly around the wound.

Arnold grit his teeth in pain as he let out a small wince in pain and a single tear fall from his eye.

Helga now decided to carry him as she lifted him up from the ground and took the cigarette from him and let it hang from her lips inhaling and exhaling quickly from her nose, now his body limp as he fell against her.

Helga's face grim and serious, her eyes cold and emotionless. She knew panicking wasn't going to get her anywhere so she decided to stay calm as she carried Arnold on her back and began running.

Now Helga was listening for sounds anywhere near a city or home, not caring about them being wanted criminals or any of that. All she wanted was for her love to be saved, otherwise...her life didn't go on without him.

Helga kept running not stopping even though she was exhausted and wanted to collapse to the ground but the only motivation of Arnold's life being held in her hands was enough to not have her stop and just keep going instead.

* * *

A few more minutes passed by and she was able to find her home city, knowing this was going to be hell...but she was willing to risk it...for Arnold.

She may not be this awesomely cool character like Arnold, she doesn't know how to speak her feelings loudly, she doesn't know how to show affection in public, she had by far the worst parents ever to have existed, but the only thing she knew...was her love for him.

She ran back to her home town and quickly dialed Phoebe on speed dial as she was running back into the city. She answered almost yelling at her.

"Helga what is going on! I have people telling me you were arrested today, now I see you and Arnold's picture on the news becau-" Phoebe yelled at her but was cut short by Helga yelling back at her.

"Phoebe, get in your car and come get me and Arnold now! Arnold is injured and he needs to be to the hospital!" Helga screeched to her friend over the phone still running from the top of a hill back into the city.

"Where are you!?" Phoebe spoke urgently.

"Shit, uh...I'm on uh..." Helga began to say now officially in the city looking for some street signs.

"Mountain Pike Avenue" Helga responded confused.

"Damn that's far, I'll be there as soon as I can. Find some place to hide and I'll come find you." Phoebe spoke as she quickly hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

Helga looked around for some place to hide and she found an alley way as she decided to hide behind a big crate, now laying Arnold back down on the ground trying to shake him awake.

He blinked at her still feeling lightheaded and in a daze, damn he had lost a lot of blood.

"You okay? I'm getting you to a hospital." Helga spoke her voice filled with desperation, and love as she began caressing his face making sure he would stay awake.

_"I just...took...a...nap...is all._" Arnold muttered to her and Helga told him don't speak.

_"I...l..o...v...e...y.o..u"_ Arnold managed to say before passing out officially, and Helga panicked.

"Okay, your just napping...that's good, but I love you too...you hear me. I love you, and only you. Your so stupid, because you do all this for me...and yet, when I'm trusted to save you...I just can't..." Helga spoke to him, her voice breaking now feeling like her heart was being clutched tightly to where she couldn't breathe and tears stung her eyes as they freely flowed down her cheeks. Her face felt hot, and gripped with sorrow.

Helga spent her time pacing around chain smoking wishing Phoebe would hurry up.

She finally arrived and Helga picked Arnold up now feeling him move against her. Thank God.

Helga put Arnold in the backseat and she told Phoebe to punch it and she did so.

Phoebe said nothing, as she knew if she was caught by the police this was going to be really bad. Helga looked out the window on the constant alert for the police, thankfully they missed all of them.

They rushed Arnold to the nearest hospital and they had to check him in, and Helga was frantic as Phoebe took control of the situation now realizing that her father works here as she gave her last name. The nurse seeming suspicious of them looked at Phoebe's ID and further confirmed it as she let him pass without checking them in properly. Something was finally coming through for them, and Helga counted her blessings as they rushed Arnold to the emergency room, placing him in a wheel chair.

"Phoebe, Helga, what on earth is going on?" Phoebe's father asked her rushing to Phoebe's side demanding answer.

"Its a long story, father...could you help him? Please?" Phoebe begged, she could see the look on Helga's face and she looked truly terrified.

"Alright, my next surgery isn't for a couple of hours. I'll have a look at him, then after of this I want a full explanation." Phoebe's father spoke seriously as he wheeled Arnold behind the big hospital doors.

Helga was completely distraught with despair as she began shaking a bit feeling sick. She wondered if this is how Arnold felt when she had to go to the hospital.

They waited in the lobby and awaited for Phoebe's father to come back out and let them back inside Arnold's room.

"Helga, this is really bad. You two resisted arrest and now your on the wanted list to be turned in." Phoebe spoke saddened.

Helga looked pained. This shit could not get worse.

"I know, Arnold was the one who explained it to me...but I think something else is going on too. I think my father pays the police force to keep quiet about what goes on in my house. This is all my fault...all...of...it, my fault." Helga spoke despair gripping her insides tight.

"Helga, Arnold got into that fight with your father because he loves you. He was going to protect your life even if it meant ending his." Phoebe said speaking the genuine truth. She saw it, and everyone did...everyone around them marveled at how strong their love was.

"That's exactly it. How could he have no regrets! Why doesn't he hate me for making him blind, why doesn't he hate me for ruining his life, I would hate me. Yet, I do nothing but play this stupid fucking damsel in distress, I don't know how to tell him how I feel half the time, I'm not used to his affection in public, and I'm always scared of everything Everything, its like I can't live...but when I'm with him, I want all of him...I want only to be with him, and make him smile. That's all I wanted for him...but when I saw my mother saying what she said about him and she walked out the school with a smug smile on her face...like she had won. I was not about to let Arnold go to jail alone, I love him too damn much, but I feel so guilty for putting him through so much..." Helga began speaking her voice breaking and she was ridden with the shakes from the pain that gripped her insides. It felt like something was cutting her heart out, and it made her sick.

"You just answered your own question. Helga, I've been with Gerald for a long time and our relationship is different from yours, and some things I need to learn from both of you. You guys are both willing to risk everything to be together, no matter what happens. I don't think Gerald or I would be willing to go to jail just to be with the other person. Besides, I would be the one trying to bail Gerald out for something stupid. You on the other hand, love him so much...and you shouldn't doubt the sacrifices you've made to be with him." Phoebe spoke looking at her best friend as she spoke in admiration.

"I guess your right, but Pheebs you should've seen the look on her face. She smiled like she had won in ruining my life, and I've never retaliated on my parents...for the first time I did and it felt great. So many years I took their abuse, their negligence and I finally fought back...your right willing to risk everything to be with him. But he was mad at first, until I told him I wasn't leaving him and that I was going to fix it...this is my problem." Helga spoke in between her body shakes and she felt achy and tired. Helga could only hope that the police didn't come for them soon, and if they did...she only hoped it would be after Arnold was okay.

God please, give me more time. Helga begged to herself, still feeling sick and empty inside.

Phoebe's father finally came out and merely looked at them and they both followed him into Arnold's room.

He laid there still and emotionless, and Helga couldn't breathe at the sight of him like this.

"He's fine...just sleeping, you can relax Helga. He's going to need minor surgery on his knee once we pull the bullet out there were no broken bones, all it needs is stitches and a cast and he should be healed in no time. Now remember anything you say will be kept in strict confidence. So Phoebe, Helga...care to explain to me whats going on." Phoebe's dad said as he shut the door to Arnold's room and sat down awaiting for them to speak.

Helga felt her pain leaving her, now still concerned and worried but she breathed a long sigh before explaining.

They told him everything, from Helga's abuse to her getting raped, and even Arnold's grand parents death. They told him everything that happened and now he was truly bothered by the events taking place, now Phoebe having helped her two friends could be in trouble with the law.

"Helga, I need to see the scars and marks." Phoebe's dad asked gently only to see if its true. He had never treated her so he didn't know how bad they were.

Helga swallowed a dry gulp now nervous. She turned away from him and lifted her shirt still covering her breasts as her body was covered in stitches, marks and bruises.

"Dear Lord." He spoke briefly and Helga put her shirt down.

"If you need me or Phoebe as a witness to your pending case, if you have one...don't be afraid to call upon us alright? Depending on how everything else goes, we would like you to permanently live with us, if you like. We would love to have you." Phoebe's dad spoke warmly to her as if truly touched to help her.

Helga then ran and gave him a huge hug and at first he was taken aback but then he hugged her back and pulled Phoebe in for a hug as well. They broke there hug and Phoebe's dad left the room leaving them to Arnold.

Arnold finally groaned in pain, trying to move the gas mask from his face.

Helga's eyes lit up as she finally saw him move and in a split second she was at his side stroking his hair. His blue gaze was exhausted and slightly muddled from his lack of sleep.

"Hey baby." Arnold said smiling warmly at her, his eyes still muddled from his nap earlier.

"Hey handsome." Helga could only stupidly say as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, stop that shit. I'm not dead, just unable to walk at the moment because of my fucking knee." Arnold cursed, now sounding a bit more lively.

"Your so fucking stupid Arnold, why would you do all of this. Its all my fault, why don't you hate me or anything...I can't" Helga said as she fell forward now holding his hand.

Arnold smiled warmly at her.

"I don't hate you, because I'm stupidly in love with you." Arnold said still smiling at her, wiping the tears from her face.

"You saved my life back there, Helga." Arnold spoke truly touched by what she did.

"I had to, I can't live without you...don't you know that I'm absolutely crazy without you. Thats why I hit my mother without thinking, honestly." Helga said now trying to dry her eyes of her tears.

"I was angry at you earlier because you were supposed to try and get me out, also...I didn't want you to sully your hands with what I did for you." Arnold spoke lovingly now as he rose himself to sit upwards and Helga did so without needing him to ask her.

"What kind of a girlfriend would I be, if I claim to love you and let my shitty mother take the only person who I'm happily in love with away from me. Now your talking crazy." Helga said playfully serious at him.

"A normal one." Arnold spoke harshly playful to her.

"Well if that's the case, our relationship wouldn't be real now would it?" Helga spat playfully at him.

"No, it wouldn't. Helga, there going to come for us soon and before they do I need to know what you know. That second police officer mentioned your dads name and it didn't seem to fit." Arnold spoke his tone now serious.

"I think my dad may be paying the local police force to keep quiet about what goes on at my house." Helga said hoping her suspicion is correct.

"Is there anyone else, and can you get proof? I know I can some what prove my innocence based off of the tapes in the hospital where you were. However, I'm going to counter sue your dad for child abuse, as well attempted murder and assault and battery for slashing my eye, remember? Also, I can charge your mother with arson, in english means a false charge of statutory rape. Helga, only you can put this whole thing to rest and I need you to be ready to go through hell with me. Only you can prove my innocence along with some key witnesses and much evidence that only you know of." Arnold spoke his tone serious and rigid.

"Arnold your speaking as if your going to represent yourself." Phoebe said confused.

"If I feel I can better represent myself versus my public defender then yes I will do so." Arnold spoke his voice and gaze still serious and he kept glancing at the clock.

"I thought you can't do that!" Helga exclaimed loudly.

"Actually Ted Bunty the serial killer did represent himself in court so it is possible its just not looked at greatly." Phoebe said answering Helga's question.

"My answer is yes, and that no matter what happens. We'll still be together you and I, okay?" Helga spoke softly looking into his eyes, as they exchanged one last warm tender kiss.

Helga sat back down and she heard heavy footsteps coming, it was the police force. This time they handcuffed their cuffs tighter and threw them in separate cars.

Helga and Arnold exchanged one last loving glare through the back windows as they were off to get finger printed and booked. Helga in a juvenile detention center and Arnold in an adult jail, luckily the buildings were right next to each other. If only they would get lucky enough to have there cell windows be the same, but of course that was always asking too much.

After booking Arnold and strip searching him and removing him of all his weapons and personal effects they brought him in, and all of the inmates began hooting and hollering at Arnold from behind their cells, as they did the same for Helga. Both of them showing no fear, both of their eyes emotionless.

They tossed Arnold in his prison cell as the metal bar door was slammed tight and Arnold could only hear the sound of the big clang and the final clicking of the cell door.

In Arnold's mind, he was panicking a bit...but still decided to remain calm as he started thinking about a means of a defense case, or a possible plea bargain but it was highly unlikely that the judge was going to accept or post bail for him, let alone a plea bargain.

"Shit." Arnold cursed to himself not rising up from the cold floor.

"What's a kid like you doing in here?" An inmate spoke behind Arnold, he sounded much much older.

Arnold didn't respond to him, now finally rising from the floor and looked around his cell. A dimly lit light on the ceiling, two cots on both sides of the room one of them in the corner of the room away from the door entrance and the other closer to the cell door, a sink and a toilet with no mirror and a small window, no light showing through because it was nightfall.

Arnold's knee was killing him, and the pain was only getting worse but decided to ignore it as he sat down on the other bed closest to the cell entrance.

"I like you, whats your name kid?" The inmate spoke to him, smiling at him.

Arnold looked back at him and finally took in his features. An older black male with white short hair, smoky grey eyes, and rather average size considering his age. He only had a few wrinkles by his cheeks and around his forehead and chin. Time aged him well, and his smile was seemingly warm.

Arnold was debating whether he should use his real name or not.

"Shortman, you?" Arnold said giving only his last name, merely glaring at the man awaiting for him to speak. Somehow he didn't seem threatening, that was a relief but you could never be too sure.

The man laughed at him.

"Smart boy aren'tcha? I'm Morgan." The man said smiling at him.

Arnold smirked back at him.

"The hell happened to you?" Morgan said now glancing back at his bloody jeans.

"Police officer shot me." Arnold spoke matter of factly.

"Heh, figures damn pigs." Morgan spoke spitefully at him.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile at the man, not saying anything to him.

"Shortman, I've met many kids in here like you who get locked up for stupid shit...but you don't seem to be afraid, or terrified, or nothing. I can't say the same when I was first brought in here. Your different and I can see it." Morgan stated matter of factly somehow inquiring and seeming wise all at the same time.

"Its because I have no regrets." Arnold spoke simply.

"How you come to figure that? From what I can tell, you look like you've been put through hell." Morgan stated leaning back against the wall, now warming up to Arnold.

"Have you ever been in love?" Arnold asked seriously now looking towards the man his eyes questioning.

Morgan smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, and I know one thing...when its real...it changes ya. Whatchu know about that, Shortman?" Morgan said matter of factly, seeming pained at first then jokingly as if mocking him.

Arnold looked at him, his gaze serious and he smirked a knowing smirk at Morgan.

"Well I'll be damned, we got a lover boy." Morgan said somewhat in awe and jokingly at the same time.

"Guilty." Arnold admitted sheepishly, smiling now.

"Whats the lucky gals name?" Morgan asked him now intrigued by Shortman.

Arnold did not break eye contact with him as his face softened before speaking.

"Helga." Arnold said, now the pain in his chest seemingly unbearable. It felt like something was crushing his heart, making it hard for him to breathe. Of course he didn't let it show.

"Woo hot damn! What she look like?" Morgan hooted back to him seemingly excited. Morgan was testing him to see if he would spill, most guys were stupid enough to do so...one rule: never tell an convict any information...especially if you don't know what their in for.

Arnold smiled a seductive smile as he began leaning back placing his arms back behind his head, relaxing into it.

"Thats for me to know, and for you to never find out." Arnold playfully said still smirking his eyes closed.

Morgan smiled widely at him.

"Shortman, you and me are gonna get along just fine." Morgan spoke now genuine and happy to finally get a roommate who wasn't stupid.

"I knew you were testing me." Arnold spoke matter of factly.

Morgan blinked at him astonished, no newbie ever knew when he was testing them because they were usually too busy freaking out and trying to think of a way to get out.

Morgan raised an gray bushy eyebrow at him.

"How you figure that?" Morgan asked now curious about this boy.

Arnold smirked knowingly as he looked back at Morgan in his brown eyes.

"Your body tensed when you asked me, and you tried to hide behind your excitement." Arnold spoke matter of factly, still relaxing and now craving a cigarette.

"Hot damn kid, you'se something else you know that. Its been awhile since I had an inmate who was actually smart and not dumb as cat shit." Morgan spoke now seeming happy.

"I'm not intending on staying long though, I have to get out." Arnold spoke seriously now, his eyes open and staring at the cold concrete ceiling.

"Lady waiting on the outside?" Morgan asked simply.

"Nope, she's right next door." Arnold said, now somehow proud of the fact that he had a girl who was willing to go through this beside him instead of trying to do the right thing, which was odd.

"That's better than me, my lady left me once I got thrown in here. You'se a lucky man, shortman." Morgan spoke truly jealous.

"I know, I just hope shes okay." Arnold spoke now seeming worried, his gaze still fixed on the ceiling.

"If she's your lady, I'm sure she's fine." Morgan spoke matter of factly.

Arnold then turned his gaze over to the window and began staring out at the darkness as he let his mind drift into his thoughts on how the hell they were going to get out of here. It could be days or weeks before his case gets heard in front of a judge. He only hoped Helga would get out sooner than he.

**-END OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Savior

**Chapter 9: Savior**

Helga awoke to the sounds of someone banging on her cell door. She had a long night and was honestly exhausted as she passed out and was surrounded by kids that were 12 years old to 17 years old.

She couldn't help but let her mind wander about Arnold making sure he was okay. She figured he would be though, because he did find some magical freaky way to wrap his handcuffs around the police officer that had assaulted her, practically choking him. This was all her fault, she felt beyond guilty...she felt like she had the worst possible luck in the world...and when this whole thing was over...she was going to break it off with him. Not because she didn't love him, but it was because she loved him that she had to...she couldn't stand to see him take another bullet, or another strike for her...she was not going to be the reason why he downfalls and spends the rest of his life in jail. The longer she thought about it, the more she felt like she was betraying him, and the more it hurt...but what else could she do? She had to...and she knew it...because it was the only way to save him...Helga couldn't even smile at there good memories she shared because it all seemed to be clouded with pain. Helga made no friends so far, and she was only hoping one of them would get out soon...Helga only wished she knew how the damn judicial process works, but all she knew was that her mother was going to charge her with assault and battery which was going on her record, she didn't care. Hopefully they each get a good public defender or their both going to spend a good time in prison.

Helga spent her day doing multiple activities with the other inmates, and Helga paid each activity no mind really.

Helga had a visitor and only prayed it wasn't someone she wanted to murder through the glass door.

They searched Helga making sure she had no weapons before she walked over and saw Olga sitting in the seat with her parents behind her. Helga's face suddenly felt hot and she felt like a raging animal on the inside, but decided to stay as calm as possible, acting out was going to get her nowhere at this point.

Helga merely looked at each of them as she sat down, her lips curled into a snarl, her brown eyes cold and emotionless filled with hatred.

"Whats the matter with you Helga! Why would you hit mummy like you did at school!" Olga yelled at her now angry.

Helga's eye began twitching as she grit her teeth saying nothing trying to hold her own tears back.

"Yeah! She was only doing what's best for you!" Bob yelled from behind Olga.

Helga's eyes widended like she was going to snap and attempt to murder Bob through the glass, but sat very still, her gaze now cold as she said nothing.

"Were just making sure that boy doesn't harm you anymore, is all." Olga spoke as if she knew everything that was going on.

Helga's gaze was now burning through Olga creepily widended out of their sockets, and she felt her skin crawl now feeling hot all over now burning with rage as she began clutching her jeans, her knuckles white. Angry tears began streaming down her face as she did not turn her gaze away from Olga, and Olga seemed to cower back.

Helga simply picked up the phone, her gaze still focused crazily on Olga before she spoke, her lips still curled into a snarl and her head jerked to one side and held it there.

"Get. The Fuck. Out of. My Face." Helga whispered coldly, her gaze still looking crazily at Olga. She shuddered at the sight of her sister.

"What is wrong with you Helga! That boy raped you! Not to mention he's been beating on all of your friends on top of that he hurt Dad! & threatened mummy! Don't you care at all!" Olga screamed at her as if trying to take control of there conversation.

Helga began laughing sadistically, angry tears still streaming down her face before returning her gaze back at Olga.

"Get your facts straight bitch, because this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. Your so called PARENTS started war with me, and this time I'm fighting back and I'm not backing down, and don't you EVER say anything bad about Arnold again otherwise I will come through this fucking glass and rip your throat out!" Helga began yelling now bucking towards her banging the phone against the glass to make her point, her eyes still crazed out.

**"SEE THIS OLGA! GUESS WHO DID IT! DADDY DID! ISN'T THAT FUCKING WONDERFUL!"** Helga yelled now raising her shirt showing her wounds bruises and stitches now laughing sadistically and crying crazily, her body shaking consumed by her rage.

Olga could stood mortified gasping at her little sisters outrageous behavior her hands holding her face as she began crying.

The guards came for Helga and began restraining her and Helga fought them now completely consumed by her rage.

**"DADDY ALWAYS LOVED YOU AND WISHED I WAS NEVER BORN! ISN'T THAT NICE OLGA! RIGHT BITCH! HAHAHA, ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED!"** Helga began screaming to the top of her lungs as they were dragging her back into her cell and tried to restrain her.

Olga could only turn her pained gaze slowly back towards Bob and quickly saw Bob snickering under his breath evilly as he then went back to denying it.

Olga then turned slowly towards Bob, somehow feeling enraged by his snickering. He was abusing her little sister! Olga felt a cold shiver travel down her spine, truly mortified that it was true.

Olga was crying at this point as she slapped Bob in the face as he fell down surprised by the force she hit him, and Miriam began defending him, yelling back at Olga.

"**Enough.** I'm going to go in and talk to Helga alone." Olga declared now demanding that the guard let her through.

They did nothing to stop her, because if they did...they both knew that they were going to have a case about them.

The guard took Olga to Helga's cell and Olga was truly terrified and disturbed. Not once did Helga call Olga when it was happening, she never knew. Olga may not have been the best sister in the world, and she knew that...but this was going too far. Olga was not going to stand by any longer, she was going to get the truth and nothing was going to stop her from getting it.

Helga was laying in her cell lifeless completely drained of energy. The guard got Olga a chair and she sat down, the guard outside her cell just in case.

"Helga, baby sister...talk to me." Olga spoke in between tears.

Helga was infuriated, but was too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Now you want to talk? Your timing is a little late because I've been fending for myself since I was three years old. Were you a big sister then! Were you a big sister the first time Bob put his hands on me! Were you a big sister when I've spent countless nights crying in my pillow drinking and smoking trying anything to take my mind of the pain. Were you a big sister when I was **RAPED!** How fucking dare you, Olga." Helga almost yelled at her now shaking and in tears.

"Oh my God." Olga could only say, her heart sinking in her stomach and she couldn't breathe now finally looking at her sister tired, beaten and broken. Olga began sobbing in her chair as she fell forwards.

"Helga, please never forgive me. I had no idea, I'm so ashamed, and I can't even beg for your apology because I don't deserve it. I was never there for you, I was so selfish and all I cared about was me. I should have never abandoned you. Oh God..." Olga spoke in between her sobs wailing at the pain she felt inside.

Helga was astonished, she had seen her sister cry before but it was always for selfish reasons...this time, she was crying for Helga.

"I don't even deserve to be called a big sister, I have failed you countless times...I'm so so sorry. I promise, I will fix this...if you will let me, please baby sister." Olga spoke trying to reach out to her and touch her.

Helga looked so frail and weak, and now Olga could see it finally as Olga grabbed her face and looked at her. A big sister is supposed to be a second mother to their baby sisters, and she was none of that.

"I know I'm late, and you hate me. Fine, I deserve it...but please let me help you and get you out of here." Olga spoke holding her sisters face in her hands looking directly at her.

Helga wanted to cry, because for once...someone in her family did care about her. Helga finally hugged her big sister and cried into her shirt clutching onto her tight and they both cried together. Olga for now feeling ashamed, and Helga finally letting go of all the pain she felt inside.

They cried together for a few more minutes as Olga began stroking Helga's hair lovingly and Helga's tears began to slow, now breaking away from her sister and looking at her.

"Please...tell me everything, and I mean everything." Olga spoke her tone now oddly serious.

Helga smiled at her before speaking to her, and Olga knew this was going to be an ugly, horrific tale.

* * *

Arnold was outside during rec time, and luckily he scored a pack of cigarettes by playing cards with one of the other inmates. None of them seemed to give him trouble but it was only a matter of time until someone did. Morgan and Arnold seemed to get closer the longer they spent time together both of them finally revealing what they were both in for. Arnold was leaning on the fence looking at the building next door staring longingly at it, praying that Helga was alright.

"Hey kid!" One inmate yelled at him now walking over to him.

Arnold glanced over to him his expression cold as the inmate then punched him in the face and Arnold fell to the ground, his mouth filled with blood as he rose back up and spit the blood out his blue gaze turned back over to the tall big man who hit him.

"All kids like you think your so tough because your in jail." The inmate yelled to him.

Arnold smiled sardonically at him, blood covering his teeth as his right pupil less eye gleamed back at him. Arnold said nothing to him, only kept smiling back at him.

"Mocking me! I'll show you bitch!" The inmate yelled as he tried to punch Arnold but he was swift and ducked and averted his punches, Arnold still keeping his hands tucked into his pockets. The man finally fell over himself and Arnold merely stared at him laying on the ground.

Morgan officially rushed over and tried to pick up the inmate that was on the ground now attempting to calm him down.

Arnold began swallowing the blood that had filled his mouth from his earlier punch as he said nothing merely staring coldly at the inmate.

Morgan pulled him away from Arnold as they both said nothing to each other after that. Thankfully no guards were involved which meant good news for him.

They all went back to their cells and the men still hooted and hollered at Arnold and he did not look at them, didn't even flinch at them.

Morgan was in his cell reading as he was sitting on the bed and Arnold collapsed in his bed next to Morgans.

"You got guts Shortman." Morgan merely said flipping the page not looking in his direction.

"I wasn't going to hit him, if I did...it would only mean I'm never getting out of here." Arnold spoke matter of factly not looking in Morgans direction.

Morgan smiled at how truly smart this kid was.

"You seem a helluva lot older than just 18 years old." Morgan spoke flipping to the next page of his book still not looking at him.

"Thanks." Arnold replied to him, smiling.

"So tell me, what does she look like?" Morgan asked simply, and Arnold knowing this man was going to spend the rest of his life in here felt comfortable enough to tell him.

"Long blonde curly hair, rosy cheeks, full lips, brown eyes, a bit shorter than me..." Arnold began saying envisioning her in his mind, and his chest began closing on him because of the heartache he felt for her, also trying to supress a low growl at the thought of her naked.

"You don't need to share anymore, I can tell by the way you describe her she's beautiful." Morgan said now looking at Arnold smiling warmly at him.

"How bad does it hurt to be away from her?" Morgan asked him as if knowing what he was going through.

Arnold breathed a sad smile.

"It's hard to breathe honestly." Arnold spoke truthfully to him, now looking at Morgan, his expression truly pained.

"Well judging from everything you told me, she loves you just as much if she's in the same situation as you." Morgan spoke simply as if answering some question unknown to Arnold, wondering if their love was true. For him he knew it was, but he knows Helga well enough that she still doesn't know how to express her emotions and sometimes he doubted himself. Morgan's answer really comforted him and it made him smile back at him.

"I know you have doubts, your a much more mature, tough kid I'll give you that...but I can tell you have doubts about whether she loves you or not, because your still a kid. But lemme tell you this...she does, considering she's right next door instead of out enjoying life seeing another man. Also she carried you all the way to the hospital, and I bet you any amount of money...she's willing to fight her own family and friends if pushed far enough." Morgan spoke sounding really wise and it made Arnold think at his words.

He was right, she did fight her mother for him. She did save his life back there when he passed out from the loss of blood in his knee. He was always the one who was fighting for them, but assuming...Helga would fight their relationship if Arnold was unable to. He smiled finally knowing it was true.

"If you ask me, she's a keeper. If you get outta here in one piece you should consider marrying her. Your lady is not just a lady who lies, cheats, steals, or plays damsel in distress to get your attention, but is willing to risk everything to be right beside you, and hell would probably go crazy bitch status to protect you. In our world, we call them ride or die bitches, she's not fake or none of that shit and honestly Shortman I'm jealous." Morgan spoke freely allowing his wisdom to show in what he was saying.

Arnold blinked at him astonished at his words, and began listening to him intently almost feeling as if he could cry, but refrained from doing so.

"My lady many years ago when I was your age, during the time I was dealing drugs, I killed so many for the rep and all that stupid shit. Once I was thrown in here and given an entire life sentence, she stopped seeing me and she broke it off with me just like that after she told me she found someone else. I went crazy and I spent many nights in solitary confinement because my love for her was so strong. After that, I gave up...on everything, her, my life, and all that." Morgan spoke allowing his wrinkles to set in his face, his eyes pained as he was speaking.

Arnold's eyes matched the pain in his, thinking of that happening between him and Helga and it made him feel empty inside.

"Point is, when you got a good woman, you fight for her...and you keep fighting and don't ever let her go. You marry her, and treat her like a queen everyday, because one day when your down and out, when bad shit happens in your life...she's gonna take the reins and hold it down and be the positive one to keep you sane. Life is shitty, and its tough...but its not so bad when you got someone you love, and a woman who equally loves, respects, and trusts you. Don't ever break her trust, don't ever let her cry alone, and always fend for her. Even if you get mad with her, stop and listen to what she's trying to tell you, if the love is real, she won't care too much about how shes feeling and will only tell you something honestly to better you. Don't ever shut her out, or be afraid to tell her how you feel because she's going to equally protect you and your emotions as you do for her. Shortman, you got lucky enough to find someone who is just as crazily in love with you as you are with her. Keep these points in mind, and you'll be fine." Morgan spoke truthfully his words filled with much wisdom and advice.

Arnold had silent tears streaming down his face, now not looking at Morgan because he was right. He had been just as equally lost in all the bullshit around him and didn't know if she loved him as much as he loved her. Now, he no longer had doubts about Helga's love for him. He felt free now, as if his grandpa Phil came down from heaven and told Arnold everything he needed to hear. Arnold wiped his tears before he spoke.

"Thanks man." Arnold said simply, trying to conceal the fact that he was crying.

Morgan merely smiled warmly at him, knowing he was crying but decided not to say anything about it as he continued reading his book.

* * *

Olga was mortified at everything Helga had told her and was ridden with spasms at her sisters pain.

"You really do love him a whole lot don't you?" Olga said simply, not crying looking at her sister.

Helga's eyes glanced down towards the floor.

"Yes, its hard to breathe without him..." Helga admitted now the ache in her chest strong and her mouth dry.

Olga stared at her baby sister truly in awe of their story. It was all her parents fault for putting them through hell and now Olga was infuriated by her parents behavior.

"How do I tell you that he completes me, how do I tell you that once all of this is over...that I have to leave him." Helga spoke her body raked with spasms, now feeling sick at her own words.

"Why!" Olga detested to her not understanding her sisters logic, and truly upset by what she said.

Helga turned her gaze back into Olga's brown eyes smiling sarcastically.

"Think about it Olga, he's done so much for me...and I refuse to put him through anymore pain and suffering because of me, I love him too damn much for this. I love him too damn much to have his life ruined because of me." Helga spoke knowing it was the truth for her, and it pained her to admit it.

Olga was now infuriated with her baby sister. She was still a child, and she didn't understand that he went through all this shit with her because he loved her.

Olga rose from her chair and struck her in the face and Helga fell back against the bed, now looking at her confused.

"Helga, you have a boy whose willing to risk everything just to protect you and love you like you should be. It would only hurt him more if you left him, don't you see that. He attacked that man in the alley because he loves you, he fought OUR father because he loves you. If you leave him after all of this mess you got him into it would only be a huge smack in his face. None of that shit your talking about matters to him, so stop being a child and grow up. Your so lucky, and you don't even see it...women like us can spend an entire **LIFETIME** looking for a man who can love us as much as this boy loves you. Don't go and throw it all away because of your childish behavior." Olga spoke allowing her anger to show as she gazed back down at her sister.

Helga began crying at her sisters words, because she knew it...but it was her fault and there was nothing she could do to fix it. He'll be ruined for life, all because of his love for her. She knew what she was true, but somehow didn't want to.

"Its like what you told me back there, you were willing to fight our parents for him. Be a woman, and stand up...this life is awful Helga, I can tell you because I can't find a boyfriend and I'm always lonely because all of them are intimidated by me. So please, promise me you won't leave him. That boy you claim to be in love with has risked his **LIFE** countless times to be with you, and yet you sit here and insult him. How dare you Helga." Olga spoke now allowing her anger and sadness to show as she spoke to her sister.

"I know, and that's why I can't be with him...I don't want to see him suffer anymore because of me." Helga said tears stinging her eyes now allowing her eyes to become lifeless.

"Look at you Helga, you obviously love him so why are you fighting it? Reality check baby sis, life sucks all the damn time. Its filled with so much anger, hatred, and horrifyingly disgusting people in it. Yet your going to give up the only boy who cares for you more than his own life. Don't put him through more hell than he's already been through." Olga spoke as if knowing him.

"I'm scared though, what if he leaves me..." Helga said her tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"You have no trust in yourself, or him if your asking stupid questions like this. Let it go baby sis, and trust that everything will be okay. I know I'm not the best big sister in the world, but I'm willing to change and do whats right for you, so your not alone. Your never alone, if you would just open your eyes and see the people who care about you are right next to you." Olga spoke now smiling warmly at her baby sister.

Helga felt a dry lump in her throat, somehow feeling like she was finally free by her words. She was absolutely right, and she was going to try her best to let it go, and let herself go and trust him with her heart. Trust him with her life, now not wanting to leave him. Helga began wiping her tears now looking at her sister smiling.

"Thanks, Olga." Helga said still smiling at her, and Olga smiled back at her.

"Anytime baby sis, I have to go...I'm going to talk to him and get his side of the story. I want to see how bad his condition is along with making sure everything you told me about him is true. I gotta make sure he's perfect for my baby sister right?" Olga said smiling at her now sounding like the big sister Helga was dying to have growing up.

"Wait! Can you tell him a message from me." Helga spoke, and Olga stopped mid stride as she turned to look back at Helga.

"Tell him that...I'm stupidly in love with him, and forget fighting **IT** anymore." Helga merely said, knowing that he would know what that means.

It was her way of telling him that she wasn't backing down, that she was going to be by his side and keep all the promises they made to each other, along with having him accept his dark side instead of fighting it.

Olga smiled at her and left Helga in her cell as she laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(SORRY IF I GOT THE CLOTHES WRONG GUYS!)**

* * *

Arnold was laying on his bed inside his cell staring at the ceiling contemplating his own thoughts. His blond hair was disheveled and messy. He was still wearing the bloody jeans from his prior knee injury and black wife beater. Arnold had his hands behind his head, his right foot resting over his left knee that stood upwards towards the ceiling as he closed his eyes now lost in his thoughts of Helga. God he missed her, this ache was unbearable.

The guard knocked on the cell with his baton and Arnold rose from his laid position and merely looked at the guard awaiting for him to speak.

"Visitor." The guard said, and Arnold glanced back over to Morgan and he shrugged his shoulders looking just as confused.

"Do you mind if we speak alone please?" A strangely familiar voice said.

The guard told Morgan to get out and he did as he was instructed and Olga finally stepped in the cell with Arnold.

Arnold blinked surprised and confused at her, still not saying anything.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of formally meeting each other. I'm sure Helga has spoke hateful words of me, but I'm Olga...your Arnold right?" Olga said smiling sweetly at him and Arnold jumped from the bed wondering if she spoke to Helga before coming to see him.

"Did Helga have anything to tell me?" Arnold spoke now seeming a bit frantic and worried.

Olga smiled warmly at him, he really was concerned for her and she could see it.

"She wanted me to tell you: She's stupidly in love with you, and to forget fighting it." Olga spoke studying Arnolds face.

Arnold had tears stream silently from his eyes as he clutched his chest tightly in pain for a second, now not looking at Olga as he fell over himself his gaze staring at the floor and his blonde hair covered his face. This feeling he had for her was just as true for him as it was for her and it made him insanely happy, and he knew he didn't have to fight his dark side anymore. Everything they had been through together was not in vain.

"I apologize Ms. Pataki, its just been very stressful for me." Arnold spoke now wiping the tears from his face, returning his gaze back towards her.

"Please, call me Olga." She said studying him, now seeing his emotions for Helga were true.

"Alright, Olga what brings you here?" Arnold asked politely now seeming confident.

"Helga told me everything, about your grandparents death, everything that happened to her, and everything you've done for her, on top of knowing what my parents have done to you." Olga spoke matter of factly staring straight into his eyes, now noticing he was blind in his right eye because it had no pupil and a huge scar over top it.

Arnold breathed a sarcastic smile, his gaze fixed on Olga.

"Is this the boyfriend interrogation from the older sister?" Arnold spoke jokingly smiling at her.

"No, that comes later. What I wanna know is your side of the story." Olga replied simply to him, also joking as well knowing they didn't have a lot of time.

Arnold told her everything from his side, his grandparents deaths, the dreams they had about each other (which Helga seemingly left out), all his fights with his peers, his fight with Bob and every other event after that.

Olga was appalled by him, not because she was disgusted or anything...he really did risk everything to be with Helga.

"Answer me one question." Olga asked now serious.

Arnold perked his eyebrow up, his gaze focused on her his body relaxed and awaiting for her to speak.

This was the question that Olga asked every man she ever got with, and according to his answer would be solely contingent on his relationship with her baby sister because most men normally answer incorrectly.

"Thinking back on everything that's happened to you...do you have any regrets at all?" Olga asked her expression soft as she looked at him. Olga could see why she loved him, he was very good looking after all but Olga quickly shoved the thought from her mind.

Arnold smiled an all knowing smile, his bright blue eyes filled with love.

"No, I have none. If I had to ask her out all over again in the nurses office, I would do it again without thinking. My only one regret, was not getting to her sooner to prevent the man from raping her." Arnold spoke truthfully his eyes sad and filled with love.

Olga began shedding a few tears, for many reasons. She was in awe of them, and she was seriously jealous of her baby sister, and also extremely happy for her. She knew his answer was real because he didn't flinch, he didn't look away from her, he was unafraid and spoke honestly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Arnold spoke softly to her, somewhat confused by her reaction.

Olga shook her head at him, now wiping her tears.

"Its time for me to go, and play my part and fix this mess." Olga spoke her tone serious as she rose from the chair and began walking out of his cell. They locked the gate and Olga looked back at Arnold through the cell door.

"You both are truly lucky to have each other. Don't give up, okay?" Olga spoke now smiling at him as she finally left.

Morgan came back in his cell with Arnold shortly afterwards and he glanced back at him.

"That her?" Morgan asked simply.

Arnold shook his head at him.

"Older sister." Arnold replied simply as well.

Morgan nodded in understanding as he resumed his reading and Arnold resumed to his thoughts.

* * *

_"I'm taking you to court."_ Olga spoke seriously over the phone.

"But you can't!" Miriam yelled back at her.

"I don't care, I'm taking you to court for child abuse! and arson!" Olga yelled back at her mother.

Olga was driving back to her apartment, now trying to find a way to get them both out. Olga was not going to give up, not when her baby sister and Arnold had no one else in the world except for her. Olga had spent so much of her life being selfish...and now it was time for her to make amends and do what was right. Even if it hurt her to do so.

**"CHILD ABUSE!"** Bob yelled over the phone at her, having snatched it from Miriam.

"Also tell mom I'm taking her to court for negligence, and Dad I'm charging you with assault and battery and attempted murder on top of child abuse." Olga said her tone serious and cold.

"Don't do this Olga." Bob begged and pleaded with her.

"You should have paid more attention to caring for Helga, otherwise I wouldn't have to do this. I'll see you in court." Olga said simply as she hung up the phone.

Olga could have just as easily begged her parents to not press charges on Arnold, but this was different...her father abused her baby sister and nothing was going to get solved unless something was done about it.

Now knowing the truth about everything that happened to them, she was not going to stop until her baby sister and Arnold were out free, and all charges cleared.

**-End Of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: Freedom & Love

**Chapter 10: Freedom & Love**

Olga finally made it to her lonely apartment as she turned on all her lights and crashed on the couch and thought about everything her sister and her boyfriend told her.

She was honestly amazed, and in awe of them. Even though they were alone in the world, they always found some type of way to fend for each other. Oddly they didn't even seem like kids, when to her...all the adults around them seemed like kids and Arnold & Helga were the adults. How does a child deal with rape? How does a man deal with witnessing his girlfriend being raped without killing him? How does a child deal with a death of both parents? How does a child deal with being abused by someone she is supposed to love and cherish her.

Olga's tears began rising in her eyes the longer she thought about it. She had been a horrible sister, and she knew it. In fact she wanted only Helga's hatred, and it was well deserved. Here was Olga, so selfish and her whole life all about her, and highly intelligent...yet when it came to the important things in life, like being a big sister she didn't know how and whenever she did try...Helga always pushed her out. Olga was ridden with guilt and shame, at the thought of Helga screaming in constant pain as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Big sisters are not only big sisters...they should be second mothers. They should be more than willing to jump in the line of fire to save their sister, and give there very lives to see them smile. Olga wanted that relationship with her, and yet every time she kept messing it up...this time she won't. She'll do what she feels is right, not solely because to set things right between her and her baby sister...but to fill the void of her loneliness she spent so many years with.

Olga was going to find out the truth about their father, because she felt something suspicious going on, she may be ditsy but unfortunately being out on her own she had to get just a bit more smarter.

Right now, she wanted to focus on getting those kids out first, then make the case later. This feeling drove her like a mad woman, having seen her sister zap out the way she did...and the look in her eyes when she thought Arnold was the one who raped her. She looked like a dog gone crazy, and she saw it in her eyes.

Olga felt jealous at the fact that her sister had this great love, and yet here she was...graduated from a top school, constantly being invited to parties, every man asking her out, yet here she was alone...with no man to understand her or give her company. No man was willing to risk his very life to be with her, and she was jealous and happy at the same time.

Olga knew that they were each others sanity at this point, and that was terrifying to know, or to have witnessed. Helga looked like she could have murdered her through the glass as she spoke badly at Arnold, she could only imagine how dangerous Helga would be if something actually did happen to Arnold and vice versa.

They were either obsessed with each other, or madly in love with each other. Its hard to deny it once you see it in its true form.

Olga then grabbed a glass of wine, and threw on her square rimless glasses as she got on her phone and flipped on her laptop.

She was going to find out whats going on with their father, as well as get them free, and come up with witnesses for the pending case that's to come...and it meant no rest for her. If she messed this up, her baby sister and her boyfriend could end up life in prison or worse considering they both had violent charges pending on them. Olga shuddered at the thought and began focusing on the tasks at hand.

* * *

It had been a week or so for Arnold with no visitors after Olga...but he trusted her. He knew she was his only hope of getting them out of here. The other inmates attempted to rape Arnold, and each time they were unsuccessful and it only made it look worse for him. Arnold preferred to stay to himself except for the few times he played card games with a few of the inmates for cigarettes, and spent most of his time thinking and reading. His situation seeming to get worse the longer he stayed locked in here, but oddly he felt like he belonged. At least he wasn't intimidated or anything, unlike many of the few kids who came in here that were the same age as him. He only hoped Helga had got out sooner than he and if so...was she happy? Arnold knew he could never really be happy here...but he would be okay if she did live her life.

The pains in his chest were getting worse with each passing day and some nights he felt himself convulsing in his sleep frantically waking up searching for her and she wasn't there and he cried to himself silently at night. Morgan knew about those and they talked each time it happened and Arnold was grateful to him for it. Seemingly Morgan was helping him keep everything together, he was like backup...there only when he needed him.

Some of the inmates had spoke to him, truly bewildered why Morgan actually liked this kid and took to him like he did and Arnold found out it was because he had got a woman pregnant, and she had a miscarriage. It was a boy, and Arnold smiled at the thought.

Morgan was one of the oldest men in this jail so it was rare when he actually takes to one person and considered an honor amongst the inmates.

"Hey Shortman." Morgan spoke to Arnold breaking his train of thought as he looked back at him and smiled.

"Hey Morgan." Arnold spoke simply to him.

"Staring at the building again?" Morgan said to him knowing that he was probably lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah." Arnold spoke knowingly.

"I can't say I blame ya, so whats the situation standing...anything yet?" Morgan asked now lighting a cigarette hoping the guards wouldn't catch him with a lighter it was considered a weapon.

"Walk with me." Arnold said seriously as he jerked his head upwards and back down, now eyeing the guards attempting to find a spot away from their searching eyes so they could smoke and talk.

That was one thing Morgan admired about the kid, he was sharp and always on alert even when he was relaxing which no kid his age had that. It was almost as if he had been a trained professional or something.

Arnold found a corner away the guards as Morgan handed Arnold a cigarette. God he was feening for one which was odd for him, he blamed Helga for making him an official addict. Or perhaps it had something to do with those dreams they had about each other. Arnold looked over everything once more, after he lit his cigarette and inhaled as the nicotine relaxed him, and exhaled.

"Status?" Morgan asked simply.

"Nothing yet, can't even have my case looked in front of a judge yet... unfortunately. I hope Olga is going to keep her promise. She's book smart, but known to be ditzy when it comes to real life shit." Arnold spoke now inhaling and exhaling his cigarette.

Morgan smiled as he exhaled his cigarette.

"You'se a sharp kid, where you learn that shit from? I mean considering your blind in your right eye, and all." Morgan spoke to him inquisitively.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Arnold spoke honestly, exhaling his cigarette while speaking to him.

"Kid, I'm old. Try me." Morgan stated to him, not shaken at all his tone jokingly serious.

Arnold chuckled at him, before his face turned grim and serious.

"I don't know. That's the crazy thing, me and Helga had dreams about each other...about what our lives would've been like had we not stayed in each others lives when my grandparents died...and its some really crazy shit honestly." Arnold spoke, now thinking on it still somewhat freaked out that it happened between them.

Morgan was now curious as he inhaled and exhaled and said nothing to him, Arnold knew that meant he wanted him to elaborate.

Arnold smiled a sardonic smile before speaking now thinking about all his previous fights before jail.

"In Helga's dream about me, she told me I become a guerrilla in Brazil, I spoke Portuguese and that I had a nickname called the butcher because I thoroughly enjoyed killing people." Arnold admitted somehow feeling like the more he talked about it, the more familiar it was to him, inhaling and exhaling his cigarette.

"Why Brazil though?" Morgan asked as he exhaled his cigarette.

"That's the weird part though, I had thoughts the day my grandparents died to go to Brazil to search for my parents...they were anthropologists. I had constant thoughts of doing drugs and not caring about anything that day. But, that night I found Helga sitting on my porch waiting for me and she talked to me, seeming like the only person to understand what I was going through. That night changed my entire life." Arnold spoke his chest now hurting at the memory but decided to ignore it as he exhaled his cigarette not looking at Morgan as he spoke.

"So you had thoughts of going, but how set were you on actually going though?" Morgan asked looking for a hole in his story.

"For me at the time when it happened, I was falling deep in depression and it was cold, dark, and empty. If Helga wasn't there that night to talk to me about it...I could see me doing all sorts of things out of my depression of loosing the only people who I called parents. Where it gets weirder is knowing that everything she said I was going to do was she not there...was everything I thought about doing...on top of that, I woke up one morning after having a nightmare of seeing the future me in the Alternate Universe which was only my hair and my eyes. I went to the bathroom and half of my face had a shadow casted over it and after I removed my eye patch I was wearing at the time, I was blind but that side of my face...felt the need to smile and jump at myself. I remember staring at the blood that had stained my knife at my one friend who tried to attack me, and feeling like it was euphoric. I've never been like that before, so I honestly think...whatever is going on over there is starting to effect me too." Arnold spoke his tone completely serious and void of emotion.

Morgan smiled with the cigarette hanging from his lips.

_"Show me."_ Morgan merely said now putting out his cigarette and staring at him.

"I have to be in real danger." Arnold spoke simply unafraid of what he was planning.

"I want you to show me your skills and how far it goes." Morgan asked still smiling, somehow sounding like he didn't believe Arnold.

Arnold merely nodded not questioning him, saying nothing else as he followed Morgan out to the courtyard.

"Hey! Where you going sweetheart!" One inmate yelled for Arnold while he was walking by and Arnold said nothing to him, his hands still tucked in his pockets paying him no mind.

Morgan was still smiling, he knew this inmate had a crush on Arnold for a long while and he had already kept bothering him constantly.

"Come back here, awww whats a matter...still thinking about your little girlfriend? Well, she is a sweet little piece of ass...considering I had a taste myself." The inmate yelled at him, and Arnold stopped mid stride. How did they know? Did Morgan tell them? No. His face was too familiar.

Arnold finally turned slowly to look at him, and it was him. The same man that raped Helga, apparently he was finally put away for statutory rape and other rape charges against other women.

Morgan now felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and somehow the atmosphere around them got colder.

"I remember you now." Arnold said his voice cold, and his bright blue gaze ice cold as well, and he had a sadistic smile played on his lips as he began walking towards the inmate.

Morgan was amazed, his body was relaxed, calculated and precise and he finally saw the shadow over his face.

"She felt great by the way." The inmate said as if taunting Arnold. Morgan was standing next to Arnold merely studying his face, it sent a cold chill down his spine.

Arnold kept smiling at him.

"I know. However do you remember the promise we made that night in the alleyway when I found her?" Arnold hissed at him, his gaze seeming to sear the inmates skin and he felt a cold chill but tried to remain calm.

"You got away from me that night, but I said and I repeat now: Leave now, or I kill you. Its not a threat...its a promise." Arnold hissed at him his cold gaze focused on him.

"The fuck is a kid like you going to do? I mean yeah sure your cute and all...but your girlfriend is even cuter!" The inmate said still trying to take control of the situation, not letting his fear of the little kid show.

Now all the inmates sensed something bad was about to go down and they began standing around them.

Arnold still smiled evilly at him, now stepping back and spoke his voice cold.

"I can smell your fear, and its so enticing. But, tell you what...I'll give you the first free swing of me, free of charge." Arnold said his gaze still focused on him, shadow casted over his face, still calm and his body relaxed.

"You think I'm fucking stupid!" The inmate yelled back at him.

"Are you a man or a mouse? Well, seeing as you enjoy rape right? Do all your victims look like you mother? I bet they all do. Come and get me, I dare you mamma's boy, or should I say your mothers husband..." Arnold hissed his voice low and sadistic.

The inmate was crying now as he tried to punch Arnold square in the face and he let him, and Arnold fell to the ground.

"Your the one that's a fucking mamma's boy!" The inmate yelled at him now crying.

Arnold always kept some kind of weapon on him, most times people didn't know and he preferred to keep it that way.

Arnold chuckled sardonically at him, now rotating his head and rolling his shoulders.

"You forget one thing sir." Arnold spoke, still smiling evilly at him.

The inmate blinked at him confused still in tears.

**"I have no parents!"** Arnold spoke his voice booming but quiet at the same time and Arnold tossed something at the inmate.

Suddenly and without warning the inmate was clutching his throat as blood was now gushing out and he fell to the floor.

_"Don't fuck with me, and consider my promise kept."_ Arnold hissed at the man now grabbing him by his clothes and whispered in his ear, his lips curled into a snarl and Arnold tossed him back to the ground, now walking away towards a corner where he could wait for the guards to show and take him away and the other inmates rushed him to the nurses office.

Morgan was amazed, truly amazed. Everything the boy spoke of was true, all of it.

"What did you toss at him?" Morgan asked him somehow terrified but in awe of what just happened.

"A sharpened nickel." Arnold said simply not looking at him.

Morgan blinked in amazement...a damn nickel!

"A nickel!" Morgan exclaimed to him.

"When you accept a side like this to me, everything around you is a weapon." Arnold spoke matter of factly.

Morgan stared at him, in awe. How handy would this kid have been years ago.

Arnold heard stomping footsteps coming for him and it was the guards, grabbing Arnold handcuffing him, and as they walked by all the inmates cheered out to him calling him by his last name and the guards told them to settle down. This made him smile for a brief moment as he returned his gaze down the long hallway.

Arnold finally made it to the wardens office and they tossed him in the chair and the guards walked out and shut the door.

"You've caused me more trouble lately than I'm used to." The warden spoke harshly, the large leather brown chair was turned away from Arnold.

"My apologies warden." Arnold merely said apologetically his gaze still focused on the chair, his hands still cuffed behind him as trying to sit was uncomfortable.

"Not as sorry as you will be when the judge hears a report on your behavior, Mr. Shortman." The warden said now finally turning the chair around.

It was a woman. She had black hair, tied into a bun, dark muddled brown eyes, and milk chocolate colored skin; her top lip was brown and her bottom lip was pink, and her build rather shapely and feminine for a warden.

Arnold could finally read her eyes, she was a cold person and preferred to be that way. Which is probably why she was perfect for this job.

"Fair enough, however I would like to say in my defense that he struck me first and I felt the need to protect myself." Arnold lied his gaze stone cold and serious, hoping she would not pick up on it, and if asked...he had the feeling the other inmates would lie for him considering their earlier reaction to him being dragged into the wardens office.

The warden merely stared at him, her eyes slits.

"I'll believe you for now, and thankfully he is okay...however, I will find out the truth and the judge WILL be reading my report on your behavior with the other inmates, dismissed." She said now swatting him away.

"Thank you, Ma'am Won't happen again." Arnold spoke respectfully to her as the guards came in and dragged him back out towards the cafeteria and plopped him down in the cafeteria table.

The guards wouldn't leave Arnold alone for some time as Morgan tipped them off and told them that someone else was having another fight in the courtyard, they rushed over to the fight and Arnold was finally able to eat his slop in peace.

Arnold felt the gaze of other inmates behind him and he remained calm, awaiting for one of them to speak.

"Your Shortman right?" The first one said.

"Yeah." Arnold replied simply, not paying them any mind as he kept eating his food.

A large round man sat down at the table next to Arnold and stared at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"Yo, that shit was fucking awesome! How the fuck did you do that!" The round man asked him.

"Not for me to tell." Arnold said simply, and Morgan smiled at Arnold.

All the inmates seemed to smile seeming to understand now why Morgan likes Arnold so much.

"I'm on your side man, shiiiit considering what you did to him...I wouldn't fuck witcha!" One inmate said behind him, as they all sat around the table surrounding Arnold.

Arnold merely breathed a smile as he kept eating.

"It was a nickel. But that's all I'm telling you." Arnold said in between chewing his food, still not looking at any of them.

They all seemed to blink in confusion.

"Dawg, a fucking nickel! How in the hell!?" One bigger inmate spoke truly confused.

"I don't intend to teach other criminals what I know naturally." Arnold said now looking at them his expression serious seeming like he was much older.

They all laughed at him, a true genuine laugh.

"Nigga, aint no way you eighteen years old." The whiny inmate said to him in between his fit of laughter.

"What did he do to piss you off anyways?" The bigger inmate asked him, his voice deep and booming.

Arnold tensed under his question.

"He raped his girlfriend." Morgan spoke for him, sensing Arnold was highly uncomfortable by the question.

Arnold then moved his slow gaze over to Morgan, his gaze cold and overall upset for having shared that information with them.

"Shit, it was about damn time someone did something about that nigga, I mean I got a daughter back at home and shit...I don't blame ya!" The bigger inmate said as if saying thank you for taking care of him.

"I got a little sister." The whiny inmate spoke.

"I got a daughter too man." The big round one spoke to him, each of them seeming to exchanging their equal gratitude to him.

Arnold had moved his gaze from each inmate as they spoke to him, showing no emotion not entirely too sure how to take each of their gratitude.

"Also, if anyone else asked us what happened. We gotcha back Shortman. Besides, he was the biggest royal pain in everyone's ass talking about the girls he raped and shit...so if anything happens we gotchu covered!" The big inmate said to him his gaze softened.

Arnold finally smiled at them.

"Yo he said don't fuck with me and consider my promise kept!" The whiny one said as if joking at Arnold at how hardcore he was.

"Did you really say that shit to him though?" The round inmate asked him.

Arnold returned his gaze back to the round one, his face blank.

"Yes, I said to him; leave now, or I will kill you. This is not a threat, its a promise. So I was generous enough to spare him that time." Arnold said his gaze cold at the memory of him on top of her.

They all blinked at him astonished.

"Damn son, you meant it." The bigger one said.

Morgan glanced out towards the courtyard and the guards that were supposed to be watching Arnold were gone so they could all keep talking.

"Yup." Arnold replied simply to him now finishing his food as he wiped his mouth up with a napkin.

"What I wouldn't give for a fucking cigarette right now." Arnold spoke his voice light, now leaning back stretching throwing his hands behind his head.

"So why you in here anyways, aside from that damn stunt you pulled out there?" The big one asked him curious.

Morgan was standing by Arnold and knew that these were guys they could trust. If Morgan could trust them, then Arnold could too...but its always good to be cautious.

"Long story short gentlemen...I got into a fight with my girlfriends abusive father, hence the pupil less right eye and my lovely scar, as well as attempted murder to the police officer who assaulted my girlfriend, right in front of me." Arnold spoke now gritting his teeth at his own memories.

"Damn dawg, all that for a woman?" The whiny one spoke still not understanding why he would've went through all that shit in the first place.

Arnold shot him an evil glare and snarled at him.

"You must really love her huh?" The round man said, sounding like he understood.

"Tease me all you want gentlemen, I really don't give a fuck honestly. But yes, I love her." Arnold spoke truthfully smiling at the memory of her, his eyes unwavering. His chest still ached for her and it was even worse at night.

"She on the outside trying to bail you out?" The bigger inmate with a booming voice said.

Arnold breathed a genuine smile.

"Nah, she's in the detention center next door for assaulting her mother when she had me arrested." Arnold spoke still leaning with his hands behind his head, as he quickly jerked it in the direction opposite of them.

"Damn yo! She was in the fucking car witchu! She beat her own mother when she tried to have you arrested? Thas a ride or die bitch man" The whiny one said, and each of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"When I get out, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Arnold smiled at the thought of Helga in a wedding dress.

God this ache for her was killing him, he craved her like an addict...he missed the way she kisses him, and he could feel his body wound up tight with constant stress and regretted not taking advantage of sex with her before all this shit happened.

"Nig, you only eighteen...whats the rush?" The whiny asked still not understanding why he was so pressed on one girl.

Arnold breathed a long heavy sigh as he leaned back in and stared at the whiny one. He was skinny and frail and probably in his mid thirties, his skin color was chocolate brown, with brown eyes.

"Nigga, leave the damn man alone. Witchu twenty one questions and shit" The rounder one spat to him.

Morgan could only smile at the direction of this conversation, he now knew that everything about Arnold was true and not a farse. Even still, he did care for him like the son he never had...or was supposed to have.

"So whats it like being in love?" The bigger inmate with the booming voice asked curious.

Arnold glanced quickly at Morgan, and he jerked his head upwards as if to tell him "go ahead, tell him." and Arnold smiled at him, now returning his gaze back to the whiny inmate.

"Gentlemen, I don't know if you know what this shit really feels like. I'm about to get all poetic and mushy on yall for a minute so bear with me." Arnold spoke, and oddly he had all of their attentions even though he was the youngest in the group, the whiny one snickering under his breath for a second before returning to seriousness.

Arnold turned his gaze away from them and merely began staring at the cafeteria table, his gaze lifeless.

"Whats it like being in love? Hm, I never get a moments peace because her face and my memories of her is constantly assaulting my mind, I feel cold and empty and I can barely breathe...like someone has a tight grip on my heart. I wake up at night in cold sweats constantly searching for her and she's not there, I shake, I convulse...and I need her like I need to breathe. She's not just my other half or anything like that..._she is me and I am her_, _because we are one, the same person in two separate bodies._" Arnold spoke knowing this was **THE** truth and did his best not to cry and clutch his chest at the pain of his memories of her, his gaze still cast down at the table.

"Damn, kid." The round one spoke stunned.

"That's some deep shit man." The bigger man spoke as if truly touched by what he said.

The whiny one said nothing to him.

Arnold began clutching his shirt briefly hoping they wouldn't see it, as he rose up from staring at the cafeteria table with a pained expression from the force of his heartache.

"You aiight kid?" The bigger one spoke realizing he was still clutching his shirt.

Arnold's breaths were short and shallow, now unable to control his emotions as tears unwillingly flowed from his face, still clutching his chest and he began shaking a bit now feeling sick and gritting his teeth, still trying to fight it.

"Kid." Morgan spoke now trying to shake him out of it somehow knowing this was one of his normal attacks he got at night...but it never happened in the daytime.

**"Baby!"** A voice yelled.

Arnold quickly jumped from the table now looking for her without thinking, like a rabid animal looking for something to fight, his eyes frantically scanning the room for her. His eyes finally found Helga standing near the entrance of the cafeteria with Olga behind her and a few guards behind Olga and Helga.

Arnold ran for her and took her in his arms without thinking into a fierce embrace and he crashed against her. Arnold now unable to calm his rushing heart, began stroking her hair slowly and inhaling the sweet smell of her hair not knowing which to do first because his senses were on overload.

Both of them were crying tears of joy as they held each other for a few minutes not letting each other go...completely enveloped in each other.

"Do you know how hard this past week has been without you?" Arnold spoke his voice cracking.

"An entire lifetime." Helga spoke her voice breaking as well and they looked at each other lovingly, both of them touching each others face, there gaze not breaking.

They shared a loving, passionate, fiery kiss filled with longing and they slowly broke off now looking at each other not saying anything else and allowing their eyes to do the rest of the talking.

"I have good news." Olga spoke not wanting to interrupt them but had to.

Arnold then kissed the temple of Helga's forehead as he turned to look back at Olga now breaking away from her.

"Your free to go and come with us." Olga said smiling warmly at him.

Arnold was shocked, and somewhat astonished...just like that he was free to go, what about his charges?

"I'll explain it later." Olga said knowing he had many questions.

Arnold turned to look back at Morgan and the rest of the guys standing there behind him and told Helga to wait just one more minute.

"Good luck to ya man." The three inmates said to him and Arnold wanted to talk to Morgan personally, if it weren't for him and his advice, his guidance he would not have made it this far in jail.

Arnold and Morgan smiled at each other as they dapped each other and hugged each other like brothers, or like father and son.

"I knew your time was coming to leave this damn place, but I don't wanna catch ya ass back here unless its coming to visit mah old ass. Aiight Shortman?" Morgan spoke smiling at him, seeming truly happy for him.

"Consider it a promise, thanks for everything man." Arnold spoke his voice warm, and sad at the same time but was smiling at him.

"Wait Shortman!" The inmates yelled for him and Arnold turned towards them.

"What's the deal with the nickel?" The whiny inmate asked as if asking a burning question in all of there minds, including Morgan.

Arnold smirked at them and whispered low.

"All edges of the nickel were sharpened on the concrete." Arnold spoke simply knowing they would finally understand, and they all looked dumbfounded as Arnold began walking out the door with Olga and Helga.

A few moments of silence passed before one of them spoke.

"I never would've thought of that." The whiny inmate said and another inmate hit him in the arm.

"Thas cuz you stupid nigga!" The big round one said to him.

Morgan merely shook his head at each of them.

* * *

Olga had decided to take them out to eat, and they both agreed on cheese steaks and Olga didn't argue as she got there food and drove them back to her apartment.

They walked through to her apartment and it was nice, and spacious with beige leather furniture, a huge big screen flat screen television in the living room, most of the house filled with plants and eloquent and eclectic paintings.

Olga offered Arnold a beer, even though he was underage he did just get out of jail and as far as she was concerned he was more of a man than a boy and Arnold was taken aback by her offer but happily accepted it and she got Helga one and Olga got herself a glass of Moscato wine and they all sat in the living room and they began eating.

Olga smiled warmly looking at both of them, now remembering earlier she tried her hardest not to cry at the way he reacted when Helga had called out to him and the way they hugged each other. Olga began eating her food as well and she took a sip of her wine.

"Why did you offer me a beer? I'm merely curious to know is all." Arnold asked curiously.

Olga smiled warmly at him as she took a sip of her wine and put it down on her small, stout mahogany coffee table that sat in front of them.

"I have only met you one time, yet when you told me everything...your more of a man than most boys your age, and I found it appropriate to offer you one. Also, your in the comfort my home, so no judgement s here. Promise." Olga spoke matter of factly matched with a warm smile.

Arnold smirked at her as he took a sip of his beer, now having finished eating all of his food before anyone else. He didn't realize he was as famished as he was until he took the first bite of his sub.

Arnold then turned his gaze back to Olga serious and grim now wanting to know how he got out. What kind of magic trick did she use?

"Who was that guy baby?" Helga asked now eager to catch up with him.

"His name is Morgan, but I'll tell you more about him later okay?" Arnold spoke lovingly as he kissed the temple of her forehead and she frowned and pursed her lips at him, now returning to eating her sub.

"Besides, we have more pressing matters." Arnold spoke his bright blue gaze returning back to Olga.

"It was because of what I found out about daddy that I was able to successfully get you out." Olga said simply, sipping her wine.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her, he knew something fishy was going on.

Helga looked confused now wondering what she found out.

"Daddy had been paying a high government official to conceal his secret about you. Were not talking about solely the police force, no. Daddy was paying a top government official, which in turn meant anything that had your name on it on police records, hospital bills, all got thrown away or shredded. In return daddy had to help with the crime rate around us by using part of his empire to lure criminals out into the open so they would be able to catch them easily. Doesn't seem that big, but whose the one government official who constantly speaks of him being able to suspiciously clean up crime if people keep electing him?" Olga asked her expression serious.

"Mark!" Helga exclaimed remembering a commercial she saw of him, and Olga nodded her head.

"So what evidence do we have against Bob and Miriam?" Arnold asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"Helga is one big part of it, your friends are as well and I already took the liberty of calling them to figure out if they would help out with the pending charges on them. So we have witnesses, the only thing were missing is some type of evidence, if you guys can think of any document or other evidence that would be most helpful." Olga spoke pleading but honestly.

"Your really taking mom and dad to court Olga?" Helga asked concerned not for her sake, but for Olga's.

"Yes baby sister. I can't just stand by and let them get away with everything they did to you." Olga spoke seriously.

Arnold sipped more of his beer, his gaze focused on Olga and fully absorbing everything she had just said and he began thinking back.

"What about Phoebe's dad?" Arnold said remembering what he told Helga, even though he was still a bit dizzy at the time.

"He's already on the list of witnesses." Olga spoke simply, now taking a sip of her wine.

Now both of them began thinking back to see if they could get some type of physical evidence to prove it.

"What about the hospital footage?" Helga asked still thinking, hoping that might prove her innocence.

"Helga, how badly do you want to prove you and your boyfriends innocence?" Olga asked her face grim and sad.

Arnold's heart began sinking lower and lower in his stomach, afraid of her answer and just where this conversation is going.

"Badly. I want to see mom and dad suffer for what they did to me and Arnold." Helga said her face serious and matching Olga's.

Arnold officially felt sick, for what was coming because what she was about to say was going to be...

"I need you to go back to mom and dad and set them up, by staying there for a couple of days...I'll tell daddy and mommy that I'm dropping the charges...but I need you to..." Olga asked now ashamed for having to ask her sister this, but was cut short.

"No." Arnold spoke his voice harsh, and cold. His face grim as his blue gaze angry, as his body tensed.

"I understand." Olga said not wanting to start a fight.

"Now wait just a damn minute Arnold. What about how I feel about this?" Helga spoke to him, now looking back at Arnold her face serious.

"This is **NOT** up for discussion, Helga." Arnold hissed at her, his tone now seeming angry.

Helga blinked angrily at him, she had been in juvenile hall for roughly the same time he was in jail and yet he was now pushing her out. Helga didn't care, she would take it all over again so she would make sure Bob and Miriam got what was deserving of them, for ever having attempted to ruin Arnold's life. Helga was not the same frail girl he remembered when they were separated. Helga spent her time learning how to fight back and how to control her emotions, but he wouldn't know that now since they hadn't seen each other in ages. Now it seemed like he didn't trust her.

"The fuck you mean this is not up for discussion!?" Helga almost yelled at him, and Arnold did not look at her his body still tense as he closed his eyes and breathed a long heavy sigh.

"Baby, what did I spend all that time in jail for? You. I have fought and fought to get you out of that house to make sure you were safe. I have done everything to protect you, because I love you...so please, don't go back..." Arnold said angry at first but his voice softening the more he kept talking.

"Dammit football head, why won't you let me do anything for you! Its not fair, because you don't trust me enough to make decisions for myself, is that it!" Helga now began yelling at him, this time no tears falling.

"Baby that's not it." Arnold spoke trying his hardest not to get angry.

Olga said nothing as she sat and marveled at the way they spoke to each other.

"Then what is it? You won't even give me control to do anything that I feel is right for you, or for us...don't think that just because your the man that you have to make all the decisions. I can take care of myself, and us...if you would just let me." Helga said, still not crying but you could hear the passion in her voice.

Arnold was not looking at her as his body was tense and filled with anger, but now remembering Morgans advice because he felt himself get angry he kept calm and took a step back...as he breathed a long sigh now looking back at her his expression still pained.

"I can't be away from you Helga. I can't be there to protect you when you go back, and your considering getting abused by your father all over again for what? Evidence so we can charge both of them, and free both you and me of our charges? Baby please, think about it. I can't stand to see another mark on you, do you know what that does to me? Do you?" Arnold spoke, now truly thinking about what she said and feeling like he was really hard on her. She did save his life back in the woods, still remembering Morgans advice about letting go and having her take the reins as well as share his feelings with her and not shut her out. He smiled at the memory of his advice.

"You think I like being away from you? Do you think I enjoy getting abused and hit all the damn time and having to rely on you for your protection? What about you, baby? I'm sure a few more marks won't be that much more damaging to me...but baby, I love you and I will do anything to prove your innocence. They took advantage of me constantly being afraid, and now I will be a woman...stand up and fight them. This is a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you...don't you see that?" Helga spoke her face pained but smiling lovingly at him.

Arnold then caressed her face, his expression matching hers...now not wanting to argue about it anymore, understanding that he was going to have to let go and trust her that she knew what she was doing.

"I trust you baby, and I'll let you take the reins for now. But I'm warning you..._if it gets out of hand, I will step in when I feel it necessary_ okay?" Arnold spoke, his expression pained but his blue gaze filled with love.

Helga fell into his embrace and he hugged her back tenderly, now seeming terrified at this idea as he shivered a bit the longer he held her.

Helga could feel him shivering against her and she looked back up at him, and smiled a warm smile as if telling him, "everything will be okay baby." and Arnold began playing with her hair tenderly and he nodded to her and he kissed the temple of her head before letting her go slowly, and they resumed there normal position on the couch.

Olga was shedding tears again, as she looked at them not seeming like they were teenagers but more like an older couple and was in awe yet again at how maturely they settle problems like this. He listened to her and still was able to voice each of there concerns while still being respectful of their partner's feelings. For most couples, it takes them years before they can learn to do that properly, and yet these two kids learned it immediately. Olga was amazed and stunned yet again.

"Whats wrong with you Olga?" Helga asked trying to sound like her normal self but with a hint of concern.

Olga wiped her tears and said nothing, she couldn't tell them that she was in awe of how perfect they were each other.

"Its been decided then." Olga said her face returning to seriousness not answering Helga's question.

"Wait big sis...please tell me, why were you crying?" Helga asked again now allowing her concern to show, and Arnold was looking back at Olga awaiting an answer to Helga's question.

Olga smiled warmly at her little sister now realizing Helga had just called her big sis, her gaze now focused back at them.

"I was crying because I'm amazed at you two." Olga admitted honestly and Helga and Arnold blinked confused at her.

Olga's smile now turned sad.

"If only you two knew how rare and special your relationship is..." Olga spoke her gaze trailing away from them, not wanting to say anymore as she began delving into her own memories.

"What happened?" Arnold and Helga both asked at the same time.

Olga did not look back up at them and decided to shove her painful memories aside.

"Nothing, look I have some errands to run and I'll be gone for a little while okay? I'll devise the plan and call you to let you know...I mean I'll be gone for a few hours..." Olga said, now smiling returning to her normal chipper attitude, and winking at her baby sister as if hinting at something.

Helga blushed feverishly at her, now completely embarrassed and confused at what she was hinting at.

"Do me a favor though, clean up after yourselves and you two should be done by the time I get back. There's a guest bedroom, make good use of it." Olga said smiling warmly at both of them and giggling a bit.

Now both of them were confused at her, but Arnold at this point was highly and greatly appreciative.

"Wait, your...okay with it...and us..." Helga asked confused and blushing, now turning her gaze away from her sister.

"I intend to treat you two like adults. I'm not stupid and I wasn't born yesterday, now if it was anyone else...I would tell them to get a hotel room. But for you two...I think you guys could use a mini vacation considering the amount of bullshit and hard work coming soon, not to mention you guys may have to be separated from each other. So enjoy yourselves, drink as much as you want...just, be happy okay? I love you, be safe and responsible. I mean it!" Olga said her voice changing the more she spoke, from happy and chipper, to a hint of sadness when she said be happy, then back to warm seriousness as she grabbed her things and left smiling at them now shutting the door.

* * *

They both stared at the door stunned for a second at what Olga had said. They both looked back at each other and smiled warmly at her, hoping she wouldn't pick up on how badly he wanted to take her right on the couch.

"Arnold." Helga said simply. He kept his gaze on her, awaiting for her to speak.

"Who was that Morgan guy?" Helga asked really curious, they had been away from each other for realistically only a week, but it felt like forever considering the chest pains they both kept having and the night spasms without each other...it was awful, and now feeling like she could finally breathe again because he was around her.

Arnold smiled warmly at her, his gaze filled with love.

"Morgan was in the same cell as me, oldest guy in the jail and somehow took a liking to me...and after time he was like the uncle I never really had which is odd considering I grew up with all those boarders..." Arnold spoke his gaze still focused on Helga, now speaking as if he was reliving his memories.

"Helga, there's something else I need to tell you." Arnold said, his tone now serious and his face grim and he was gritting his teeth.

Helga blinked at him, her face blank at first then turned to curiosity, not speaking to him...merely awaiting for him to speak.

Arnold breathed a long heavy sigh, his gaze suddenly cold.

"I ran into the man who had raped you during my time in jail." Arnold spoke now grinding his teeth together at the thought of that memory when he found Helga in the alleyway.

Helga eyes were bulging out of her head surprised that they caught him, but it was also because...she knew Arnold did something really bad. He smiled sadistically at her, as if reading her thoughts.

"What did you do!?" Helga said, now her voice alarmed.

"I threw a sharpened nickel into his throat and watched him bleed." Arnold said his voice seeming joyful, but his eyes were cold with a sadistic, evil smile playing on his lips.

"Oh my God, a nickel Arnold! Where did you-" Helga began to say but cut herself short, knowing that it was because the dreams they had about each other.

"Naturally of course." Arnold said as if to answer her question that she didn't want to finish, his gaze now returning to a warmly lit gaze, and his expression softened.

Arnold took the last sip of his beer and placed it back down on the coffee table, now curious to know how Helga handled herself in jail.

"Anything else I should know, or anything that you want to tell me?" Helga asked still wanting to know more.

Arnold said nothing at first rising from the couch to grab another beer turning to look back towards Helga, and raised the beer as if to ask her if she wanted another one. She nodded to him, and he grabbed another one for her. She loved their silent conversations, they were the most beautiful and rewarding things about there relationship. Arnold returned with both of there beers now already opened and he took a long gulp of his and set it back down on the table now returning his gaze back towards Helga.

"After the incident I had with the man who raped you, seemingly everyone hooted and hollered my name as if I had the utmost respect between all of them. Of course I told them my name was Shortman, so that's the name I went by. Those gentlemen who you saw me talking to, I was actually talking to them about you...and there you were." Arnold said his voice warm, silky and sexy which at least that's what it translated to for her.

"Was it just as bad for me as it was for you, baby?" Arnold asked curious about her time in jail right next door, which for him made it all the more worse because she was so close to him and yet he was stuck.

Helga gulped down her beer her expression seeming sad as she thought about it, smiling a sarcastic smile now.

"I was restless and I couldn't sleep, I felt cold and empty and each time I looked for you...you weren't there. The memories I had of you killed me slowly every time, your face wouldn't give me a moments rest, nothing. I felt like I had lost everything, and I would look across to the courtyard across from us to see if you were there...but I wasn't able to see you because our rec times were different. My heart had been sunken, squeezed tight, I've felt sick to my stomach...and, all of that. I had one person who helped me through it and surprisingly Olga told me some really good advice about you...As well as others whenever I spoke about you, and some of the women there were jealous of me knowing I had a man like you. When I finally described you, they all said that you were every woman s wet dream, and it made me laugh but it made the pains in my chest that much worse. I felt dizzy and light headed all the time. It was hell for me, and I would take the hell and physical pain of being under Bob and Miriam's house than to ever had to be away from you again..." Helga said in between her sipping her beer her gaze still focused on him the entire time.

"Every woman s wet dream huh?" Arnold said chuckling at her devilishly.

"Well I mean yeah football head, you are really good looking in case you haven't noticed! All that's missing is a tattoo and your officially a certified bad ass." Helga said smiling back at him, allowing the conversation to turn into a lighthearted one.

Arnold smirked devilishly at her.

"Too late." Arnold spoke as he then took his shirt off and turned to face away from her.

Helga gasped at the tattoo she saw on his back.

The tattoo was not colored in, just simple black ink, like a drawing in the middle of his back. It was a winged tattoo, the left wing light feathery seeming like an angels wing, and the right wing was deteriorated and seeming like a bats wing...like evil. There was also a large curvy Gothic _"S"_ letter in the middle of the wings, but what she saw slightly above and below the wings made her heart melt.

Above the wings and the large _"S"_ letter in the middle of his back, spelled the words in curvy Gothic _"Love."_ Below the centerpiece of the letter in the middle of his back, the tips of each wings touched a straw like drawn heart. So all together combined with the wings, it read; _"Love, S."_ As each light and dark wing touched a heart.

Helga had officially died, melted, and came on herself all at the same time her emotions completely mixed.

"I take it you like it?" Arnold asked his voice warm, and seeming like he had a smile on his face.

Helga was honestly speechless, also by the tattoo...but now she finally realized he was shirtless, and what made it worse...now she realized his muscles were a much more defined. Christ, he was probably working out while he was there. Helga couldn't handle the man she's in love with getting more and more sexier because now she would want him naked around her all the time.

Crap, Helga thought to herself now realizing she was blushing feverishly at her own thoughts.

Arnold finally turned towards her and she noticed yet another tattoo on his chest nearest the right collarbone, studying it a bit more and she officially died yet again.

It was a rather small one, still not colored in and simple drawing like tattoo with black ink. It was a heart with bat wings on it with one wing flaring outwards, and the other one closed inwards and in the middle of the heart had the initials; _"HGP."_ Below the heart was a small poem written in cursive on it;

_"I need the love of some blank boy as cold and dark as me,_  
_That we might grope in ignorance and fear of what might be."_

Helga touched the tattoo on his chest, now letting the tears fall from her eyes...he remembered, how could he possibly have remembered something that she wrote which felt like ages ago.

"It was all I could do on some sleepless nights, which in my case were many, and I remembered the poem you wrote that day...because I asked you if it had anything to do with me and you said no...its funny when you remember little things like that when your in jail." Arnold said his voice and gaze filled with love as he caressed her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She gazed back at him, and kissed him and they both fell backwards on the couch. There kiss started sweet and tender but then grew into a fiery passionate kiss filled with much need from both of them. Helga's body now pressed against his as they kept kissing each other now there tongues fighting for dominance and Helga moaned in response, God she missed this from him.

Helga now deciding to take control, straddled Arnold now on top of him, as she then began kissing him on his neck and began sucking on his ear lobe and he let out a low growl.

Helga now satisfied, yanked Arnold off the couch, and they ran to the guest bedroom and she tossed him on the bed, and his bright blue eyes lit with passion and lust. Oddly there were scented candles lit in various parts of the room, making it smell like warm vanilla.

Helga quickly got out of her clothes now naked, and was on top of him resuming there kiss and Arnold flipped her over on the bed, now feeling his erection on her sweet spot and she moaned at the feel of him against her and he let out a low husky growl, his blonde hair illuminating against the candle light, seeing only bright blue eyes. Now biting on her bottom lip sensually and slowly, his gaze focused only on her and she knew he was teasing her.

"Your so cruel." Helga said to him, pouting her lip at him playfully.

"Being away from you is cruel." Arnold said his voice low and husky smirking a devilishly sexy smile.

His gaze still focused on Helga and un-moving he then licked his fingers and cupped Helga's breast now playing with her nipples and it sent tingling sensations all the way down to her sweet spot and she wanted him inside her now.

"There's just one more thing I need you to do for me." Arnold said his gaze searing her very skin and she was hot all over, and he was still playing with her nipple as he spoke to her, his voice a low husky growl.

"What?" Helga said her breath shaky, and her eyes lit with heavy lidded lust.

Arnold smirked devilishly at her as he crept slowly to her ear sucking on it briefly before speaking.

"Sit on me." Arnold whispered, his voice low and husky.

Helga looked confused as he laid across the bed, pulling Helga towards him and had her scoot upwards until her entrance was on top of him. Helga felt awkward at first until he started licking her folds teasing her and it sent a different wave of pleasure all over her body, Helga now moaning in response, almost falling over herself having difficulty holding herself upwards as she clutched the bedpost, thank God there was one. His tongue moved faster stroking her clitoris and she felt waves upon waves of pleasure all over her body. He then began sucking, stroking, and back to sucking her folds, and Helga could no longer take it nearing her release as it overcame her and she bucked forward riding his face now having orgasmed. He licked his lips taking all of it in, and smiled pleasurably as she fell backwards laying towards the edge of the bed.

Arnold quickly rose as he took her lips again and she kissed him back, now wanting him inside her as she unbuckled his pants and tossed them aside. Arnold began stroking her nipples as he kissed her and she felt the need for him building inside of her. He was wearing no underwear so he was already naked, pressing his body against hers and his erection pressing against her sweet spot.

Helga could now see the tattoo that was on his chest and it made it that much more sexier for her his muscles bigger and a bit more defined, his messy blonde hair illuminating in the candle light and his bright blue eyes filled with love lust, one long scar across his right eye and it gleamed back at her as he stared into her. Helga then touched the scar on his right eye and began crying, and Arnold stopped for a minute as if trying to discern her tears, but his expression softened.

"I love you." Arnold said to her his voice filled with love, and something else...happiness, as he smiled warmly at her as he began wiping her tears away from her face, and his touch was electric.

"I love you too, Arnold." Helga spoke still touching the scar, her expression and eyes filled with love. Helga had spent too much of there relationship fighting her own feelings for him, almost like it was a dream, or a nightmare and she couldn't figure out which one. But this was real, all of it was. She was madly in love with him, and always has been ever since she was a little girl...this one boy she has loved her whole entire love, yet when she finally gets his love...she doesn't know how to handle it because its real. He see's the real her, not the little girl who spent so much of her time taunting him...or teasing him. The real Helga. The longer she stared at him on top of her as he was about to make love to her...she finally realized...its okay to let go, and let her love show. To let go, and fight for her man. To be a woman, and save him like he has saved her multiple times from her own despair without him realizing it. This was the vow she was going to make to herself, and will fight anyone who disagree's with her...because now, she wouldn't be ashamed to let it show. She would not be afraid to flaunt her man in front of everyone, and no longer afraid of public display of affection. She loved him, and she needed to show him just how far her love for him goes...which at this point, is endless.

He took her lips again in a sweet and tender kiss and she felt something different this time, sure her body was on fire and wanted him...but it was different, like she had been freed yet again...her heart taking flight and soaring to the heavens, never stopping.

He then entered her slowly, and Helga moaned loudly at the feel of him inside her again. Her heart now soaring to the heavens feeling like she was complete, that she was home, and with the person she was meant to be with her whole life. He began stroking her slowly, and Helga began crying silent tears as she held him close to her at this overwhelming feeling she felt for him as he was stroking her, now seeming to take all of him like she never did before. Arnold stopped briefly as he looked back down on her his gaze searing her flesh.

"Baby, whats wrong?" Arnold asked, his voice now filled with concern as he began caressing her face, his bright blue gaze matching the concern in his face.

Helga shook her head, not wanting to tell him...at first. But then she touched the scar on his right eye, and the tears flowing freely from her eyes as her tears fell into her hair and she breathed an all knowing smile at her own realization.

"I love you. I mean, I really love you Arnold. This feeling I have...is unlike anything I've ever felt. Ever. _I would sacrifice this entire world and everything in it...just to see you smile if that's what it took. I was stupid, and selfish, and I know that now...but, I want to see you happy even if its not with me. I want to have kids with you, I want to fight with you, I want to see you smile every day for the rest of my life until death do us part...but not even death, can separate my love for you._" Helga said tears still flowing freely down her face and she smiled at him knowing this was not just a truth. This was **THE** truth.

Arnold had one tear fall unwillingly from his right eye and it landed on Helga's cheek as she wiped the tear from his eye.

"Not even in death, huh. Its a promise then." Arnold said his eyes filled with love for her, and her eyes matched his as they both kissed each other tenderly and sweetly as Arnold resumed stroking her and Helga felt free at last. Complete, and truly happy.

They made love that night until both of them were completely spent well into the hours of the morning, both of them drinking in each other like the apple of the forbidden fruit. They didn't care if they were loud, because they couldn't get enough of each other, round after round, after round and Helga was completely sore and exhausted but desperately craved a cigarette and knew she couldn't smoke in the house.

Arnold was already passed out on the bed at this point and with whatever energy she could muster fell off the bed planted face first, and tried to find some clothes on the floor to throw on so she could go outside, she glanced at the clock quickly on the nightstand from her fallen position on the floor _"7:04am"_ Damn they had been at it for that long? Well no use going to school now. Helga waited for a few more minutes to get the feeling in her legs and after each round Arnold had spent time massaging her before he continued their love making assault on each other again. Shortly afterwards Helga started to feel the feeling in her legs and she got up now having to grab the nightstand trying not to fall over from her wobbly legs.

"Dammit." Helga cursed under her breath as she looked back at him sleeping peacefully naked under the covers and still smiled at him, even though her legs were officially like jello.

Helga stood back up and grabbed the cigarettes that were in Arnold's pocket, which he oddly had a lot of...probably a prison thing.

Helga threw on a silk one piece night gown she found in the drawer, did Olga prepare for them to come over or something? She was wearing some fleece pink pants to match it as she walked out the room and saw something she thought she would **NEVER** see.

Her sister Olga was outside the patio leaning over the banister smoking her cigarette and this took Helga a minute to adjust her eyes hoping it...well, hoping it was...or wasn't true. Either way she was completely confused.

Helga then walked sluggishly out to the patio and Olga quickly tried to put the cigarette out but then Helga gave her an all knowing glare. Olga sighed in response.

"I didn't want you to know." Olga admitted ashamed.

"It would ruin your perfect image?" Helga asked hoping that was the real reason, because if that's the case...then her and her sister did have ONE thing in common...keeping up appearances. In Helga's case it was school and Olga's it was probably being the golden child.

Olga smiled at her admittingly.

"Yes that's part of it." Olga said her voice sad.

Helga blinked at her, now wondering if this had something to do with another topic.

Helga took out her cigarette, lighting it, inhaled and exhaled as she looked back at her sister as if to tell her fess up.

"Helga, I've spent my whole life being selfish and always making it about me. Look at me, I'm highly successful, I'm old and even though I have everyone in the world wanting to hang out with me...all the people I know wanting to be me, and all these men asking me out on constant dates...and yet, I'm still alone. I'm depressed because I'm alone, constantly having to perform like some kind of wind up doll, I get sick of it. Its only when I'm home alone by myself that I begin to ask myself whats real...what is love anyways? Sure I was always the center of mommy and daddy's attention, but I always had to be the best. Always. I recently had an incident where I had to go to the hospital because I had a seizure at first because of all the stress and impression management which was starting to affect my health, also trying to do everything at one time...now officially made me sick...Helga, I have told no one else this and your the first person I'm about to tell." Olga said now leaning over the banister, lighting another cigarette inhaled and exhaled, now turning to look up at the night sky her expression pained and sad.

Helga didn't know how to feel, she spent most of her life hating her but she was sick, how? She felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach.

**"I have cancer."** Olga said, as tears streamed down her face, her voice unwavering and speaking truthfully.

Helga choked on her cigarette now coughing at what she just heard. There's no way this could be true, Olga was perfect...her sister, cancer? How? Why?

"It can't be true." Helga said now truly mortified at this conversation.

"I don't know how bad it is, and quite honestly I don't want to know. Only because when its my time to go, its my time to go." Olga spoke as if admitting to death.

"Olga stop." Helga said now crying at this news.

"I would love to live long enough to see you and Arnold get married, that's all I want really. Which is why I may have sounded sad when I said be happy, I never really had the opportunity honestly and now I only want that for you. You've suffered enough, and I have done nothing to stop it." Olga spoke inhaling and exhaling her cigarette letting her tears flow, but her voice calm and accepting.

"Stop treating me like a child. All of you. Don't you want to be a part of your nieces and nephews lives? Don't you?" Helga begged with her trying to wipe the tears from her face as she inhaled her cigarette and exhaled it.

"I'll try to send it into remission, all I'm saying is that if it happens...it happens. Please don't tell anyone else about this except for Arnold okay?" Olga spoke now returning to her annoyingly chipper mood, smiling warmly at her sister.

Helga tossed her cigarette aside and pulled Olga in for a long hug, and Olga hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Olga, I've been a bitch all these years and I never knew, can you ever forgive me for all those times I've schemed to ruin your life? I'm so sorry...please forgive me." Helga said now wailing into her older sisters arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby sister, I love you okay? Just promise me you'll be happy, and with a man like that, whose handsome, I know you'll be fine." Olga said smiling warmly at her and she wiped her tears away.

Helga nodded to her, now wiping her tears.

"Alright, enough of the sappy stuff tell me the juicy details about Arnold and how good he is in bed...judging from the way you were walking earlier I would say he's probably amazing!" Olga spoke...like an older sister.

This warmed Helga's heart because without Helga knowing it...this was the type of relationship she wanted with her sister...practically her whole life.

"Where do I start?" Helga said now allowing her girlish giddy side to show.

"From the beginning, I want a full report." Olga said smiling at her sister happily.

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing...okay well, first we started making out on the couch, which God he is an amazing kisser!" Helga spoke shuddering at the memory of the long night she just shared with Arnold.

"Please tell me he uses tongue properly, and its not just being jammed down your throat." Olga said playfully.

Helga giggled at her.

"Oh he knows how to use his tongue..." Helga said her gaze now trailing away from her sisters face.

Olga's eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Now you have to tell me!" Olga demanded playfully, now in suspense.

"He asked, wait no...told me to sit on him." Helga said now blushing at the memory.

"He ate you out?" Olga said squealing at her.

Helga merely nodded.

"Your lucky, some guys don't always do that." Olga said matter of factly.

Helga blinked at her confused as if to silently ask her _"they don't?"_

"Not all of them do...only some. One more question, did you give him head at all?" Olga asked inquisitively.

"No." Helga admitted some how ashamed.

"I see, does he get upset if you do things your way?" Olga asked as if trying to find a way to make there sex life better, what was this sex therapy?

"No, actually I can tell he likes it...but I'm so in experienced...I mean granted he's been with one other girl before me...but for some strange reason he just does all kinds of things with me, and he told me he was unable to do them with Lila." Helga admitted, now realizing this was sex therapy...with her older sister.

"Well that's good, he wants you to take control. Tell you what, when this is all over...I'm sending you guys away on vacation. I mean a **REAL** vacation and I'll make it real special and real nice...and you Missy are gonna practice and have him eating out the palm of your hand. Which I mean he does already, but you get the point." Olga said smiling and giggling at her.

Helga cringed a bit.

"Practice things like what?" Helga said sounding somewhat terrified.

"A woman who knows how to work any man in the bedroom, is a very dangerous one. Trust me, I would know unfortunately. As far as practice I mean how to do things properly like how to ride him from on top properly, give head, and yes lady your reading the karma sutra." Olga said seeming like it was her new mission, and Helga smiled at her but still blushed at the idea of it. "Please tell me why?" Helga asked still cringing a bit while smiling.

"Helga, do you honestly expect to keep a man like that and be inexperienced? He's a boy now, but what about when your married and you have kids and I'm gone by then...and you get bored with your marriage. I'm not just setting you up for now, I'm setting you up for life baby sis." Olga said speaking truthfully.

_"She can keep me just fine with what she's got right now."_ Arnold spoke now only wearing his jeans and was shirtless as he came outside to have a cigarette. God he was gorgeous.

Arnold was standing in the doorway, one arm placed upwards, and the other one was looking in his pocket for his cigarettes. His body now more muscular like a boyish male model, his bright blue eyes gleamed in the night/morning sky, his blonde hair was messy and some tendrils falling in front of his face as she glanced at the tattoo on his chest and the scar on his face. He was so sexy and she wanted him all over again even though she wanted to pass out.

"I'm sorry ladies, you can talk like I'm not even here." Arnold said now finding another pack of cigarettes in his back pocket, he completely stepped outside, lit it, as he took the cigarette in his mouth, inhaled and exhaled.

He walked back behind Helga giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, now leaning on the wall relaxing his posture against it as he inhaled and exhaled.

"How are we supposed to talk about you and your right there!" Olga playfully spoke to him.

"Not here." Arnold said returning the same playful warm smile.

"Where was I, oh yeah...your reading the karma sutra! And I want details of everything!" Olga asked and Helga turned beet red now knowing that Arnold was right behind her. This was too much pressure.

Helga relaxed and just ignored his intense gaze on her back before focusing on Olga.

"Okay fine, besides...I do feel inexperienced and its really annoying." Helga admitted honestly, now actually somewhat grateful that he was there to at least overhear what they were talking about. It was like talking to him without directly talking to him, which felt nice strangely.

"Well not with what I'm going to tell you later, now details sis! Your keeping me in suspense!" Olga said now begging her to dish out everything.

Helga breathed a long heavy sigh before talking to her.

"You know Olga, what you said to me back in my cell meant a lot to me. You were right, tonight I realized how much I'm truly in love with football head, paste for brains, and yutz. For the first time when we had sex, I felt like I belonged...like I was home, and all these emotions were overwhelming because it happened all at one time. I actually started crying like a fuck tard. But he stopped and asked me whats wrong, and I realized that I've been fighting myself this whole time...I'm done being scared, and earlier tonight when we made love again...I told myself that I'm not going to be afraid anymore. That I will fight for my man, and hopefully my soon to be husband." Helga admitted loudly, now unashamed of what she just said.

Arnold said nothing, and kept his thoughts to himself but was truly happy to hear her say it and it made there relationship that much stronger.

"Bravo baby sis, I'm so proud of you. Besides, I'm jealous and your lucky...not to mention he's very handsome" Olga said looking back at him smiling as if acknowledging him as a brother in law, and Arnold merely bowed his head slowly downwards and back up as he resumed smoking his cigarette.

"Olga, this man is incredible in sex...he's like the fucking energizer bunny on steroids!" Helga exclaimed loudly now truly forgetting he was there.

Arnold snickered under his breath thankfully undetected by Helga and Olga.

"Well that's good, tell me...can he move, I mean like really move?" Olga said now not paying Arnold any mind at all.

Helga thought back to there strip dancing moment, and when they danced together.

"Oh yes, he knows what he's doing...me and him actually were dancing on the roof of his house and we were both drunk but we had music playing...and basically it was an unspoken game of strip dancing...that was fun." Helga said now reliving the memory.

Arnold still said nothing, now wanting to stay outside to see where this conversation about him was going.

"He can dance?" Olga said now somewhat astonished.

"Yeah, he can actually..." Helga admitted honestly.

"Your making me really jealous! I've had the pleasure of being with a dancer, and there sex is incredible...the only problem is that it gets hard to defend there manhood." Olga said matter of factly.

"Hey Olga...is it normal to orgasm...like I don't know...more than 5 times?" Helga asked now curious to know the answer.

Olga's eyes were bulging out of her head and Arnold smiled a devilish smile behind Helga.

"More than 5? Most girls would be happy with just 3 times, how many times was it?" Olga asked now curious to know the answer.

"Uhm...I lost count after 5 honestly." Helga admitted blushing.

_"8 and a half."_ Arnold spoke his voice deep and cutting through the darkness.

"Whats a half?" Helga asked now confused, now really not caring he was still behind her.

"Technically eating out is considered a half." Olga said, not trying to have her mouth open gaped at the number.

"Oh okay, got it." Helga said somewhat understanding a bit more of this sex talk.

"Have you ever asked him if he likes getting head?" Olga asked not paying him any mind at all.

"No." Helga said, now feeling a bit embarrassed not because he was right behind her...but because she didn't really know what kinds of things he likes.

"Well obviously from what he told you to do earlier means he likes eating you out...which is good. But when **BOTH** of you get free time **BOTH** of you should look into reading the Karma Sutra. Also, try having sex in public when both of you feel comfortable...its really thrilling!" Olga said as now walking back towards the patio door still glancing over from her to him and back to her as she finally walked in said goodnight or good morning and turned in, leaving both Helga and Arnold alone on the patio.

* * *

"All that damn sex talk only made me want to make love to you all over again." Arnold admitted, his voice deep and rumbling.

"Your not kidding." Helga admitted, but now realized that even in sex...you can still have insecurities.

"The answer is yes baby, I do like receiving or getting head, however I don't want you to do it because you feel its a need to keep me. I'm just fine with what we do right now, I will never pressure you into something that your not ready for okay?" Arnold spoke his voice soft, soothing and warm.

Helga smiled at him but was beyond exhausted, spent, sore and everything under the sun. She looked at Arnold as if to ask him _"please take me to bed, I'm tired."_ Arnold understood and picked her up bridal style and they walked back to the bed room, held each other and fell into a peaceful much needed slumber.

* * *

The charges were still pending, but knowing that Bob is in the pocket of a high government official it was going to be even harder to get proof of Bob's abusing Helga. Unless she goes back...to her own personal hell with without Arnold to protect her. Helga would do it, to save Arnold from his attempted murder charge because if it turns out to be true that Bob is abusing her and they can prove it in court...its a small possibility that Arnold's charges will be dropped. Lets just hope, they weren't too late...because if they were...Arnold could go back to jail...or worse...

This time, they were going to stand up and fight and neither of them, not Olga, Arnold, or Helga were backing down. If they failed, Arnold will go back to jail and Helga will spend a certain amount of time in Juvie but then be let out...when Arnold could possibly spend the rest of his life in jail. They had to get this right...and fast.

Arnold knew he was going to have to let go of Helga, and that's the part that hurts him the most...but if she wants to...he trusts her enough to do so. Its everything Morgan said, and Arnold counted his blessings for having met him for a brief time. He was going to give her control, and trust her...but he still wasn't sure because now Helga told him...not to fight it anymore, and this time he wasn't going to...and he was afraid of it because he knew well enough that if it got out of hand...Arnold will settle for spending his life in jail and officially kill Bob, which is probably why he couldn't be around. Hell if they went back to school anytime soon. The shit storm is just starting, and Arnold always had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, but none of that mattered...as long as he knew he would have Helga by his side, that's all he asked for.

Helga will do it, now she was ready to face him. She was not afraid of him anymore and will stand up for herself, but if she had to do it a few more times, so be it. If it meant freeing Arnold from his pending charges or having anything go on his record where she can spend the rest of her life with him, and not have him be in jail...at this point, it was something she was willing to risk her life for.

**-End Of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11: Normality Among Hell

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I HAD GOT BUSY WITH FINDING MY ARNOLD! LOL, ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOING AS A WRITER! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Normality Among Hell**

It had already been one day, and today they had to go back to school and attempt to be normal which seemed like the least of there problems, but a small problem nonetheless. Arnold and Helga were let out of jail at least two days ago and for once it was nice to be free. Yesterday Olga, Helga, and Arnold spent the day together trying to look for a way to prove there case against Bob, and how to further prove Arnold's innocence because it was going to be hard to remove the attempted murder charge for the police officer. They were seriously fucked, because it seemed impossible to have no evidence against Bob. However, Olga had devised a plan which entailed Helga moving back home, and it made Arnold's stomach sink lower and lower into his stomach the more he sat there and listened to the plan. But considering the more they talked, he trusted Helga could handle it because she asked him to stop treating her like a child, so he was going to let go and let her take control, even though he kept fighting himself against it each time the topic came up. Just because he was going to trust Helga to handle the situation and follow through with the plan, he had a plan of his own and it involved him being in the shadows merely watching making sure everything would go smoothly as he told her he would. Whenever Arnold would talk to Helga, he kept thinking back on Morgan's advice...which meant its entire weight and more in gold. Had he just got out of jail with none of his advice he probably would have scared her away...and that was the last thing he wanted. Sure she would stick it through because she loves him just as much, but but he knew himself well enough oddly enough at this point, had he not been told his advice he would've been a helluva lot more stubborn on this whole subject of her moving back home and he would be damned to all hell.

Whenever he woke up next to her, he felt love, like he was home with her, and truly at peace, no longer at war with himself for his feelings, or feeling like an awkward teen, he actually felt like he knew himself inside and out which was strange for him, but he counted this one blessing amongst the shit storm that was brewing around them.

Arnold awoke to the sight of Helga laying against his bare chest sleeping soundly. Her long curly blonde hair covered her face as she was sleeping. Arnold then moved her hair from her face to take in her features a bit more, and he smiled warmly his heart now racing a bit. Her black lashes were long and thin, her skin was pale and supple with a light flush of pink across her cheeks, along with naturally nude pink lips. He caressed her cheek, still smiling warmly at her.

He could not have anything happen to her. Under no circumstances.

She groaned awake, shifting herself under him as she rose blinking her eyes sleepily staring back at him. She smiled warmly at him, as she yawned.

His eyes were filled with much warmth and love as he kissed her cheek, and the temple of her head sweetly. Helga kissed his cheek back and his forehead, both exchanging the look of love, as they kissed each other warmly. They broke there brief kiss and still smiled back at each other.

"Morning football head." Helga said her voice still raspy from morning grogginess.

Arnold merely held his warm smile for her, as it brought back fond memories of that nickname. They both had progressed so far in there relationship it seemed funny almost at the familiarity of it.

She rose from the bed, and stretched outward allowing her naked body to be seen seeming to no longer care that she was naked. Normally she would be self conscious but after everything they had both been through she felt she no longer needed to be.

Arnold could only marvel at how truly beautiful she was and it made him want her all over again.

Helga turned to look back at him, and stopped as she studied him back. His body was relaxed, his head laying against the headboard, his blonde hair was tousled and messy, but his body was more muscular and defined than before and she felt hot all over. Only his muscular chest, arms, and abs were showing, because the blanket had stopped right down where his manhood would show. He looked like something out of a romance novel, but the only difference was...he had tattoos, and a huge scar on his right eye, but the look in his eyes as he stared back at her made her wet.

"Is it really that bad?" Helga asked him as if to speak to the look of fire lit lust in his eyes.

Arnold merely smirked devilishly at her as if to confirm her question his eyes still lit with lust for her.

"Well damn, I guess I should get ready then." Helga said simply, now glancing at the clock noticing they only had a couple hours to be ready for school today, trying to scurry away from him towards the bathroom.

Arnold blinked the look away, and breathed a long sigh as if to relax himself before rising from the bed to shower with her and get ready for school.

This could go either good, or bad depending on how they do this. Arnold's innocence depended on it, and for once...he was relying on Helga to help prove his innocence. It bothered him, because he was fighting himself the longer he spent time thinking about how they were going to pull this off. Sending Helga back made him sick, and it kept making him sick. The worst part was, they had to go back to school and pretend to be normal, when there entire world was complete shit. The only good thing about it was...his love for Helga. Arnold would spend the rest of his life protecting Helga, and if it didn't work out between them which was enough to make him not want to live anymore...but if it came down to it and he had to spend the rest of his life in jail or worse...he would tell her to move on and completely forget about him. He would rather have her alive and happy to live her life, than to have her miserable thinking and clinging to him...and that made him even more sick. So in short, his life and there future was on the line.

Helga was no longer afraid, no longer afraid of her father...of what he had done to her...one reason being because she knew she had Arnold as backup but also because she had something to fight for. She had always loved him, and now that they had this opportunity to be together truly with no constraints and knowing that there future depended on her plan...she would risk herself, if it meant saving him. She would do it without thinking, and will fight him tooth and nail. If it meant saving him at the risk of her...she would fight anyone who decides to change her mind. No one, will change her mind at this point. Not even Arnold.

* * *

Olga dropped them off at school, and seeming as they were early they had some time to kill. Everyone who was outside the school began whispering and talking about them to other people. Arnold merely smirked devilishly at there indistinct chatter, as he grabbed Helga's hand, but instead of standing behind him like she usually would, she stood right beside him. This new reaction from Helga caught him off guard because he was used to her being shy under the scrutiny, but she seemed stronger somehow. Yet again, he was amazed.

They walked past everyone who was whispering about them, both of them not paying anyone any mind. However, some of them cowered in fear at the sight of Arnold, and it only made him more pleased for some strange reason.

"Arnold! Helga!" Two voiced yelled to them.

Arnold smiled warmly at the familiar voices, as did Helga. They both turned, now unlocking hands to hug there friends.

"Status?" Arnold said simply already sensing trouble brewing amongst their peers.

Phoebe, and Gerald glanced over at each other quickly before one of them spoke.

"You guys are aware that Rhonda has been spreading rumors about you like wildfire. Apparently you guys are the newest bad couple in the school." Phoebe spoke matter of factly.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Gerald said confused, and somehow eager to know what really happened.

Arnold and Helga merely looked at each other, and exchanged a silent conversation between there eyes, and body language. Helga pleaded with Arnold as if to tell them the truth, and Arnold merely nodded once to her reply.

"Well after we were both arrested, Olga actually got us out." Helga said matter of factly, completely forgetting the fact that she hated her sister not too many years ago. Phoebe looked shocked at Helga at this news.

"That's wonderful, but what exactly does it mean? I mean, aren't you wanted for you know..." Phoebe said to Arnold quietly to avoid other listening ears.

At this point Arnold could care less about his peers, but he appreciated Phoebe being on alert for their sake.

"Yes, I'm still wanted for assault, battery, and attempted murder. However, Olga is charging Bob and Miriam with child abuse and negligence." Arnold spoke his voice serious merely looking back at Phoebe, and Gerald.

Gerald whistled at Arnold as if to say "Goddamn."

"But with no evidence how do you plan to prove it in court?" Phoebe asked, now her stomach strangely feeling unsettled.

Arnold grit his teeth in a low growl at the thought of Phoebe's question. Helga grabbed Arnold's hand as if to calm him from his thoughts. Helga looked back at Phoebe seriously before speaking.

"I'm moving back with Bob and Miriam." Helga said hoping she would get the hint of there devised plan. Phoebe's eyes were bulging out of her head, and Gerald was just as equally shocked.

"Are you insane?!" Phoebe yelled at Helga, somehow understanding Arnold's frustration.

"I have to listen to Phoebe on this one Helga, this could end even worse than before if someone fucks this up." Gerald said as if sensing all the possibilities that could go wrong, and knowing his friend and the change in his eyes and overall demeanor, it could mean the death penalty...and the more Gerald thought about it and just how Arnold looked to him, terrified him to his very core, although he would never admit it.

Helga's brow furrowed in frustration at both of them.

"I don't give a rats ass what you all think. Including you Arnold, I'm doing this because not only will it prove your innocence, but it will give me a second chance to live outside my parents house and give them the justice they deserve. If you think me standing up for whats right is wrong, then fuck all of you." Helga said her face serious, and her brown eyes lit with fire as she spoke. They all couldn't help but look at Helga shocked at her response. She was serious, and she was not backing down.

"What part of I cannot stand to see you hurt that you don't understand, Helga." Arnold spoke from behind her, his voice cold and somehow emotionless.

Helga was shocked at his behavior, she had no idea that he was considering...oh God no, he wasn't.

"Are you serious football head?! Don't tell me you were willing to risk yourself again for me? You could die if they find you guilty! What the hell is wrong with you!" Helga merely began to yell at him no longer caring who heard them.

Arnold's eyes were mere slits as he stared back at her. Phoebe and Gerald began backing away slightly behind Helga.

"You are whats wrong with me, love." Arnold said, his ice blue eyes peering through his eyelids like slits but his voice was warm and gentle.

"Arnold, look...let me tell you something that your probably not ready to hear but guess what your gonna listen to it. I love you just as much as you do me, but here's the thing football head...life is painful, I will be hurt...and you have to be man enough to deal with it face forward. Don't give up, cower and back away all because you think I can't handle it. Your in for a rude awakening chump, I can handle it. I'm going to move back home whether you like it or not. You will not lay a hand on my parents unless said otherwise, but I will not tolerate this stupid fucking attitude you have, do you understand me!" Helga said now yelling at him, her brown eyes lit with anger as she spoke.

Arnold grit his teeth, as he stepped slowly to her and Phoebe and Gerald kept backing away from him because the atmosphere felt cold again. Helga stood her ground towards him.

"I would be willing to die for you, Helga. Everything I have done was for you, for your own safety and for your happiness. Yet you can't seem to see that." Arnold spoke, now emotionless the shadow cascading over half of his face, his blue eyes cutting through the shadow.

"I do see everything you have done for me baby...but please, let me fight for whats mine. Let me fight for you...for us. Just do me a favor and quit being a bitch, man up, and deal with it." Helga said matter of factly somehow knowing he was willing to sacrifice his life yet again for her, and that was one thing she would not stand for.

Arnold stepped only mere inches from her face, and caressed her cheek lovingly, the shadow dispersing from his face and his blue eyes filled with warmth and love as he looked down at her.

He breathed a smirk under his breath before speaking.

"Helga, your an incredible woman. I've been battling this whole thing with myself for the past few days...and the more I think about it...it makes me sick to my stomach at the thought of you getting hurt. I never saw me sacrificing myself as giving up, and I never would've imagined you calling me a bitch of all things. But perhaps you were right, I made a promise to you that I would trust you in knowing what you were doing and let you take the reins. I'm sorry baby, lately all I can think about is if it goes wrong...then I have to consider the other alternative of this entire situation. Its my written unwritten job now, in order for me to protect you. Can you ever forgive me for doubting you, my love?" Arnold said his voice warm and apologetic to her, now at ease at what she had said. How did her words always hold so much power over him?

Helga grabbed his hand and kissed it back before looking back at him.

"Do not consider death as an option, love. Death is for the weak minded individuals who have no more fight left in them. As long as I'm alive, and I love you with every fiber of my being I will do what I can to protect you as well...ok? And yes, I forgive you." Helga said smiling warmly, allowing un-fallen tears to surface to her eyes but she did not blink to not let them fall.

Arnold kissed her with moderate passion in there kiss, and they both relaxed under each other. It should be illegal to love someone this much. They broke their brief kiss and held each other's hand before turning back to Phoebe and Gerald.

They both were smiling at the two of them always seeming to be marveled at how strong their love for each other was.

The bell rang and they both proceeded to class, just in time right?

* * *

Arnold and Helga walked into the classroom, somehow knowing everyone was talking about them...because as soon as they walked in, everyone stopped talking and glared at them. Arnold merely smirked at all of them, and Helga scoffed in return to them before they both began proudly walking to take their seats next to each other. The teacher walked in shortly afterwards and began his lesson on history. Arnold eased into his seat by slouching, spreading his legs widely, not looking in the teachers direction. Helga smiled at her love briefly as she did the same.

"Arnold, Helga...I understand you have been out of school for some time due to other activities...but I would appreciate it, if you would sit upwards and pretend like your education matters. Especially you, Arnold." The teacher said mid lecture glaring evilly at them, his face sour from there behavior, his voice spiteful to them.

Helga merely chuckled under her breath at his remark, and Arnold smirked devilishly as well. It was like they were in sync with each other somehow.

"Its interesting, once someone gets a taste of how brutal the world really is...well, lets just say education on a high school level is of no importance to me whatsoever." Arnold spat back to him, however his voice was cold and emotionless still not looking at his teachers direction, merely kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"I couldn't have said it better football head." Helga smiled in agreement with him.

Everyone gasped at them, and began whispering around them.

Before the teacher could send them out, they both rose from there seats and began walking out of the classroom. Arnold stopped and turned to face the teacher, his eyes locked solely on the teacher now. His body was relaxed, his eyes still ice cold gleaming in the sunlight that came through the window on the far end of the room. The teacher began shivering a bit at the look in Arnold's eyes.

Arnold smirked evilly at him.

"No need to send us out to the principal's office...I'll be courteous this one time and send myself out" His voice cool, and his eyes still locked on his. His blind blue eye still gleaming in the sunlight.

"What the hell happened to you?" The teacher asked genuinely and somehow disturbed by his face, recognizing Arnold was one of his favorite students.

Arnold merely smiled at him sarcastically, his eyes cast down for a moment before gazing back towards him.

"**Life.**" Arnold hissed at him, before turning to walk back out towards the hallway.

The whispers resumed as they walked out, but even though Arnold had walked outside towards the hallway, the chatter sounded extremely loud to him.

They were both now walking towards the principals office both of them not speaking. Helga took Arnold's hand still without saying anything, she knew he wasn't rattled by everything that was going on...but somehow she had a sneaking suspicion that he was somehow upset for challenging his history teacher.

"I'm fine, Helga." He said matter of factly, not turning to look in her direction next to him.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with a little insurance is there? Besides, who said anything about holding your hand for support?" Helga said playfully to him, hoping to make him smile.

It worked, and he chuckled under his breath at her humor. As if she needed any support, he knew her well enough at this point that she needed no support from him in this moment right now, but it was enough to put a smile on his face nonetheless.

He squeezed her hand back gently this time as if to acknowledge her. She smiled warmly back at him, both of them still not looking in each others direction.

They finally made it to the principals office, shutting the door behind them, both of them took a seat in front of his large oak wood desk not awaiting the principal to instruct them to take a seat.

The principal was on the phone at the moment, but looked somehow appalled at their behavior. He hung up the phone, and looked at both of them seriously. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Why are you two in my office?" He asked, even though Arnold knew he just got off the phone with someone who basically told on them. He could tell from the way he was holding the conversation before they even walked into the room.

"I don't know, you tell me...considering you just got off the phone with someone who told you we disrupted class." Arnold said, his voice calm and un- ruptured by his inquiry.

Helga merely sat still, her head held high at whatever he threw at them.

"I should suspend you two for causing so much trouble in my school...having the police come look for you, then being out of school for so long, on top of that when you do come back you disrupt class. What should I do with you?" The principal asked, his voice now seeming angry with them as if they did something personal to him.

"I'm not sure, your the one in charge." Arnold spoke again his voice calm and cool, his gaze solely focused on him.

"Tell me why I should let you stay in my school?" He asked this time genuinely.

Helga took Arnold's hand to prevent him from speaking, and allow her to speak this time.

"To be honest, you shouldn't...but were just going through a really tough time in our lives and we need some more time off. Is there anyway possible we can take summer classes to make up the missed semester if we take off?" Helga asked her brown eyes solely focused on the principals, the conviction and pleading in her voice somehow mixing and unwavering.

"You would have to ask your teachers if they would be willing to teach you during the summer, as for granting your time off...I don't see why not. You do realize you will have to put in the work...otherwise I will have no choice but to fail both of you. I want your request in writing from both of you, signed by a parent or a guardian on my desk by the end of today. Tomorrow you will come back to school, and individually ask your teachers to teach you during the summer, if one of your teachers says no, I have no choice but to suspend you. Sound fair?" The principal said matter of factly.

Arnold grit his teeth, and began growling lowly at him. Helga gripped his hand tighter.

"Why not ask for one teacher to teach us both in all subjects?" Helga asked earnestly, but her tone serious.

"If you can find one that is." The principal said smiling devilishly at her.

"Helga, he's just toying with us. He doesn't intend to pass us." Arnold spoke matter of factly, now on to him.

"I just know what you kids think, always thinking you have everything bad. Did you ever think you brought it on yourself everything that happened to both of you?" The principal hissed at them both spitefully.

The room grew cold, as Arnold's face became encased by a dark shadow, his ice blue eyes gleaming in the darkness, and he smirked evilly at the principal now leaning back into his seat, his movements completely relaxed as he returned his murderously lit gaze back at the principal before speaking.

**Oh Shit.**

"Well now, that's an interesting theory of yours. Do children ask to be soldiers?" Arnold asked his voice deep and rumbling, his cold blue gaze focused on him like a hunting target.

"What does that have to do with this conversation?" The principal spat at him, ignoring the cold shiver that went down his spine as Arnold spoke to him.

"The answer is no." Arnold growled at him, his ice cold murderous gaze still focused on him. Arnold was oddly still, as if about to pounce on his prey at any moment all while still holding his devilish smirk.

"You damned kids, thinking you have everything in life bad. You brought it on yourself as far as your jail time, and you being raped...well you were probably wearing inappropriate clothing which in turn-" The principal stopped speaking because the whole left side of his body had went limp and he fell against his desk counter. He gazed upwards and saw Arnold still sitting back in his chair gazing back at him smiling evilly.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!**" The principal yelled to him.

Arnold moved slowly towards him, his movements calculated but relaxed...still holding his cold emotionless gaze and evil smirk before stopping a few inches from his face.

"Do not **EVER** think, that my girlfriend deserved what happened to her that night. Should I hear you utter another word on that topic...well, I'll let your mind wander at the endless possibilities." Arnold growled lowly at him, now backing away from him slowly, body relaxed and calculated, now resuming sitting back in his chair.

Helga merely blinked at him. She was not afraid of him, but she didn't even see him move from his seat...so how the hell did he make his entire body go limp without moving?

"**FINE. DO WHAT YOUR TOLD AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I PUT YOU IN JAIL WHERE YOU BELONG!**"

Arnold and Helga swiftly rose from there seats now standing in the doorway.

"You'll have your feeling return soon." Arnold hissed at him, still smiling evilly at him, before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Did you have to do that Arnold? That was going a bit overboard!" Helga merely yelled at him.

"I will not tolerate what he had said to you." Arnold spoke matter of factly now returning to normal, the shadow gone from his face.

"How the fuck did you do that anyways?" Helga asked now playing the moment back in her head trying to remember when he had moved from his seat.

Arnold smirked at her.

"A pen." He replied simply to her.

The bell had rung, so the other students were in the hallway now shuffling to get to the next class.

Helga merely blinked absent mindlessly at him, truly perplexed at how he could have incapacitated him by using a pen of all things.

They walked out towards the entrance, as Helga made a phone call and told her everything that happened except the part where Arnold had almost injured the principal. Olga was on her way, and shortly afterwards Gerald and Phoebe met with them outside.

"What the hell happened to the principal!" Gerald practically yelled at Arnold knowing it was him, attempting to hide the horrified look on his face.

Arnold smirked devilishly.

"A pen, on a pressure point." Arnold said matter of factly, sitting on the steps leading to the school entrance. Helga did the same, leaning on him and listening to him. Gerald and Phoebe sat down as well. Gerald and Phoebe blinked amazed at him.

"What happened to you in jail? I heard something about you using a nickel on the guy who...well ya know." Phoebe asked to confirm the rumors about Arnold.

"Affirmative, and it was a sharpened nickel at his throat." Arnold said not looking in either of there directions as he spoke. His body was completely relaxed and contemplative. They were seriously screwed...

They all blinked at him allowing horror to show on each of there faces except for Helga.

"You mean you found him?" Helga asked, now remembering him and tried to choke back tears.

Arnold tensed sensing her discomfort at the memory.

"Yes." Arnold replied simply.

Helga merely smiled at this, and said nothing more to him as she held him close to ease him being tense. He did, as he breathed a heavy sigh.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Gerald said truthfully.

Arnold now smiled warmly at his friend attempting to hold back a chuckle.

"I concur." Phoebe said to Gerald as if to agree with him.

"Hey, we should do something fun soon...you know, get our mind off of all this bullshit." Gerald suggested returning to his rambunctious self.

Arnold couldn't help but smile warmly, because it was something he did desperately need. Helga smiled as well, knowing they both could use a break.

"Or do something like the old days, without our boyfriends...whaddya say Helga? Like talking about your poetry about Arnold, or the shrine you used to have of him." Phoebe blurted out, but quickly slammed her hand over her mouth somehow remembering if she did or didn't tell him all of that.

Arnold merely turned slowly towards Helga as if to inquire "what is she talking about?" with a strange mix of "is all that true?"

Helga could murder Phoebe at this moment. Sure she told him how much she loves him, but she never told him everything.

"Well, a guy and girls night out it is!" Gerald decided for the group. Helga did not answer the question pending in his eyes, somehow knowing she was going to have to tell him. Hopefully at this stage, it would be something they could laugh at for once.

The car horn beeped, and Arnold and Helga swiftly got in the car as Olga drove off all of them agreeing to meet up tonight for there little shindig.

* * *

Olga had left them to the house seeing as there was nothing they could do with their situation with school until tomorrow. So they had the rest of the day until they had met up with there friends later that night. Arnold went to grab a beer and began gulping it down, before handing Helga hers. They both sat on the couch and held each other without speaking for a few moments, listening to the sound of each others heartbeats and Arnold hearing the gulping of the beer going down. Arnold was laying his back against the arm of the chair and Helga was in between his legs laying the back of her head against his chest coming right under his chin, Arnold had occupied his free hand by wrapping it around her stomach, and Helga occupied her free hand by letting it fall wherever it may. Both of them relaxed and at ease, completely comfortable in each others company sipping there beer.

"My mind is a whirlwind right now." Helga said finally breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Arnold breathed a knowing smile, shaking his head at his own thoughts.

"I used to have a shrine dedicated to you when we were younger ya know." Helga said now smiling at those days when everything was so much simpler.

Arnold could sense she was at ease, and it made him happy. The only thing in his world now was Helga.

"Yeah." Arnold spoke, sounding like the normal gentle boy he was so long ago.

Helga smiled warmly at the memory.

"I wrote a lot of poetry about you back then too. I also made a promise to myself that you were never meant to find out how much I had been in love with you...but then your grandparents died, and everything changed...reality set in, and I knew I had to be there for you. Even if you didn't like me back...to me, it wasn't about my feelings at all...I had to be there for you, no matter the cost. Even if you rejected me, which you should have...but I would keep coming back because I know what it feels like to be alone." Helga spoke her voice softening the longer she spoke to him. Perhaps this was her finally bearing all to him as she was supposed to.

Arnold merely blinked in amazement as she spoke, and tried not to allow tears to surface to his eyes. He sipped his beer but said nothing in return to her.

Helga breathed a sarcastic smile, before she sipped her beer.

"I was obsessed with you...and only you back then. So you see, its never been a contest...besides, who was going to love me? So I had accepted being alone by the time your grandparents had died. I never would have expected everything to turn out like this..." Helga said her voice trailing off, and soft.

Arnold held her tighter, and they both felt it. The weight of the entire world on there shoulders, both of there hearts heavy with pain, love, and so much struggle that would normally tear anyone else apart. Neither of them cried, just accepted each others pain...and accepted each other. Both of them were stronger now, even ad-mist a storm they needed each other and only each other. They were all they had. No parents, no elders to guide them, no one to help them except for Olga and the select friends they had...everyone else were outsiders to them.

"If I had to remake the same decision to come outside to see you sitting outside on my porch, I would do it without a second thought." Arnold said his voice warm and enveloped with love. Just like that, the tears flowed from her eyes and her heart exploded inside her chest as she dropped her beer and grabbed him in a fierce embrace. What was being strong anyway?

Arnold clutched onto her as fiercely as she, somehow letting go as well...however he did not cry, and for the first time...they held each other and not the other way around. Not holding one while the other one is being strong, both of them clutching to each other desperately as if needing to breathe. The weight of both of there hearts exploding in there chest was too much.

Arnold had taken Helga's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss and she exhaled and moaned under his kiss allowing shivers to take over her body. God, it should be illegal to love someone this much.

He growled under her, as he deepened the kiss, now both of there tongues fighting for dominance. Her body was somehow raked with small short spasms under him, her heart pounding loudly in her ears and her body hot all over. Suddenly tears fell from her eyes and he stopped and looked down at her, his eyes lit with lust but concern as well.

"Whats wrong baby?" Arnold asked his voice filled with love and concern.

Helga caressed his cheek and worked her way to his blind eye and stopped, tears still falling as she caressed him.

"I don't have to be afraid, I don't have to pretend or be afraid of my own emotions. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you, I would give my life for you. So please, don't ever speak of sacrificing yourself again. You don't know how much it hurts me when you do that." Helga spoke, the tears still flowing, but she did not choke on them or sob like usually. She was much stronger than before.

Arnold merely took one of her tears and placed it under his eye, his gaze still focused on her as he let it fall down to his chin.

"You were always the one to cry the tears I never could whenever shit goes bad, my love. Which is why you are my angel. My God, it should be illegal to love someone this much." Arnold spoke his voice soft, warm, and gentle...filled with love and solely focused on Helga unashamed of what he had just did.

"I hate you for always knowing what to say." Helga said playfully as she took his lips again, this time much more softer and she bit his bottom lip playfully smiling at him.

He growled at the playful look in her eyes as he gently took her lips again. She moaned in response to his kiss, and they deepened it both tongues sensually fighting for dominance now both of them seeming to be more playful. They both smiled as they kissed each other.

Helga broke their kiss swiftly, as she quickly gulped down the rest of her beer and led Arnold to their bedroom, now shutting the door.

* * *

Helga was on fire and completely dominant this time, and Arnold thoroughly enjoyed her finally being comfortable in her own skin. They made love this time, both of them equals not fighting for dominance or submissive roles. She had been reading something, because she was on fire. She was beautiful and he was equally beautiful to her. Once they had finished they both lay next to each other holding each other in comfortable silence as he kissed her hand sweetly, and she kissed his hand back as well allowing herself to be completely enveloped in the feeling of love she had for him. Who knew she was still fighting herself at this stage in their relationship?

"Your much stronger love." Arnold said simply, still holding her and caressing her now messy curly blonde hair.

Helga breathed a warm, knowing smile under his remark.

"How you figure that?" She asked out of curiosity, running her fingers over his chest as if drawing some shape unknown to him.

"Your confident now." Arnold spoke matter of factly, his voice still tender.

"Hmmm, perhaps its because I'm no longer at war with myself on my feelings for you or anything I feel right now." Helga admitted to him, smiling warmly.

Arnold smiled warmly at this, because somehow he knew she was.

Helga kissed him tenderly, both of them smiling at each other as she resumed laying on his arm and re drawing the unknown shape on his broad chest. They both breathed a heavy sigh.

"I've made up my mind." Helga said her voice now seeming serious.

Arnold merely blinked awaiting for her to speak.

"I'm moving back in tomorrow. The longer we wait, the longer your pending charges will be, and the worse your situation gets." Helga spoke her voice with unwavering conviction and strength.

Arnold merely kissed her forehead in response as if to agree with her and no longer fight her in her decision, merely support her.

Helga knew he had agreed, and she smiled and kissed his chest as if to let him know, everything will be okay.

They held each other for a few more moments in comfortable silence, before Arnold's phone rang with a text message. He reached for it, and it was from Gerald explaining how he was on his way to come pick him up for drinks at his house.

Helga smiled warmly at this, and rose first from Arnold and stretched...now he had her sore allover.

This was new, she was never the first to leave him or even take initiative on anything...and it brought him much joy and comfort. She had changed, and she is much stronger than when he last saw her.

They spent the time getting ready to hang out with their friends...perhaps this was the last time they would be able to have some type of fun or normality before the shit hits the fan.

Arnold had checked his phone one last time awaiting for Gerald to be out front, which he was now. Arnold then tenderly kissed Helga before leaving her and Phoebe coming up towards the apartment to attend to Helga.

The girls were in Olga's apartment and Arnold and Gerald began driving back to his parents house which his parents weren't home thankfully so they could chill and have some fun.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12: Gerald & Phoebe

**Chapter 12: Gerald & Phoebe / Helga's Darkness**

Olga had come home to find Phoebe and Helga hanging out on the couch drinking wine and talking. Olga decided to join them in an all girls night, as she joined in on there conversation pouring herself some wine as well to unwind from her long day.

"You did that? Helga, I'm impressed." Olga finally admitted to her baby sister.

Helga smiled confidently at what she had just told Phoebe of what her and Arnold did before he left. That she took control of it, and was completely comfortable in her own skin.

"Well, me and Gerald have yet to do that position...unfortunately were stuck in the missionary position...you guys are so advanced." Phoebe shyly admitted, now blushing.

"There's no need to be shy honey, your among friends..." Olga said to Phoebe warmly at her.

"Nah, trial and error basically...but either way, I'm not ashamed of myself anymore and it feels wonderful honestly." Helga admitted sipping on her wine.

"What was jail like Helga? I never got a chance to ask you?" Phoebe asked earnestly sipping on her wine as well.

"Well..." Helga began to say.

* * *

"Holy shit Arnold, you threw a sharpened nickel at the nigga?! You got respect from most of the inmates there?" Gerald said seeming impressed and almost in awe of his friend.

"No rape happened to me, because I dared them to...and none of them did because they knew from the way I look that they wouldn't dare fuck with me." Arnold spoke brutally, and it was nice to speak with his friend and be normal.

"Who was Morgan?" Gerald asked somehow feeling like he had taken his place.

"Its not like that Gerald, you've been friends with me for as long as I can remember so don't think for a second that Morgan took your place. With that said, he was my cell mate." Arnold said matter of factly.

"Oh aiight, and how could you tell what I was feeling when I asked about him?" Gerald asked confused and perplexed at how he could possibly know that.

Arnold smirked at his friend.

"I can hear it in your voice, I hear everything now. Like right now, outside is really loud to me now. I could also see it in your body language, you tensed when you asked me." Arnold admitted to him honestly, now looking at his friend.

"Damn, when did you get that ability?" Gerald asked still in awe.

"Perhaps its because of those strange dreams of another me. Who can say, all I know is this side of me is entirely too familiar, and its comforting as well. It no longer scares me, because I've accepted it for what it is. Pure evil, and the ability to kill. Its almost as if it comes too easy for me. I no longer question it either. I have accepted me as a killer if the time comes, the world is no longer shades of grey for me...its all black and white, and for once its simple, and pretty fucking wonderful to be free from all the bullshit." Arnold spoke honestly, no longer afraid of anything anymore which like he said was wonderful to him.

Gerald blinked at him in amazement, his best friend a killer? But he hasn't killed anyone! How can he accept something he's never done before? Its barbaric.

"Your thinking its barbaric because I haven't killed anyone, I know. Perhaps its because the thought of taking someone elses life no longer bothers me as much as it used to before when I had no idea what it was or even where it was coming from. But even when I saw that man bleeding, I didn't think how he could have had family members hoping he gets out, I didn't think about how he may have anything outside the jail, merely focused on what he did to Helga and allowed the shudder of pure joy to overtake me in his suffering as blood was pouring out of his neck. I honestly hope he didn't make it." Arnold admitted to him smiling evilly, hoping his friend wouldn't pick up on it, as he gulped his beer down and decided to light a cigarette.

"Do you even hear yourself man? That was an actual person. Why the hell are you smiling? Your starting to freak me out man." Gerald admitted allowing his fear to show.

"I hear myself, Gerald." Arnold replied to him, exhaling his cigarette as he tilted his head back as he no longer cared if his twisted smile showed.

"I'm beginning to notice you only get this way when someone fucks with Helga. Never for yourself, is it only because you love her?" Gerald asked now trying to supress his shudders of fear from his friends twisted smile. It shook Gerald to his core, and it almost made him sick. But a part of him was extremely in awe of him because he was fearless and rid of fear.

"Morgan also told me, fear is a choice which didn't help me in this dark side of me. Your right, I only get this way when it comes to Helga, its also because I no longer care what happens to me...as long as she's alive and living and happy that's all I can ask for really." Arnold said, inhaling and exhaling his cigarette, now gulping down his beer.

Arnold and Gerald were on his patio, they had chairs set out among the terrace to take in the view and breathe in the night air.

Gerald began shaking his head.

"Damn man, thats real." Gerald admitted honestly.

"Let me ask you something, can you...well, you know bring out the dark side with nothing to trigger it? Like now?" Gerald asked curiously to see if he really has accepted this side of him.

Arnold inhaled his cigarette, closing his eyes and once his eyes were open he exhaled his cigarette. His eyes were emotionless and cold, and his face covered in the shadow, his pupiless eye gleaming in the night light as he turned slowly to look at Gerald and merely stared back at him saying nothing, his body relaxed and motionless.

Gerald stood frozen at his friends fearsome face.

"Holy hell." Gerald said now a shudder of fear overtaking him in his spine, outside now seeming cold.

"Your telling me." Arnold admitted in his normal tone, however his face held murderous intent. He inhaled and exhaled his cigarette and gulped down his beer.

This was crazy, even his movements were calculated, fluid, graceful almost which freaked Gerald out even more.

* * *

"I had made a few friends, but one of them taught me how to fight. I read, and we relatively stayed to a strict schedule for the most part. So it wasn't anything too awful, the only thing that killed me was knowing Arnold was right in the next building and I couldn't see him. God it was awful, I would awake in cold sweats dreaming of him dying. So I spent time training, and yeah I got my ass beat as part of my re education training. I always training to keep my mind off of Arnold, but I also wrote as well. Group therapy was bullshit by the way." Helga admitted honestly, still sipping on her wine her eyes seeming cold and emotionless when she thought back to her training.

Phoebe and Olga gasped.

"Thats awful Helga, but I'm glad you got something out of it." Phoebe said trying to make light of it.

Helga smiled evilly, her brown eyes now dark seeming almost black.

"Bob will get whats coming to him, especially for fucking with Arnold." Helga hissed into her glass of wine, her voice seemingly much older that of a mature woman, quickly blinking away her black eyes.

"You have a dark side just like Arnold!" Phoebe admitted loudly, now wondering how she could've ever missed it.

They were also outside, Olga was smoking and Helga partook in the activity as she lit one as well, inhaling and exhaling. Her movements were fluid and sensual as she turned to look at her friend. Her brown eyes were completely black as she held a twisted evil smile at the thoughts of what she was going to do to Bob.

"What else happened in jail Helga!" Phoebe demanded to know, because judging from the look on her face...she had done something extremely evil.

She smirked evilly, her black gaze not breaking from her friend, as she inhaled her cigarette and exhaled before speaking.

"They normally say what stays in jail stays in jail. But lets just say a woman tried to rape me, and I almost took it...until she mentioned her saying she was going to take Arnold away from me. So, with that, I ended up beating her to a filthy pulp and there was blood everywhere. It took six people to take me off of her because I had every intent of killing her." Helga admitted matter of factly as she exhaled her cigarette, her voice mature, older and sensual like that of a secure woman who knows what she's capable of.

Phoebe and Olga blinked in amazement.

"I wasn't able to see what Arnold did, because he's much more advanced than me. But don't think he's the only one people should be afraid of." Helga spoke confidently her voice still hissing sensually towards them.

"Oh my God." Olga finally said now realizing that they are both one hell of a team not to be fucked with.

* * *

"You have no regrets?" Gerald asked him earnestly.

Arnold merely held his gaze at Gerald.

"No." Arnold admitted honestly to his friend.

"What did you do to the principal?" Gerald asked, now realizing he was speaking to dark Arnold.

Arnold merely smirked devilishly at his friend, his face still holding murderous intent, but his body was still relaxed.

"I used the pen and hit a pressure point to render the entire left side of his body useless." Arnold spoke to him, his voice cold and emotionless, still smirking at him.

"Holy shit man. Thats some insane shit, where did you learn all that shit anyways?" Gerald asked fear completely gripping him as he gulped the rest of his beer.

Arnold held his smirk, sipping his beer, his motions fluid.

"It comes naturally Gerald, I already told you that." Arnold said simply to him, now realizing his face was terrifying him. Somehow it made his smirk into a twisted satisfied smile.

"You need not be afraid of me, your a friend and you have done me no ill will. You should know by now that I'm loyal to those I care for." Arnold spoke, his voice now soothing but held the shadow over his face.

Gerald breathed a long sigh to calm his nerves at his friends face and sudden change in demeanor.

"How are things with you and Phoebe?" Arnold asked, the shadow still casted over his face but his voice was normal and relaxed as he gulped the rest of his beer.

How is that possible?

Gerald breathed a warm smile at his question. He was right, Arnold was his friend and he had no reason to be afraid of him...he just feared anyone who came across his path and fucked with Helga the wrong way, or hell for him or Phoebe for the record.

"Were good, just unfortunately falling into the same pattern of boring shit, if you know what I mean. I don't know if its because we've lost the spark in our relationship or what...but she usually stays closed off and I'm used to it. But I just wish she would open up to me more ya know. Hell, were learning more about relationships from you and Helga more than anything." Gerald admitted honestly, now sitting down in the chair behind him as he relaxed into it.

Arnold breathed a knowing smirk.

"You take her out normally?" Arnold asked simply, his face was still covered in the shadows but it no longer freaked out Gerald anymore.

Gerald breathed a sad smile.

"Yeah, we just talk about the same thing. We start talking about you guys and we come alive, as if were missing the passion I guess." Gerald admitted ashamed somewhat.

"You love her?" Arnold asked earnestly, his voice still soothing as if not to alarm him for still holding murderous intent on his face.

"Yeah, I mean sure I look at other girls from time to time but what dude you know doesn't?" Gerald said honestly.

"There's your problem. I don't look at other women because there is no one else in this world for me. Have you talked with her about it?" Arnold said matter of factly, somehow knowing his instincts were right.

Gerald blinked confused at him.

"No I haven't asked her how she felt about it, but I thought she would be more secure than that to know I would never cheat on her with another woman. No matter how many I look at." Gerald admitted, now completely ashamed at his behavior.

"You more than anyone should know she's insecure, I can tell by the way she hides behind you and the way she clings to Helga. Phoebe is used to being a wall flower if you will, and the only time she feels comfortable coming out of her shell is when shes around Helga. Think of the dynamics of their friendship, Helga was always the outspoken one between the two of them...an aspect Phoebe doesn't have, but if there's anyone she should feel comfortable coming out of her shell with is...you. Not her friend." Arnold spoke matter of factly knowing it was the problem between them.

Gerald blinked in amazement at his friends words, but more than anything, his words hurt because they were the truth.

"Do not fret Gerald, this is an easy problem to be solved." Arnold spoke confidently, his face still encased in the shadows.

* * *

"I can't believe this Helga, how have you kept this side of you hidden for so long?" Phoebe demanded to know.

"Its not because I want to, its because I have to...a huge difference." Helga admitted to her friend still smiling warmly at her.

"Anyways, how have you and Gerald been?" Helga asked now wondering how things were going with her friend. She had been completely selfish.

Phoebe squirmed a bit under her question.

"I don't think Gerald finds me attractive anymore." Phoebe admitted honestly, the wine they had been drinking that night had starting to take effects on her.

Helga was heartbroken at her friend, her face ridden with hurt.

"Phoebe, what in the hell?" Helga asked now confused and heart broken.

"Oh Phoebe, what's going on?" Olga asked earnestly, her voice warm.

Phoebe's eyes began welling under there questions, now ridden with her insecurity completely taking hold of her.

"He keeps looking at other women and commenting on how beautiful they are, and how he would like to do certain things with them and not me. It just hurts, because I love him." Phoebe began to say but began choking under her tears.

"But every time I look at you and Arnold, a huge part of me is jealous and I wish I had that between me and Gerald. But I'm happy for you as well because with everything that you've been through you deserve someone who loves you with all his heart." Phoebe said to her friend her tears now falling down her frail face.

Helga put down her glass of wine, and walked over to her friend and hugged her and Phoebe began sobbing under her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin our night. We were supposed to have fun and get your mind off of your situation, right Helga?" Phoebe said amidst her tears and sobs into Helga chest.

"Shut up Phoebe. Why wouldn't I want to know whats going on with you? Your my best friend and I love you, okay? So stop always worrying about me...remember how you faked your injury so you would have me wait on you hand and foot? I learned a huge lesson that day about our friendship...its not always about me, because if it were then we can't be friends right? So hush, and let me be here for you once." Helga said holding her friend tenderly as she cried into her chest.

Phoebe then let go of all of her reserves, and grabbed onto Helga as she cried into her chest. Helga then began stroking her hair which smelled of asian spices which Helga had missed and it brought fond memories of their childhood together. A few more moments later Phoebe backed away from her friend and wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

"Thanks Helga." Phoebe said to her warmly now appreciating her best friend.

Helga smiled warmly at her still stroking her hair even though she had backed away from Helga.

Phoebe enjoyed it because it was unlike Helga to show any type of affection let alone any type of tenderness to those she cared for.

There was a knock on the door, and Olga went to answer it.

Gerald came rushing through the door and grabbed Phoebe and pulled her to her feet.

"Baby, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Gerald asked now worried that he was going to have to hurt one of the women in the room for making her cry.

"Stop." Phoebe spoke her voice firm.

Arnold then came behind Helga and wrapped his arms around her stomach, and Helga smiled knowing it was him, as they all watched at Gerald and Phoebe.

Gerald merely took her hands and awaited for her to speak, his eyes solely focused on her.

"I was crying because of...you." Phoebe admitted ashamed, but now she was being honest to him.

Gerald blinked away the look of hurt in his deep brown eyes.

Phoebe looked back at him, tears welling in her eyes before speaking.

"I can't stand it when you look at other women, because I know there better looking than me, and I see the way they look at you. You do nothing but indulge them while I'm right in front of you, what am I supposed to think when you do-" Phoebe began to say but was cut short by Geralds fierce kiss. Just like that she melted under him. He broke the kiss tenderly before looking into her eyes and speaking.

"You must be insane to even think those women are better looking than you, but I understand. I've been a fool, and not very supportive of you, I know I've also been too absorbed with my sports and my life. Yet whenever I ask you about anything concerning you...you always change the subject. But Phoebe, I love you and only you. I have for as long as I can remember." Gerald said honestly, his voice soft and warm.

"I don't talk about myself, I don't know how to...you know that. Its just how I am." Phoebe admitted honestly to him, the tears now falling.

Gerald caressed her face and began playing with her mid length black hair which smelled of spices and always drove him crazy.

"I know baby, but if there's anyone you should feel comfortable talking about yourself with...it should be me. But I'm always willing to begin again if your willing to forgive this dumb jock who is in love with you, just don't know how to show it is all. Can you forgive me for ever bringing tears to your eyes?" Gerald spoke to her, his voice filled with love and a bit of shame, also some hurt.

Phoebe allowed the tears fall that had been building up over time, but smiled at him as she looked into his brown eyes.

Gerald wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I never want to see these god awful tears from you ever again, okay? Especially not because of me." Gerald said lovingly to her, his gaze solely cast on her face.

Phoebe smiled and nodded as she kissed him, and something happened between them that hadn't in a long while. The fire had been lit between them, but they stopped themselves remembering there in front of company.

"I love you, Phoebe Hierdal." Gerald spoke to her as he sweetly kissed her forehead.

Phoebe smiled warmly back at him.

"I love you, Gerald Johansan." Phoebe spoke truthfully to him as if exchanging vows and she tip toed to kiss his chin, now holding each others hand.

"I hate all of you, now you guys make me want a boyfriend." Olga admitted honestly wiping her tears away. She was always a sap for these kinds of gallant romantic things. They all laughed with her, all of them seeming like adults.

"Well I've had enough wine for tonight, so I will be retiring...if you all need a place to stay your more than welcome to use the pull out bed in the living room. Goodnight." Olga said smiling, and hugging each of them before retiring to her room for the night.

They all sat in the living room each of them seeming much more happier, and it was nice to be normal for once.

"She doesn't mind us staying over?" Gerald asked suspsciously.

"Nah, shes totally chill actually which is nice for once...but its really because..." Helga began to say but her eyes seeming sad at what she was going to say.

"What?" Phoebe, and Gerald asked at the same time.

Helga looked back at Arnold as if to ask him if it was alright for her to say, and Arnold merely nodded to her.

"Olga has cancer, and she's dying..." Helga spoke sadness taking over her at the thought of her sister dying. Arnold held her closer to comfort her, knowing she would be upset.

"Oh my God." Phoebe said, now suddenly stricken with sadness as well.

"Oh damn." Gerald said acknowledging it as well.

"So you see, she's been really cool with everything because she wants to help me out with this whole situation with Bob and Miriam...and to finally be a part of my life. Besides, she told me she sees me more as an adult because we've been dealing with adult problems. So..." Helga said but her voice was now trailing off not wanting to finish what she was going to say.

"I'm so sorry Helga, but I'm glad she finally came around and stopped seeing everything through Bob and Miriam. But still..." Phoebe said, now ridden with sadness for potentially loosing Olga.

"Damn, its just too much shit wrong with our lives right now. I mean, how the hell are kids our age supposed to deal with shit like this?" Gerald asked honestly, and truly disturbed by everything. Considering Arnold and Helga's situation and now Olga is dying? What the hell.

"Hey, why not put some music on and forget about it okay? Besides, this was supposed to be the night we forget about all that shit right?" Helga said trying to cheer herself up.

Arnold wasted no time as he merely followed Helga's unofficial order and looked for some music to put on. It was dancing music, which they kept turned down because they knew Olga was trying to sleep. But they drank and danced the night away and forgot each of their worries and lived to the fullest that night. Each of them exchanging stories about their childhood together, and all the fond memories of Phil and Gertrude, along with other funny stories of Helga and her crazy attempts to get Arnold to like her, which they laughed at like children without a care. Each of them got drunk and Phoebe tried smoking but it didn't work, as she ended up coughing. Gerald took it a bit better but still didn't like it at all, and they laughed at them. They exchanged scary stories from there childhood as well later in the night. They all finally retired into each of their rooms and each couple made love to their partners that night seeing it as a competition, well into the early morning.

This was yet another memory they were going to have to cherish, because come tomorrow was the day they had to figure out their schooling issues for Arnold and Helga, and for Arnold...the day he may have to say his temporary goodbyes for moving back into the house with Bob and Miriam. He was going to support her decision, because he knew she was ready. However he would lurk in the shadows as he always has been.

Helga knew what was to come the next day, and she was ready. She was ready to face any and anyone who dared tried to impede on her happiness. Now that she finally has it, she will stop at nothing to keep it that way, especially for Arnolds sake.

Gerald knew he had been a fool, but somehow his love for Phoebe had grown stronger that night and he was forever grateful to Arnold for his advice on how to handle the situation. Gerald spoke to Phoebe from the heart and he meant every single word he said to her. Now it was there turn to be supporting role to there friends in case something goes wrong, because now his friendship and his love for Phoebe is that much stronger. Gerald owes his friend this much loyalty if not his life if asked for it.

Phoebe, was eternally grateful to Arnold and Helga and she will personally stop at nothing to support them in their time of need, both Gerald and Phoebe prayed everything would go smoothly. They both will do everything in their power to support them, no matter the cost.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13: Can You Handle It?

**Chapter 13: Can You Handle It?**

Olga awoke early that morning and saw Gerald and Phoebe spread widely on the pull out couch in the living room. It warmed her heart to see it, and a part of her yearned for a partner...even though she knew...she was dying. Perhaps that's why she tried to hard to keep them all happy, because her sister was the most important thing to her right now. For once in her entire life, she felt like she was a part of something important...a fight that she craved to be a part of, and finally prove to her sister just how much she loves her. Perhaps this would be the last good deed she does for her sister, after all of her failed attempts to get close to her sister in the past. This one she knew was what she had to do, and she confronted it fearlessly. What she saw last night in her sister was enough to convince her that their plan was going to work, and she held no doubts in her mind.

Olga tip toed quietly around them into the kitchen, as she made a pot of coffee for them. Sure a part of her was jealous of each of their beautiful relationships of love for each other, but more importantly...she was just happy. Truly happy, content, and at peace with herself. She felt free from the strings that had been attached to her for her whole life. These kids were her life right now, and she had no regrets. She only prayed that she would live long enough to see justice served to her parents for what they did to her sister.

As she was making coffee she allowed a tear to fall delicately from her eye as she glanced down at the counter and a small wince came from her throat, completely lost in her thoughts. She grew to love all of them, and she wanted to live long enough to see her sister get married and have kids and be a part of their lives...but she knew she was dying. She never told them how her headaches were getting worse as the days progressed, and her body was falling apart. There were some days it hurt like hell to get up in the mornings, she pops pills every day to keep her body from killing her slowly. But it would be just like her to pretend she was alright, throw on the makeup and her smile for everyone else. She never wanted anyone to worry about her, especially her sister. She already had enough to deal with as it was, the last thing she needed was to worry about her sister's disease.

"Your dying aren't you?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Olga was not startled, as she breathed a long heavy sigh, and started chuckling under her breath...almost sarcastically.

"Does my body look that weak to you?" Olga asked him, already knowing it was Arnold standing behind her in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yes, unfortunately it does. I haven't said anything because I don't want to alarm Helga. I already know you wouldn't want that." Arnold spoke matter of factly, but his voice seemed somehow sad. He was grateful to her for everything she had done for him, she was the closest thing he had to a sister considering his grandparents were dead. So whether they knew it or not, she was and is his sister in law.

Olga breathed a knowing, sarcastic, sad smile still not turning to look in his direction.

"I'm not used to people caring for me you see, besides me and Helga are alike in this aspect at least. I'm used to others pretending to care, not actually caring. Its sad really, I've lived my whole life trying to do what I could for others by being this perfect child and yet the one person I needed to help, I wasn't there for. My own flesh and blood...perhaps this is the last I can do before I go." Olga admitted to him her voice filled with much sadness.

This was new to him, she was not open like this. It made him happy because over the last week or so he had grown to care for her as a sister.

"Don't speak such nonsense, Olga." Arnold said his voice somehow firmly, gentle at the same time.

His voice struck her as she seemed to straighten up. She then turned slowly towards Arnold to face him. He was wearing no shirt allowing his muscular body to show along with his tattoos, his blonde hair was messy and tousled from the night before he shared with Helga, wearing solely loose fitting dark wash jeans. He was leaning against the arch entry way into the kitchen and his eyes were closed not looking in her direction, his arms crossed and completely relaxed his head facing somewhat down towards the floor.

Olga can definitely see why she was attracted to Arnold, and a huge part of her was jealous that she couldn't find someone as handsome as he, only a bit older.

He opened his eyes slowly his blue eyes seemingly dark and brooding as he raised his head and stared down into the hallway to Olga's bedroom before speaking.

"One wise woman told me, that death is for the weak. Our life is not ours to take, it is a gift that should be lived to the fullest. Something I myself found out the hard way, so Olga I plead with you now...please look for a way to live. I wish to have you a part of my life and more importantly your sisters life. She needs you, and she will always need you. How do you expect to make up for lost time if you accept your death?" Arnold spoke his voice seemingly much older, and deep, but also pleading with her as well.

Olga stood there unable to say anything as the tears fell from her eyes. No one had loved her enough to plead with her to live, and to know her life actually mattered to someone else...meant the entire world to her. She did not wince, merely smiled painfully at him as the hot tears fell from her eyes.

"You really do care for me?" Olga said now sounding like a child, completely removed from her constant impression management of being the strong one.

"Yes Olga, you are the sister I never had. I'm grateful to you, because had you not shown up when you did...well, my life would've been completely expendable to the system. I'm an orphan remember? Life shows no kindness to those without parents." Arnold admitted truthfully, but was not pained as he spoke, somehow seeming to accept what would've happened to him. But his voice was tender when he spoke of Olga.

Olga breathed a long heavy sigh, as she wiped her tears away and began laughing under her breath, feeling now completely embarrassed.

"Don't feel embarrassed about crying Olga, crying is a sign of strength and much growth." Arnold said to her honestly, now smiling warmly at her.

"Your right, I will look for a way to fight it. I want to see you two get married and have kids, as I want to be a part of my nieces and nephews lives. Besides, we are all we have right now. I'm sorry for ever accepting my death, can you and Helga forgive me?" Olga asked Arnold honestly.

"Yes Olga, I forgive you." Helga said from the corner of Arnold, tears streaming from her eyes.

She heard the whole conversation and was grateful to Arnold for talking to her because a part of Helga knew, her sister had accepted her death.

Helga wasted no time as she ran to hug her sister, and their embrace was fierce. They both cried under each other, like two sisters who really loved each other. Helga was stroking Olga's hair and Olga did the same to Helga.

Arnold smiled warmly at the sight, as if knowing they had officially become sisters. They had spent years apart, Helga hating her sister for being the perfect child and Olga always doomed to make many failed attempts to get close to her sister. Perhaps they finally were able to see over their differences and accept each other and allow love to show.

They broke there embrace as they looked at each other and smiled both of them wiping their tears from each of their faces, now both of them chuckling at how extremely girly they both looked to each other.

"Hey, you made coffee!" Helga exclaimed still trying to contain her laughter from their earlier moment.

Olga contained her laughter as she nodded happily in response to her.

"Go ahead and help yourselves, as I will get me a cup. Too much emotion for one morning if you ask me." Olga said honestly, no longer needing to impress her sister which felt wonderful to her.

Helga shook her head as if to say "your right about that."

Helga glanced over at the clock on the white microwave that hung over the gas stoves to her right.

"_7:12am_"

Damn, Helga only got two hours of sleep considering the long fun night she had last night. But today was the day she was moving back to her parents house. On top of trying to get one teacher to agree to teach them during the summer considering she knew it was going to take some time to convict her parents in court, and trial courts were expensive and it took time. According to Helga, she would have to play her cards right and lay low like she had been since she got out of jail. Unfortunately she was going to have to take a beating for a while so they had more than enough evidence instead of a one time incident, to prove that it had been going on for some time. Not to mention she was going to need bruises and marks to prove it in court as well. Shit. The funny thing is, her trainer in jail treated her worse than her father ever did...its just that it was her father that still haunted her. It was not the physical abuse that bothered her, but it was the fact that he thought that it was okay to beat on his child which angered her. All of it made her angry, and she was going to get back at them both, heavy this time. Especially for even thinking of fucking with her only love. It was the only way to save her love, and also get the justice she had been waiting to serve to her parents for as long as she could remember.

Arnold had already dismissed himself to shower and get ready, and Olga and Helga were outside on the patio watching the sunrise together with there cup of coffee and a cigarette. Gerald and Phoebe awoke shortly after them and realized they were going to be late for school, so they left first after each of them had their coffee.

The only difference was Gerald couldn't keep his hands off of Phoebe that morning and Phoebe was in love with the attention she was getting from him. Gerald and Phoebe had spent that night after sex talking about their relationship and how she would make more of an effort to dress up for him so he wouldn't have to look at other women as he would stop looking at them all together and if he slipped up, she agreed she would sock him in his rib cage, hard and each of them agreed. It was going to take some time for Phoebe to get comfortable in her own skin, but as long as Gerald kept encouraging her and showering her with all this attention she knew she would have nothing to be afraid of.

"They sure do look much happier don't they?" Helga said to Arnold as he held her from behind both of them outside on the patio as he pressed her into the railing gently. He rested his head on her neck before speaking.

"Indeed they do." Arnold admitted as he smiled warmly at finally seeing his friends happy.

"What did you tell Gerald?" Helga asked him curiously, still not turning to look in his direction as she stared off into the morning sky.

Arnold breathed a knowing smile.

"I told him that Phoebe is highly insecure and that its his job to make her come out of her shell, to stop looking at other women, telling her how he feels, and to be honest with her at all times." Arnold spoke matter of factly still staring off into the morning sky with Helga breathing in the wonderful intoxicating scent of her hair which smelled of sweet lavender.

"How could you tell she is insecure?" Helga asked again curious to know how he could have known that. Helga knew Phoebe was insecure, its always been apparent to her for as long as they have been friends.

"She was always cowering behind Gerald, as well as clinging to you. So in short, her body language gave it away." Arnold spoke truthfully, knowing his instincts as well as his observations were never wrong.

Helga breathed a knowing smile, somewhat slightly impressed by her love.

They held each other for a few more moments staring off into the morning sky, completely lost in the moment both of them smiling at the warmth, true peace, love and happiness each partner gave to each other.

Helga had typed up the letter later that morning, as they got Olga to sign it before they left for school that morning. They decided to walk and enjoy their time together, even if it was going to be brief.

* * *

During their walk they saw Sid, Stinky, and Harold walking to school that morning as they stopped and decided to talk to them.

"Is all the rumors true?" Sid begged to know as he asked Arnold.

"Which one? According to me, there were many rumors being spread. So forgive me if I'm unable to recall which rumor you speak of. So please clarify." Arnold said his voice cool and calm.

Helga stood next to him merely listening, saying nothing in response to this conversation.

"The one about the principal, and what happened to you in jail?" Stinky responded, now each of them walking in unison.

"The principal, affirmative." Arnold said coolly not looking in their direction, kept his eyes merely focused ahead of him.

"Is it true you almost murdered another inmate?" Harold asked following up Stinky's question.

Arnold breathed a sly, cool, sadistic smile still not looking in either of their direction.

"Affirmative." Arnold admitted not phased by their questions.

Each of them stopped walking as they stood frozen in their tracks. All of them fearful of Arnold.

"But what did he do? I mean, it was a human being! You almost killed him!" Sid exclaimed loudly behind Arnold.

Helga smiled just as devilishly as Arnold, but still said nothing.

Arnold stopped walking as he turned slowly towards Sid, Stinky, and Harold.

"I'm aware of that, but his crime was unforgivable and I don't need to explain my murderous actions to you." Arnold said, his smile sadistic and slightly twisted.

Each of there eyes were bulging out of their head.

"Sooooo cool!" Stinky said, still trying to hide his fear of Arnold's face.

Arnold breathed a devilishly twisted smirk, but said nothing more as he slowly turned back to walk towards the school.

"When did you become this all around bad ass? I wish I could do that!" Sid squealed almost like a fan girl as they ran to catch up with Arnold.

Arnold growled lowly at them, but said nothing to them.

"I bet you could get all the girls if you wasn't with Helga, could you teach me how to be like you?" Sid and Stinky asked earnestly.

Arnold stopped walking, and stood coolly, firmly planted, but his body was relaxed as he turned his ice cold emotionless blue eyes slowly to each of them.

"No." Arnold merely said, his voice emotionless as he glared over each of them.

"Why not?" Sid and Stinky said at the same time, confused, eager and slightly upset.

Arnold closed his eyes and breathed a long heavy sigh before quickly opening them as he swiftly darted for Stinky pinning him against the wall of a building holding a pencil to the back of his neck.

"Do you know what this point is?" Arnold whispered to him, his smile twisted but his voice cool and emotionless.

Stinky was shivering but stood frozen, afraid to move as he shook his head "no."

"Meaning if I were to shove this pencil in your head, you would die. The first lesson in training, is to accept multiple beatings and being tortured...do you think you can handle that? If your answer is yes, then next is to kill someone close to you...say Sid in this case. If your answer is no, then I rest my case. Do not think for **ONE** second, this is fun, or cool. Its grotesque, ugly, and truly disgusting." Arnold said as he let Stinky go and released him from his grip and removed the pencil from the back of his neck, swiftly turning to walk away from him towards the school, as he did not look back.

Each of them stood truly appalled at him, all of them shook from what just happened. It happened so fast none of them could even begin to process what just happened.

"Wait! Who did you kill that was close to you!" Sid asked running towards Arnold.

Arnold no longer indulged there questions, as he kept his eyes cast forward hoping they would leave him alone, however their questions did not cease.

"I could never kill Sid or Stinky for that matter, so no thank you." Harold admitted honestly, somehow terrified.

"Who did you kill close to you?" Sid kept asking Arnold hoping he would answer eventually.

Helga took the side of her hand firmly and struck Sid in his throat, as he fell to the ground gasping for air clutching his throat.

"Shut up Sid." Helga said, her brown eyes now black as she hissed at him, her voice seeming much older.

Arnold stopped walking as he turned to look at Helga behind him.

Her body was completely relaxed, her movements graceful and fluid, as she stood firmly planted to the concrete underneath her.

Helga smiled devilishly, somehow holding the same twisted smile as he and it sent a cold chill up Arnold's spine.

It had been a long time since he was afraid of someone, but not Helga. No. This can't be happening. His heart sank lower and lower into his stomach. She had been trained, and it made him sick to think of someone hurting her without him.

Sid finally stood on his feet able to breathe, as they all watched Arnold and Helga each of them silent.

Helga twisted her head to one side as she cracked her neck, her eyes now closed but once she opened them to look back at Arnold they were black and not the bright warm brown he was used to seeing.

"I never would have thought I would have to see that look in your eyes, my love." Arnold said, his voice filled with confliction at the sight of his beloved.

Helga smirked a twisted, sadistic smile her black eyes locked on Arnold's.

"Well, I never had a chance to tell you everything that happened in jail, did I love. My sincerest apologies baby." Helga spoke, her voice sensual and completely secure.

"I wish I never had to have seen this..." Arnold spoke, now his voice cold but on the inside was feeling completely sick.

Helga raised a curious eyebrow, somehow knowing what he was going to say but still awaited his response.

Arnold closed his eyes, and breathed a long heavy sigh as a shadow casted over his face, now opening his eyes quickly and his ice cold blue eyes stared back at her.

"Because now I have to test you. Since you took this role on your own, I have to make sure you don't risk hurting my love. If anyone should've trained you, it should have been me and not some other female. So you see, not only am I insulted that you had another woman beat on you to train you, which is enough to make me sick. The fact of the matter is, I have to make sure your up to par..." Arnold spoke, now allowing his face to seem sick at the thought of having to hit her. But it was his job to protect her, the fact that she got trained was an insult to his sacrifice and he wasn't going to take it lightly.

Helga merely stared back at him.

"I understand I have insulted you, my love. Please know this, I will not be a weakness to you. With that said, we will battle like honorable men." Helga said as she breathed a long heavy sigh, her black eyes focused on Arnold unwavering, and unafraid.

"I don't understand why do you have to fight your girlfriend! This doesn't make any sense!" Stinky exclaimed in confusion, and he knew he was speaking for the group.

Arnold merely turned his gaze over to Stinky, not moving before speaking.

"She has insulted my love for her, and if she thinks she's bad enough to take on anyone then my sacrifice will have been for nothing." Arnold spoke, seeming hurt but his blue eyes were emotionless in the shadows.

"It was not meant to be an insult, my love. However, I am getting really irritated with you constantly thinking that your the only one in this relationship who can fix all of our problems. Your sacrifice was not for nothing, please understand this. I have done this for myself, and for us, however if this is how you want to play it...then fine." Helga spoke her voice firm and unwavering under the scruitiny of Arnolds emotionless blue eyes.

Helga relaxed into her fighter stance taking a long heavy breath.

Arnold casted his gaze back over towards Helga, as he relaxed himself.

Sid, Stinky, Harold were blinking at amazement for the fight had started but could barely see what was happening they were both moving so fast. Arnold had successfully hit her, but Helga did not squeal in pain as she was successfully able to hit him. Both of them had fell to the ground, both of their faces covered in cuts and bruises and minor splats of blood around parts of their face. However Arnold was quicker to recover as he landed one final blow to her face, and she looked a bit dazed but rose to her feet and continued to remain focused as she struck him as well. Arnold was successful in ducking her punch as he jabbed her in the stomach, still she did not wince in pain. Helga stood still dazed but kept her eyes glaring at Arnold as she spit blood out from her mouth. Both of them stared each other down for a few more moments but said nothing.

"I have to give you credit love, you are quite good. However the only difference is, I'm more capable than you still." Arnold admitted somehow happily.

Helga snarled at him, allowing her blood covered teeth to show.

"I can take care of myself, football head. I don't need you to always protect me." Helga growled at him, her eyes still black and lit with anger for once. Perhaps this was their first real fight.

Arnold stopped for a minute, breathed a long heavy sigh as he got down on one knee and bowed slowly to her.

Helga blinked confused at him.

He rose upwards, still rested on one knee before he spoke to her.

"I love you Helga, and my sacrifice was not for nothing. But I understand why you sought out to be this way. You have never been a burden to me. It was the fact that you thought you were a burden to me, is what hurts the most you see love? I only tested you solely to see how well you can take a beating and make sure you were ready to move back to your parents house. You are ready, and I'm so sorry my love. Can you forgive this arrogant fool?" Arnold said his voice warm and earnest.

Helga did not cry, merely blinked as her eyes softened and returned to warm brown. She smiled warmly at him.

Arnold rose from his rested position and spread his arms out wide to her. Helga walked over to him and embraced him as he held her tenderly.

"You are the most precious thing to me, Helga and I cannot stand the thought of loosing you again. Do you know it was hell being so close to you but not being able to see you?" Arnold almost pleaded with her, still holding her tenderly as she relaxed into his embrace.

"So now we beat on women? I should call the cops, but your right I didn't see it from your perspective...but you never bothered to see it from mine either. Let me be your equal is all I ask, otherwise this fight will happen again." Helga said jokingly still not crying as she spit blood out of her mouth and took his lips for a kiss.

Their kiss was sweet and tender, as Arnold broke it off and kissed her wounds briefly, letting her go from his embrace and they turned to face Sid, Stinky, and Harold.

Every single one of them was amazed, and in complete awe.

"Kinda makes you wish you had someone love you as much as they love each other doesn't it?" Sid asked the group honestly, eyes still locked on the beaten seemingly older couple, even though they were all the same age.

Each of them nodded in agreement.

"Hey Arnold, sorry we were all jerks. So tell us everything that happened, from the beginning and we promise not to tell anyone. Trust me, the last thing I need is you hunting me down." Sid asked genuinely, the group now approaching them.

"Yeah, were sorry. We just didn't know what was going on, and honestly we've been afraid of you since your grandparents death and all. But now we know your somewhat still the same good guy we all grew up with, you can tell us." Stinky admitted honestly, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, trust me...the last thing we need is either of you two on our tails." Harold exclaimed, but smiled warmly at them.

They all walked towards the school, as Arnold and Helga exchanged their story of what happened and somehow...they had more friends than when they started out in the beginning and it was comforting.

* * *

They got their paperwork signed by one teacher who agreed to teach them during the summer and the principal signed there excuse to no longer attend school for the rest of the semester. Thanks to Stinky, Sid, and Harold they all put in a good word with the teacher who agreed to teach Arnold and Helga for the summer and Arnold and Helga were grateful to them. They each said if they needed anything else just let either of them know in exchange for at least teaching them the basics of how to fight from either of them. Arnold and Helga agreed this time around with no complaints. They didn't wish to be a killer like Arnold, but just enough to protect themselves in a time of crisis. Arnold and Helga decided to go to lunch period with them to further explain the rest of there situation to Sid, Stinky, and Harold.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Helga. We had no idea." Stinky said em-pathetically to her, seeming this time truly genuine.

Helga smiled warmly at them.

"Its alright, it is what it is." Helga said no longer affected by the discussion of her father beating her for as long as he did.

"Damn, so you went to jail because Helga's mom was pissed at you for beating the shit out of Bob when he tried to see Helga in the hospital?" Harold asked summarizing overall what happened.

Arnold simply nodded to him.

"There's more." Helga spoke her tone serious.

Stinky, Sid and Harold perked there ears up intently awaiting for them to speak.

"My mother is charging Arnold with statutory rape, assault and battery, and attempted murder." Helga said matter of factly glaring at each of them her eyes serious as well as her tone.

They each blinked absent mindlessly, attempting to absorb what they were just told.

Shortly afterwards Gerald and Phoebe sat down and joined in the conversation, although Gerald looked skeptic of Sid, Stinky & Harold sitting at the table with them, he glanced quickly over at Arnold as if to ask him "they okay to know everything?" and Arnold merely nodded to him to let him know there cool.

Gerald was holding Phoebe from behind as she attempted to eat her lunch she had brought from home. She then began feeding him her lunch and Gerald was appalled at how delicious her home cooking is now silently cursing himself for never trying it earlier.

"That's bullshit! You were only trying to protect your girlfriend!" Sid almost yelled appalled at what was said earlier.

Stinky and Harold held a grim look on their faces, each of them speechless.

"Needless to say, I snapped and attacked my mother and ended up going to juvie myself. Shortly afterwards, my sister bailed me out. Now all that's left is to clear the charges over Arnold." Helga said matter of factly glancing at everyone to make sure they were not going to blab anything she just told them.

"So was that rumor also true that you attacked a police officer too? And if so, why?" Harold asked curiously. Sid and Stinky were glaring at him with fear written heavily in there eyes.

Arnold merely scoffed a small smirk.

"Yes, he was going to attack Helga. I merely followed a command." Arnold spoke seriously and matter of factly, his blue eyes emotionless his voice seeming to hold no regrets for anything he had done.

"So its all true? Holy hell Arnold. You really do love her don't you?" Stinky asked in awe of them as he shoved a slice of pizza down and began chewing.

Arnold and Helga did not look at each other, merely held each other closer, both of there eyes focused on each member of the group.

"Again, remind me to never piss you off. Honestly, its all bullshit and really unfair. Who the fuck the adults think they are to ruin our lives!" Sid yelled almost passionate. He seemed more upset for there situation than anyone else, and it brought a small smile to Arnold.

Helga held in a small chuckle.

"I must agree with Sid, its really unfair. But your time will come to prove those sons of bitches wrong once and for all." Phoebe spoke in her normal mousy voice but her tone held much conviction, anger, and passion.

Arnold and Helga were truly touched, and also a bit appalled by her speech...it was really unlike Phoebe to curse. So if she was cursing then it was serious.

"So whats the plan?" Harold asked, his tone serious.

"I'm moving back in with my parents." Helga said matter of factly, her voice completely void of emotion.

Arnold grimaced a bit under her words.

"Now I think I understand why Arnold is or was upset." Sid finally admitted to her honestly.

"Anyways, the bell is about to ring but you guys have our numbers right? Let us know if there is anything we can help out with." Stinky said genuinely to them.

"Yeah! Let us know, okay? Besides, I have sooo many relationship questions to ask you when this shit is all over." Sid said jokingly but also seriously.

Harold merely chuckled under his breath.

"Remind me to have us all get together and have a huge party in honor of you two when this shit is over. Keep us posted alright? I would hate to find out your in jail because of all this stupid shit. Besides, you guys have endured enough." Harold spoke honestly brutal, but each of them meant it.

Arnold merely nodded at all of them, still smiling at each of them. Arnold then pounded fists with Gerald, each of them exchanging a look of promise. At this point, they were all in it together as far as he knew. For once it was nice to not just be normal, but to also be rid of this heavy burden.

Arnold and Helga left the cafeteria only to be greeted by Rhonda standing in front of them in the entryway.

"Move." Arnold said, his tone emotionless.

"You still haven't apologized for hitting me, what kind of man hits a woman anyways!" Rhonda hissed at him, glaring spitefully at each of them.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson which is why your all bruised up Helga." Rhonda spat at her.

Helga could feel Arnold's anger, as she held his hand and pushed him back to stand face to face with Rhonda.

"I don't need to explain anything to you Rhonda, now move before I show you how truly painful these bruises are." Helga said almost seductively to her but still held a hiss as if she spat venom at her.

"No. Not until Arnold apologizes to me, and maybe I can get rid of all those ugly rumors about you. Besides you two have some nerve showing your faces in this school." Rhonda continued to hiss at her.

"I'm going to assume you want a fight Rhonda, because you have no idea...what kind of hell I've been through, so its you who has the fucking nerve to open your mouth in the first place." Helga said to Rhonda, her eyes now completely black as she stared into her.

Rhonda began backing away from her.

"Is that a threat Pataki!?" Rhonda almost squealed in fear of her face.

"Hows about I shut that mouth of yours up, so you can no longer hurt or obstruct your peers ever again." Helga said, her voice filled with fearless conviction as her black eyes stared back into her.

Rhonda was now cowering in fear of Helga, and she began stepping backwards almost wanting to sprint but her legs were frozen to the ground.

Helga smiled a sadistic, twisted smile as she approached Rhonda slowly, her movements fluid and her body completely relaxed. She swiftly grabbed Rhonda by her shirt and pulled her close to Helga's face as she quickly punched her in the face once. This was hard enough to knock her semi unconscious and Helga whispered in her ear.

"Don't let me catch you out on the street or anywhere near me. You will not repeat this to anyone, tell others you fell. If I find out it was something else, I will come looking for you. Its not a threat, this is a promise. Are we clear Miss Lloyd?" Helga hissed seductively in her ear, and Rhonda nodded in response to her with what little strength she had.

Helga let go of her, and she fell to the floor as her body made a huge thud noise. Helga then stepped over her as she signaled Arnold as if to say "lets go." Arnold said nothing in response, but merely obeyed her orders and followed swiftly behind her.

* * *

Helga had packed her things from Olga's house as she awaited Olga to get home with the equipment she was going to need for evidence.

Arnold sat awaiting for Olga's arrival looking slightly sick that he had to be away from her. Again. He then went to go grab the last beer in the fridge opened it swiftly and began drinking it down.

Helga merely looked at him for a moment, and felt her heart sinking lower and lower in her stomach. She walked to him in the kitchen and took the beer from him and gulped some down as well.

Arnold looked at her with pain filled in his eyes. He was feeling the effects of having to leave her yet again.

"This is going to be hard to be away from you again." Helga merely said staring down into the bottle of beer, her voice pained as she spoke.

Arnold did not wince, but he felt like he did at her words. If only she knew.

Helga placed the beer down and walked slowly towards Arnold and allowed him to embrace her tenderly again. He didn't waste another moment as he held her tight and she didn't want to let go of him. Neither of them wanted to let go. He breathed in the sweet smell of her lavender infused hair, and she breathed him in seemingly one last time. He took her lips in a passionate kiss and she kissed him back. They broke the kiss as they heard the door open already knowing it was Olga but neither of them turned to look in her direction, merely held each other for a few more moments before acknowledging her.

"Mom and Dad are out at dinner on me, so we have to be swift with the installation. You guys ready?" Olga asked, her voice void of all emotion.

Helga closed her eyes and breathed a long heavy sigh before breaking from Arnold's embrace as she faced her sister, her feet firmly planted and her eyes unafraid.

"Yes, lets go." Helga spoke with conviction, as she grabbed her things and they were off with Arnold following swiftly behind Helga.

* * *

As soon as Helga stepped foot through the door, she began having flashbacks of her father and it made her extremely angry, but she breathed a long heavy sigh to calm herself considering they were short on time. They had to quickly install each piece of equipment in the walls where it couldn't be detected.

Olga had explained to them that she was extremely sorry for what she had said to them about Helga, and instantly they took her back as Olga trashed talked her sister to make her parents believe she was on there side, when really it was part of the plan.

Arnold did most of the work as far as installing the equipment in the house, making sure each piece worked properly. They would be able to see everything from Olga's house, but knowing Arnold he would be staying outside most days, making sure everything went as planned.

Everything was successfully installed and working, as Olga explained the plan one last time to Helga knowing it would take some time and that she would be back for her once they had enough evidence. Helga merely nodded in full understanding as she glanced back at Arnold one last time before they shut the door...leaving Helga behind. Now all they had to do was wait for them to come back home.

* * *

Helga went back upstairs to her room and instantly felt like she was in her sanctuary, remembering how it really was for her. Did her room change? Or did she? To her everything seemed different. Helga decided to try her best to relax, even though she missed Arnold already. She was so used to him being by her side, or with her in some way. It was like when she was in jail and unable to see him, and she suffered massively when she was away from him. She stopped by her window and turned quickly to see cold, emotionless blue eyes in the shadows, no trace of his blonde hair or even his body, only his eyes. This brought her much comfort, and she smiled. He did not smile back at her, merely stood still, firmly planted and completely relaxed.

She turned and looked away from him, now already feeling relaxed at being home. She decided to do some writing, she did miss it extremely at this point.

A few hours had passed and she heard her parents come home, but she did not raise from her bed to greet them. Only stayed up in her room as she continued writing. She shortly heard a knock at the door and Bob busted through it.

"I thought I would see you back here." Bob proclaimed loudly.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Bob?" Helga spat to him, not raising her eyes to acknowledge him.

"I knew Olga was all talk, and so was that boy of yours. Pretty soon, he'll get whats coming to him, trying to mess with my family and be in my business like that. Who the fuck does he think he is busting my arm up like that?" Bob began yelling at her.

Helga tensed for a split second, but still did not acknowledge him or even turn in his direction. She was not the same weak little girl, and she knew after a few more moments it was bound to tick him off, and the camera's were rolling.

Helga smirked as she kept writing, because she could tell Bob was getting upset by her not acknowledging him like she used to.

Bob then pushed the book she was writing in to the side and it landed on the floor.

"You little bitch, you will listen to me! I am your father for Christ Sakes!" Bob yelled at her.

Helga still held the same sly smirk, as she turned slowly to look upwards at him and merely awaited him to speak.

"Go ahead, Bob." Helga said simply, her voice cold and emotionless.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean you little cunt! Fucking whore! I wish your mother had aborted you when she had the chance!" Bob yelled at her, now getting closer and closer in her face.

Helga merely held her ground, and her black eyes stared back at him, as she began chuckling under her breath now raising herself from her bed and turned away from him.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Bob screamed at her, as he then pulled her by her hair and dragged her, yet this time Helga made no sound, merely tried kicking her feet in response to him.

Bob then landed the first strike on her face, as he was yelling all kinds of things to her. The only problem was he did something she wasn't expecting...

"Just like how that boy broke my arm, I'm going to do to you what he did to me! Your going to pay for his little stunt you fucking evil bitch!" Bob yelled at her as he then took her arm and pushed it upwards breaking her forearm. She screamed in pain, but hopefully not loud enough where he could hear her. She began breathing heavily at the pain as tears streamed down her face.

He then dragged her and threw her down the stairs, as there were sounds of multiple thuds. Helga finally landed on the last step, now landing on her broken arm and she wailed in pain at her own body weight crushing her broken arm.

Bob continued to her down the bottom of the stairs and continued beating her in the face and the body, as he took his knife and began cutting at various parts of her body. Helga merely winced, although what hurt the most was her broken arm right now.

Bob stopped for a few and looked back down at her, and Helga looked frail and broken.

She began laughing manically at him, her face bruised, swollen, covered in blood. Her body was covered in second degree cuts all over as she kept laughing at him.

She finally raised from the ground, all while still laughing crazily at him, showing blood covered teeth, her broken arm still limp and lifeless. Her hair was dirty from the lack of them cleaning the place up, and her eyes were black as they were bulging out of her head staring back at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Bob screamed to her, trying not to back away from her.

"You are Bob." Helga merely said, still completely aware that they were filming the whole thing so she didn't want to look like she knew how to fight now, otherwise it will look like a set up. She relaxed her eyes as she stared back at him, her eyes still black. As if daring him to hit her more, she knew he hated that.

He accepted the challenge and grabbed her hair tossing her like a rag doll into the living room. Right where Miriam was asleep on the couch.

Helga slowly stood and spit blood out on the floor. Yes, more evidence.

"I'll make it so you never talk again, you filthy child." Bob said as he quickly grabbed her tongue and slit his knife right down the middle and blood filled her entire mouth, and Helga winced at the sudden pain as she spilled the blood from her mouth on the floor.

Helga still kept smiling, unable to talk now but solely wiped the blood from her mouth. However that wouldn't stop her.

"Iii wihhh haff tah remebah tat ih a fighhtah _(I will have to remember that in a fight)_" Helga mumbled under the blood that filled her mouth from her tongue bleeding.

Bob was getting irritated, normally Helga would be out of it. Now she can still stand, and talk.

Bob then broke her leg by kicking it. Hard.

Helga fell to the ground, and winced but tried her hardest not to wail in pain even though she wanted to as she took her working arm and grabbed it to stop the pain. Helga spat more blood out on the floor from her mouth because it wouldn't stop bleeding. Helga took her working arm, and stood on her working leg slowly...still smiling at him, her eyes still black.

What Bob didn't know was this, she had already been through the same abuse in jail by her trainer, she didn't go into too much detail though. But all she kept thinking about was her love for Arnold. She will keep standing, keep smiling, for her love. It was all she had now, and she would fight for it.

There were sirens heard outside as police came charging in through the front door. As soon as they saw Helga standing, staggered and weak with blood on the floor and Bob holding a weapon, they arrested Bob on the spot. Miriam instantly awoke from the couch and demanded to know what happened, and shortly afterwards they arrested her as well. Each police officer saw her asleep when there was blood on the floor and Bob holding a weapon, which meant exactly what they were charging her with..._negligence_.

Helga fell to the floor no longer able to hold herself up, as the room began to spin around her and get darker and darker. Helga heard a voice at the door, and instantly knew who it was. They let him through, as he came running to her side. Shortly afterwards, Helga passed out.

* * *

Olga had to call the cops, as she relocated near the house to make it seem like she was right there to hear them as she claimed there were loud noises coming from the house in case they traced her call. However she refused to give her name as it would give them away.

Olga now understood Arnold's frustration and anger as soon as she mentioned going back to that house. All of this was Olga's fault and Arnold had every right to be upset with her. She had no idea, and it made Olga extremely angry.

Olga was rushing to the hospital, and she probably knew Arnold was right next to her in the truck with her. Olga called Phoebe, and Gerald all while Phoebe alerted Harold, Sid, and Stinky to rush to the hospital.

Arnold sat in the waiting room, extremely furious. She had a broken arm, a broken leg, and they had to sew her tongue together, along with treating the rest of her wounds. When he saw her like that, it made him want to hunt Bob Pataki down and kill him, and watch his blood splatter all over the place. Choking the very life out of him would do him no justice, it was too easy a death. Perhaps he would cut the back of his spine and pull out his lungs and watch him die. Nah, not bloody enough. Maybe slit his throat open and pull his tongue out through his throat.

"Arnold!" Olga yelled to him, breaking him of his murderous thoughts.

Arnold merely glared evilly at Olga, and said nothing to her as he snarled lowly at her.

Gerald, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, and Harold were all following close behind her, but all of them said nothing because judging from Arnolds glare...he was pissed.

"Arnold, I am so sorry. I had no idea, I thought she would be able to handle it, I was irresponsible and I'm so sorry." Olga pleaded with him, almost as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Had each of you seen her the night she was banging on my ceiling window, reeking of alcohol, stumbling, and wailing in pain from the multiple cuts and bruises Bob gave her, you would've known better than to send her back." Arnold growled at her evilly. His murderously lit gaze staring directly through Olga, he did not move, merely stood planted, but his body was not relaxed this time. In fact, it was tense. He then curled his lips into a snarl at her.

Olga allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

"God, I am so sorry. I have failed you, and more importantly I have failed my baby sister." Olga said now allowing the pain in her heart to grip her tightly.

Arnold now became alarmed, because her breaths suddenly became shallow as he quickly rose from his seat and ran to Olga, somehow knowing that once she gripped her chest she then fell, now completely passed out and landed directly in Arnold's arms, her body lifeless.

This was too much for him to handle. No, not again.

* * *

They rushed her into the room demanding she see a doctor immediately, and they admitted her as they decided to do the paperwork later. They told them all to wait, and wait in the lobby they did.

Each of them looked back at Arnold, trying to discern if he was okay. He wasn't.

"Gerald, I will go back to jail." Arnold spoke, anger now completely filling his voice, but his tone was cool, his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Don't do it, you guys have already come this far." Sid pleaded with him, trying to hope he would see reason even though a huge part of him understood why he was upset with to begin with.

Arnold shot him the most coldest, evillest glare he had ever seen, and it made Sid want to jump off of a bridge so he would never have to see that look ever again. It sent chills up his spine, and the room suddenly felt colder.

"I will kill him." Arnold merely said, his tone cool and vicious like it had been laced with venom as he spoke. His eyes were brightly lit with anger, and there was no hiding it.

"Arnold, don't. I won't let you." Gerald spoke firmly unafraid of his friend, knowing this was the right thing to do.

Arnold growled at him like an animal about to pounce his prey, as his lips curled into a snarl.

"I must agree with Gerald. If you do, Helga's sacrifice will have been for nothing. All of Olga's work will have been for nothing, would you want to shame them by doing something stupid again?" Phoebe said to him, also unafraid and standing true to Gerald.

Phoebe then grabbed Gerald's hand, as they both looked back at Arnold. He was struggling, he was breaking and everyone could see it. He was near his breaking point, on the edge of the cliff and now he was debating on whether to jump or not.

Arnold rose from his chair quickly as he ran to the bathroom, thankfully no one was in it.

Arnold stood in front of the mirror and suddenly punched the glass in front of him as he then clutched himself, now wincing in pain not from him punching the mirror, but from the pain he felt inside of potentially loosing the two most important people in his life right now.

Somehow Olga had also become important to him, and it was all he had right now. They were the only people who kept him going, that kept him wanting to live in the first place.

He did not cry, just held himself as he winced from the tearing pain on the inside which was enough to suffocate him to the point where he almost couldn't breathe.

He held himself for a few more minutes as he began taking out the pieces of the glass in his fist, somehow no longer feeling pain, glaring back at his face through the glass, his eyes completely lifeless.

Once he had finished picking the glass out of his fist he then took a paper towel and wiped his fist clean as he then attempted to fix himself up. Not because he wanted to, but because he remembers Helga's words...that death is for the weak. Although it seems extremely enticing at this moment.

He walked back out of the bathroom only to find out the doctor had been talking to Phoebe about Helga's condition. He did not rush over, like his legs wanted him to do, but when he finally caught up with the group he just stood there, now oddly calm and intently listening.

"She's going to be fine, its just going to take some time for her bones to heal. As for her tongue, it was successfully sewed together, but again she won't be able to speak for a little while. Only mushed foods for her to prevent tearing, so little to no speech is preferred for her as well. Alright?" The doctor said solemnly as he quickly glanced over at Arnold but said nothing to him.

Phoebe nodded in response, but her face was mortified as was everyone else. Her tongue had to be sewed? What the hell did he do to her?

Arnold was still infuriated. Great.

The doctor finally walked away, and Phoebe sank her part of her face in her hands. Her eyes gave it away, she was terrified, mortified, disgusted, hurt, and somehow broken. This was much worse than before.

"This is fucking bullshit." Harold admitted also allowing his disgust and anger to show for this entire situation.

"Good lord." Stinky merely said, saddened.

"I can't deal with this. I need a damn cigarette." Sid said also feeling the entire weight of what happened. He may not have liked Helga growing up, but she certainly didn't deserve nothing like this. She was his classmate, and he DID grow up with her, yet none of them knew. How long had this been going on?

"But Sid, you don't even smoke." Stinky pointed out, somehow already knowing where this was going.

"Well tonight I do, C'mon Arnold. You more than anyone look like you can use one and some fresh air." Sid offered as he motioned to him, now walking towards the entrance of the hospital.

They both walked outside the hospital, as Arnold handed Sid one and lit it for him. Sid then leaned against the hospital wall behind him, as Arnold did the same, both of them inhaling and exhaling. Sid coughed for a few seconds, but then attempted again and got the hang of it.

Arnold merely scoffed at him, as he continued smoking his cigarette.

"I know why your upset." Sid stated to him, not looking in his direction.

Arnold merely snarled at him.

"You have **NO** idea." Arnold hissed as he inhaled his cigarette again not looking in his direction. Both of them spoke to each other not looking in either direction. Only kept there eyes casted ahead of them.

Sid scoffed at him in response.

"I have been in love before too. Maybe not as heavily as you two, but I could never imagine anything happening to her. I would kill for her as well, probably without thinking." Sid admitted honestly for the first time to him, as he inhaled his cigarette and exhaled. Perhaps Arnold should train him, because he showed much promise.

Arnold breathed a knowing smile as he inhaled his cigarette and exhaled.

"Hmm" Arnold simply muttered to him.

They said nothing more to each other as they finished their cigarettes, and went back in the hospital and awaited to hear about Olga's condition, and when they could go see Helga.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**


End file.
